Katherine Nott
by iCheat
Summary: The Weasley twins meet an unlikely Gryffindor and decided they want to be friends with her. OC focus. Previously called My Way.
1. The first meeting

**My first fanfiction! I should probably mention this has focus on an OC but I couldn't only put one twin in the character space. This chapters really short but I'm still getting used to the controls. I will get better. So read and Enjoy!  
**

* * *

First day of school and already horrid. The Slytherin's hated her and the Gryffindor's mistrusted her.

How had pure blooded Katherine Nott managed not to get into Slytherin? She got into Gryffindor, no less. Her father was furious. He'd refrained from sending a howler-thank Merlin-however that didn't stop her from being ready and willing to rip the head of the first person who had a go at her.

She was just a little stressed.

Just as she was mulling over the stress relief benefits of ripping someone's head off, a water balloon crashed onto her head. Without thinking she aimed a stunning spell in the direction the balloon had come from.

Benefits of coming from a pure blood family she supposed. She was way ahead in all the practical parts of class. Especially offensive and defensive magic. Her father taught her offensive, 'passing on a gift', and her mother taught her defensive to keep herself safe. At least, she used to.

A small part of her acknowledged that there were at least two voices up there and she could only hit one. With a yell whichever one she'd hit toppled to the floor in front of her.

Good thing it wasn't too high up, she noted. Investigating the person at her feet.

"Oh, damn it!" She snapped as she recognised one of the Weasley twins, as in someone from her own house, who also had constant back up.

Just as she was contemplating running the other twin ran towards them, having come down from their hiding place.

"Fred!" He yelled towards his brother, who groaned slightly, regaining control of his body.

"Oh, Merlin, what was that George?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Katherine, much to her relief, went unnoticed. She slipped away from the pair, ducking behind the first corner she saw. Leaning against the wall she signed and slid to the floor. Way to go instincts, she was not going to survive in Gryffindor, the rest of her house was going to kill her if she kept this up.

"I don't know," She heard George replied, "That balloon we dropped must have hit one of the more temperamental students."

"Right," Fred agreed, "So next time, we make sure not to stand so close to the edge."

"Then they can't hit us," George finished. Katherine heard their footsteps coming her way. As she stood up she remember her hair was wet. She quickly made her way down the hall, letting down her hair and shaking it out. She began running her fingers through it to pull out any broken balloon bits.

She got the edge of the corridor just as the twins rounded the corner. She made the mistake of looking up at them. Her eyes widened and she took off at a run. It wasn't like her to run from a fight but they had friends, she didn't. Both of them had been focused on her dripping hair.

* * *

That night at dinner Katherine sat alone, much like breakfast and lunch. Though it probably had something to do with coming to all the meals early to try and avoid her house. She was trying to work out how to avoid the twins considering they had all their classes together. So far she had nothing, she didn't know how to avoid people, her father had always taught her to face things head on.

Other students started coming through the hall, Katherine picked up her bag and headed out of the room. Just in time to bump into a red headed boy. To her relief it turned out to be Percy Weasley rather than the twins, he didn't say anything to her and she carefully made her way back to Gryffindor tower, ensuring neither of the twins were there before she entered. This was going to be a long year.

Katherine headed up to her dormitory as soon as she saw the two red heads entering the commonroom.

* * *

The next day Katherine ate breakfast at the same time as everyone else. She'd decided she couldn't constantly be ducking around corners and she would not keep trying to hide who she was.

Despite this, she wasn't surprised when people gave her a wide berth. She was even less surprised when she saw the twins enter the Great Hall, their determined eyes focusing on her.

They made their way towards her and, apart from the flick of her eyes when they entered the hall, she gave no sign that she saw them.

"You hexed me yesterday," Fred said as they sat down, filling their plates.

"You dropped a water bomb on me," She countered, continuing to eat.

"That was an accident," put in George.

"And I didn't tell anyone," Katherine replied.

"How did you know that spell? Isn't that a bit advanced for someone on their first day of school?" Fred asked, changing the subject.

"My father taught me," she said easily, finishing off what she had on her plate. The twins didn't say anything, she imagined they were contemplating questioning her about her family. Unfortunately for them her schedule wasn't about to change for their interests.

"I'm going to classes now," she informed them, walking away from the table.

Apart from classes, in the majority of which she now sat next to the pair, Katherine didn't have any more interaction with the twins until Friday. This was about when she decided it had probably been a bad idea to get involved with the pair at all.

* * *

**Despite being short, hoped you liked it. It's only going to get better if you review, and I practice but still. I want your opinions. Also I plan on changing parts in the book for my own preference so a few things you can help with.**

**1. Is there anyone you don't want to die? (Unless their death is vital to the plot, eg. I can't save Dumbledore)**

**2. If theres anything you think the map should say to the twins when they find it, comment and I'll consider it.**


	2. Trouble Makers

**Chapter 2! Because I felt like putting up a longer chapter. This story ended up far more in depth than I thought because I became rather attached to Katherine.**

**Disclaimer: JK is an amazing person who owns Harry Potter. I get no money from this :( but I enjoy it all the same!**

* * *

"Katherine!" the pair yelled as they ran into the common room from their dormitory. The call made a few people look at them in confusion, including Katherine herself. They'd hardly said a word to her since breakfast on Tuesday, what did they want now?

"Quick we need your help," Fred informed her, breathing heavily. George was also breathing heavily. Katherine could tell the hard breathing was fake. It was a good act though. She, frankly, was amazed that they'd managed to avoid detention thus far. She had…noticed, the twins less than academic behaviour. More than the Professors, apparently, but she doubted that would last long

She continued to ponder through all this until she noticed the crazy look in both boys eyes.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"We need your help," Fred repeated. The next thing Katherine knew she was being bodily dragged from her homework and out of the common room.

"Hey!" She yelled, struggling for freedom, "Get off! I'll hex you again!"

Murmers followed the trio into the hall, the most common of which was the quiet question, 'Again?'

The twins didn't let go, that was until she managed to get her wand out of her pocket.

"Ok," She started, making sure she could see them both, "Now, first off, you ever do that again and your punishment will be much worse than some little stunning spell."

The twins both smirked at her, but nodded for her to continue. She fought the urge to curse them right there, that probably wouldn't be good but she wanted them to stop looking at her like that.

"Secondly," She continued with a sigh, "Could you explain why, exactly you chose to drag me away from the piece of the common room?"

"We need help," the pair said together.

"Yes, but why must it be my help?"

"Cause you seem like fun," Fred informed her calmly.

"Anyway," George continued before she could speak, "We want to break into Filch's office!"

* * *

"Remind me how you convinced me to do this again?" Katherine asked as the three made their way down the hall. The twins rolled their eyes at her.

"We told you that there was a draw in Filch's office labelled 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous-"

"-And that we wanted to look inside."

"You practicaly dragged us this way-"

"-but made us swear you got even rights to any and all loot we may get."

Katherine frowned, she'd let her curiosity show through, no doubt that would bite her in the butt. She sighed, thinking through everything they'd said.

"_'Highly dangerous'_" She repeated to cover up for herself, "Knowing Filch it'll just be full of Fanged Frisbees, Ever Bashing Boomerangs and other junk that's far too old to be any use."

The twins shrugged, apparently still excited by the venture. Katherine shook her head, giving a large sigh. They were fairly close to Filch's office now and the twins began putting a gap between themselves and Katherine. Katherine was paying more attention to the figure of Mrs Norris and was, therefore, unprepared to be pelted with the twin's water balloons.

"Oh, Merlin!" She yelled, shaking out her hair, "I hate you two! Why water ballons?"

The twins laughed at her reaction and lobbed their last water balloon at her. This time, having her full attention focused on them, Katherine managed to duck. The balloon flew over her head, right into the face of one Argus Filch. The twins continued to laugh.

"You!" Filch spat when he saw the now dripping Katherine.

"Not me," Katherine snapped, gesturing at the twins, "Them! Do you really think I'd throw water balloons at myself? Imbecile."

The twins laughed harder, Filch went red.

"That's it!" he yelled, "To my office! All three of you!"

Katherine looked furious and cheated. The twins had stopped laughing, but they both still had huge grins plastered on their faces. At Filch's office the twins smiled serenely at Filch as they sat down while Katherine stared dejectedly away from them all. Right at the 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous' draw.

"You just wait," Filch mumbled darkly, writing something down. Suddenly they heard Peeves laughing loudly as he flew down the hall. Silence…then the tell-tale sound and smell of a dung bomb going off.

"Stay here," Filch commanded the three Gryffindor's, "Peeves I'll get you yet!"

"Fred," said George as he watched Filch leave the room.

"Yes George?" Fred replied, staring at the door.

"I don't believe we put dung bombs in that box."

"No, as far as I'm aware it was just water balloons."

The pair turned to Katherine, who had already found the key and was moving towards the draw. They both cocked an eyebrow as they watched her insert the key without the slightest hesitation.

"What?" She demanded, feeling their gaze on her, "This is why we're here right? Someone keep a look out, I don't want to be walked in on."

The twins looked at each other for a moment. After a moment George moved towards the door and Fred moved to investigate the draw with Katherine. She'd been right, of course, the draw was full of things that were far below their hopes.

"Just grab as much as you can," Katherine suggested, "We can sort it out back at the tower." Fred nodded and began putting things in his pockets, Katherine threw a few things into her bag, before turning away from the draw. She grabbed Fred's wrist just as he pulled out an old looking square of parchment. She closed the draw, locked it and threw the key back onto Filch's desk.

"Let's go," She said, she grabbed George's wrist with her other hand as they came out the door. The trio ran down the hall, ducking out of sight whenever they heard voices. Getting closer to the common room Katherine finally realised she was practically holding hands with the two boys and immediately let go.

"What'd we get?" George asked, as the stood just a little way from the portrait hole so they could each catch their breath.

"Not really sure," Katherine replied, making sure her clothes appeared neat and entering the common room, she continued in a quieter voice, "Let's put the stuff we got in your dorm, we can look through it after dinner."

"Why our dorm?" Fred asked.

"It just makes more sense," Katherine explained, "We can all get into your dorm after all. The only problem would be if any of the others in your dorm are likely to go through your things."

"'Kay our dorm it is," said George and the twins went and put the stuff under their beds. When they came back down stairs Katherine was running her fingers through her hair. They smirked, remembering her doing that the first time they saw her.

"I'm going to dinner," she informed them, and they immediately followed behind her.

* * *

**Comment and review! Cause other wise I lack insipration and nothing gets written. I want to know what everyone thinks and if they think I could make it better some how.**

**Next chapter they start looking at the map. I'll update after at least five reviews!**


	3. Marauders

**Chapter three, their looking into the Marauders map. Working on making the chapters longer. This stories much longer than originally intended. Be great to have you're thoughts ;)**

* * *

That was definitely the most animated meal Katherine had had at Hogwarts so far. The twins decided that, after the afternoon's activities, they were permitted to sit with her. She made no comment, mostly because she couldn't be bothered arguing. The next thing they were joined by Lee Jordan, who didn't even seem to notice her, but talked quite happily with the twins.

She sat there watching them, all talk and smiles. She attempted to imagine what they would be like if their families were like hers. Pure blood superiority, offensive magic, political talk mixed with lies and yelling. It didn't work, they were much better off than her, though she felt she was better off than some other pure bloods. At least her mother had cared about her, and hadn't been quite as blood status orientated. She also got along well with her little brother, Theodore, so it wasn't all that bad.

"Hey, why's your hair wet?" Lee suddenly asked, pulling Katherine from her thoughts.

"Oh, some idiots I happen to know couldn't come up with anything more creative than water balloons," she told him nonchalantly.

Lee laughed and the twins made a face at her. Katherine laughed with Lee until the twins decided that they'd had enough.

"So do you admit you added the dung bombs?" asked Fred. Katherine shrugged.

"There was no way he was just going to except a box of water balloons, the plan wouldn't have worked without something better in the box," She explained as she ate. There was a moment of silence until Lee continued her conversation with the twins. A little while later and Katherine had finished eating. She got up from the table without a word, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't sitting alone this time.

Fred, George and Lee all stood up with her, walking a few paces behind her. She could just make out their conversation if she listened hard enough.

"How come you two have been hanging out with Nott?" Lee asked. Nothing, she imagined that Fred and George had just shrugged in answer.

"You know her family has a really bad reputation," Lee continued when he didn't get any more of an answer, "Her father was said to be in line with You-Know-Who. He's almost as influential as the Malfoy's, and you know how bad they can be."

Nothing from the twins. Katherine's stomach squirmed, she knew this'd be short lived but she'd hoped she wouldn't have to hear it when they decided they wanted nothing to do with her. Still, she had equal rights to the stuff they'd nicked. She'd just tell them she wanted nothing to do with them afterwards, she'd get in first.

"Just be careful guys. There are lots of rumours surrounding her family. I heard her mother passed recently…"

Katherine's breath hitched. She didn't want to hear this, she didn't want them to hear this. The worst day of her life, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't blot it out. Not that she tried very hard. She had to be there for Theo. Theo.

"And she and her bro…"

"Hey," Katherine yelled back at them, causing them to start, they didn't notice the effort it took to keep her voice level, "I don't want to be up to late tonight, can we hurry this up."

They got to the common room without further issues. Lee took a chair by the fire and the other three made their way up to the boys dormitory.

* * *

"So what do we have?" Fred asked pulling stuff out from under the bed. George handed Katherine her bag and she proceeded to, non to gently, tip its contents onto his bed. A number of things fell out.

"I've got a really old love potion," she said, "An Ever Bashing Boomerang, a few screaming yo-yo's and a bunch of old Honeydukes sweets. How are they dangerous?"

"Who knows," Fred replied, "But I ran up pretty much the same, a Fanged Frisbee plus we both have some fireworks."

"Wait," said Katherine, looking over his stuff, "What about that bit of parchment you had? It was in your hand when we left."

Without waiting for an answer she got onto the floor and reached under Fred's bed, searching around until she found it. It was amazingly clean under there, the house elves did a good job.

"I got it," she said as she came up, before sitting cross legged on the bed with the other two.

"What is it?" George asked.

"No idea," Fred replied, "But it seemed so out of place that I just had to take it."

"It's probably been made blank by magic," Katherine told them, "Also probably belonged to students who had a record of bad behaviour."

"Ok," George said, putting his wand to the parchment, "I saw dad try this once. Reveal your secrets!"

Nothing happened. Katherine looked at it closely mildly worried. It could easily be dark magic, there were probably heaps of students who went through here that new lots about the dark arts. In fact she knew a lot of them by name. Name, names were very important.

"Try saying your name," she suggested, not really sure why.

"Ok," it was Fred this time that put his wand to the parchment, "The Weasley twins request you tell us your secrets."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Katherine grumbled. The twins didn't hear her though, to entranced by the words appearing on the parchment.

_'Mr Moony offers his commendations to the Weasley twins but suggests they attempt something more they're speed.'_

_'Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony and would like to request to keep their freckled faces out of other people's affairs.'_

_'Mr Padfoot wishes to inquire as to how two such simple children made it into the amazing house of Gryffindor._

_'Mr Wormtail bids the Weasley twins good night and advises they not play with the big boys toys until they're more prepared.'_

Katherine laughed as the twins stared at the piece of paper, looking like they were caught between amusement and offence. They turned towards her after a moment, apparently deciding the item was quite humorous.

"You give it ago then," Fred challenged, pushing the parchment towards her. She pushed it back.

"Yeah, I'm going to voluntarily let a piece of parchment insult me," She said sarcastically, "Just try something else, I want to see if they respond to what you say or if their prewritten responses."

"Fine," George sighed, "To appease Katherine we command you reveal your secrets."

_'Mr Moony would like to say it's rude to command inanimate objects to do your bidding.'_

_'Mr Padfoot is offended that two boys wish him to 'reveal' himself.'_

_'Mr Prongs questions how Katherine made it into Gryffindor if she's not brave enough to attempt this herself.'_

_'Mr Wormtail agrees with Mr Prongs and wonders why the Weasley twins allow a girl to order them around.'_

This time Katherine frowned, that was a low blow. She already had insecurity issues about being in Gryffindor.

"Give it here," she snapped, pulling out her wand and putting it to the parchment, "Katherine Nott would like to point out that the Sorting hat put her in Gryffindor and if anyone has problems with it they should keep it to themselves."

_'Mr Prongs offers his admiration at the way Ms Nott stands up for herself thinks maybe she is a true Gryffindor after all.'_

_'Mr Moony suggests that Ms Nott may want to control her temper, it could cause no good.'_

_'Mr Padfoot wishes to congratulate Katherine Nott on standing up to her inbred pure blood family.'_

_'Mr Wormtail agrees with Mr Moony but wonders if Ms Nott may turn out like the rest of lunatic family.'_

* * *

**Family bashing! No! Padfoot took the wrong meaning from her being in Gryffindor. Well the Marauders weren't commonly known for tact. **

**Let me know wht you think. Any idea's are welcome.**


	4. Plans

**Katherine reacts to the Map and writes a letter. The twins worry and Lee gives advice.**

* * *

"Katherine…" Fred started, but Katherine was already moving. She grabbed her bag, shoved a few of the things into it and went to the door. The twins made to follow her but she stopped them as she spoke.

"I'm done," She told them, "I got to look in the draw, I don't want any part of this. I got my share of stuff, have fun working out the parchment."

With that she slipped from the room, not looking back as the twins watched her leave. She didn't look up at the murmurs as she passed through the common to get to the girls dormitories. When she did get to the girls dormitory she sat down on her bed and closed the blinds with a flick of her wand. Stupid parchment, stupid people who wrote the thing, where did they get off saying horrible things about her family? They didn't know them. So her father wasn't an angel but that didn't mean they all were. They didn't know what she or her brother had been through. Theo. He was alone right now, well not really alone. Father would probably be taking him all over the place, something that never happened for her, of course, because she couldn't carry on the name. Theo probably had to spend heaps of time with the Malfoy's. Poor kid, though, her life wasn't exactly perfect at the moment either

She nodded to herself decidedly, pulling out a normal piece of parchment and quill.

Dear Theo  
How've you been? I hope things are going well at home. Things aren't too bad here, I've been doing really well in all my classes. I'm having a few problems, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Make sure to keep me updated on your end.  
I managed to get a Fanged Frisbee and an Ever Bashing Boomerang. Do you think you could take them off my hands? They are rather incriminating. Just don't ask where I got them, and let's make a rule that we never have water balloons, ok? Horrid things. No, I don't plan to explain that to you, you'll just have to live with that.  
I know you probably want to hear all about my friends but there seems to be a clear lack of those. Only three Gryffindor's have spoken to me. A few Slytherin's did to, but they were mostly just snide comments about me being a blood traitor. I don't understand why house is so important to my blood status but such is life. The of the three boys I talked to one of them only talked to me because his friends sat with me. The other two are the Weasley twins, Mr Malfoy talks about their father sometimes, remember? Their trouble makers, they like to annoy Filch, the care taker.  
Anyway, I do expect a reply. Be good and stay safe.  
Love Katherine

Katherine sighed, reading over the letter. She always felt better after talking, or in this case writing, to Theodore. Sure he was the golden boy to her father, but they were very close, and they'd become even closer after their mothers death. Unfortunately writing to him also meant she had to write to her father. Sighing she reached for another piece of parchment.

Dear Father  
I don't, personally, feel Hogwarts is all it's made to seem. That could have something to do with the Hat having put me in Gryffindor. Which doesn't come anywhere near the standard I'd expected of my house at Hogwarts. At least if I had made it to Ravenclaw there would be some intelligent conversation.  
In your letter you said you were looking into moving me. As I have not been moved I imagine that was unsuccessful? I met the Weasley twins, they're in my year. They're definitely trouble makers, however the only other person who's spoken to me is Lee Jordan. I don't think any relationship will sprout from the Weasleys.  
I've only heard a few words from anyone of import. All the Slytherin's seem to feel that I am now far below them. I'm doing well in all my classes and don't seem to have any problems with my teachers. Apart from Professor Snape, but I believe it's just the Slytherin, Gryffindor conflict.  
I hope your business is going well,  
Sincerely Katherine

She sighed, this letter was full of lies, but what else was she supposed to tell her father? She'd broken into one of the caretaker's draws? She already knew there was no way she was getting out of Gryffindor? Despite what she told everyone, she had always had issues with her father. She'd much preferred her mother, at least then she been able to learn about both the muggle and the wizarding world.

It was interesting though how she felt like breaking something when she wrote poorly of Gyffindor. Guess some of that house pride was kicking in. That ought to be fun when she got back home. She could probably tell Theodore though, he wouldn't tell on her.

It'd also been harder than she thought it would be to write those things about the twins. Merlin, it was not going to be an easy year. She sighed heavily, slipping the two letters into her bag. She'd post them tomorrow, along with the presents for Theodore. She smiled as she fell asleep at the thought that she might do something to make her little brother's time at home better.

* * *

The next morning Katherine didn't speak to the twins, she hardly saw them. She got up early and headed down for a quick breakfast, apparently returning to avoiding people she didn't want to talk to. She ate a quick breakfast and moved on before more than ten people were in the hall. She had gone to bed early after all.

She made her way up to the owlery, careful to avoid Filch as he made his patrols. Once she got into the owlery looked at all the owls in there. It was a mix of school and student owls, the variety was quite amazing really.

"Tenebris," she called, searching for her owl. At his name however he took off from his perch and landed in front of her. He was a very rare black barn owl, Katherine adored him. It'd been a bit of a war to get him though, her father thought she should be getting something majestic, like an eagle owl. Her mother had explained how rare black barn owls were and, after a while, he agreed. Of course then he'd realised that the bird was rather expensive and it'd been a whole different fight, this one with the shop owner. After that there was no doubt she'd get the bird, her father wouldn't let people believe they could stop him getting something he wanted.

"How've you been?" she asked softly, stroking his feathers, "Do you like it here?" He hooted his approval and she smiled at him. It was nice to know she had someone here.

"Unfortunately I'm sending you home," she told him, he looked at her understandingly and she pulled out her letters and the parcel, "So the parcel is for Theo, as is the letter addressed to him, make sure he gets his things first, then fly to father as though that was your only trip. If possible try to pick up a reply from Theo 'kay? Not just something father writes."

Katherine attached the letters to his leg and set the parcel down for him. Tenebris watched her the whole time she spoke to show he under stood.

"You're ready to go," she informed him, stroking his feather a few times as he prepared to leave, "And don't forget you can fly by the Great Hall without mail. Keep safe."

Tenebris hooted as though to tell her she worried too much before he took off out the window. Katherine leant against the window frame and watched him disappear into the distance. What was she going to do now? It was Saturday, she didn't have classes and by now the rest of the school would be up. She didn't really want to see the twins after what happened yesterday. Lee would be happy at least.

Katherine could actually bring herself to be angry with Lee, because she knew that he was just looking out for his friends. Still, that didn't stop her wanting to kill him if he said anymore about her family. She sighed, looking out the window. As she did she saw a Thestral take off from the forest, its black wings glinting in the sunlight.

She turned away and ran from the room. She'd known, in theory, that she'd be able to see them, but they weren't exactly a confidence booster. She let her feet lead her out onto the grounds, panting slightly when she got there. She needed to stop running away from her problems. She sighed, she'd already tried that course of action. It had gotten her insulted by a piece of parchment. Yeah, that was a hoot… Had the twins figured out what it was yet? What? No! She didn't care, she didn't care what Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs had hidden on the parchment just so long as she never had to meet them in person.

She laughed at that. That was probably exactly what the twins wanted. To meet the people in person, probably even more so if they'd figured out that the parchment did something more interesting than throwing insults at them. Laughing felt good.

It was a nice day today and she had all her books with her. Finding a nice tree to sit beside Katherine pulled out her homework and began work. She could finish all this today and be free to wander tomorrow. Some free time would be nice, she could put some effort into learning her way around the school.

* * *

Fred and George went down to breakfast, disappointed but not really surprised when they noticed Katherine wasn't there. Lee, who came and sat down with the pair, noticed their sombre mood.

"Guys, what happened?" he asked, filling his plate with food. The twins looked up at him.

"We pissed Katherine off," George said.

"Well not really us," Fred put in.

"Either way she's pissed-"

"-and avoiding us."

"And it's no fun," they huffed together, slumping onto the table. Lee looked at his friends, admittedly he'd only known them for a week, but this depression seemed really unnatural for them.

"So, you're just going to let her go about ignoring you?" He asked, smirking at the twins slightly confused expressions, "You mean to tell me that the infamous Weasley twins are giving up? Just like that?"

"I thought you didn't like her," said Fred, Lee sighed.

"I never said I didn't like her," he said, "I just said she doesn't have a great family reputation."

"Yeah, you said her family's like the Malfoys?" Fred asked.

"Well their dads have a lot in common, I don't know about her mum though. So are you two going to give up on this?"

Fred and George looked at each other. Lee had a point, it wasn't like them to just give up. They hadn't ended up attempting anymore with the parchment either, because they'd been worried about her. They could probably use that to their advantage.

"I think it's time we start aiming higher," George said with a grin.

"I quite agree, she did say she hated water balloons," Fred said with an identical expression. Lee laughed at their change in attitude, ignoring the part of him that said Katherine was in deep trouble because of him.

* * *

**So who thinks the twins are going about this the right way? And who thinks their going to regret whatever they do?**

**Comments are appretiated, whatever they say and any prank ideas or things you think might be fun are always welcome!**


	5. The Map

**The twins plan, put their plan into action, and recieve punishment. Percy nearly has a heart attack and Charlie's introduced. All in all, a busy weekend. Oh, and there was something about a map...**

* * *

For a while Katherine was having a calm school life, she was doing well in classes, the teachers seemed to like her and she'd found a place she never had to worry about the twins interrupting her. The library.

It was amazing in its simplicity. The twins seemed almost allergic to the place. They kept telling her that if she didn't stop going there she'd end up being stuck a book worm for life. She never responded, she'd made a rule that she'd only talk to the twins in class, about class. Other than that she acted as though the pair didn't exist.

After a while the twins seemed to except this and went about their own business. Which was rarely school work and always put an extreme strain on Katherine's curiosity. She'd found that Gryffindor's in general, had high curiosity and had started wondering if that was what had got her into the house. Then she'd think about the parchment had said and she went back to focusing on school work.

She honestly felt like she was, finally, going to have a good year and then on the following Friday she came out of the shower and understood what the twins had been planning the last few days. Her normally light brown hair was bright red, Gryffindor red in fact. For a moment she just stared at her reflection, letting the image sink into her brain…

"FRED! GEORGE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" The scream caused the pair to jump up from their game of exploding snap, looking towards the staircase to the girl's dorm. Katherine came down dressed in her usual robes but the bright red hair flying around behind her had the interesting effect of making her look like she was on fire and also slightly evil.

People cleared a path for her quickly, not wanting to get in her way. The twins dashed for the portrait hole at top speed, hurtling past Percy, who attempted to scold them before he jumped out of the way of Katherine, terrified because all he'd seen was a flash of red coming at him. Katherine yelled after them as they made their way through the corridors, towards the grounds.

When they were just outside the door Katherine finally got through the haze of anger and pulled out her wand. She performed the leg locker curse on both of them, despite knowing that she only had to hit one and the other would stop. She stopped running and stomped towards them, breathing heavily. Well they had just run all the way from Gryffindor tower.

"Reverse it," She commanded in a cold tone. The twins had the decency to look a little worried at her tone. It was really creepy to hear such a voice coming from her.

"Err, we can't," George told her, eyeing her wand warily.

"It'll fade with time," Fred put in helpfully, "Took for ever to find."

"It did at that," George agreed, "We haven't done anything else all week."

"Fine," Katherine huffed after a moment, "Friday just isn't my day I guess. Now I'm going to have to explain to your brother why I almost gave him a heart attack. That'll be a fun conversation."

"Hey!" George called.

"Katherine!" Fred whined at the same time.

"What about the counter curse?" they yelled together as she walked away. She glanced at them over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Your wizards," She said, an evil glint in her eye, "I'm sure you can work it out. See you at dinner." She waved at the pair over her shoulder, a small flick of her hand, and she was back in the castle. She went up a few floors and lent out the window to watch the show.

The twins, eventually, managed to stand up, using each other as support. They did a funny sort of hop towards the castle for a few steps before stopping. Apparently they decided to just wait it out because they both sat down a little way from the door. It was quite entertaining to watch, actually, and she grinned widely as she watched them lay in the grass.

A little while later another red head came out the castle, took a look at the twins, who both offered him a wave, and then started laughing. Katherine cocked her head to the side, she'd hadn't seen much of the other brother who was going to school with them. He was in his sixth year, Charlie, or something. He seemed really different to Percy, much better at taking a joke.

Charlie pulled out his wand and Katherine, knowing the fun was over, walked the rest of the way back to the common room. Ignoring the twins obviously hadn't worked. She needed a new plan, which she quickly decided would involve revenge. A rather evil looking grin spread across her face.

* * *

"Well, I think it looked good," said Fred as the pair, very awkwardly, sat down on the grass.

"Yeah, me too," George agreed, as Charlie walked out of the castle, "Charlie, old friend!"

"Help your brothers out?" Fred asked. Charlie watched them for a moment, then started laughing. The twins frowned at him, making him laugh harder before finally pulling out his wand.

"Oh, Merlin, what did you two do?" he asked around his laughter as the twins dusted themselves off, having regained full use of their legs, "And did you know Percy almost died of a heart attack? I found him hyperventilating just outside the common room."

The twins laughed at the image of their stuffy older brother hyperventilating after Katherine flew past. She definitely made life fun.

"Well, that was totally worth one leg locker curse," said Fred, George nodded.

"So what'd you do?" Charlie asked curiously, as they all walked back to the common room.

"Oh, you know Katherine Nott?" George asked, "The first year girl?"

"We magically dyed her hair red," Fred explained after Charlie nodded. Charlie gaped at them.

"Well, you two better know what you're doing," he said with a shake of his head, "Provoking a Nott, really?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine," said Fred, pushing through the portrait hole.

"Nothing to worry about really," George added, following through the entrance.

"Hello boys," Katherine called from her current position in front of the fire. The twins hesitated for a moment, this was new, Katherine didn't sit in the common room. There was a calm smile on her face, her red hair was still free and she'd done nothing to hide the new colour from the rest of the Gryffindors. Said Gryffindors weren't exactly talking to her, but no one was giving her the wide berth she usually got, probably due to what they assumed was an open declaration of being a Gryffindor.

"Have a nice walk?" She asked innocently.

"Ok, maybe a little reason to worry," George mumbled as Fred continued to stare.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, moving past them to get to bed, "You two have fun with that."

"George," Fred whispered as they moved up to their dormitory, "I think we made a monster."

"I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

The next morning the twins were surprised to find Katherine waiting for them in the common room. They came down the stairs cautiously, keeping an eye out for her wand.

"Morning," she said with a smile, standing up and moving towards the portrait hole, "Breakfast?"

The three went down to breakfast together and, ultimately it was rather uneventful. Katherine sat across from the twins at the table, filling her plate without hesitation. After a moment the twins followed her example and began filling their plates. She waited till they were finished then leant forward across the table.

"Ok," she started, "Obviously my avoiding you didn't work" she gesture at her hair "so I've decided that, since you seem intent on hanging out with me, I'll fold. First things first, have you gotten anything from the parchment? I mean besides insults."

"Err, well no," said Fred, both the twins reeling slightly from her speech.

"Like we said yesterday, we spent heaps of time getting the hair thing right," George's voice wavered off slightly at the end. Katherine waved her hand dismissively.

"Unimportant," she informed them, "So long as it's gone before I have to go home there aren't any problems. So, no progress with the parchment, that'll be the first thing then."

She fell back into her seat, looking thoughtful. The twins watched her for a moment, confused by her change in attitude despite the fact that it was exactly what they'd wanted. Katherine brushed her hands on her legs before she started eating, looking up at the twins as she did.

"You guys should eat," she told them, "I want this parchment worked out by Monday." The twins started eating quickly, meaning they missed the taste of the first few bites.

"And guys," Katherine said sweetly, watching them eat with a smile, "Don't ever pull a prank on me again unless you know how to reverse it."

The change in tone caused the twins to look up from their food, having almost finished it already. It suddenly dawned on them that their food didn't taste quite right. In fact it tasted awful. Very much like…

The twins eyes widened and they both took off from the Great Hall. Katherine calmly followed after them, finding them spitting out the window onto the grass, grumbling about fowl tasting lollies.

"Yeah, we nicked some from Filch," she explained, leaning against the wall, "I guess I found a reason for them being in that draw. Still though, I don't think he's supposed to take lollies, even if they are Cockroach Clusters."

"That was cruel," George grumbled.

"Those things are fowl," Fred agreed.

"My hair is bright red," said Katherine with a shrug, "Now we're even, and we've eaten. Let's head up to the common room."

* * *

"Irritating parchment check, snacks check, wands check, determination check. Now let's get on to business. Who's having a go first?" Katherine asked, looking up at the two boys. They'd made a pit stop at the kitchen after she'd told them she already knew they knew where it was. The twins had found it in the first week and had, of course, been thrilled. Now they were all lying around on Fred's bed in the boy's dormitory surrounded by the generous gifts of the house elves.

"I'll give it a go," Fred offered, "Any key thing we want to through in."

"Pfft, who knows," Katherine answered, taking a bit of a brownie, "Just say hello to them, see what happens."

The twins both gave her an odd look but Fred put his wand to the parchment anyway and said, "The Weasley twins say Hello."

_'Mr Moony would like to inquire as to why you're saying hello to an inanimate object.'  
__'Mr Prongs finds it curious that the Weasley twins have come back after such a long time.'  
__'Mr Padfoot agrees with Mr Prongs and wonders what they were doing over that time.'  
__'Mr Wormtail wonders if any of their previous advice was taken.'_

"They're not insulting us this time," George pointed out.

"You weren't trying to find out about the parchment," Katherine said, pulling out her wand, "The twins had all their time taken up by working out how to perform a prank." She informed the parchment. Nothing, then the page flickered to life with just one word.

_'Prank?'_

Katherine laughed, ginning at the parchment.

"What?" the twins asked.

"Don't you see?" She asked, gesturing at the parchment, "Why would Filch confiscate a plain piece of parchment? He wouldn't, unless the students who had it were trouble makers. Also we were given a hint at one point. Remember when Mr Moony told me to watch my temper? Most people would say it would get me into trouble. Moony clearly said it could 'cause no good'."

She grinned at them for a moment while they tried to catch up with her. Until they finally spoke.

"So what you're saying," George began, "Is that this lot were pranksters?"

"And they used this to pull of their pranks?" Fred asked. Katherine nodded.

"Then how do we use it?" they both partially yelled, causing her to laugh.

"How can we use this parchment to get up to no good?" Katherine asked, pressing her wand to the parchment.

_'Mr Prongs suggests trying a password.'  
__'Mr Padfoot wonders if you would promise you were up to no good.'  
__'Mr Moony agrees with Mr Padfoot and suggests they make it sincere.'  
__'Mr Wormtail wishes you good luck.'_

The words faded out and left the three of them studying the parchment. At this point they all had their wands out and were aimlessly munching on their food. For a moment no one spoke them Fred broke the silence.

"Well, might as well have a go," he said determinedly, "Nothing to lose right?" He put his wand to the parchment. "I promise I am up to no good."

_'That didn't seem very sincere.'_

"I sincerely promise I am up to no good?" George tried.

_'Getting warmer.'_

"This is going to be a fun weekend," Katherine said with a laugh, "How about…making our intent clearer? I sincerely promise that I am up to no good."

* * *

"That didn't work, got another one?"

"What've we used already?

"Candidly, deeply, earnestly, frankly, genuinely, ingenuously, in good faith, profoundly, really, truly, truthfully, wholeheartedly and naturally."

They three lay spread around the boy's dormitory, all in rather odd positions. It'd been hours since they'd started working on the map, and it had quickly become apparent that they just needed to change the words 'promise' and 'sincerely'. They had come to the decision that 'swear was the best fit to replace 'promise' and were just working on 'sincerely'. Katherine, whom was currently being used as a human dictionary, was lying on Fred's bed with her head hanging over the side. Fred, personally, thought her face was coming to match her hair. He was laying head to foot with George, on George's bed with the parchment between them.

"Oh, I don't know," Katherine groaned, "Try, um, I absolutely? No, from the bottom of my heart? Oh, for Merlin's sake this is going to kill me soon. My gravestone will read 'Died attempting to find out the secrets of a piece of parchment, will be solemnly missed by none but her brother'. Father would probably disown me for…Oh, hey! Use that! Try solemnly!"

She flipped up into a sitting position and immediately put her head in her hands, groaning loudly. The twins laughed and she shot them a weak glare. She gestured for them to try the parchment and George put his wand to it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," He said lazily, having said variations of the same phrase over the last few hours. For a moment they all just stared at the parchment, the ink started spreading over the page as they watched.

"Yes!" Katherine exclaimed loudly, jumping at George's bed causing both the twins to roll out of her way. This, of course, caused them to fall onto the floor with loud thumps. Katherine ignored this, and their consequential groans, in favour of picking up the parchment.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

_THE MAURADERS MAP_

She read excitedly. The twins climbed back onto the bed looking over her shoulder at the map, identical grins spread over their faces as they watched the little dots moved over the parchment.

* * *

"I told you," Katherine sighed, "We can't just wander around with it until we work out how to clear it."

The three were sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner. The map was hidden back in the boy's dormitory. They'd all been thrilled when they realised what it was, and none of them had any doubt what they'd end up using it for. Of course they'd had to check if it worked, needless to say the few people who saw Fred and Katherine streaking down the hall, only to stop for breathe and speed back to the common room, were very confused. George had met them in the common room with a triumphant grin announcing that it'd worked completely. The rest of the common room had seemed a little unnerved by the grins on the twin's faces. They'd talked for a little until deciding they needed dinner, they had skipped lunch after all. The twins were all for taking the map everywhere with them but Katherine convinced them to leave it behind.

"What if a teacher got it?" She snapped, cutting off any possible arguments, "That would mean, no sneaking round, no going to the kitchens, not to mention it would severely damage your ability to pull pranks."

"Oh, right," George said, looking rather horrified at this revelation. An opinion shared with Fred.

"So how are we going to work out how to clear it?" Fred asked.

"The same way we opened it probably," Katherine replied, "But we'll do it tomorrow. I don't think you dorm mates would appreciate us keeping them up all night throwing random words around."

"Makes sense," Fred said, nodding.

"What about your dorm mates?" George asked.

"Oh they probably wouldn't mind having you there but they wouldn't like to be kept awake," Katherine said thoughtfully. Alicia and Angelina were actually quite nice, though they didn't share as much with her as each other. They were still slightly wary of her.

"Besides you two can't come into my dorm," she added nonchalantly, as though this was obvious.

"Why not?" the twins asked together, causing Katherine to stare at them.

"You don't know?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side, "When we get back to the common room you two should try going up there."

"Let's go now," George said excited, apparently taking this as an invitation into the girl's dormitory. The twins pulled her up and they all started heading out of the hall. Katherine sighed at the sudden action, she was now a few steps behind the twins.

"I'm never going to have a quiet moment now that I'm friends with you, am I?" She asked quietly. The twins apparently heard her, however, as they both froze in place before they rounded on her.

"What?" She asked, unnerved by the awed look they were giving her.

"You just called us friends," Fred explained, sounding very much as though something amazing had just happened.

"Well, we are, right?" She asked uncertainly, watching the twins carefully.

"Oh, absolutely!" George exclaimed. Both twins nodded vigorously, before putting an arm around her shoulder. They proceeded to drag her up to Gryffindor tower chanting, "We got Nott, we got Nott!" Katherine was very tired of this by the time they got into the common room and was very thankful when the pair remembered their reason for leaving dinner.

"I'm going to stay down here," She told them, sitting in one of the armchairs. They shrugged and tore up the stairs. For a moment she wondered if they could out run the stairs but didn't have to think about it for very long as she heard surprised yells. These were quickly followed by some painful sounding thumps and the twins sliding back into the common room.

* * *

"That's not fair!" George announced after they'd run up the stair a number of time, having continuously ignored Katherine's advice _not_ to do that. The twins both slumped into armchairs, finally admitting defeat, for now.

"Yeah, you can come into our dormitory," Fred pointed out.

"It's an old rule," Katherine explained, smirking at the pair, it'd been highly entertaining to watch really, "Girls are supposed to be more trustworthy."

"Yeah right," George snorted, "This from the girl who put old Cockroach Cluster in our food."

"Like I said it's an old rule."

The three laughed and more Gryffindor's filtered into the room. A few people watched her play exploding snap with the twins and, after a moment, Lee joined them. People eventually got bored of watching to see if she was about to kill them all and run off for the Slytherin's and went about their own business. As it got later Katherine and the twins headed to bed. The twins were all for staying up later but Katherine reminded them the sooner they went to bed the sooner they could get to work on the map.

Sunday was mostly spent in the boys dormitory trying to work out the second password. They eventually discovered it was 'Mischief Managed' using mostly guesses and the little knowledge they had about the Marauders. Even with that they got it a lot faster than the last one and, by lunch, the boys were planning all the trouble they could cause with this new tool. Katherine was just as excited, but more so because the map showed secret passages out of the castle. The trick would be working out which ones Filch knew about but none of them were particularly worried about that. They were all too excited to worry about something so trivial.

* * *

**Aw, this was fun! Gotta love it when someone pranks the Weasley twins. **

**Speaking of pranks I've got a few idea's but I'd really appretiate some imput from you guys. If you've got any ideas, or want someone to get it for an unknown reason, comment and I may very well put it in the next chapter ;)**

**Thanks to the people who've added this story to favourate's and/or alerts!**


	6. Anticts and letters

**Long time no chapter. My muse sort of took an unexpected nap, sorry bout that. Just felt like putting in a couple of the groups adventures. Not extremely exciting but makes me feel better. :) Thank you for the comments and, in answer to one, yes, this probably will get rather long due to poor planning and my easily entertaianed self.**

* * *

Time started moving faster after Katherine became friends with the Weasley twins. For another thing she actually spoke to them in class. Classes had become a bit of a challenge, the twins would spend all their lessons trying to make her laugh or mess her up and she'd have to sit through it, answering them quietly as she tried to keep a straight face. She'd consequentially found that the best way to get back at them was to get them called upon by the Professors as much as possible.

Those who didn't see the trio in the Gryffindor common room could easily assume they existed purely to make life hard for each other. It could often seem, to the casual observer, as though there was no way they could be friends. Katherine still visited the library every now and then, but much less often than she used to.

The twins often dragged her away from the common room to go on what she called their 'ridiculous antics to avoid homework' but the twins preferred to call the 'amazing exploits of Hogwarts greatest pranksters'. Needless to say they ended up doing a lot of unusual things between then and the holidays…

* * *

Fred and George walked down to breakfast that morning talking animatedly about who knows what, which was the first clue that something was up.

"Today is the day!" George announced as he sat down.

"What day?" Katherine asked, putting down her fork to focus on the twins.

"Tut, tut, Katherine," said Fred, "We couldn't possibly tell you that, could we?"

"Do you have the map at least?" Katherine asked with a sigh.

"Of course," Fred replied, each of the twins took a piece of toast.

"Now let's go!" George announced and Katherine got up to follow them. Really what else could she do? She wasn't going to let them leave her out. They walked for a moment, the twins muttering together and looking at the map they held between them. Eventually Katherine noticed they were getting into Slytherin territory and looked over their shoulders at the map.

"Guys, where are we doing?" she asked. There was no one nearby, except the Bloody Baron.

"In here!" Fred announced, pushing her into the room where the Bloody Baron was currently…well, she wanted to say brooding. They followed her in, after clearing the map, and she saw determination spark in their eyes as they looked at the ghost. She lent herself against the wall, her first thought being 'Not even they are that stupid', which quickly became 'Of course they are' as George opened his mouth.

"Why do you wear those chains?" he demanded, non-too subtle. It was clear why these two weren't in Slytherin, beside their distaste for the house. The Bloody Baron stared at them for a moment before until his eyes flicked to Katherine.

"Such unpleasant company for a child of Slytherin house, do you approve of this questioning?" He asked in a deep, cold voice. Katherine repressed a shudder.

"I'm out," she said, holding up her hands in surrender, "I hold no part in this. Though I am not a Slytherin, I'm Gryffindor, just like them."

The Baron nodded solemnly and the room became slightly colder. Katherine pushed herself against the wall and saw the twins pale slightly at the full realisation of what their question had brought on them….

"Stupid idea really," Katherine repeated, as the trio made their way up to Gryffindor tower. The twins were rather shaky and refused to talk about it at all, "What made you think he'd tell you? By the way, have you thought up a cover story for the rest of Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, they can bugger off," Fred grumbled, still shaking slightly.

"We can play if off," George mumbled, straightening his robes, Fred quickly following his lead. Katherine shook her head.

"Sure you can," She replied, an evil grin growing on her face, "But I'll always know."

With that she all but skipped into the common room, the twins' horror struck faces staring after her.

"Do you think she's serious?" Fred asked, leaning towards George slightly.

"Yes," George replied, "Yes I do."

* * *

"Dungbombs!" Fred yelled, charging down the stairs from the boy's dormitory. Katherine rolled off her chair and hid behind it before he saw her, grinning to herself.

"Hey, where'd she go?" George asked, looking around the common room. As the twins were looking in the opposite direction Katherine darted passed Lee, rolled across the floor and made her way behind them. She grinned at Lee as the twins turned towards him. Lee, to his credit, did a very good job of keeping a straight face as she proceeded to make faces behind their back.

"Lee, have you seen Katherine?" Fred asked

"We wanted to get both of you in on our latest escapades," George explained. Lee raised an eyebrow questioning, though her was looking past the twins at Katherine. She shrugged and mouthed 'ask'.

"What are you planning?" Lee asked, returning his focus to the twins.

"Well we just got a whole bunch of dungbombs-"

"-and we were going to set them off in the…"

"Dungeons!" Katherine announced, pouncing between the pair, "And where did you learn a word like escapades, George?"

"He's not George, I am," Fred replied as he rebalanced himself to cope with the sudden weight of Katherine leaning on one shoulder.

"Why the dungeons?" Lee asked before his friends could start an argument over who was who, as they were prone to doing for who knows what purpose. He wasn't sure who would win that argument, Katherine was fairly stubborn after all, and rarely argued without the full belief she was right. Katherine shrugged, moving past the twins.

"The Slytherins have been really annoying lately," she said calmly, though not looking at any one directly, "Besides they always give the best reactions."

"Seems fair," George nodded, "Everyone ready?"

…

"And, thus, we found ourselves heading to the dungeons with our pockets full of dungbombs."

"Could do without the narration Lee."

"Sorry Fred."

"I'm Goerge."

"Would you guys just shut it?" Katherine commanded, "We'll automatically be suspected of something for being down here and the dungbombs don't exactly help our case."

"Sorry Katherine," the three boys chimed together, causing her to shoot them an irritated look. They came to a fork and split up. They moved through the dungeons very quickly, having gone over the layout earlier. Each set their dungbombs and took off at high speed, continuing to run as they met up with each other.

They darted past Peeves doing who knows what and he quickly came after them.

"What are the ickle firsties doing?" He asked, as they continued to run up stair cases, "Gryffindors running from the dungeons. Doing something naughty?"

"Drop by the dungeons and maybe you'll get a whiff," Katherine said with again, causing the others to laugh and Fred to trip slightly as he ran, "You'll have to tell us what you think."

Peeves gazed at the group before speeding in the other direction and they heard shouts after a moment and immediately slowed to a walk so as not to look guilty.

They were all sitting in the common room, surrounded by their homework when McGonagall finally entered the common room.

"Mr and Mr Weasley, can I please speak with you about the dungbombs in the dungeons?" she commanded, having clearly decided they were suspects.

"Dungbombs in the dungeons?" Fred asked, grinning, "Of course you can Professor."

"Any idea who did it?" George asked, "We should unite our efforts!"

"We'd be unstoppable!" Fred agreed with glee. McGonagall frowned.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, you are the most likely culprits," she informed them irritated, it was like having new Marauders, and she _really_ didn't want that.

"Excuse me Professor," Katherine started tentatively, "How could they have set off dungbombs? I was with them the whole time, so was Lee, and I don't know what they've been doing, but I finished my transfiguration homework."

She said the last bit proudly and all three boys started at her, shocked. They looked at their own parchment, which was covered in scribbles and a few games of hangman, and shared confused looks. How had she gotten her whole essay done in that time?

"You were with them the whole time?" McGonagall asked, scanning the essay.

"Not quite Professor, since they came down to the common room but they went for a walk at one point," Katherine nodded, "Given the time period, though, there's no way they could have prepared those dungbombs without me knowing."

"Very well," McGonagall conceded, though still having her doubts, "You may want to look over the part about switching spells though, it appears you were distracted."

"Thank you," Katherine replied with a smile as she took her essay back, immediately getting bussing adjusting things. McGonagall walked out of the room, shooting the group a suspiciously look before the portrait swung closed. The three boys gawked at Katherine for a moment and she eventually looked up at them with a frown.

"What?" she demanded.

"You lied to a teacher," Fred breathed, the other two nodded mutely.

"I didn't lie," Katherine replied, looking back at her work, "Not one single word I told her was false, if you think about it. It's often far too easy to catch people out on a lie. Much better to tell the truth and omit certain details, or play dumb, but that's often just as suspicious."

Silence came over them again. The boys continued to stare at her as she edited her essay.

"Kinda scary, isn't she?" Lee asked the twins in an undertone. Fred and George both mumbled their consent, still rather impressed by her 'not-a-lie'."

* * *

It was a week before the Christmas holidays when Katherine walked into breakfast, sat down with the twins as normal and proceeded to drop her head onto the table without a word. There was a nice thump as her head met the table and the action caused her, still brilliantly red, hair to splay around her and hide her face.

"Hey, you ok?" Fred asked when she didn't sit back up.

"I'm staying here for Christmas," she informed them dully, still not getting off the table.

"You told us you'd been planning on going home," said George, clearly confused.

"Yeah, I was planning on it," she mumbled.

"But?" they prompted.

"My father will kill me if he sees my hair like this," She said quietly, not looking at them, "And I told Theodore I'd be home for Christmas! Now he's going to be angry with me!"

She whimpered slightly at this thought. The twins watched her uncomfortably, very aware that this problem was their fault. They thought about it for a moment, thinking everything through, sort of.

"You could come for Christmas at our place," Fred offered.

"Yeah, mum wouldn't mind," George agreed easily.

"No, guys, I don't think…"

"CHARLIE!"

The twins cut her off as they bellowed across the hall. Many people jumped at the loud noise, Charlie, who had just come into the hall merely walked over to them with a sigh.

"You guys are going to make me death one day," Katherine informed them through her hair. The twins ignored her.

"Charlie," Fred began, "Mum wouldn't mind if we-"

"-brought someone home for Christmas-"

"-would she?" they finished together. Charlie looked from his brothers to Katherine, raising an eyebrow. He hadn't actually had a full conversation with her yet and was still uncertain how the friendship had come up considering Katherine didn't exactly seem the type to be friends with the twins. He sighed, drawing himself out of his thoughts.

"I don't think mum would mind," he said, frowning at the large grins the two of them adopted, "But don't you think you should let Katherine decide where she wants to be for Christmas?"

The twins turned to frown at him and Katherine laughed weakly. In all honesty she was terrified of meeting the Weasley family. By most other purebloods they were known as the biggest family of blood-traitors currently in existence, and she knew Mr Weasley didn't get along with Mr Malfoy. She couldn't see a scenario where her father would meet Mr Weasley, or any of the Weasleys and manage to have a civil conversation. She highly doubted she'd be as welcome as the twins suggested she would.

"Well, she's either staying here or coming with us," Fred put in, sounding slightly grumpy.

"So, logically, the answer is she comes home with us," George added, Charlie sighed, getting up from the table as he prepared to leave.

"Just make sure you owl mum if your bringing an extra person," he told them.

"C'mon," Katherine sighed, following Charlie's lead, "We have History of Magic. I guess I can write my letters in there."

The twins laughed as she contemplated this option. It made sense, she could write the letter and take some vague notes at the same time. The three sat towards the back of the class, the twins didn't even bother to look studious knowing Professor Binns wouldn't care, or notice for that matter. Katherine pulled out a few sheets of parchment, one to take notes on, one for a letter to her father and one for a letter to her brother.

Dear Theo  
I know I promised you I'd be home for Christmas but I don't think I can come home with my hair like this. We both know father would be far from pleased to see that. I'll get you something really good for Christmas though ok?  
I'll probably be staying at Hogwarts but Fred and George invited me to their place. I'm pretty sure they feel guilty that I'm unable to go home. I'm not sure if I want to go, though. They make it sound like I'll be really welcome and, while they do seem like a nice family, I'm not so sure. It's not like our families really get along is it? I just don't feel like spending the holidays somewhere people are going to mistrust me and get defensive whenever I make a sudden movement. It'd be like joining Gryffindor all over again, which does sort of make sense if you think about it.  
Again, I'm really sorry I won't be home for Christmas. Do you think you can handle it on your own? If you really want me to come home I can. I'm sure it won't be that bad if I explain that I didn't have any control over it. I'm here for you.  
Love Katherine

As she signed the letter Fred leaned over to see what she'd written. She immediately pulled the parchment away from his view, frowning at him. He had that curious spark in her eye that meant she was going to have to post this right away if she didn't want the two of them reading it. And she definitely didn't want that.

"Write some notes or something," she snapped.

"Why?" George asked, "We can use yours."

"Do I look like I've written any notes?" Katherine asked, gesturing at the two blank parchments.

"You wrote something," Fred muttered. Katherine cuffed him around the head, dipping her quill back into the ink.

Dear Father  
I believe I will be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. I hope this does not disadvantage you in anyway, however I thought this would be more productive. Please inform me if you wish for me to return home.  
I shall alert you to any last minute changes to my plans. Have a good Christmas.  
Sincerely, Katherine

Katherine looked over this letter with a frown. It seemed so short, unlike the letters she sent Theodore. Of course, she often described pranks and rule breaking to Theodore, something she could hardly do with her father. She couldn't even mention her hair. She tucked this piece of parchment in her bag with the other one, frowned at the black piece and then began to draw aimlessly on it. Missing one day of notes wouldn't kill her.

She noticed the twins bent over their own piece of parchment and leaned forwards just enough to recognise they were writing their own letter. She shook her head. Of course they were going ahead and telling their parents that they'd invited a friend.

"Guys, I might stay here," she reminded them, they chuckled quietly causing her to huff and slump into her chair.

* * *

**So, what shall she do? Go to the Weasley's, go home or stay at Hogwarts? Moreover what will the twins let her do? Next chapter shall be here soon. Probably. Hopefully. Not really sure but we'll see.**


	7. The Holidays

**Ah, the Christmas holidays! Fun with friends and family! And broomstick and dishes and dragging people off trains! The start of this was fun to right, but a bit of it's just drabble, it's rather annoying actualy. I'm having toruble with the two years before Harry and friends start school.**

* * *

Despite what she'd said, the Christmas holidays found Katherine on the Hogwarts express with Fred and George, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. They were all dressed in muggle clothes now, almost back at platform 9 ¾ and Katherine was constantly shifting uncomfortably, throwing wary looks out the window. What if they didn't like her? What if they said something bad about her family? What if she hexed someone like she had Fred on the first day of school? Oh Merlin, what if they brought up her mother?

"I changed my mind," she announced, "I want to go back to school!" The twins said nothing, having decided after the first time she did this just to ignore her. Katherine groaned.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" She asked as the train ground to a halt.

"We're here!" Fred said happily, grabbing one of Katherine's wrists, much to her surprise.

"Let's go find mum and dad," George said, grabbing her other wrist. She got it then, as they proceeded to drag her down the train and onto the platform. They let go of her here, probably because she couldn't turn back against the crowd of kids getting off the train, and she'd very possibly get left behind if she didn't follow them. For a moment she just stood there, partially hoping to be forgotten. That hope fled when Charlie bumped into her.

"Hey, did the twins leave you here?" He asked, then frowned, "You ok? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine," Katherine mumbled, following him through the crowd. They moved towards a group of redheads who she recognised easily as the Weasleys. She stayed a few steps behind Charlie, not drawing to much attention to herself.

"Fred, where's your friend?" asked a plump looking woman, Mrs Weasley.

"I'm not Fred," Fred replied indignantly, "Can't tell your own sons apart? Honestly."

"Sorry George," Mrs Weasley said sweetly, "But where is she?"

"She was here just a moment ago, mum," Charlie put in, looking around to find Katherine standing between Percy and George.

"Here she is!" George announced loudly, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, hello dear," Mrs Weasley said kindly, "Sorry, I didn't notice you with your hair."

"That's ok Mrs Weasley," Katherine replied honestly, "I don't mind."

"Oh, that's sweet dear," said Mrs Weasley, "Now come along everyone."

It became evident when they reached the Burrow that the twins had left out one very important fact. Katherine's name. They arrived at the Burrow with no problems, unloading the luggage and carrying it up to the different rooms.

"You don't mind sharing with Ginny, do you dear?" Mrs Weasley asked as they came inside.

"Not at all Mrs Weasley," Katherine replied easily. She tried not to stare too avidly at anything. She did come from a magic house, but her house was so clean and at any given point it could easily be assumed the house was empty. There was none of that here. She just loved it. Mr Weasley came in at that point and noticed the extra person.

"Ah," He exclaimed, coming towards her, "You must be Fred and George's friend. I'm Arthur Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Weasley," Katherine said slowly, realising something out of place and noticing the twins slipping back out the front door, she took a breath, "I'm Katherine Nott."

Charlie looked up from what he was doing, confused by this introduction. Both he and Percy we're already aware of this so Percy, after saying hello to everyone, headed to his room without a second glace. Charlie watched the twins step outside and run off down the hill, clearly aware they were in trouble. He sighed.

"A Nott, hhhmm? Bit unusual to be in Gryffindor isn't it?" Mr Weasley asked, his eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he relaxed slightly, "Ah, but that doesn't matter, I'm sure your very nice."  
"Thank you Mr Weasley," Katherine said quietly, aware that none of her current thoughts, particularly about the twins, were very friendly, "I think I'll just go find where the twins have run off to."

"Good idea dear," Mrs Weasley said, sighing, "Who knows what those two will get up to."

Katherine smiled at them and wandered outside, closing the door quietly behind her. She heard conversation break out inside the house and walked off down the hill. She saw the other two red heads hiding in a little clump of bushes, however she'd taken her time getting there and they'd let their guard down. She silently walked up behind them and immediately slapped them over the back of their heads. They let out surprised yelps, turning to look at her cautiously.

"I hate you both," She told them, sitting on the grass between them, "I swear one day we're going to kill each other if you keep this up."

"But they liked you right?" Fred pointed out.

"So, everything fine, just like we said," put in George.

Katherine didn't respond, she just sat there pulling at the grass. The twins both watched her, confused and wary. At Hogwarts she'd be cursing them by now, yet she was quietly sitting there, looking deep in thought and a little sad.

"That's not it," she finally muttered, surprising Fred and George out of their thoughts, "It wasn't that I was scared they wouldn't like me, not exactly. It's just…I don't have the greatest family history, do I? It's not like our two families are known for getting along. Plus your father works at the ministry, he probably knows all the rumours and he dislikes the Malfoys, whom my father is friends with. All that aside, I'm a Nott who is in Gryffindor and is spending Christmas away from home because her hair is bright red!"

Katherine got progressively faster as she spoke, putting her face in her hands as she finished. The twins were shocked by this announcement, surprised she'd let so much out without A: them constantly bugging her and B: her hexing them. It did explain a few things though, as she hadn't managed to explain why she didn't want to come with them, which had only made them more persistent.

"None of that's important," Fred assured her sternly, after he got over the shock.

"Fred's right," George agreed, with a similarly stern voice, "Their meeting you not your family."

"Besides dad just doesn't like the Malfoys because they were big supporters of You-Know-Who."

"Plus their always making rude comments, and still favour the dark arts," Fred finished.

"My father matches all of those as well," Katherine informed them, "He's just smart enough not to brag about it in front of decent people, like your family."

The twins looked as though they were about to say something but were cut of as Charlie yelled down at them from the house.

"Guys time to come back! Katherine still has to meet the rest of the family!" the three laughed as they made the way down the hill, Charlie was waiting for them at the door and spoke to Katherine, "You didn't kill them for not telling? They don't even look injured. That's good, I didn't want to explain to mum."

"Charlie!" George exclaimed, "We didn't know you cared!"

Banter broke out between the bothers, much to Katherine's amusement. A distraction turned up, however, in the form of a very animated young red haired girl. The girl only distracted Katherine, not the Weasley's, who all continued with what they were doing.

"Mum," the girl called, "Who's owl is in my room?"

"Tenebris is in your room?" Katherine asked thoughtlessly, "Does that mean I'm sharing with you?"

"I don't know," the girl responded grumpily, "Who are you? Mum, who is she?"

"Ginny dear, that's rude," Mrs Weasley scolded, causing a few of the boys to snigger.

"Yeah, Ginny, that's rude," repeated a boy who looked about Theodore's age, before he looked over to Katherine, focusing on her hair "But who are you? Are you another cousin?"

Katherine, Charlie, Fred and George all laughed at this, causing the two younger children to glower at them as they worked past their laughter.

"No," Katherine finally answered, "I'm not a Weasley, this isn't even my natural hair colour. I'm just a friend of your brothers' from school."

Two pairs of angry eyes quickly became curious and excited. They looked ready to launch into questions, probably about Hogwarts, but just then Mrs Weasley announced that dinner was ready and every one gathered around the table.

"So, Bill will be joining us for Christmas this year after all," Mrs Weasley finished.

"So you really will meet the whole family," Fred said with a grin, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Mrs Weasley," She said suddenly, "Is there a chance of going into Diagon Alley? It's just that I have to do my Christmas shopping, still."

"Absolutely dear," Mrs Weasley said with a smile, "I have some more shopping to do as well."

"Thank you," Katherine replied, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Why is your hair red?" Ginny demanded abruptly, "You said it's not natural."

"Hhmm? Oh, Fred and George died it this colour," she leaned over as though sharing a secret, everyone else was to engaged in their own conversations to consider why the two youngest Weasleys were leaning into their guest, solemnly she said, "They both got a leg locker curse for that one."

"Don't tell them that," George said suddenly, having apparently been listening in after all.

"Yeah, they'll think we've gone soft," Fred agreed.

"Oh? So I probably shouldn't tell them that we met because I stunned you then either, should I?" Katherine asked in mock uncertainty, "And the Cockroach Cluster thing."

Ginny and Ron (as she'd found out was his name) stared at her with awe, surprised, apparently, that someone would so blatantly pick a fight with their slightly more dangerous brothers. The twins stared at her as though she'd betrayed them, she stared back with a completely innocent expression. Charlie laughed, having listened into the latest part of the conversation. It went unnoticed by the others at the table as Katherine continued to make subtle jabs at the twins throughout dinner, much to the others amusement.

Dinner came to an end and everyone helped cleaning up. Katherine thought it was nice, everyone working together. She had a house elf back home. Maybe more than one, but she only ever saw Trixy. She never had to clean or anything and, while she didn't think it would be particularly fun, she thought it was nice that everyone could work together like this. She ducked as she noticed something flying towards her.

"Sorry Katherine," Charlie called from the other side of the kitchen, diving out of the way as the twins threw some food at him.

"Oh, honestly," Percy scolded, receiving a splat to his face for his trouble. Ginny and Ron joined in eagerly, tossing the left-over food at their brothers and each other. Katherine lent against the wall, assuming this was a regular activity as she went unnoticed by the laughing siblings. With small, unnoticed movements she helped herself to a bit of food, took aim and hit Fred square in the face. He stood there for a moment, shocked, while George laughed at him, only to receive a similar hit.

"Katherine!" they yelled, realising were the food had come from.

"Quick Ginny, where do you keep the brooms?" Katherine asked quietly, Ginny was right next to her.

"Broom shed," Ginny replied, gesturing out the window as the twins approached.

"Excellent," Katherine announced, much louder. Before the twins could get to her she jumped onto the window sill and, as they took a leap at her, she slipped outside. Running from the house she yelled over her shoulder, "Catch me if you can!"

The twins climbed through the window and started after her, everyone else took to the door to watch the chase. When Katherine reached the broom shed it was, thankfully, unlocked and she quickly slipped inside and grabbed a broom. Moments after she'd mounted the doors flew open, only for Fred and George to duck as she swooped over them, laughing.

"That's cheating!" Fred yelled up to her, she held her position in the air, grinning widely.

"You still haven't caught me," she pointed out, slowly moving towards the house. They twins disappeared into the broom shed and soared out a moment later, both of the flying towards her. She grinned, pushing for more speed as the twins tried to chase her down. Cheers came from the house, though she couldn't tell who for and she laughed happily, enjoying the feel of the wind. They continued to chase each other around the sky until Molly was finally drawn out of the house by the ruckus.

"What's going on? You were supposed to clean up the kitchen," she scolded, then noticed that everyone was covered in food, except Katherine who had just landed with the twins, "What happened to you?"

"Sorry, Mrs Weasley," Katherine said, smiling politely, "I just had the sudden urge for a fly. Fred and George said they'd take me, and everyone else came out to watch."

All the Weasleys mumbled assent, fearing their mother's wrath. Molly just sighed, watching her children carefully.

"Fine," she said, "I'll take the brooms back, you all finish cleaning the kitchen."

The group returned to the kitchen and finished cleaning without further interruptions. Probably due to the fact that Molly came in to watch them after she put the brooms away. Everyone disappeared of to their bedrooms shortly after. Ginny led Katherine up to her room and showed her the beds.

"Hey, Tenebris," Katherine cooed softly, stroking the owls feathers, "Have you missed me?"

"He made a racket when I first saw him," said Ginny, "Wouldn't let me anywhere near him."

"Yeah, he's very touchy about certain people," Katherine explained, "Especially guys, just give him some time to get used to you."

Ginny seemed slightly annoyed, but nodded all the same. Katherine spoke softly to the owl for a moment before suggesting Ginny try stocking him. Ginny agreed happily. Tenebris watched her as she came closer to him but didn't pull away. Ginny gently stroked his feathers and he hooted calmly at her.

"See, no problem," Katherine said with a small smile, "I'm not sure if he'd take to your brothers as fast. He tends to prefer girls, don't you? You weirdo." Tenebris nipped her fingers playfully

"Why's that?" Ginny asked, continuing to stroke the dark bird.

"I think it's because my mum was nicer to him then my father is," Katherine said thoughtfully, "I actually got him a year or so before starting Hogwarts. I think he mistrusts my father because he's always so loud."

The girls climbed into bed after a little while of talking about Hogwarts and were soon fast asleep.

* * *

**They're is a distinct posibility Katherine has an insecurity complex or something. Oh, well. Comment are greatly appretiated! Good or bad. Next chapter soon.**


	8. Diagon Alley

**The Weasley's, who doesn't love them? Now in Diagon Alley! What fun shall we get up to here?**

Her days at the Weasley's were some of the best she'd had in a while. Things were often very hectic and she was often laughing at one thing or another. Every now and then she'd be separated from the twins and, as she messed around with the other Weasleys, or listened to Percy talk about school work, she'd hear loud bangs from Fred and George's room.

A few days after her arrival was one of these moments and she was listening curiously to Percy talk about Animagi when Mrs Weasley came into the room with a smile.

"Katherine dear, I just wanted to let you know that we'll be going to Diagon alley tomorrow," She said with a smile. Katherine jumped up at the news, though she had been rather interested in what Percy had been telling her. It sounded exciting.

"Really? That's excellent!" Katherine replied, smiling widely, "Thank you! I'll go tell the twins!"

"No don't do that!" a number of people yelled, Percy and Ron being the loudest. Katherine frowned at them, looking confused, then she just shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll be fine," Katherine assured them with a wave of her hands, she was followed upstairs by numerous worried eyes but up she went anyway. She didn't even knock as she threw the door open, she quickly ducked as what looked irritatingly like a water balloon flew through the door.

"You missed," she commented, taking in the boy's room. It was a mess, though Ginny's room wasn't exactly spotless, they had a number of singed looking things, some of which she couldn't even figure out their original form, "What have you two been doing?"

"What are you doing in here?" Fred asked, "Didn't any one warn you against that?"

"They tried to, I didn't listen," she replied, looking at some of their things curiously as the pair stood up from their seats on the floor, "Did you guys make this stuff?"

"Some of it," George replied, "Nothing magical, though we'd like to, we're not there yet."

"Mostly we just like the noise," Fred explained, making Katherine laugh.

"Well I just wanted to let you know we're going to Diagon alley tomorrow," Katherine said when her laughter subsided, she began to head back out the door, before turning around one more time, "Why is everyone so worried about getting water balloons thrown at them?"

"Don't be silly," George answered, waving his hand dismissively, "It's not normally just water balloons, is it?"

"We just knew it was you," Fred finished, "Now shoo, go talk to Percy about our OWLs or something."

"Oh, please," Katherine replied with a shake of her head, "He was merely giving me ideas for a new project, but obviously you two aren't interested." With that, and ignoring the peeved looks she was getting from Fred and George, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The next day everyone stood before the fire while Mr Weasley handed the Flu powder around. He went first, followed by Charlie, Percy and then the twins. Katherine was next, she threw the powder into the flames and was beside the twins in moments, brushing ash off herself.

"So where are we going first?" Fred asked.

"You can go look around where ever you want but remember we're meeting Bill for lunch," Mr Weasley replied as Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley showed up. The twins each grabbed one of Katherine's wrists and, yelling back good byes the three took off.

"So what are you getting your brother?" George asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but let's go into Florish and Blotts," Katherine laughed as the boys faces fell, "Just for a moment, I promise."

The boys grudgingly followed her into the book store and watched her browse the shelves for a moment before they were distracted. Katherine smirked as she saw them looking through books about practical jokes and the like. She stared at the shelves as she walked, rather than where she was going, as such she wasn't prepared to bump into someone. Fortunately the person she bumped into grabbed her wrist, and they quickly steadied each other. Katherine looked away from the books to meet familiar and confused eyes.

"Katherine?" he asked, eyebrows knitting together as he stared at her hair, then, "Kat hide!"

Katherine obeyed ducking behind another shelf just as her father walked up to Theodore with a frown.

"What's all the fuss?" He demanded, looking around, but, finding nothing he continued, "I have some errands to run. You may wander around until I return. Feel free to pick out your Christmas present."

With that he left and Katherine came out with a sigh, only to jump as Fred and George appeared on either side of her.

"Why so jumpy?" Fred asked. Theodore watched with a raised eyebrow as the twins ignored his existence.

"My father was here," Katherine answered, turning to Theodore and causing the twins to finally notice him, "What are you two doing here?"

"You must be Theodore!" Fred announced. Katherine shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and you're Fred and George," Theodore replied, "You're the reason Katherine couldn't come home."

"Well technically," George said, "It was her fault because she stopped talking to us."

"Wow, I thought you were kidding," Theodore said after a moment of silence, Katherine laughed.

"Nope," She replied, fondness evident in her voice "Every word was true! Honestly don't know if I'd have survived this long without them."

Fred and George grinned widely at this and Theodore just sort of eyed them off. Katherine smirked at them, her three boys. Wait, her boys? Really? That was corny and possessive and, she liked it. She frowned slightly as she thought about this, until she noticed that there was nearly palpable tension between them.

"Oi," she interrupted in a commanding tone, "Play nice, cause I can get all three of you back if you do something stupid."

"Sorry Katherine," they all coursed, making her laugh.

"I should get going," Theodore said after Katherine's laughter had died down, "I'm just making it more likely that father will find you by hanging out with you."

"Yeah," Katherine agreed with a sigh, Theodore started walking away, the she remembered something, she quickly caught up to him, "What's father getting me?" Theodore gave a half-hearted smirk.

"It's either a potions book or a book about curses," he answered, and she nodded understandingly.

"Can you try and make him lean towards potions?" she asked thoughtfully, "I'm already a bit ahead of others in dangerous magic. You can also say it'll probably help me impress Professor Snape."

"Yeah, sure thing," Theodore replied easily, "What are you getting me?"

"Is it Christmas?"

"No."

"Then you'll just have to wait," she grinned, Theodore rolled his eyes and walked away with a wave over his shoulder. Katherine turned back to the twins, both of whom had their mouths open to speak, "Yes, the same rule applies to you. Now let's go, I have presents to buy."

* * *

Trio met up with the rest of the Weasleys outside a small café all smiles and laughs. They wandered up to the red haired group without any worries, except that Katherine was constantly batting the twin's hands away from her bag in which were the presents she'd somehow bought without them noticing.

"Hey, everyone," called Katherine, slapping Fred's hand away from her bag as they walked, "We're done!"

"Oh, that's wonderful dear," Mrs Weasley said as Katherine sat down next to Ginny, who turned out to be almost as bad as her brothers and received a gentle slap to her hand as she reached for the bag.

"It's no good Ginny," Fred sighed, sitting beside Katherine, "We've been trying for ages now."

"Yeah," Katherine agreed, "So, I got lots of practice."

The three frowned at her and Charlie laughed. Ron looked at her bag curiously before looking at his two displeased brothers and leaning back in his chair. Katherine thought he probably figured if the twins couldn't get it he wouldn't be getting it. She also thought this was very clever.

"Well, I for one am glad you decided to stay for Christmas," Charlie offered, still grinning at his brothers' dismay, "I've never seen these two so well behaved."

"I wouldn't really call it well behaved," Katherine replied, "They just know I'm extremely stubborn and likely to think up an awful way to get them back. Number one being _not_ giving them the present I worked so hard to find." This had everyone laughing, including the twins.

"I'm glad to find everyone in good spirit," announced a slightly confused and amused sounding voice, "But when did I get and extra sister?"

"Bill!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed happily, then, "What have you done with your hair."

Katherine looked up to see a tall boy with his red hair tied back into a short pony tail. His hair wasn't really that long, she noted with a grin a she watched Mrs Weasley chastise her son. His clothes probably didn't help the case though, her father would have a fit seeing someone dressed like that. She thought he looked like he was dressed for one of those muggle concerts she'd seen posters of. Personally she thought it was kind of cool.

The Weasleys all said their hellos as Katherine sat quietly and watched them. Eventually they got through this and Bill's attention landed on her again. She smiled habitually but the twins got there before she could speak.

"This is Katherine," Fred announced, throwing his arm over her shoulder, "She's our-"

"-friend from school," George finished, throwing his arm over her other shoulder (made possible because they all stood up to greet Bill), "Wonder why everyone keeps thinking you're a relative?"

"Couldn't possibly be the hair could it?" Katherine asked sarcastically as everyone sat back down.

"Well that does seem unlikely," Fred nodded, Katherine rolled her eyes and George grinned.

"Oh yeah, you two started at Hogwarts," Bill said thoughtfully, "So, blown anything up yet?"

"No," Fred replied, a mix of defiance and disappointment in his voice.

"Bloody right," Katherine muttered under her breathe, Mr and Mrs Weasley were engaged in a different conversation thankfully, "There's no way you two would be able to cover that up."

"Wow, she really is keeping you guys in check," Bill noted as Charlie laughed.

"You should really stop saying that," Katherine informed them casually as Fred and George glared at their brothers, "It just gives them incentive."

Now it was the twins turn to laugh as the other two brothers exchanged horrified expressions and Katherine just watched the proceedings with a totally neutral face, as though she hadn't practically signed the two boys death warrants.

**Yay! It's Bill. No, he soesn't have his earing yet. And Theodore! Anyway, Christmas is almost upon then! Anyone who can guess what Katherine get's the twins, or visa versa, can request a story. Sorry, the best I can do as a prize.  
Clues! It's magical, it's not a book, and the twins would never have guessed! For Katherine's...her mum was far more accepting of muggle things, and her gift doesn't get wrapped  
For the story request you just need to give me a plot, or promt and era. Also a pairing if you want.  
Comments are appreciated! Good or bad.**


	9. Christmas!

**It's Christmas! Yay! And that means presants and more Weasley time. Sorry this update took so long, stuffs been going on. It was insane.**

* * *

Katherine found herself awoken by a number of loud noises. The first of which was the door slamming against the wall, followed by Ginny's high pitched squeal of surprise, Tenebris hooting angrily, flapping wings and the twins loud shouts of surprise, and possibly pain. Katherine sat up in bed, wiping her eyes.

"Tenebris, come here," she mumbled, opening her eyes sleepily. Tenebris fluttered towards her and landed on her bed, hooting softly at her. She let everything come into focus and the first thing she noticed was Fred and George standing, rather disgruntled, in the bedroom door. Ginny was glaring at the from her place on her bed and her pillow was on the floor at their feet-presumably having been thrown across the room. There were also a few feather on the floor and the twins arms looked slightly scratched up.

"Merry Christmas?" She offered uncertainly, receiving glares from everyone in the room, she turned her attention on the twins, who seemed very upset at their failed wake up plans. "You scared him," she admonished, petting Tenebris.

"We scared him?" Fred snapped, "He just ruddy attacked us. We thought Ginny had cursed us with accidental magic or something!"

"You through the door open in the early hours of the morning," Katherine snapped back as she climbed out of bed, "He was trying to look out for me and Ginny."

Fred just gaped at her. She shook her head pulling on her slippers, the floor was cold. Ginny got up as well, looking rather excited now that her shock had worn off. Tenebris took up his regular Christmas position on Katherine's shoulder. She pet him again.

"Good boy, but you shouldn't attack the twins, they don't mean any harm," said twins shot her evils, which she ignored in favour of giving Tenebris and owl treat and pushing them out of the room, "C'mon you two. I'm sure your mum will be able to fix a few cuts in no time. Besides there're presents waiting."

This brought all the Weasleys back to attention and the three siblings raced down the stairs, followed-at a much slower pace-by Katherine. She came downstairs in time to see Mrs Weasley reprimanding the twins for their less then peaceful wake up.

"Merry Christmas!" Was Charlie's bright greeting, as he grinned widely at her, "So, did the twins walk in on you changing or something?"

"No," Katherine laughed, receiving glares from Fred and George, "They startled Tenebris." She gestured at Tenebris sitting on her shoulder. He was watching everyone warily but was peacefully remaining on her shoulder. "He gets a bit defensive around new people. Anyway, Merry Christmas!"

Charlie, ever the animal lover, took an immediate interest in Tenebris. The two proceeded to have an odd staring contest, to the amusement of the twins, who now seemed over their attack.

"Okay everyone, time for presents," Mrs Weasley announced after everyone had said 'Merry Christmas' numerous times. Everyone received a Weasley sweater, pulling them on immediately as it was a normal event for them. Katherine opened her present with some awe, she hadn't really been expecting it. Her sweater was Gryffindor red with gold sparks, like those from a wand. She absolutely adored it.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley!" she exclaimed, enveloping the rather surprised Mrs Weasley in a large hug. She quickly pulled the sweater on, ignoring Mrs Weasley's mumbled 'you're welcome' and the slight blush. The twins chuckled at her antics, as did Charlie who was currently examining Tenebris, who had finally moved from Katherine's shoulder and allowed Charlie to measure his wingspan, etc. This was all done much to the amusement of Katherine and the other Weasley's, though for different reasons. The Weasley's were just entertained by their brother's antics, Katherine more entertained by the fact that Tenebris may as well have been showing off.

"Oh, you two!" she suddenly announced, turning to the twins, "I've got your present! I think it's brilliant!" Fred and George watched her pull two parcels out of hiding, a large grin plastered on her face. "Be gentle with them, they are fragile. You have to take more care than you do with some of your others things."

Both boys took their boxes rather gingerly after that warning and Katherine shook her head. With the paper off, the both pulled the lids off two flat boxes to find two practically identical silver mirrors. Katherine couldn't help but laugh at their confused expressions as they both examined their 'present'.

"You sure you gave us the right thing Katherine?" Fred asked uncertainly, "I mean, we can be conceited-"

"-but don't you think this is taking it a little far?" George finished, placing his mirror back in its box.

"No way," Katherine replied with a laugh, "If they were just normal mirrors you two would probably break them before we got back to school." This did nothing but make the twins more confused. "They're two way mirrors."

Fred and George stared at her for a moment. Their eyes flickered to the mirrors them back to her a few times.

"Are you serious?" Fred asked, clear awe in his voice, "Two way mirrors as in, the ones you can use to talk to each other in different places?"

"The very same," Katherine answered, smiling again, "Except they're really more like three way mirrors. I took the liberty of getting myself one as well."

"This is excellent," Fred whopped, catching Katherine in a hug, which was fast joined by George, "Now we can talk anywhere!"

"Don't worry," George murmured, so only she could hear, "We didn't forget your present. It's just hard to wrap so you'll have to wait till latter."

"That's ok, I have to mail Theodore anyway," She said with a smile, "Charlie I need my owl back."

Charlie complained a little, Tenebris was a rare type of owl after all, however the argument ended when Tenebris joined the fray and, gently (or at least more so than he had been with the twins) bit Charlie's finger. Katherine took him upstairs and gave him Theodore's present to carry (mostly joke products and things she thought it'd be hard for him to get with their father watching). When she came back downstairs she had her arms full of things, which she laid out on the table.

She proceeded to give all the Weasleys presents.

Bill, Ron and Ginny received a handful of chocolate frogs and a box Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans each, Percy got some 'advanced reading', Charlie got a book on rare magical creatures, and Mr and Mrs Weasley were given some more refined chocolates as well as chocolate cauldrons, which contained fire whiskey. Fred and George seemed rather annoyed by all this, not because they weren't getting any but because they'd missed it ("How did you buy all this without us seeing _anything_?").

"No you can't give it back," Katherine said with a frown, she knew of the Weasleys financial status and had learnt of their dislike for 'charity', but she refused, point blank, to take her presents back, "First of all, they're presents, I can't take back presents, secondly, I wouldn't know what to do with it all anyway, and thirdly," now she turned to Mr and Mrs Weasley, "If you return yours you're supplying a minor with alcohol."

Fred and George laughed at this, not having said anything after recognising the face they'd dubbed, Katherine's 'What-I-say-goes-because-I-have-logic-and-if-you-disagree-I-will-get-you' face. It always reminded them of the Cockroach Cluster incident, and they were keen to avoid that again.

"Alright dear," Mrs Weasley said finally, "But you really didn't need to."

"I know," Katherine replied with a gentle smile, "I wanted to. Besides, your letting me stay with you, it's the least I could do. Plus I used Christmas presents as an excuse to buy myself sweets."

This brought some more laughter and everyone continued chatting away happily.

* * *

A little later in the day Katherine, Fred and George were sitting in the boys' room laughing about prank ideas. Everyone was doing their own thing now, which, for a few people, turned out to be reading.

"So when do I get my present?" Katherine asked.

"We could probably go now," Fred offered, looking out the window for some reason.

"Or very soon at least," George corrected, he pointed out the window to a small black figure slowly getting closer.

"Tenebris is back!" Katherine exclaimed, and Tenebris flew through the window a moment later. He immediately started drinking from one of the twins cups of water.

"You got more presents?" Fred asked as Katherine took two parcels from Tenebris.

"Yeah," she replied, examining the boxes, "This ones from my father." She ripped the paper off without a second thought. "An advanced potions book, isn't that a surprise?"

She tossed the book, gently, onto Fred's bed before moving to the other parcel. She tore the paper off this one to reveal, another book. She inspected in quietly until Fred and George pulled it from her grip.

"It's in gibberish," Fred informed her, sounding very confused as he flicked through the pages.

"What's your brother expecting you to do with this?" George asked, equally as confused.

"It'd make a good paper weight," Fred commented seriously. Katherine finally gave up and burst out laughing.

"It's not gibberish," she gasped out between laughs, "It's German." The twins stared at Katherine, then at the book, at each other and, finally, back at Katherine.

"You can read German?" They asked together. Katherine just laughed a bit more.

"Ich spreche es auch," she informed them, then at their blank expressions, "I can speak it too."

"Why were we not informed of this?" Fred demanded, after a moment of shocked silence.

"You didn't ask," Katherine replied with a shrug, "I can read and speak a range of languages, my father thought it would be useful. Here you did a good job." She gave Tenebris an owl treat, he hooted tiredly as she congratulated him before flying off to sleep in Ginny's room. Fred and George continued to stare at her, until she turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, time for our present!" George announced, moving towards the door, "Let's go!"

Fred nodded, looking excited, the three made their way downstairs. Mrs Weasley watched her sons guide Katherine outside with a suspicious look before she smiled and turned away. Katherine ran with the twins down the hill, just a step behind them so she could follow them.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a moment.

"Beside the point!" Fred announced, before he pulled what looked like a money bag from his pocket, "Here, you're going to want this." Katherine looked at the bag. It was a money bag, in fact it was her money bag, the one she'd taken to Diagon Alley. She looked up from it to the twins, feeling very confused.

"You remember when we were talking about things we used to do before Hogwarts?" George asked. Katherine nodded uncertainly, she remembered the random conversation on one of the evenings Fred and George refused to go to bed, which happened a lot and often involved keeping Katherine up as well.

"Well, you told us your mum used to take you to muggle villages," George continued.

"So we thought you'd like to go again," Fred finished, pulling Katherine to the top of another hill. She just gaped at the small muggle town. She'd known there was one nearby, but she'd never expected to visit it.

"We nicked your coin bag before we left Diagon Alley," Fred told her, sounding proud.

"Then we converted everything you had left in their to muggle currency in Gingots right before we left," George explained. Katherine gaped a moment longer before she spun around and enveloped the twins in a tight hug. Whatever she'd been expecting, this wasn't it but she was so happy with this. They could not have gotten her a better present. She did really miss visiting muggle towns with her mum, mostly because it was a nice solid memory.

"C'mon, let's go!" She exclaimed happily, rushing down the hill. They were all dressed in muggle attire anyway, mainly just because they could. The only thing that made them look odd would be the Christmas hats they were wearing, but that was easily explained away as over excited eleven year olds. Fred and George rushed after her, laughing at her excited face. They silently agreed that she looked like a kid in a candy store, which was ironic as she immediately dashed into the nearest sweet shop.

* * *

Katherine had bags full of muggle toys and lollies. None of which the twins would have bought for her had they come alone. They'd also watched 'The Wizard of Oz' to everyone's amusement. They were preparing to leave when Katherine suddenly stopped them, laughing loudly.

"Guys a magician!" She exclaimed, pointing at a funny dressed muggle man who was collecting a crowd. Fred and George watched confusedly as he produced a bunch of roses from thin air.

"How can he do that?" Fred asked, as the man handed off the flowers to produce a deck of cards, "That goes against the statute of secrecy."

"And almost every other law we have in place involving muggles," George added, staring unashamedly at the man. Katherine laughed at their discussion. She grabbed Fred's jacket and tugged him closer.

"It's not real magic, but it's impressive, isn't it?" Katherine asked, watching gleefully. Fred and George both gave her odd looks but continued to watch the magician none the less. A moment later he came up to Fred and told him to pick a card. Sceptically he did so, much to Katherine's amusement. They watched him flash the cards around a bit, Fred gave his back and they watched as he flicked the cards around a bit more before pulling one out.

"Is this your card?" He asked Fred, who looked doubtfully at the card. His doubt was quickly replaced with confusion.

"Yes," he answered. The crowd clapped, some of them laughed. Fred, George and Katherine moved away from the crowd the twins talking confusedly.

"So, if there is no real magic, how does he do that?"

"I don't understand it at all."

"Its muggle magic," Katherine explained, "It's all illusions, smoke and mirrors. It's not real magic it's more like trickery, people simply call it magic for their own entertainment."

"If you say so," said George with a shrug. The group made their way back towards the Burrow, checking that Mrs Weasley wasn't about when they did get there because the twins hadn't gotten permission to wander around the muggle village. They crept back up to the boys' room, where Katherine new books were still stationed.

"So, you never actually told us what this book is about," said Fred as he took a seat on his bed and help the book up for inspection.

"You didn't give me a chance to find out," Katherine reminded him, pulling the book from his hands and moving to sit cross legged on George's bed.

"So, what's it say?"

"Flucht Folgen: Die Störenfriede Leitfaden," Katherine read, then she started laughing. The confused expressions on both Fred and George's faces became more so, which only made her laugh more. "You guys are hilarious when you don't know what's going on," Katherine gasped between giggles, finally regaining some composure, she continued, "Anyway, it says, _Escaping Consequences: The Troublemakers Guide_." Now Fred and George were laughing as well, making Katherine start again.

"Well, it was definitely a good choice," Fred gasped out. Katherine nodded her agreement, but George was studying the book now.

"Do you know any other languages?" he asked thoughtfully. Fred looked from his brother to Katherine, who was blushing slightly.

"You do!" He yelled, pointing accusingly at her, "How many?"

"A few," Katherine mumbled, "German's one of my better ones but I'm fluent in a variety. Only human languages though, I find non-human languages too hard."

"George," Fred said, turning to his brother, "Can you believe that? Non-human languages are too hard."

"I know Fred," George agreed with a serious expression, nodding solemnly, "And here I was thinking she was clever, but if she only fluent in a variety of _human_ languages."

"She must be at the same level of those of us who are_ intelligent_ enough to know one language."

"Ok!" Katherine snapped, but she was grinning, "I get it, I get it. I'm a clever little girl who can have conversations you won't understand."

"And who would you have those conversations with?" Asked Fred, raising an eyebrow.

"Er, Theodore?" Katherine suggested, frowning slightly. "Or someone from Germany?"

"So, no real worries for us then," Fred replied with a grin, Katherine scowled at him.

"I'll start taking my class notes in another language," she threatened.

"Sure you will," Fred said solemnly, patting her on the head, and receiving a slap for his troubles.

"C'mon," George laughed, "I can smell Christmas dinner!"

Katherine moved all her things to Ginny's room, and the trio made their way downstairs where Mrs Weasley was, indeed, almost finished preparing dinner.

**That was fun. Next chapter and were back at Hogwarts! Not really sure what's going on in their second year, but comment if you have any ideas. Besides the twins getting on the Quidditch team, obviously.  
Comment are apretiated and go towards faster updates and more interesting chapters.**


	10. Spare time

**Another chapter. The return to Hogwarts and consequential activities. As well as the intro dusction of a sketchbook.**

* * *

Katherine flopped into one of the Gryffindor couches and flung her arm over her eyes. It was Friday afternoon, they'd been back at Hogwarts for a week or so and the teachers were piling on the homework. She'd just come back from the library, though she'd actually been looking at animagus stuff, she didn't feel the need to tell anyone that. It would make people suspicious, and she saw no reason to become an animagus, she'd just been really interested in the idea since she spoke to Percy about it.

She looked up as Fred and George came down stairs, Fred slipping a very familiar piece of Parchment into his pocket. Katherine sighed, something always happened on Friday. Mostly because the twins always wanted to do something on the weekend that wasn't homework, but that was beside the point.

"What are you too planning?" she asked, sitting up and allowing them to sit on either side of her.

"Well, we've been thinking," Fred started.

"We've had the map for a while-"

"-and the map shows us all the secret passages out of Hogwarts."

"Yet we haven't used this amazing tool to visit Hogsmead-"

"-which would be lots of fun."

"And there's a Hogsmead trip this weekend," Katherine finished, fighting a smile.

"Exactly!" Fred cheered, loudly, "So we thought that we could go-"

"-and act like we're just some more Hogwarts students."

"Ok, I'm in," Katherine nodded, "But both your brothers can go as well, so you're going to have to come up with avoidance tactics."

"Done and done," the twins said together, grinning widely.

...

Fred, George and Katherine watched as people walked out on their way to Hogsmead. They quickly moved on once they'd seen everyone leave. Fred pulled out the map and quickly located Filch, Snape and McGonagall, the people they felt were the biggest threat.

"To the Humpback Witch," He informed them, as it was furthest from the dangers. When they got their Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"How do we actually get in?" she asked, glancing at the map, "Mrs Norris is coming!"

"Look there," George pointed at the little speech bubble that had appeared on the map, he pulled his wand and tapped the statue, "Dissendium."

The Witch's hump opened and they all clambered inside, right before Mrs Norris stalked past.

"Get a move on Fred."

"I'm George.

"Katherine, you need to move a little faster. I keep bumping into you."

"Oh, this is stupid, where's the exit?"

"I found it!" Fred pushed through a trap door and looked around, "Where are we?"

"Move and maybe we can figure it out," Katherine suggested, pulling herself out after him.

"Looks like we're in a basement," George said, closing the trap door.

"So logically, we go upstairs," Katherine suggested. She wandered up and caught sight of a large crowd of Hogwarts students. Excellent.

"Let's go," she hissed, "We can meld into the crowd."

The trio climbed out of the basement and quickly became one with the rest of the students. Once that was complete, and they were successfully unnoticed, they actually took the time to look around.

"We must be in Honeydukes," George mumbled, "We've heard all about this place."

"Yeah, I've heard a bit about it too," Katherine nodded, "Look at all the sweets."

The twins sniggered at Katherine's obvious weakness of sugary objects. Well, recently obvious, they hadn't had any idea before she spent the holidays at their house. She was scanning the shelves as the twins watched with matching grins, until she turned around.

"Guys look what I found!" she announced, sound excited and very much like she was holding back laughter. Fred and George moved forward to see the shelf, their faces taking on a look of extremely entertaining horror as they stared at the shelf of Cockroach Cluster. Katherine laughed openly at them, before moving through the crowd towards the door.

"Don't worry," she assured them as they stepped out into the snow, "I'm not going to buy any. I just love seeing your face's do that."

"Look Zonko's!" George announced as Fred grumbled unintelligibly. The trio headed into the joke shop, where the twins gapped, unashamedly, in awe as they browsed the shelves. Katherine, personally, felt that they could probably die happy right now. Judging from the looks they were sharing this was going to be a place they visited frequently. Katherine wandered after them, investigating the joke products on the shelf. She rarely got the opportunity to be in a shop like this, her father didn't approve. She slipped past the twins as they discussed the mayhem they could cause with some of these things and looked out the window. In time to see Charlie wandering towards the shop.

With a startled noise she turned and pulled the twins to the floor. They both opened their mouths only to find Katherine's hand clamped over them. Percy had, mercifully, stayed in the castle today but they hadn't had a chance of getting Charlie to stay. She'd completely forgotten that he was wondering around here. Other students didn't pay them much mind but if Charlie caught them there was no escape.

"Charlie's here," Katherine hissed as the door closed. Fred pushed himself up to look through a shelf, and ducked back down, looking irritatingly like he was trying not to laugh. "It's not funny," Katherine snapped, "He might be ok with a little rule breaking but I don't think he'd be thrilled to find us here!"

"Move," George hinted as Charlie came through the shop. The trio snuck around the shelves to keep out of his view. They each snuck glances though the shelves at the other redhead.

"So what are we actually going to do?" Fred asked.

"Buy some stuff and run like hell?" Katherine offered with a shrug, "You know as well as I do that you're going to sneak back here anyway. Best do it when we're not in immediate danger of getting caught." Fred and George mumbled consent and grabbed a few things they wanted before they went back to the castle through Honeydukes. They all talked animatedly as they wandered towards the Common room to store their new toys. As such they missed the arrival of Professor McGonagall, up until she spoke.

"What are you holding Weasley?" She asked in her usual stern voice. Fred immediately threw his hands behinds his back in a clearly habitual movement. Katherine had to bite back laughter at the instinct, which wasn't hard with McGonagall glaring at them. Fred eventually brought his hands back to reveal some hiccupping sweets.

"And where, dare I ask, did you acquire these?" Asked McGonagall, eyeing off the three Gryffindors, "Before you answer I want you to know that I am aware these are Zonko's products and, also, that only third years and up are allowed into Hogsmead."

"Charlie gave them to use," Katherine replied instantly, "Fred and George have been complaining, very loudly, that they want to go into Hogsmead and, more importantly, Zonko's. Charlie finally caved and bought them some stuff. He came back from Hogsmead early today and we met him just as he came back in."

"Very well," McGonagall replied though still looking suspicious, "I'll be asking Mr Weasley about these events." With that she turned and began down the hall.

"What was that?" Fred hissed, putting the lollies in his pocket.

"Improvising?" Katherine offered, looking worried, "Charlie was heading back this way and it was the first thing I could think of! I hope he covers for us."

…

"You three seriously owe me one," Charlie informed the trio as he came into the Common room.

"You covered for us!" Katherine gasped, looking up from the game of exploding snap she was playing with Fred and George.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, sitting down with them, "How did you three get into Hogsmead anyway?"

"Sorry dear brother, but professional secrets must remain only to those professionals," Fred said seriously, George nodding solemnly next to him.

"Thanks for covering, anyway," Katherine said, smiling at Charlie, "It's really appreciated."

Just then the cards scattered across the table decided to explode for some reason. They all coughed and waved smoke away, Charlie left while Katherine, Fred and George packed up the cards.

* * *

"I've told you a million times. I am not sneaking into the Forbidden Forest with you!"

"What's wrong Katty? Afraid of werewolves?"

"Don't be stupid Fred, it's not even a full moon. And when did you start calling me Katty?"

"Well, your name's too long. It's good to have a nickname."

"Oh, don't you start as well George. You and _Fredrick_ can go running off for the forest if you want but I'm not coming! Hagrid catches you every time anyway."

The Forbidden Forest was a regular topic of argument between the friends, mostly because it was one of the few things were Katherine drew a line and refused to join in. Of course, Fred and George had made many attempts to get into the forest since the start of the year, and had been stopped every time. Mostly by Hagrid but once or twice it was a prefect, and once Katherine had dragged them away right before Snape stalked up to where they had been.

"George she knows!" Fred gasped, eyes wide, pointing a slightly shaking finger in Katherine's face.

"Yeah," Katherine replied with a smirk, "It's amazing what you can find out when you're friendly with adults. You guys left me alone with your family a lot. What did you expect us to talk about?"

"You're not supposed know!" Fred exclaimed, still pointing at her.

"Sure, sure, why don't you ask Lee to go with you?" Katherine suggested, already turning away, "I'm sure he'd be happy to come. I'm going to the library."

She turned and walked off, the twins staring after her. They'd kind of gotten used to her joining in all the fun stuff they did, they hadn't really considered what she did when they weren't watching. Evidently she was a snoop.

"Well, that's not fair," Fred said with a pout.

"We probably had it coming," George said sagely, then, "Hey, Lee!" Lee walked over and George continued. "Want to explore the forest with us?"

"Of course," Lee replied immediately, grinning widely.

Katherine heard none of this as she wandered up to the library, making good time with the use of all the short cuts she knew. A little way from the library she looked out a window to see Lee was now standing with the twins. It was actually a nice little alcove, she noted as she investigated to window and the corridor she was in. The window pushed out and formed almost a perfect seat just a (rather large) step above the level of the walkway. It looked out over the grounds; she could see the forest, Hagrid's hut and the Black lake. It was a rarely used corridor, too.

Dumping her bag into the alcove she sat down and lent against the wall. This was a good a place to study as any. Maybe better, nice and quiet, no distractions. Except everything outside. The trick would be keeping it from the twins so they didn't constantly turn up with their loud plans on how to get themselves in trouble. She grinned at that, then sighed, she wasn't getting any work done today. Leaning over her bag she pulled out her sketchbook.

Her mother had given it to her. She hadn't used it for a while though. Sure, she'd brought it to school, it'd been in her trunk all year and at the Weasleys. Like a constant reminder that she had something she was naturally good at. Despite what people thought it took great effort to achieve the grades her father expected. The languages were tricky to but she enjoyed them at least. Drawing wasn't like that. Drawing was easy and effortless and made her forget her problems, or express them if that was of more help at the time.

It was clearly magical, despite her mother's care for muggle things. A thick, leather bound pad but on the front a few pieces-the vines, as she called them-stuck out from it. They formed a shape, currently a tree, which was fairly common. The magic was in that the vines tended to move, change shape, sometimes express her mood, however that was rare. It was also impossible to open for anyone who didn't have her permission, and it never ran out of pages yet never looking thicker either.

Opening the book she flicked through a few pages until she came to a blank one. Pulling a pencil from her bag, she preferred the muggle object because she had to keep dipping quills and there was always the chance of spilling the ink well itself. Pulling her knees up Katherine lent her book against them and began to sketch out the Forbidden forest, she worked hard to make it seem as though there were things moving through the trees and also put a fair bit of effort into drawing the three figures running of as a large, hairy man chased after them, the final piece to her picture.

She sighed as she finished drawing the flushed, laughing faces of the three boys. The picture had taken a fair while to do really; they'd gotten into the fringes of the forest before Hagrid caught them. Now they'd be wandering about the castle. Tucking the pencil behind her ear she closed her sketchbook and slung her bag over her shoulder. She held on to the book though, rather than putting it in her bag.

She liked the feeling of drawing, maybe she'd do some more. She could draw Fred and George playing chess, that'd be interesting. It'd probably annoy them as well, the thought made her smile. She reached Gryffindor tower the same time as Fred, George and Lee ran up. She raised an eyebrow.

"Did you run all the way from the grounds?" she asked, watching them pant and gasp.

"Yeah, we ran into something big," Fred told her, grinning widely.

"And hairy," Lee added between gasps, he didn't seem as accustomed to long runs at full speed.

"I swear we only just got away," George finished dramatically.

"Yeah," Katherine replied with a roll of her eyes, "I saw Hagrid chase you away. Acromantula."

The Portrait hole swung open allowing Katherine to enter and dump herself into an armchair. The boys followed in behind her, breathing slowly returning to normal. Fred and George sat together on the sofa while Lee took another armchair, the common room was fairly empty.

"Were you watching us?" Fred asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"Was I watching to see if my friends got themselves eaten?" Katherine asked curiously, wearing a mock thoughtful expression, "You know what? I think I was."

"What's that?" George asked, pointing to the book Katherine was still holding. Katherine watched it for a moment.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked with a smirk as she looked back up at George.

* * *

"You three!" snapped McGonagall, "To the Headmasters office!"

"Of course Minnie," Fred replied, giving her a small bow.

"Not to worry!" George added, "We know the way."

"And the password!" Fred added gleefully, as both boys linked an arm with Katherine, who had been too busy looking apologetic and worried to realise what was happening. However she had been prepared for this, the twins had practiced until she realised if she didn't go along with it she'd be dragged across the stone floor, without the twins suffering any major deterrent.

"Ready?" George asked, "Let's go!" With that the trio skipped away from a tight lipped McGonagall in practice formation. Also with the twins singing, at the top of their lungs, "We're off to see the Wizard. The wonderful wizard of Oz. He clearly is a wonderful Wiz if ever a Wiz there was!"

"Acid pop," Katherine sighed as they reached the Gargoyle. As soon as the statue moved the twins stared singing again as they took their final steps and, finally let Katherine go.

"Ah, that was fun!" Fred announced, making himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

"So you say," Katherine responded, preferring to lean against the wall, "But I think you might have made McGonagall go comatose."

"Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore corrected from the seat behind his desk. Fred immediately jumped to his feet at the site of the headmaster.

"My Liege!" he and George exclaimed together, going into deep bows. Katherine rolled her eyes as Dumbledore nodded appreciatively at them, a small smile on his face and the tell-tale shine in his eyes.

"You won't mind if I don't bow, would you sir?" She asked, "It's just I've got a bit of a sore back."

"Not at all Ms Nott," Dumbledore answered with a chuckle, gesturing for each of them to take a chair, "I must say that was an impressive feet of magic.

"Thank you!" Fred and George answered, grinning widely.

"Honestly, it's the only time they ever study," Katherine huffed, "And they still didn't do it properly. You're supposed to be able to make the bubbles stop."

"Yes, I believe your owned a congratulations for that Ms Nott," Dumbledore commented, watching the trio with apparent amusement, "I'm sure the Slytherins will all be rather grateful that they're able to move about."

_Yeah, grateful,_ Katherine thought, _It would be rather hard to move with any more un-popable bubbles, but I doubt they'll actually be grateful. It's a good thing the twins didn't learn the speaking part of the charm._

"Professor Snape is not very pleased with the invasion in his Potions room," Dumbledore continued, moving away from small talk, "The bubbles are being vanished as we speak however, there is still the consequences to discuss."

The twins nodded, looking thoughtful. Probably calculating how many point they might lose for this event. The did this every time they got in trouble, then they'd compare results. It was the closest they came to actual work, really.

"So, five points from both of you, Mr and Mr Weasley," Dumbledore announced calmly, "Also I think Severus is going to want to see you both for a detention, and fifteen points, Mrs Nott, for clearing up the mess before it got too out of hand."

With that the trio were excused from the office, not looking subdued at all. In fact Fred and George looked over the moon about the events.

"So, technically he rewarded us for an excellent prank," Fred announced, George laughed and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"No," she corrected, "Technically I was rewarded for preventing the Slytherins from being crushed by bubbles."

"So what did you think Freddie?" George asked, apparently ignoring Katherine.

"I was thinking around ten points and at least two detentions," Fred answered thoughtfully.

"I went...somewhere between ten and twenty points, because Snape was involved," George answered, "With at least two detentions."

"Well done both of you for putting more thought into how you might be punished than you do in all your classes put together," Katherine said, voice flat, "But you do still have a detention."

"Detention with Snape?" Fred shrugged, nonchalantly.

"We'll just be cleaning out cauldrons minus magic or something tedious like that," George noted.

"It's not really fun though is it?" Fred asked suddenly, "If they can just Vanish them."

"Your right," George agreed seriously, "We should work on that."

Katherine sighed dejectedly, of course they had to work on it. They couldn't possibly focus on classes, or even end of year exams? A grin found its way onto her face. It had been lots of fun.

* * *

**Yay! Love giving the twins spare time! In case anyone was wondering the 'speaking part of the charm' involves the bubbles saying something, probably insulting, everytime they touch someone. It would have gotten really loud. Also, yes, they did flood the dungeons with bubbles, and I managed to connect it to the amazing un-vanishable fire works they make.  
Next chapter will probably be the end of first year and shouldn't be to far away. Please review!  
If anyone wants me to start writting longer chapters, or write about something specific, just let me know!**


	11. Summer Holidays

**Yay, another chapter! Thanks to everyone who has subscribed and favourated! The end of their first year is upon us. Home for the Summer and planning next years mayhem! Little bits from their last few days at school.**

* * *

Katherine sat with her legs folded neatly to fit into the arm chair. Her sketchbook was sitting open in front of her and she had her pencil moving across the paper between glances at the twins. She was currently on of the few who had a clear view of the twins. Everyone else had thought it wise to back as far away from the pair as possible, except Lee, who was watching them intently, excitement written all over his face.

"Remind me why you're doing this?" Katherine asked, as she sketched each of them.

"We'll be going home soon," George explained, placing another card.

"We wanted to go out with a bang," Fred finished, looking at the tower of cards.

"Like Professor Lumpert," Lee snickered, speaking of their now ex- DADA teacher.

"Not that big I hope," Katherine said immediately.

"No, not that big," George agreed easily.

"How did that woman manage to blow up her office anyway?" Fred asked laughing, "She was supposed to teach us to protect ourselves? Useless really."

"I don't think it's all her fault," Katherine reminded, "The job is cursed after all. Of course, that still doesn't explain why your building a tower from exploding snap cards."

"It seemed like fun," Fred shrugged, twisting slightly to organize the next level.

"Fred hold still a moment," Katherine commanded, looking back at her page.

"Why?" Fred asked immediately, looking away from the tower, then nudging George when he saw what she was doing. Katherine hadn't let them know what her sketchbook was, or more directly what she put in it. She was pretty sure they thought it was a journal or something. She honestly didn't mind showing people her drawings, it was just funny to watch the twins struggle to find out what it was. They really didn't like missing out information.

"Don't worry, I fixed it," Katherine replied, but the twins were already moving. Fred jumped onto the chair, forcing her to shift to avoid injury, and George grabbed the book while she was distracted. There was a general intake of breathe as the table was bumped in the commotion, but the cards remained standing.

"I got it Fred!" George announced, Fred moved away with a grin. He looked over George's shoulder at the drawing of them and their half-finished card tower, his jaw dropped. The pair sat their gawking for a moment until Katherine leapt at them to retrieve her book. Fortunately they had moved away from the table, and so weren't in danger of death by card explosion. During their short scuffle Katherine managed to get the book closed before the twins got it away from her again.

"No fair!" Fred exclaimed as he attempted unsuccessfully to open the book. The vines, currently in the form of a cat with its back arched angrily, began to move.

"Fred I'd stop," Katherine suggested right as Fred threw the book away with a yelp.

"It bit me," he said, staring at his hands. Katherine opened her mouth to say something as Angelina picked up the book.

"Can we have a look?" She asked, gesturing to Alicia and herself.

"Sure," Katherine replied, "Just keep it away from the cards, I don't want it damaged."

"Thanks Katherine!" the two girls replied, opening the book with ease.

"How come they can do that?" George asked, pushing himself off the floor.

"Because I said they could," Katherine said, watching the girls warily as they too, simply stood and gawked, "Is there a curse on this that I'm _not_ aware of?" she asked uncertainly.

"No," Alicia replied, "It's, just, really good."

"Thanks," Katherine replied with a smile.

"I don't think you fully grasp what's being said," Fred announced, "I mean do you actually see those drawings?"

"They are really good, or at least that one is," George said carefully, looking thoughtful, "Can we look at more?"

"If you want," Katherine replied, pulling out a book to read, "Just stop at the picture of you running out of the forest."

Katherine began reading as the twins joined the two girls in looking over her sketches. She noticed Lee had taken up their quest to build the card tower, and was doing a pretty good job. She watched him carelessly as he prepared the last two cards, just as he was about to put them onto the tower two students came in, having a very loud conversation.

Lee slipped. The sudden noise messing up his balance, and Katherine just managed to duck behind her chair in time to avoid losing her eyebrows. Lee's eyebrows were also saved, as he'd fallen to the floor and had therefore avoided the blast that was based on the table. Fred and George looked over and laughed.

"Way to go Lee!" Fred cheered.

"Nice job on the table too," George added, investigating the scorch marks.

Katherine shook her head as Angelina handed her back her book and everyone began discussing the best way to make an explosion. She grinned at her friends and joined in easily.

* * *

Katherine sighed, pushing her food around her plate. They were only a few days from returning home for the summer holidays and she was still wandering around with Gryffindor coloured hair. She, personally, didn't mind, she'd actually come to like it over the year, but her father would _not_ be understanding, yet alone happy. Things were getting rather dire.

Fred and George sat opposite her, watching her worriedly. She ignored them and dejectedly finished her breakfast. Then she sighed, leaning her elbow on the table and staring off across the hall, her eyes out of focus.

"Katherine?" Fred asked tentatively, watching for some sign that she was still alive.

"Yeah?" Katherine replied, not looking at them.

"You seem a bit out of it," George pointed out warily. Katherine shrugged, finally looking over at them.

"It's nothing," she said, "Just thinking about the holidays."

"You gonna come over at some point?" Fred asked, looking hopeful.

"No, I'm staying at home to hang out with Theodore," Katherine answered, "We'll see each other on the train if not on the platform though, and we can write. So long as Charlie doesn't try to owl-nap Tenbris." Fred and George laughed at that. A lock of hair fell into Katherine's face and she glared moodily at it before blowing it out of her face.

"Well, I'm done," She announced, standing up, "See you guys latter."

"Fred," George started, watching Katherine make her way out of the hall.

"We have to fix her hair, I know," Fred responded, frowning, "It should have-"

"-faded by now, I agree," George said with a nod, "So then-"

"-in the words of Katherine herself," Fred said as both boys stood up, not caring about the looks they were getting.

"To the library!" They announced loudly, causing a few teachers to choke in surprise. Ignoring this, the pair headed off to the library.

"They know where it is?" a few people questioned, including one or two of the teachers.

...

Katherine stood out in the rain, her damp hair clinging to her body. It could almost pass for brown at this point, the curious effect of the water. The raindrops ran down her face and she shivered, it was starting to get cold. She turned back toward the castle, shaking out her hair and letting it drip down her back. She couldn't help but smirk at the floor as she snuck through the corridors carefully making sure to avoid Filch.

She wandered into the Gryffindor Common room, still dripping slightly and drawing a few curious looks from the other Gryffindors. She wandered over to where Lee was sitting and sat herself on the floor in front of the fire.

"Where are Fred and George," she asked, watching the fire flicker.

"Oh, yeah," Lee replied, "You left Breakfast before them. Are you telling me you haven't seen them since? Oh well, I'm sure they'll turn up. Wanna play chess?"

"Was there any way for those sentences to make less sense?" Katherine asked with a raised eyebrow then she simply shrugged, turning to face the table, "And sure I'll play with you."

Lee pulled out his chess set and board as Katherine put each of her pieces into place. They were a few moves into the game when Fred and George slumped into the Common room. They both collapsed onto the sofa with simultaneous moans.

"Never make me do that again!" Fred groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes as he sunk into the sofa.

"Hmm," Katherine replied, staring at the chess board as Lee's knight took one of her pawns, "So, what are you never doing again? Rook to E4."

"Damn that was my favourite knight!" Lee whined.

"I think he means studying," George replied, looking almost as exhausted as his brother. Katherine nearly uprooted the chess board at this comment. She spun around and stared at the twins, after ensuring that all the pieces had remained in place.

"You were studying?" she demanded, shock evident in her voice.

"Yes," Fred whined, "How do you do that? Every. Single. Day."

"You were studying?" Katherine repeated, unable to get the idea to work in her mind.

"Er, I think you broke her," Lee pointed out, watching Katherine with amusement.

"No!" Fred exclaimed, suddenly sitting up, "She can't be broken. We would have waisted all our time!"

"What, exactly, were you studying for?" Katherine demanded in a tight voice, watching the twins unblinkingly.

"No, Kat, seriously breathe," George advised, watching her warily. Katherine made a face at him and made a show of taking deep breathes.

"There," she announced after a moment, "I'm not broken, everyone happy?" Lee shrugged, Fred slumped into the sofa again and George nodded. "Good, now what were you studying?"

"We were looking for a way to reverse…" Fred trailed off, mumbling too quietly to be heard, Katherine turned her attention to George with a raised eyebrow.

"You hair," he said, sounding as though it was physically painful, "We were trying to find a way to reverse your hair."

"I thought you said it would wear off with time," Katherine replied, eyebrows knitting together.

"Well, it would," George answered, Fred nodding next to him, "But we're sort of running out of time."

"So we thought it would be good to have a backup plan," Fred spoke up.

"Did you find something?" Katherine asked, thinking it'd be rude to ask if they actually knew how to find _anything_ in the library.

"Sure, it's just not a total reversal," he replied uncomfortably, not looking at her.

"Not a total reversal?" Katherine repeated.

"Well, it'll change your hair back to its normal colour but there's a small flaw," George explained carefully, "If we don't do this then it will eventually fade completely, never be this way again unless it's re-dyed. If you use the solution we found then it'll return to normal but the red won't go away. It'll flash back and forth, at random, for the rest of your life."

"But it'll stay one colour for long periods of time," Fred put in, clearly trying to make Katherine see the good side to this solution, "It could stay its normal colour for years at a time."

"Or it could stay red," Katherine pointed out, giving the twins a warm smile, "Thanks guys I really do appreciate the effort."

"Not a problem, Kat," George replied, "By the way Lee just took your Rook."

"You used your queen?" Katherine asked as she turned back to the board, "I thought you were going to use your bishop. Bishop to E4."

"Katherine?" Fred asks suddenly after a moment of watching her and Lee play chess, "Why are you wet?"

* * *

"You're sure this'll work right?" Katherine asked, eyeing the vial of liquid doubtfully. See, she had this issue that the potion to make hair go from red to brown should _not_ be bright green.

"Of course it will," Fred replied cheerfully, "We checked everything."

"If you take it now, before we get on the train, it should be done by the time we reach home," George said informatively, except he brought up another issue. Why did she have to drink the bright green substance to have it affect her hair? Still though, the twins wouldn't joke about this. She could still use magic on them until they reach the platform after all.

"What is that?" Demanded a voice, looking up from breakfast the trio recognised Percy, eyeing of the vial dangerously. The twins recognised the look as meaning that he was about to tell on them and glared daggers at him, Katherine, on the other hand, merely smiled.

"It's nothing important Percy," She told him, picking up the vial, "Just something for a headache." With that she gulped down the potion, Percy's eyes widened but he walked away with a huff as Katherine did nothing but continue to smile. He couldn't prove the twins had given it to her without it having negative effects. Besides, Katherine wouldn't lie to him, and she knew what the twins were like.

"Oh, Merlin," Katherine exclaimed, pulling a face as soon as Percy was out of ear shot, "That stuff is fowl. I'm never drinking anything you two made, _ever_, again."

"Was it really that bad?" Fred asked curiously, sniffing at the vial before putting it in his bag.

"You wanna try it?" Katherine asked, giving him a dirty look, "I'll dye your hair pink and see how you like it."

"No, I'm good," Fred assured her, grinning as he held up his hands in surrender.

"C'mon guys, let's get going," George said, "We can wander around the grounds a little before the train comes."

"That'd be nice," Katherine said as they wandered onto the grounds, "I'm going to miss this place."

"Hey, Kat, you survived a year as a Gryffindor," Fred laughed, "How does it feel?"

"I don't know," Katherine said, mocking a thoughtful face, "I'm stuck being friends with you two, maybe I'll see if I can change after all. I think it'd be cool to be a Ravenclaw."

"No way!" Fred yelled, throwing his arm over her shoulder, "You're stuck with us!"

"For ever, and ever, and ever, and ever," George added with a grin. Katherine stuck her tongue at him.

"Ah," she said, full of mock disappointment, "But I'm only stuck with you if you if you can catch me." With that she ducked away from Fred's arm and ran off across the grass. Fred and George quickly took chase, yelling for her to comeback. Katherine laughed into the wind, knowing she was faster than them.

The ran back inside moments before they had to leave, laughing and breathing heavily. The twins saluted McGonagall as they walked past, discreetly reminding her that she had six more years with them. As they were leaving the castle Peeves flew past dumping water over the sudents moving towards the door.

"See ya next year Peevesy!" Fred yelled across the hall. Peeves acknowledged him with a raspberry. Katherine laughed, rolling her eyes. "You'll see," Fred said, "One day he will be working with us! For the greater mayhem of the school!"

"Sure he will," Katherine agreed sarcastically. They boarded the train and found Lee, Angela and Alicia in a compartment, talking animatedly.

"Where've you guys been?" Lee asked, looking up as the three of the entered the compartment.

"Chasing Katherine around the grounds," Fred replied, as they all settled down for the train ride, Katherine rolling her eyes.

"It's not my fault you two are so slow," She informed them with a grin, "Any idea when the trolleys coming past?"

"No, it'll get here though," Angela replied, as Lee pulled out his Exploding Snap cards

"Who's playing?" he asked and everyone eagerly agreed.

* * *

"See you after the holidays!" Katherine called, waving to the others as she slipped off into the crowd. Fred and George had been right, her hair was back to being it's normal brown so she had no worries as she made her way towards the looming figure that was her father.

"Hey Katherine," Theodore greeted with a grin, Katherine smiled back. Their father said nothing, but turned and began moving away. He wasn't the talkative type. Katherine sighed as she and Theodore quietly followed after him. A look over her shoulder and she could see the Weasleys talking animatedly as they were joined by Fred and George. She was definitely going to miss them over the summer.

"Katty," Theodore hissed, grabbing her attention, "You still have to tell me why you hate water balloons." Katherine groaned in remembrance but grinned at her brother.

"I imagine I've got a few things to tell you," she replied.

* * *

**Wasn't that fun? Suffering slightly from writers block, particularly for the next year. This'll be easier when Harry and friends come to school. Anyway, any of you have idea's, and don't want me to skip over most of their second year, please share.  
Comments encorage me to write more! Please do!**


	12. Back to school and Quidditch fun

Katherine heaved a sigh. Of course her father had to have a meeting today. Honestly the very least he could have done was to apperate her onto the actual platform, but no, the train station would have to do. Tenebris was attracting a lot of attention. The crowd was rather think too. She made her way to where she assumed the wall must be. Merlin she hated crowds.

"You remember what the platform number is, right?" asked a familiar voice and she spun to try to locate it.

"Of course!" replied a higher voice defensively and proudly, "Platform 3 and 9/4!"

"Got it in one!" she was congratulated. Oh, this could not be good. Still she couldn't see them, they should not be this damn hard to spot. Suddenly she spotted the red head family. Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Charlie, Percy and Ron. Fred and George were further back with Ginny. Suddenly Ginny ran forward, ahead of the family, looking very excited. They were near the wall between Platform's 3 and 4. Katherine groaned inwardly and was about to call out when Mrs Weasley noticed.

"Ginny!" She yelled frantically, managing to stop the small girl before she ran into the solid brick wall. Katherine pushed her trolley between Fred and George, who were chuckling quietly, and cuffed them both over the back of the head.

"Hey!" Fred yelped, "Who do you think…" He finally looked at her, she had one eyebrow raised. "Katty!"

"Idiots," Katherine chided, "She could have been seriously hurt! Honestly, not even at school yet and you're getting yourselves and others into trouble."

The three moved forward as Mrs Weasley spun to glare at her boys. Her gaze softened slightly when she noticed Katherine. No comment was made on the twins, who were still rubbing the backs of their heads.

"Katherine dear," She greeted kindly, "What are you doing here? Where's your father?" Now she sounded concerned. Katherine released a small sigh before pinning a smile to her face.

"He had some business to take care of," She explained, "He left as soon as I was safely at the station."

"He's busy a lot isn't he?" Mr Weasley asked curiously. Katherine withheld a flinch, knowing he didn't mean anything.

"Yeah, he is," Katherine agreed, "We better get going though, the others will start to worry that Fred and George have blown themselves up."

The group moved on and when they got to the barrier Molly roll called each of them as they went through in their different ways.

"Charlie." Casually stroll through the crowd and disappear. "Percy." Same thing. "Fred."

"I'm George."

"Don't mess around Fred, I'd rather not miss the train." A pouting Fred ran through the barrier, turning once to make a face at Katherine.

"Thank you, dear. George, you next." Run at the barrier, making the trolley do most of the work.

"Katherine, dear."

"You want to come with me Gin?" Katherine asked kindly, the girl still seemed upset about having been tricked. Ginny nodded excitedly and walked beside Katherine through the barrier. After a moment Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley and Ron all came through. Ginny went back to her mum and Katherine weaved through the crowd, after saying her goodbyes, to get on the train.

"Want some help?" Fred offered as Katherine picked up Tenebris, "Everyone else is already on the train, as is my trunk."

"Thanks," Katherine replied, allowing him to take her trunk. He led her through the train to a compartment with George, Angelina, Alicia and Lee in it. Katherine smiled at them all as Fred put her trunk onto the luggage rack. They watched the train pulled away before they stared talking.

"So any one got plans for this year?" Lee asked in an excited voice that suggested that he wanted to answer his own question.

"Beater's" Fred and George responded immediately.

"Chaser," Angelina announced, following their lead.

"Chaser," Alicia repeated, nodding with a large grin.

"Commentator!" Lee announced loudly, making everyone laugh slightly.

"Seems like everyone's rather excited about Quidditch," Katherine commented nonchalantly, smirking slightly.

"Aren't you going to try out?" Angela asked, "You seem fairly competent on a broom."

"Fast too," Fred added, "You should try for Seeker!"

"That's a bit harsh isn't it Fred?" Alicia asked, frowning at him, "Turning your friend against your brother."

"What?" Fred asked, clearly confused.

"Charlie's not going to be on the team anymore," George announced, clearing everything up, "McGonagall has arranged for him to have some time this year to work with some Romanian wizards, because he wants to train dragons. Anyway, he can't do that and Quidditch so he dropped out of the team."

"He said he will probably be there for some practices and the try outs," Fred added, "Oliver wood is going to be captain."

"That third year?" Lee asked.

"Forth year," Katherine corrected, "He plays Keeper."

"He seems cool," Angela said thoughtfully, "This'll be fun!"

"We didn't really talk to him that much Ang," Alicia reminded.

"Yeah, plus Charlie reckons being Captain makes people stricter," George said.

"Even if they disagreed with the previous captain, if they become captain themselves they tend to follow the lead," Fred put in.

"Really?" Lee asked, "But wasn't Charlie rather strict? You guys won't have much spare time."

"Fred and George have too much spare time anyway," Katherine responded, "Not like they use any of it to do anything useful."

"We do very useful stuff!" Fred exclaimed, "We've been working on stuff all summer!"

"Yeah," George agreed, "We're planning to make all the Slytherin's robes turn pink."

Everyone laughed at this and Katherine rolled her eyes. Suddenly all her friends jumped slightly and stared at her.

"What?" she asked, a lock of hair fell in her face, she sighed, "Oh that. It keeps doing that, I'm lucky it didn't happen at the station. That would have been a mess."

"So it's been like this all holiday?" Angela asked, watching her red hair warily.

"Well, it stayed brown for about two weeks," Katherine replied, "It's been going back and forth ever since, every other day or so. I spent a fair bit of time in my room to hide it from my father. I got all my homework done though."

"Really?" Fred asked, Katherine glared at him.

"If you didn't do the work it's your fault," She scolded, "You're not copying mine." Angelina and Alicia laughed as Fred pouted. Eventually he joined in, never one to remain upset very long, especially over something so trivial.

* * *

"Quidditch tryouts!" Angela screamed, a noise quickly joined by Alicia voice. Katherine heard it all from the bathroom, where she was already finishing her shower. It'd been made exceptionally clear to her that she would have no chance of doing something non-Quidditch related today. Not that she minded, she did quite like Quidditch after all.

Still, it was lucky she wasn't in the boy's dorm. The twins had spent ages planning their wake up call, she imaged someone was going to try to hex them. She'd warned the other girls though. She didn't think Angela or Alicia would appreciate being hexed the day of tryouts. It would probably have a negative effect on their performance.

"Guys, I can hear you in the bathroom," she announced as she stepped out of the bathroom, only to see her friends attacking her bed in an attempt to get the attention of her pillows. They looked up and stared at her for a moment before jumping up again.

"Katherine!" Alicia yelled.

"Quidditch!" Angela added.

"Yes, I know," Katherine replied, "It's all you lot have talked about since the train. You're lucky I warned the others, they got some older student to perform silencing charms on the beds."

"Right," Alicia replied, both her and Angela already running for the stairs.

"George! Fred!" Angela screamed. Angela was very loud, Katherine thought aimlessly as she made her way does stairs.

"Aren't the tryouts in the evening?" She asked no one in particular as she made her way down the stairs, shuffling through her bag to make sure she had all her books, she looked up when she got to the Common room, "Guys, I get your excited but we still have classes. You have to change out of your pyjamas."

…

Katherine wasn't sure how she got everyone to class that day, getting them dressed was hard enough. She had to sit in the Common room and constantly tell them they were wearing the wrong clothes. Namely telling them not to wear flying clothes as they seemed fairly intent on going straight to the pitch and waiting there all day for the tryouts, it was exhausting.

They had transfiguration first up too, they only just got there on time as they'd needed to eat first. McGonagall eyed them dangerously, noticing how tired Katherine looked, and how excited the others were.

"Where have you been?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

"Sorry Professor," Katherine answered immediately, fearing there'd be another round of screaming 'Quidditch tryouts' if she let any of the others speak, "Its Quidditch tryouts today, you see. It's been near impossible to get them focused, they kept wanting to run off to the Quidditch pitch."

There were a few snickers from around the room, until Katherine glared at them, in no mood to put up with it at the moment. McGonagall sighed, shaking her head.

"Enough," she announce, silencing what was left of the snickers, "Very well, I understand that you are excited, but should it in anyway affect your classes, you will be unable to make it to the tryouts. Am I understood?"

Fred, George, Lee, Angela and Alicia all snapped to attention at that and quickly announced their understanding. Katherine sighed as she took her seat.

"Of course, that's what gets you back to reality," she hissed in announce. Fred, who sat next to her, merely grinned doodling on his parchment.

"She threatened to keep us from Quidditch," he supplied, "What else did you expect us to do?"

"You guys suck," Katherine replied, glaring at the parchment she was filling with notes.

…

"Quidditch!" Fred yelled, running for the pitch.

"Ow! Fred! That was my ear!" Katherine screamed, taking chase immediately. They were all running towards the pitch, though Lee and Katherine weren't actually trying out. Katherine quickly caught up to Fred and tackled him to the ground without hesitation. Unfortunately the ground where she caught up was uneven and they proceeded to tumble down the small slope and continue till the end of the pitch. Katherine groaned as they finally stopped, trying to get her bearings. With her head spinning it took her a moment to realise that Fred had ended up practically on top of her, and was now grinning widely down at her.

"This is your fault," She informed him, trying, unsuccessfully, to wriggle out from under him. Fred simply laughed, not moving at all, eventually her patience wore out, "Are you going to move?"

"Probably not," Fred replied, still grinning, "See, it's highly entertaining to watch you lose your temper, but if I move you can get to your wand."

"Very Slytherin," Katherine informed him with a raised eyebrow, Fred made a face.

"Excuse me but we need the pitch," announced a vaguely familiar voice. Fred turned slightly to see who it was, Katherine used the opportunity to shove him off and he rolled sideways, ending up on his back.

"Aw, Oliver, it was just getting entertaining!" Charlie commented, a similar grin on his face to the one Fred had had. Katherine glared at him, even as he helped her of the ground.

"Thanks for the help," she said sarcastically, "Besides, I'm with Oliver, you should get the tryouts out of the way."

"Are you trying out?" Oliver asked, watching as Katherine wiped dirt from her clothes.

"No," she replied, "I just came to watch, they are though." She gestured toward George, Angela and Alicia, who had all joined Fred now that he was standing up.

"What positions do you play?" Oliver asked immediately, Katherine went and stood with Charlie who was watching Oliver with approval.

"Beater," Fred and George announced together.

"Chaser," Angelina added, and was echoed by Alicia.

"Ok, c'mon, a few other people are already here," Charlie informed them, heading for the changing rooms.

"So, he's the new Captain?" Katherine asked, it was her first chance to actually talk to Charlie since the holidays started.

"Yeah, I think he's going to be really good," Charlie replied, "May even help us win the cup."

"He's going to have trouble finding a replacement Seeker though," Katherine pointed out, "Can't you play without going the practices?"

"No, I thought about it, but it didn't seem fair to the rest of the team. I'm only here because Oliver asked if I could help him out a bit."

"Ok, so do you think it's going to be a hard tryout?"

"Depends what you mean by hard," Charlie replied, pushing the door open. Oliver stood in front of a large group of people, with another boy standing behind him. Katherine assumed he was the Chaser who hadn't left yet, but he was a seventh year so he'd need a replacement next year. There seemed to be an excessive number of people in the room, that's probably what Charlie meant by hard. It'd be interesting to see how good they all were though.

Evidently a few people had come to watch, probably to support their friends. Despite this a few people were against it, Oliver included, they seemed to think the other houses would come to spy. Oliver, it turned out, was rather paranoid, loud and strict. He seemed a totally different person of the pitch. Anyway, Charlie said that, as a friend of the family, she could fly around with him so long as she wasn't prejudice because of her friendship with those trying out. Katherine had agreed eagerly, she really did love to fly.

For a while the pair just flew over and watched, commenting on the variety of flying styles, and people who worked well together. After that, however, Oliver asked if Charlie would watch over those trying out for Seeker. They had a practise snitch and everyone trying out was flying around widely searching for it. Charlie groaned audibly as he watched them, Katherine thought it was a good example of why there was only one Seeker.

Charlie flew into the fray to try and take control and Katherine floated up a little more. She could see basically everyone now, the twins were proving how well they worked together while Angela and Alicia were showing how co-ordinated they were, ducking, weaving and passing through the other brooms. Turning to look back at Charlie, Katherine saw something glint gold in front of her eyes.

Some small part of her brain reminded her that she wasn't trying out and going after the ball was pointless, but she was already moving. She zoomed towards the small ball, ignoring all her logical thoughts telling her to do otherwise. No one was really focused on her anyway, everyone in the stands were watching their friends and everyone in the air was focused on what they were supposed to be doing.

She was immensely glad she'd had lots of flying practice at home, as she was currently aiming herself at the ground. Fortunately she didn't have to get very close the ground, she swiped at the Snitch, pulling up at the same time and ended hovering a fair ways above the ground. She was lower than everyone else though, and she could feel the Snitch wriggling in her hand, quickly she rose back to Charlie's height and sped over to him, hiding the gold ball from view.

"Madam Hooch did say that Snitch was questionable," Charlie sighed as Katherine approached, looking flushed but calm, "I'm not sure why, but I brought a spare all the same. Listen up, Snitch, fast-" he threw it into the air, and it immediately took off, "Now go fetch."

"You sound annoyed," Katherine pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, it turns out its rather hard to find a Seeker, never had to worry about it before," Charlie sighed. Katherine smirked at him, and gestured towards the beaters try outs which Oliver was watching.

"On the upside it looks like Fred and George are gonna make it on the team," she offered. Charlie looked over to see Fred and George roaring with laughter as other students struggled to stay on their brooms, one boy had already slipped and was holding on with only his hands. Katherine and Charlie began moving towards them, Charlie frowning slightly, but then Oliver yelled something they couldn't hear and the twins immediately straightened up.

Oddly quickly the pair flew around to help the others, pulling them back onto brooms and helping to stabilise their flying until they got to the ground. Katherine and Charlie flew over the Oliver, Charlie looking very confused.

"What did you say to them?" He asked, awestruck. Oliver gave him an odd look.

"I told them to snap out of it and help before someone got hurt," he deadpanned.

"Yeah," Katherine nodded, causing both boys to turn to her, "Fred and George may mess around, but they won't let others get hurt because of them. Unless that was their intention, in which case it's a whole different story." She mumbled the last sentence to herself, shaking her head slightly.

"Hey Katty!" Fred called as he and George joined them.

"Katty?" Charlie repeated.

"Don't call me that."

"But Fred can?"

"Have you ever tried getting them to stop once they've chosen a nick name?"

"Fair enough," Charlie agreed, grinning with Katherine at Fred's indignant look, "I think it's about time to head in, right Captain?"

"Huh? Oh, me, yeah. Sorry Capt…Charlie," Oliver replied haltingly, when he turned and spoke to the twins he sounded far more assured, "You two grab the practice bludger."

"Yes Captain," Fred and George responded immediately.

Katherine snorted and mumbled to Charlie, "Bet you anything that attitude doesn't last."

"No way," Charlie laughed, "I've lived with those two, I'm not betting against that."

Katherine watched Fred wrestle the bludger to the ground once she'd landed before the trio headed back to the changing room where Oliver was talking with Charlie and Chaser guy as he prepared to announce the new teams.

"Ok, listen up," Oliver called, bringing immediate silence over those gathered in the room, "First off, our new Beaters are Fred and George Weasley." There was some clapping, including Angela, Alicia, Katherine and Lee-who had joined them once they landed, he claimed he'd been practising commenting for the stands. The other people trying for Beater filed from the room. "Our seeker will be Thomas Jones." Some light cheering and the Seekers left as well. "Now for our Chasers I want to talk to Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell."

Katherine frowned as the last people who hadn't been listed left the room. Katie Bell seemed to be a familiar name, but not someone she could actually remember anything useful about.

"You guys can leave," Oliver informed Fred, George and Thomas, "I'll come tell you when our first practise is." Thomas was the only one to actually move though, the rest simply sat and waited. Oliver shrugged, turning to the girls.

"Listen each of you performed very well, and it's a close call so we've had to talk a few things into consideration," Katherine saw this becoming long and boring before Oliver got anywhere near announcing his decision, so she used the opportunity to look at Katie.

"Hey George," Katherine started, eyes still on Katie, "Doesn't she look like one of the first years?"

"Oh yeah," George agreed, eyes lighting up with recognition, beside him Fred was nodding in agreement, "Do you think they know that?" He gestured to Oliver, Charlie and Chaser guy-Katherine really needed to learn his name.

"So, Angela and Alicia will be our new Seekers," Oliver announced, breaking into their conversation, "Katie, since there aren't any actual rules against first years trying out, or coming to practises, if it's alright I'd like you to train with us this year. It'll be good preparation for next year when Andrew isn't here."

"Well, I guess that answers that question," Fred announced, standing up and moving towards the girls, he winked at Katie, "Nice job, on both flying and infiltrating tryouts."

"Don't worry," Katherine told the confused looking girl with a grin, "He's just impressed with your 'rule breaking', he's weird like that, but you did seem a good flyer."

Katie grinned and easily joined them in walking back to the Common room.


	13. New Project and a Quidditch Game

**Sorry this capter is late, and short, and very possibly irritates everyone because of the suckish quality and pointless content. My computer got a virus and I got writers block so, yeah, poor qaulity chapter.**

* * *

Katherine sighed, she hadn't thought anything of it when the twins said they were trying out, she'd even celebrated with them when they made the team, but now? Merlin she was bored. Not that she'd ever admit it to them, but now they were at practise and she was bored. Boredom did not bode well for her, or for the rules. So, she was sitting in the library, bored out of her mind and thinking about how interesting animagi were.

"I wonder how long it takes to complete," she said to the book she was currently staring at, "I wonder if I could do it in their practise time." The book didn't reply. Katherine sat back thoughtfully, it would fill her spare time and probably help her in Transfiguration. Plus it'd be really cool to be an animagus.

She'd probably need to get into the restricted section though. There were a few books on animagi available, but none with details on how to become one. That could be problematic but she could probably work around it, probably more through talking than actually attempting to sneak into the restricted section. The idea slowly solidified in her head as she sat in the library, and as she packed up her stuff, having done nothing, and as she walked up to the Common room.

"Hey Kat, you ok?" George asked, bringing Katherine back to focus.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katherine replied with a grin, "I was just thinking." She sat down with her friends, who were now the majority of the Quidditch team. Katie had started spending a fair bit of time with them as well, especially after practises.

"Where were you?" Fred asked.

"Library," Katherine replied easily, "I'm going to use the time you lot practise to study, only time I'd get enough quiet."

"Sure, sure," Fred answered, waving a liquorice wand accusingly at her, "You say that, but how do we know. You could have been doing anything."

"Alright you caught me," Katherine sighed, faux disappointment on her face, "I'm actually plotting to take over Hogwarts, and I'm using your practice time to recruit followers." Fred gapped at her and she used the opportunity to swipe his liquorice wand, slipping the sweet into her mouth.

"I assume I can count on all of you when I make my move?" She stated, giving them all a curt nod before heading up to her dormitory. Every one burst out laughing as soon as she left, laughing at both her reasoning and Fred's reaction.

"She should not joke," Fred said seriously, "She's no good at it."

"No, she's very good at it," Angelina corrected.

"Fred," announced Katherine's voice, though she was nowhere in sight. For a moment the group looked around in confusion, until Fred pulled out his Mirror.

"I wasn't kidding," Katherine deadpanned, before leaving the Mirror. The group lost it again, laughing carelessly at Fred's shocked expression.

"This is gonna be fun," Katherine laughed, walking towards the pitch on her own. The others were all already there, eager to get the game started. Katie and Charlie where watching from the team bench and there was no way she was walking with Percy. He may be able to give her tips on studying but he _really_ didn't seem the Quidditch type. She made her way through the bench's to sit by the commentators stand where Lee was grinning excitedly.

"I still have no idea how you convinced McGonagall you were the best choice," Katherine announced as she sat down.  
"Perseverance and a winning personality," Lee replied, ginning widely at her. Katherine raised an eyebrow doubtfully, "Ok, so everyone else who asked was violent and bias."

"It's house Quidditch, everyone's bias," Katherine replied, "Even the teachers are, a bit."

"Though they'd never admit it," Lee agreed.

"So think we've got a good chance?"

"I think our weak point is Jones."

"Well, that's not good," Katherine frowned, "With Seeker being such an important position."

"You really are Quidditch literate, I thought George was joking."

"Gee, thanks Lee, aren't you a great friend?"

"Look! People are coming!" Lee shouted and, indeed, people were coming. The stands filled up and Katherine found McGonagall making her way towards them.

"I expect you to be responsible in your commentating Mr Jordan," she said strictly.

"Of course Professor," Lee responded immediately

"Why do I doubt that?" Katherine mumbled.

"Welcome, one and all, to the first Quidditch match of the year! Slytherin and Gryfindor! Now let's see the teams!"

Katherine had to bite back a laugh, Lee was having way to much fun. Though the situation wasn't actually all that funny, she just wanted to laugh at his clear excitement. He introduced the Slytherin team in a very well-mannered way that seemed to please McGonagall but worried Katherine slightly. Then came the Gryffindor team.

"And the Gryffindor's come onto the field, almost and entirely new team concocted by the new captain, Oliver Wood! So we've got Wood, the Keeper, leading his team. Followed by the new Seeker, Thomas Jones! Following behind him is the well-known Chaser, Andrew Cunning! Now the two new Chasers Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell! Two wonderful girls who I happen to know are both wonderful players and very good looking, especially…"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry Proffessor! Now we wind up the team with two wonderful red heads, Fred and George Weasley, the new Beaters!"

The crowd roared their appreciation, or dislike in some cases. Katherine was laughing at Lee's little exploitation of his commentator position. On the pitch she could see Fred and George were laughing as well, it seemed the girls were too, though slightly more controlled.

"I thought you said you doubted Jones," Katherine mumbled as the teams took off.

"Yeah, but can't have him freaking out before the match," Lee replied, before turning back to him mic, "Madam Hooch releases the balls and they're off!"

"It's Johnson with the Quaffle, what skill that girl has. Undeniable prowess, really it makes her look quite magnificent…"

"Stop flirting and commentate Jordan!" McGonagall snapped. Katherine watched the rest of the game through teary eyes as she listened to Lee commentate.

…

"Oh, Merlin, Lee," Katherine gasped as they waited outside the locker rooms, "What in the world possessed you to, constantly, comment on Angelina?"

"Fred put me up to it," Lee shrugged, grinning widely. Despite his misbehaviour he was going to be the permanent commentator for a while, mostly because McGonagall hated the search for a new one. Plus they'd ended up winning the game, by ten points. Slytherin caught the Snitch, but their Seeker hadn't been paying attention to the score.

"Did you consider how Angela would react?" Katherine asked stuck between disapproval and amusment.

"Of course," Lee replied, in a mock offended tone. Suddenly the door of the locker room flew open and everyone walked up to the pair laughing heartily. Katherine's amusement won out and she grinned with them.

"Best, commentary, ever!" Fred announced loudly, giving Lee a pat on the back, "So, are you doing the next game?"

"Absolutely," Lee grinned, "McGonagall said I could stay on till a graduate, so long as I behave."

"Fred's right you did a brilliant job Lee," Alicia laughed, "Though I don't see why Angela gets all the attention."

"Right, I'll make sure to comment on you next game," Lee replied.

"Enjoy the game Kat?" George asked, walking next to her as the others went over replays of certain moments.

"Sure, Quidditch is brilliant," Katherine replied, giving him an easy smile, "You lot did great, but I can't tell you and Fred apart from so far away, it's very annoying."

George laughed. "You know, most people can't tell us apart at all," he reminded.

"Ah, yes, but you have no such luck with me, do you?" Katherine grinned, giving him a 'sympathetic' look.

"Nope, you're an anomaly," George agreed, laughing.

"Oh, big words George? Fred would be heart broken," Katherine chided, laughing with him.

"Oi! What are you two talking about?" Fred asked suspiciously as he came up on Katherine's other side.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Katherine responded habitually. George laughed and Fred frowned, "Relax, we were just saying that I'm an anomaly and you two are identical."

"Oh, ok…why?"

"I don't know, but you asked," Katherine replied, rolling her eyes.

"So, Katty, how about that reward for winning the game?" Fred asked, grinning widely at her.

"What reward?" Katherine replied, "I'm not going to give you a prize Freddie, besides I'm already volunteering to help you get food for the party aren't I?"

"What party?" Fred asked blankly. Katherine gave an over-exaggerated sigh.

"The party Gryffindor throws every time they win a Quidditch game," she explained slowly, "Did you not notice last year?"

"Well, I remember lots of parties," Fred offered.

"You, Fred, are a lost cause," Katherine announced, waving a finger at him.

"Ah! Bronies!"

"This is brilliant boys!"

"Nice job, guess Quidditch skills run in the family."

"Wow! Where'd you guys get all that food?"

"Nicked it," Fred supplied, laying more food on the table, "From the kitchens themselves."

"Last lot," Katherine announced, "Prefects are getting a little a little antsy, speaking of, where's Percy?"

"Upstairs, he wanted to go to bed early," Charlie supplied, grinning widely at the haul, "but what's he got to do with the Prefects?"

"He's might as well be one, it'd be just as bad if he caught us," Katherine answered, "All that sneaking around would be for nothing."

"Fair enough," Charlie nodded, "By the way, well done you two, it was a good match."

"Charlie, my dear fellow, that means so very much to us!" Fred exclaimed.

"You could not have found better celebratory words!" George added.

"Though, 'you're both a pain in the neck' comes to mind," Katherine said, picking up one of the brownies. Fred turned to her.

"You can't say that, you helped you know," he reminded.

"With the food yes, but I'm not getting a big head or going around telling tales about evading teachers, prefects and trolls. What is it with you and trolls by the way?"

"Kat, you're hairs red again," George noted.

"Really? It only stayed brown for about a day."

"Maybe it reacts to your magic or something," Fred offered. Katherine laughed.

"Have a brownie Fred," Katherine suggested, tossing one at him, "I don't think the magic was quite at that level."

"Oh, Merlin those people are annoying!" Fred exclaimed as he sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"What people?" Katherine asked, scanning the Daily Profit, "And where's George?"

"I'm here," George replied, sitting next to Fred, "Sorry, misplaced my Transfiguration essay."

"Those people you clearly like each other but won't say anything," Fred grouched.

"You actually did it?" Katherine asked, "And it you don't like watching people being awkward and uncomfortable then don't watch."

"Yeah, we always hand in our homework," George replied in a tone that suggested she was insane to think they wouldn't do their homework.

"But I don't want to ignore them!" Fred whined, "I want to force them to do something.

"Well, I can't flaw you there George, and it's none of your business how people's romantic lives pan out Fred."

"How are you doing that?!" Angela exclaimed suddenly. She, Alicia, Lee and Katie had been watching the three red heads talk for a while now. They'd silently agreed that it was immensely unnerving how Katherine could talk to both the twins at once and be reading the paper. Especially as some people couldn't even talk to Fred and George when they were discussing the same thing.

"What?" Katherine asked, putting the paper down to look across the table curiously.

"How are you holding two conversations and reading at the same time?"

"Well I wasn't really reading," Katherine replied with a shrug, "And it's really not that hard to manage conversations so long as you don't mess up who's saying what."

"Ok, but how do you not mess it up with Fred and George?" Lee asked.

"Skill and practice," Katherine answered with a smirk.  
"Right, so who were you annoyed at Fred?" Alicia asked, turning to the boy as she spoke.

"Just people," Fred shrugged, then caught Katherine rolling her eyes, "So what would you do then?"

"Nothing," Katherine replied, "It's none of your business, you should leave them alone."

"So your saying," Fred challenged, "If you knew two people who obviously liked each other, but weren't doing anything about it, you'd just leave them alone? In that situation, what would you actually do?"

Katherine snorted into her pumpkin juice, getting some odd looks from her friends. "Oh, Merlin, I've been spending way too much time with you two."

"Why?" Fred whined, "What's so funny?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Katherine replied, still grinning for reasons no one else understood, "C'mon, we have to get to Tranfiguration, and Katie has Charms."

"Oh no!" Katie exclaimed, "I can't be late again! See you at practice guys!" With that she took of out of the Great Hall, the others following behind her at a much more leisurely pace. Fred and George never rushed to anything, though they often rushed away.

* * *

**Wasn't that fun? Now, I may need to change my update deadlines to every other Wednesday because no ones giving me ideas (coughREVIEWcough) and things are pilling up.  
The next chapter should be much better though, and hopefully entertaining. Please comment!**


	14. Truth or Dare

**Sorry, late chapter, my bad, a week went missing in my head. This and the next chapter are written for pure entertainment and, as such, are full of the twins being...the twins really.  
Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Katherine…Hey, Katherine, wake up."

"No. Sleepy."

"C'mon get her up. They're getting impatient. Don't worry about changing, everyone's in their night clothes."

"I don't want to get up! Sleepy."

"Just come downstairs! One of the boys will help you after that."

"Fine, but leave me alone. Stupid people, I want to sleep and I have to clamber around following after two obnoxious red heads who think they're all…"

"Katherine stairs!"

"No! Someone catch her!"

"Quiet! We're breaking rules here...oomph, Katty? Why are you falling down the stairs?"

"Hey Fred," Katherine replied, eyes still closed as she allowed Fred to take her weight, "Girl's wouldn't let me sleep. 'm tired. What doin'?"

"Are you ok?" Fred asked uncertainly as Katherine continued to lean in on him. She'd straightened up and opened her eyes slightly, but still didn't seem like she was actually seeing anything.

"Don't worry about her," Angela instructed as she and Alicia pulled Katie down stairs, the later seemed in a similar state to Katherine, "She's always like that when she first wakes up. Why do you think she always makes sure she's up before the rest of us?"

"I think it's cute," put out Alicia. George seemed to agree from the way he was smirking at Fred.

"I think it's creeping me out," Fred announced, trying unsuccessfully to get Katherine to stand on her own, "Why's she so tired anyway?"

"She was studying the whole time you were at practise yesterday," Lee replied.

"Why did Oliver make us practise so late on a Thursday anyway?" Alicia whined.

"Stupid Ol'ver," Katherine announced, "Imma set Peeves on 'im. So tired!"

"Sh! Just help her to the room," Angela commanded, "She'll wake up."

"If you say so," Fred sighed, "C'mon Katty, and keep quiet."

Katherine mumbled something unintelligible but wandered down the hall with the rest of them, using Fred to make sure she didn't bump into anything.

"Ok, so where are we?" Katherine asked a little while later, having finally woken up enough to realise she was in a room that was _not_ her dorm.

"Hey! She wakes!" Fred exclaimed, "Would you mind letting go of my shirt now? We were going to drop by the kitchens."

"Let go of…argh!" Katherine jumped away from Fred with a startled noise, "Woah, space, space is good. And again I ask, where are we?"

"I don't know but I'm going to convince someone to ward my bed for me," Katie announced.

"We're just gonna play a game," Fred responded, taking off from the room, "Oi, George wait! Stop laughing at me!"

"You know for someone who sneaks around so much he's very loud," Angela commented.

"I still don't know where I am," Katherine noted, "And I have the vague feeling I was kidnapped and shall be very angry with multiple people by the time I'm allowed to sleep again."

"Katherine, your friends with Charlie, you think he'd ward my bed?" Katie asked.

"Probably, nice to know I wasn't the only one kidnapped," Katherine replied, "What are we doing here?"

"We have food!" Fred and George announced loudly. Katherine glared at them.

"No one's ever going to answer me, are they?" Katherine grumbled, "Oh! Sugary food!"

"No," Fred chided, "You only get food if you agree to play with us."

"You thought this out very thoroughly, didn't you?" Katherine asked suspiciously, Fred nodded, grinning widely, "I'm out!"

"What?!" Fred demanded.

"C'mon Kat," George tried, "You know it's just a little fun."

"It's something you two planned for me to be a part of, but didn't tell me about. You only do that when it's something stupid that you knew I would disagree with, therefore I am within my rights to disagree," Katherine replied, "Now, I want to go back to bed."

"She's far more conversational now, isn't she?" Alicia pointed out. Katherine rounded on her and Angela.

"Don't think I've forgotten your part in this," she snapped, "I swear, I should curse you all right now and be done with it!"

"On the other hand, you know you're not going back to sleep anytime soon, and we have sugary goodness," George pointed out, "Might as well stick around."

"Fine," Katherine glared at him, "But I hate you all and maintain the right to leave whenever I want. Also I'm sitting with Katie."

With that she stormed away from the two red heads and sat herself on the floor with Katie. Katie just shrugged, not really caring now she was fully awake.

"So, what are we playing?" she asked cheerfully.

"Truth or dare!" the other five announced together, and Fred continued, pulling a small vial from his pocket, "Look, we have Veritaserum."

"Oh, Merlin, Snape's going to kill us all," Katherine mumbled.

"There's enough for a sip each," George explained, "Which should last until dawn, so we won't have to worry about saying something stupid to people outside this room."

"And we found a spell that means you will have to complete any dare, within the time period," Fred continued, "And the rooms been silenced."

"I hate you both," Katherine announced, glaring at the potion, "And I am _not_ drinking that."

"C'mon Katty," Fred whined, "Do have any idea how hard this was to get?"

"You stole it."

"Yeah, but first we had to get detention, then we had to get away with it," George said.

"It was very hard work," Fred finished.

"Well, I'm in," Lee announced, taking a sip from the vial, "Hey doesn't even taste that bad."

"My turn!" Angela exclaimed happily, she took her sip and was followed by Alicia. Fred and George had already taken it so now Katherine and Katie were the only ones left.

"Well, I'm here anyway," Katie announced, taking a sip from the vial. Now there was only a little left. A little that Katherine was glaring at with extreme disdain and mistrust.

"I'm still not drinking that," she pointed out as they tried to hand it to her, "I don't care how much sugar you put in front of me."

"C'mon Kat," George said, "Why are you so against this?"

"It is an evil concoction used to force people to tell personal things against their will. It is bordering on illegal and the last time it was widely used was at the fall of…" Katherine hesitated slightly, looking slightly unsure, "Anyway, I don't want to!"

"Look, Katty, it's just a game," Fred sighed, "If something really personal comes up you can curse who ever asked it and we'll stop you from answering anything we think you might be against, but we're all friends here it's not like we're going to spread anything around."

"You wouldn't anyway," Katherine pointed out as she finally took the vial, "I have to much information on you." She threw her head back and swallowed the liquid to fast to taste it. "So, who's first then? We might as well get started."

"Me first!" Angelina announced loudly, "George, truth or dare?

"Dare, obviously," George replied with Fred nodded approvingly.

"Ok, I dare you to fly a lap around the school in your boxers," Angelina announced, grinning widely.

"Ok, now or later?" George asked, "Fred and I discussed and decided that, since we're doing this at night when no one's awake, you can tell people to do the dares at a later date, but you have to tell them when that will be."

"Now's fine," Angela replied thoughtfully, "But you have to fly inside as well."

"Excellent, I'll get my broom," George announced, taking off.

"Wow, you two really are unflinching," Alicia said as they watched him leave.

"Well, we do insane things for casual entertainment, don't me?" Fred replied, "It's second nature by now."

"Hey, Angelina," Katherine murmured as the others talked, "You really just wanted to see George strip right?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Angelina replied, then, "Hey!"

"What happened?" George asked, coming back into the room with his broom.

"Nothing," Katherine answered grinning, "I'm plotting my revenge on you all."

"That would be the Veritaserum talking," Alicia pointed out, "That was fast George."

"You know me, good with the short cuts. Fred, catch!" George threw his broom to Fred-who caught it easily-and began pulling off his clothes. Once he was only in his boxers he grabbed his broom and headed for the door.

"House boxers George?" Lee asked as George was mounting his broom, noting the lion head covered boxers.

"I like them," Katherine announced calmly, "They suit you, don't you think Angie?"

"Yeah, I guess," Angela replied uncomfortably.

"Well thanks Ang," George replied, giving her a wink, "See you in a flash."

"They suit him better than the last ones," Katherine mumbled to Fred, "Do you have a matching pair?"

"Katherine!" Fred exclaimed at the same time Angela demanded, "What did you just say?"

Katherine just grinned wickedly at them. The group made idle small chat until George flew through the window. "Does everyone realise it's getting right cold out there?" he demanded as he landed, shivering slightly. Katherine threw his clothes at him and he began pulling them on, showing no embarrassment at his lack of clothing.

"So, my turn yeah?" George asked, sitting himself down, "Alicia, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alicia answered after some thought.

"Ok, I dare you to confess your undying love and propose the Oliver the next time we all see him," George answered immediately, Alicia made a face.

"Yeah, that's going to be fun," she grumbled, "Anyway, my turn! Katherine, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Katherine replied, figuring she'd be forced to do a dare eventually, better it was from someone who wasn't one of the twins.

"Ok then," Alicia said thoughtfully, "I dare you to kiss Lee!"

"Alright," Katherine shrugged, the other girls grinned, Lee looked a little scared and Katherine had to fight not to roll her eyes. "Stay," she commanded, leaning towards him she tilted her head and gave him a peck on the cheek. That done she moved to sit down, sitting beside Lee and Fred now as she couldn't be bothered crawling across the room. Alicia gaped widely at her.

"That doesn't count!" Alicia whined, Katherine smirked slightly.

"Yes it does," she countered, "I followed the rules. Anyway, it's my turn, Lee, truth or dare."

"Dare, I guess, as everyone else is," Lee replied.

"I dare you, next Transfiguration class, to call McGonagall baby," Katherine announced, "No ma'am or Professor. You have to call he baby."

"Wow," Lee gaped, "You really are evil. You could give Fred and George a run for their money."

"Hey!" the twins exclaimed, sounding offended.

"Anyway, my turn I guess," Lee went on, "Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Fred replied without any hesitation.

"Ok, I dare you to hug everyone who comes near you tomorrow, including teachers and Slytherins," Lee commanded. Fred laughed.

"Right you are mate," He said, grinning widely, "Katie, truth or dare."

"Dare," Katie replied automatically.

"I dare you to, write a love letter to…Charlie," Fred announced decidedly, "And send it in the morning mail!"

"But he's a seventh year!" was Katie's immediate reply.

"That's your issue?" Fred, George and Katherine questioned, each giving her sceptical looks. Fred then pulled out a quill and some parchment, clearly having anticipated this. Katie made a face.

"Ok, I'll get on it after my turn," she sighed, "Ang, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Angelina replied, looking more as though she was planning her next dare for someone else.

"I dare you to…start a fight with Alicia tomorrow! Saying you love Oliver more than her, and it has to be in front of him," Katie announced.

"What?" Angelina demanded, "That's just…Why would you do that to me?!"

"I think it's excellent!" Katherine spoke up, everyone else was laughing too hard to speak. Except Alicia who was making a face again.

"Ok, fine," Angela sighed, "George, truth or dare?"

"Dare," George replied casually, though it hadn't escaped his notice that she'd chosen him again.

"Ok, I dare you to, write McGonagall a love letter!" she declared triumphantly.

"Very well, I shall give it to her in with my next essay," George nodded, he and Fred where far too good at taking things in stride. Makes you wonder whether they had to be dared to do this stuff. "My turn," George continued, "Kat, truth or dare."

"Truth," Katherine replied, and at everyone's questioning expressions she merely smiled, "Got to try new things guys. Can't have dare the whole time, can we?"

"OK," George nodded thoughtfully, "What were you thinking before McGonagall led us into the Great Hall in first year?" Katherine laughed.

"I was thinking, 'Why are those two idiot red heads saying we have to fight a troll?' closely followed by, 'I think I'd like Ravenclaw'," she announced, everyone started laughing.

"You two spread that rumour?" Katie demanded, "It took forever to convince my friends we wouldn't have to do that!"

"Why did you think Ravenclaw'd be good?" Lee asked making a face.

"It was the easy option," Katherine replied, stupid truth serum, "At that point it was either…mmpgh pffph, glah!" The rest of her sentence came out as muffled noise because Fred had clasped his hand over her mouth before she could continue.

"A promise is a promise, right?" he said with a grin, Katherine nodded back at him.

"Thanks," she mumbled, then she grinned, "Truth or dare, Fred?"

"Truth," Fred replied, grinning back at her, "Like you said, we need variety."

"Mmhmm," Katherine replied doubtfully, "Do you think Angelina would look good in lingerie?" The entire room blanched at the question and Katherine grinned at having surprised them all.

"I think she'd look ok," Fred replied after a moment, "Though I'd prefer…"

"Fairs fair, right?" George asked Katherine, hand over his brother's mouth.

"True," Katherine nodded, grinning wickedly, "Though I must say, truth is proving to be more interesting than dares."

"Lee, truth or dare?" Fred asked, trying to get the attention away from him.

"Dare," Lee replied, "You guys are scary which ever I choose, might as well do something fun."

"Sure, you know that gargoyle that leads to Dumbledore's office?" Fred asked, Lee nodded, "Well, you have to decorate him for Halloween! And Christmas, but you can do them at the same time if you want."

"Wicked," Lee laughed, "Ok, Katie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Katie replied.

"OK, if anyone in the room could be your slave for a day, who would it be and what would they have to do?" Lee asked.

"That's tough," Katie replied thoughtfully, "I think I'd have to go for Kat, and I'd make her do my homework and curse people I dislike, and come to Quidditch practise to see if she's actually any good."

"Oi! Quite laughing," Katherine snapped, "And I take offence to that Kate. If you wanted to see me fly you should have just asked. I like to think I can fly pretty well. Look what I got."

She pulled the Snitch from tryouts from her pocket and a light blush came to her face. She'd yet to tell anyone she'd taken it despite the fact that she'd been carrying it around for a fair while. She let the golden wings unfurl and flick around uselessly.

"When'd you get that?" Fred demanded, going to poke it only to have Katherine pull it away.

"Um, you remember try outs?" she started, blush deepening, "I was hanging out with Charlie, and he was telling off all the Seekers. Then I saw the Snitch and I just, kind of, went for it."

"So that's what that dive was about!" everyone said in varying voices, Katherine rolled her eyes and tucked the little gold ball away.

"Katie, it's your turn."

"Oh, right, Alicia truth or dare?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Dare, I guess, more fun."

"Ok, I dare you to…say 'I love to wear pink leather' every time you talk tomorrow!"

"WHAT!?" Alicia screamed, as everyone else laughed.

"Do you realise she's supposed to be having a loud screaming match over Oliver tomorrow," Katherine said thoughtfully, "Now after everything she says she's basically going to have to scream 'I love to wear pink leather' to the whole hall."

The boys howled with laughter while Alicia shot evils at Katherine, who just grinned innocently at her. "Yeah, yeah, fine," Alicia snapped, "Truth or dare, Kat?"

"Dare," Katherine replied with a shrug.

"I dare you to kiss George," Alicia said maliciously, "On the lips this time."

"Fine," Katherine sighed, crawling over to kneel in front of George.

"Fred," George announced, wide eyed, pointing to himself.

"I'm pretty sure that's offensive George," Katherine pointed out rolling her eyes. He had a similar look in his eyes as Lee had had. Maybe it wasn't fear? Oh well not her problem. She leant forward and, for a moment, their lips pressed together, then she pulled away.

"'Kay, Angie, truth or dare?" she asked.

"You're way too casual with this you realise," Alicia pointed out with a frown. Katherine just shrugged.

"Truth," Angelina announced decidedly.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Katherine asked easily.

"Yes," Angelina replied, "But you didn't specify."

"Fair enough," Katherine grinned, "You're turn."

"Right, Lee, truth or dare?"

"Truth, gotta go at least once."

"What is the most embarrassing nickname that anyone has ever called you?"

"Leanne, no I am not explaining. Alicia truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alicia replied, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Tomorrow at breakfast you have go around saying, 'I'm cupid, and I will help you find love'."

"You want I should do this before or after I express my deep love for Oliver and pink leather?" Alicia asked sceptically.

"Fair enough, you can do it the day after then."

"Ok, Fred, truth or dare?" Alicia asked

"Dare," Fred replied confidently. Alicia made her way over to him and knelt down beside him, leaning to whisper in his ear, "Steal that cookie Kat's about to eat."

Fred gave her a horrified look, eyes flicking to Katherine for a moment before going back to Alicia who merely raised an eyebrow. Katherine was, indeed, paying more attention to her food than to the game. _**(They've all been snacking, it just wasn't mentioned.)**_

"Fine," he sighed, "Now go back over there. I hate you right now. Katie, truth or dare?"

"Wait," Katherine broke in, "What'd Alicia do?" Suddenly her cookie was snagged from her slackened grip and Fred hoped across the room and put it in his mouth. Without a thought Katherine moved after him. She bit into the other end of the cookie and sharply tilted her head up, breaking it so she got the bigger piece. Fred blinked in surprise at her having been so close.

"Dare," Katie announced, bring the pair back. They both sat back down, with Katherine munching on her cookie and eyeing Fred warily.

"Ok, I dare you to have a very public conversation with an inanimate object tomorrow and make it appear as though the object is talking back."

"Wow, detailed," Katie nodded, "Kat, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Katherine replied easily.

"I dare you to sit on Fred's lap for the rest of the night unless a dare requires one of you to move in which case you have to go back after said dare," Katie commanded.

"See, now that's how you get someone to follow through on a dare," Katherine commended, "No loopholes! Do you mind Fred?"

"Well, you got dared, so you have to anyway," Fred pointed out. Katherine nodded and sat in his lap leaning against his chest.

"My turn yeah?" She asked, "George, truth or dare? Pass me a brownie Fred?"

…

It was early in the morning now and everyone was spread out across the floor. Katherine had convinced Katie to let her and Fred lay down so long as Katherine was still laying on him in some form, so she currently had her head resting on his stomach.

"Kat, had you seen any of the boys in just there boxers before tonight?" Angelina asked, they'd stopped actually playing truth or dare a while ago but every now and then someone shot out a question. Katherine laughed a little.

"Yeah, both Fred and George," she snickered, rolling over to look at Angelina, who was gaping at her.

"When did this happen?" Alicia asked.

"Last Christmas when I stayed at their house," Katherine replied, "The other Weasley's were quick to realise the twins were less likely to attack me so I got set to wake them up and get them for food a lot. So I caught them in their boxers once or twice, including one time they matched."

Fred groaned at the story as everyone else laughed, then he sighed, "Katty, I need to move again."

Katherine nodded, getting off and allowing him to stretch before sitting up and opening his arms for her. She climbed back into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Guys I'm getting tired," she announced, "When are we going back to bed?"

"We might as well just sleep here," Lee pointed out, "It's not like anyone's going to find us and we can just head back to the Common room in the morning."

"What about clothes?" Katie asked.

"Oh, that's ok, we brought you clothes," Alicia informed her, giving her an awkward pat on the leg. Awkward because they'd been dared to hold hands for the rest of the night, so they had to work around it. Katie had already finished her letter for Charlie though, so that wasn't a problem.

"Oh, hey Kat, because I have to mail Charlie can I use Tenebris?" Katie asked suddenly.

"Pfft, no way, I'd never get him back," Katherine replied, "'Sides he's not here, I sent him off yesterday."

"Tomorrow's going to be hilarious," Fred laughed.

"Tonight was pretty good," Angelina pointed out, "Though I wish I'd gotten some pictures."

"Doesn't really matter, you can always just use a pensieve," Katherine pointed out.

"Why're you encouraging it?" Katie asked, "Your sitting of Fred."

"Yes, but Fred's rather comfy," Katherine pointed out, "And I don't have to do anything really horrible tomorrow do I? By the way, you spelt infatuated wrong in this letter."

"How'd you get that?" Katie demanded.

"I'm sitting on Fred," Katherine pointed out making the others laugh.

"OK, so we'll sleep here and move to the Common room in the morning," Lee announced, "Night all."

"Yes Kat, you have to stay with Fred while you sleep," Katie instructed as Katherine opened her mouth.

"Good night to you too," Katherine replied. She and Fred shuffled into a comfortable sleeping position as the lights went out.

* * *

**Well, that was fun! Next chapter we get to see the dare's put into action! Comments are accepted gratefully! Even if they're just telling me to be more punctual, or that i spelt something wrong, which is a possibility.  
Hope you enjoyed this!**


	15. The Day After

**The consequences of truth or dare! Shall the hilarity never cease! Hope everyone get's some laughs from this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, in case anyone was unsure.**

* * *

Fred woke up on Saturday morning feeling very disorientated. He looked around for a moment, remembering the game of truth or dare and looked down to see Katherine was still curled up by his side. He grinned widely at this and looked around for George.

"Hey, Freddie, good to see you awake," George commented, as he finished cleaning the food scraps. They had to deal with the cover up after all.

"Good night last night," Fred commented, stretching carefully so he didn't wake Katherine.

"Yeah," George agreed, "You got to sleep with Kat-"

"-and Angie was very appreciative of you in your boxers," Fred finished, "Plus we get to watch everyone make a fool of themselves."

"Don't forget Kat got that dare to confess to Percy," George pointed out, the dares had gotten a bit…out of control.

"Yeah, it's a little weird, our friends confessing to our brothers," Fred agreed.

"And Oliver," George added.

"Yeah, but did you see Angie's face? She's going to hate that."

"Well if it makes you feel better Kat had that look like when she's finding a way to keep us in the clear."

"Really?" Fred asked, "Hard to tell with her on my lap. I suppose we should wake everyone up, you think Katty's going to be all weird again?"

"Only one way to find out," George replied, then he bellowed, "Oi! Everyone! Up and at 'em!"

Fred felt Katherine jump slightly against him and everyone made a lot of noise at their abrupt wake up call. She didn't seem to want to wake up, however, as she merely pulled closer into him, mumbling something inaudible.

"C'mon, Katty, rise and shine," He coaxed, Katherine blinked blearily up at him.

"I'm hungry," she said decidedly, "When do we eat?"

"Once we're all dressed and we've dropped our stuff off at the Common room," George replied. Katherine sat up and stretched, only to get a face full of robes from Alicia.

"Your clothes, Kat," she informed, "And has anyone else realised that I've come out of this with the worst day a head. I love to wear pink leather."

"If you say so, but you forget that I have to call McGonagall 'baby' in Mondays Transfiguration class," Lee pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Katie nodded with a grin, "Now you three get out so we can change." The boys were herded from the room as the girls began changing, chatting idly.

"Did you really sleep on Fred all night, Kat?" Katie asked curiously.

"Well, I assume so as that's where I woke up," Katherine replied, "But like I said he's rather comfortable."

"Really?" Alicia asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I slept pretty well considering we were sleeping on the floor."

"Fair enough," agreed Katie, "Guys you can come back in now!"

"Oh, that's good," Lee announced, pushing the door open to show that they were all fully dressed, "Fred and George were getting restless."

"People time to move," Fred announced, "Filch is heading this way."

…

The group wandered casually into the Common room just as Percy was making his way down stairs. Katherine heard a number of whispered giggles as everyone else scattered into hiding. Sighing she headed over to Percy, adopting a serious expression.

"Percy," she called. Percy looked up in surprise.

"Oh, hello Katherine," he greeted, "You know, your hair look's nice brown."

"Thanks," Katherine replied brightly, then she sighed, "Percy, look… _Volevo solo farvi sapere che io sono follemente innamorato di te. Sono stato trattenendo per così tanto tempo e ha dovuto farti sapere come mi sento. Mi hai aiutato molto, ed è stato come una fonte d'ispirazione. Fred e George proprio non capisco. Grazie per l'ascolto, anche se non si sente lo stesso._"

Percy stared at her in confusion for a moment, just blinking confusingly. Suddenly Katherine pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok," she whispered into his ear, "I'm just really tired." Then she pulled away and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "I've got to go upstairs now, see you at breakfast."

"Right," Katherine heard Percy mutter as she walked away, "That was, right, yeah. Weird."

"That's cheating," Alicia yelled once Percy was out of the room, "What was that anyway? You just spewed gibberish to him! I love to wear pink leather."

Katherine merely raised an eyebrow. Fred and George were rolling on the ground laughing hysterically, having realised what she'd done. Lee just looked confused, but Angelina, who had to make a love confession latter, seemed to agree with Alicia.

"It wasn't gibberish," Katherine pointed out, "It's not my fault if you can't understand Italian, is it?"

"You speak Italian?" Katie asked curiously.

"Told you it wasn't German," George chuckled, Fred nodding beside him.

"Yes, I speak Italian," Katherine answered, "No one said I had to confess in English, did they? Now hurry up, I'm hungry."

So after putting all their things away the group headed down to the Great Hall. Fred put his dare into action and walked a little ahead of the group, hugging anyone he came across.

"By the way guys," Lee said as they sat down, "I decided to decorate the gargoyle on Monday, it gives me time to find the decorations."

"Sounds good," Katherine replied, the others giving there assent, accept Alicia who merely nodded, trying to avoid speaking, "Hey, Kate, it's you're bird."

"So it is," Katie nodded, watching the school owl fly towards Charlie, "You know we can't hear him from here."

"It's ok, I'll be right back," Katherine supplied, shuffling through her bag before moving over to Charlie, "Charlie, have you seen Oliver? Katie wanted to see if I could go to the next practise to prove I can actually fly. What's that?" Fred pulled out his magic mirror which now had both Katherine's and Charlie's voices coming from it.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Katherine," Charlie replied easily, "I'm sure Oliver wouldn't have a problem with that, and I'm not sure what this is."

Katherine watched him scan the letter as she filled her plate with food. His piece of toast was frozen halfway to his mouth and she was getting slightly worried.

"Charlie?" she tried tentatively.

"Hi, yes, I mean," apparently it was the day for stuttering Weasley's Katherine thought idly, "It's from Katie but…"

"But?" Katherine prompted.

"She's only a first year!" Charlie exclaimed suddenly, making the eavesdroppers jump and giggle while Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Is that really your only objection," she asked, though it was interesting, as compared to Katie's reaction. Charlie spluttered a bit, and Katherine sighed, "Look, don't worry about it dragon boy, I'm pretty sure she's not the stalker type, but you want I should go talk to her?"

"No, it's fine I…" he looked over to where the others quickly tried to stifle their laughter, and understanding lit his eyes, "I just got pranked really bad didn't I?"

"Not exactly, it wasn't really a prank," she explained, "More of a dare that you got pulled into, but it's ok, we already got Percy so you're not alone."

"Right, hey Katherine?" Charlie called as Katherine began to move away, "Dragon boy, really?"

"It's appropriate, if no one else is going to use it I'm not going to let it go," she shrugged.

"That was hilarious," Fred gasped as Katherine sat back down.

"I do try," she replied with a grin, "Alicia, look, it's Oliver."

"Oh, Merlin no," Alicia groaned, "I love to wear pink leather."

"Yes, yes, it's an awful fetish of yours," George agreed, "Now call him over."

"Angie, get ready," Fred commanded.

"Oliver! Could you come here a moment?" Alicia called, mumbling as quietly as possible, "I love to wear pink leather."

"Sure Alicia, what's going on?" Oliver asked as he wandered over.

"Well, I…Listen, Oliver, you know you're a great Keeper and I really admire your Quidditch ability. I think you're really cool and I just needed to tell you that I love you, I love to wear pink leather, and-" she got down on one knee, and the rest of the group tried to avoid laughing, "Will you marry me Oliver?"

"I, Alicia, when, I mean, this just…" Oliver stuttered, wow they were on a roll today.

"Reckon you can get McGonagall to do that on Monday?" Katherine asked Lee, who merely shrugged, watching what was going on avidly.

"How dare you?!" Angelina demanded, you had to hand it to the girl-she was a good actress, "How dare you Alicia! There is no way you love Oliver more than me!"

"Of course I do!" Alicia snapped, "I told him first, I love to where pink leather, proposal and all!"

"If you really love someone you don't rush into these things!" Angelina snapped back, they were getting quite an audience now. The teachers were mumbling in concern, Charlie looked rather entertained, as did a few others, while the majority of the Hall merely looked confused or shell shocked, like Oliver himself.

"No, if you really love someone you don't have to wait," Alicia snapped, "It shows you have no doubts about your feelings! I love to wear pink leather."

"Oh, please," Angelina replied, and evil glint in her eyes now, "Doubt? What do you love more? Oliver or wearing pink leather?" The look on Alicia's face now was hilarious, you could tell why they made a good pair, Alicia looked horrified and Angelina was looking smug. Alicia's eyes flicked to Oliver, then back to Angelina, and made the trip a couple of times.

"Fine," Alicia finally replied in a choked sob, "Fine, you win, you can have him! I love wearing pink leather!" With tears brimming in her eyes Alicia ran from the room. Angelina just blinked for a moment then threw her arms into the air.

"Woohoo!" She yelled, "I won! See ya at practise Ollie!" And she took off after Alicia. The hall sat in confused silence for a moment with the exception of the roaring laughter from Lee, Fred, George, Katie and Katherine.

"What, what's going on?" Oliver asked the howling group, looking very confused as he walked towards them. Fred took this opportunity to jump up and envelope the older boy in a hug.

"Don't worry, mate," he assured, "Consequences of being friends with us."

"See ya at practise Cap," George called as the two red heads casually wandered off after the girls.

"Don't worry Oliver, all you need to know is that the girls weren't serious and your Quidditch team will be absolutely fine," Katherine assured, "By the way can I come to the next practise? I have to prove that I'm a good flyer, wannabe here doesn't believe me."

"Wannabe? Why am I a wannabe?" Katie demanded.

"Because you wannabe a second year," Katherine replied, continuing to eat.

"Look, you can come to practise, so long as you stay out of the way," Oliver announced, "And next time either tell me what's going on or keep me out of it."

…

Up in the Common room Alicia and Angelina were just about dying from laughter when the twins walked in.

"Oh, Merlin," Angelina gasped, "So funny!"

"I know, I know," Alicia agreed, "Poor Oliver. I love to wear pink underwear."

"You two did really well," George commended, "It was great improvisation."  
"Yeah, brilliant," Fred agreed, grinning widely, "Alicia seemed so devastated about her love for pink leather."

"The fake tears was a good touch," George nodded.

"Oh, they weren't fake," Alicia replied, "It was because I was trying not to laugh. It was almost impossible to talk normally. I love to wear pink leather."

"Hey, guys!" Katie called as she bounced into the room, "Katherine's coming to practise!" With that Fred enveloped her in a hug, she blinked confusedly when he pulled back.

"Sorry, habit," he informed her, moving to the portrait hole. As Katherine walked through he jumped at her, unfortunately the sudden attack made her fall over.

"Ow," Katherine announced, not sounding to badly hurt, "Your supposed to hug people Fred, not tackle them."

"My bad," Fred replied, shaking his head slightly as they both sat up, "So what're we doing now?"

"Well, Lee has to go find some decoration, George has to write McGonagall a love letter and, if I'm not mistaken, you have a potions essay to write," Katherine announced, pulling her own bag towards the table, "If you work on it now I'll give you some help." She offered.

So the group spread themselves around the Common room, each doing their own thing. George began writing his letter while Katherine and Fred pulled out parchment. Five minutes later found Fred idly writing down prank ideas while Katherine was packing her essay away. She looked over his should at some of the ideas, and snorted.

"Can I help?" She asked, picking up her quill before he answered.

"Hey, Kat," Fred asked quietly, worried he was about to get himself attacked, "You remember last night when you were telling us why you hated Veritaserum?" Katherine made a noise of assent as she scanned the parchment. "Why'd you hesitate?"

"You should've asked last night," Katherine pointed out, "I can lie now."

"Yeah, but you've done it before, and I figured you'd curse me if I asked something like that."

Katherine gave him an odd look. Not the normal one where she seemed to think he was insane, but a soft, slightly confused look. He decided he liked it, unless it led to him being cursed. She continued to eye him for a moment before she spoke.

"I didn't know what to say," She answered truthfully, "It's because I never know what to call him. At home it was drilled into us to say 'the Dark Lord', but you say that anywhere public and people give you odd looks, like I'm suddenly going to lash out with some pureblood supremacy rant. I can't bring myself to call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, because it feels demeaning. So, I just, never really know what to say."

"Ok," Fred replied, giving her a concerned look she didn't see because she was determinedly avoiding looking at him. "So," he announced suddenly, "Any ideas Miss mastermind?"

Katherine grinned. "Yeah, one or two, and Fred?" He looked up at her odd tone, "Thanks for not pushing." She told him with a soft smile, he nodded and they both turned back to the parchment.

They then proceeded to have an argument because Katherine scratched out some of his idea's saying there was no way they could pull those off or he said that she was exaggerating the trouble they'd get in.

"I think their cute," Katie told George, who was sneakily watching his brother and friend. He started slightly at her voice, and raised an eyebrow at her comment. "What?" Katie smirked, "Kat might be the brains, but she's rather oblivious about anything emotional concerning herself. I like to be aware of those things. By the way, you're going to have to rewrite that," she nodded towards the letter, "McGonagall's eyes are green, Angelina's are brown."

* * *

"I am Cupid and I will help you find love!" Alicia informed Percy at breakfast on Sunday. Percy just stared at her as she moved down the table.

"Oi! Gryffindork!" called a Slytherin, "What are you morons doing this time?"

"Sorry," Alicia replied, a professional smile on her face, "My boss said I'm not allowed to work for you, but good luck with your future endeavours. If you find someone I hope you'll be able to come give me tips."

"I honestly don't think he realised that was an insult," Katie informed Alicia as she sat down.

"I don't particularly care," Alicia replied, "How many people do I have to say that to?"

"You weren't actually given a number," Katherine replied, "But you have to keep saying it till we finish breakfast."

"Well eat faster then," Alicia commanded.

"No, I'm good," Katherine replied, "Plus I caught up on all my sleep last night, and I don't have any homework, so there's no particular reason for me to leave."

"Yet," George replied, to which Katherine gave him an odd look.

"We put on of yesterday's pranks into action," Fred explained.

"Wait, you were helping them with pranks?" Angelina asked.

"Well, Fred just had it sitting on the table, and I was bored," Katherine replied, "What'd you do?"

"Left over Veritaserum," Fred replied, "Not good to have that stuff lying around-"

"-is it?" continued George, "We took it to the kitchens early this morning and managed to spread it around."

"We got at least one on each table," Fred finished proudly.

"Each table?" Lee repeated, "As in the teacher's table as well?"

"Do you realise how much trouble this is going to get you in?" Katherine asked.

"Well it was your idea," Fred pointed out.

"You shouldn't have stolen the stuff in the first place," Katherine snapped back.

"What did they steal?" Percy asked, apparently having been eavesdropping on the last of the conversation.

"My transfiguration notes," Katherine lied immediately, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was eavesdropping to make sure they wouldn't ruin my chase of becoming prefect," Percy replied, then blushed, "Er, I mean, um, I'm leaving."

"Well, I think we found out who got Gryffindor's share," Katie announced.

"Yeah, well I'm out of here before things get really out of hand," Katherine announced, "With people spilling the truth everywhere things are bound to get dangerous."

Even as she got up from her seat two other students, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin, were standing up and yelling at each other. The whole hall turned to watch, apparently the Slytherin had a crush on the Ravenclaw's sister. Needless to say the forced confession wasn't going well and the two boys were pulling their wands. Suddenly Snape and Flitwick were beside their students, leading them from the room.

"Attention students," McGonagall called, "Some of the breakfast appears to have been spiked, anyone suffering ill effects should visit Professor Snape. Anyone with an idea as who is responsible should come and see me." She waved her wand and a few goblets, and pieces of food disappeared from the tables. "Feel free to continue eating."

"Well, _that_ was over far too soon," Fred announced, sounding miffed.

"On the bright side she can't trace it back to you two because Snape didn't notice there was any missing and the people who drank it were all random," Katherine commended.

"Thanks," George replied, "Your approval means so much to us!"

"I don't approve," Katherine corrected, "I told you I hated that stuff."

"Why?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Katherine responded, "And I'm still leaving by the way. I think there's going to be a thunder storm!"

"What have thunderstorms got to do with anything?" Angelina asked as Katherine walked off.

"She loves thunder storms," Fred replied, "They calm her down or something."

"She's a little weirdo," George nodded, grinning at his brother. The others all mumbled their assent.

…

"So, rain then," Lee said later that day, as they headed up to the Common room from lunch, "Anyone for chess?"

"I'll play," Alicia offered, "What's Fred looking at?" Fred as standing at the window looking outside, Katie peaked out from behind him. Katherine was standing out in the rain, though they couldn't actually see what she was doing from there. Silently Katie pulled out her wand and pointed it at Katherine, mumbling the spell before pulling away to watch the others play chess.

Fred watched, amused and confused, as little lion heads appeared over her robes. She spun and looked up at him, he gave her a small wave before a spell hit him and he fell backwards. The others all looked away from the chess game, looked at Fred and burst into laughter.

"What?" Fred demanded, "What'd she do?"

Evidently, Katherine had been doing research on more than just school, as Fred found out when he picked up his mirror. Not only were his clothes bright pink but his now long red hair was tied up into pigtails using matching pink ribbons. They clashed horribly. He looked back out the window to see Katherine looking up expectantly. When she caught sight of him she doubled over with laughter.

"Katherine!" He screamed, "Get up here and fix it!"

"No," she yelled back, "Come and get me!" With that she took off across the grounds.

"Why you little…" Fred grumbled under his breathe, storming upstairs to his dormitory.

"What's he doing?" Lee asked worriedly.

"Something insane probably," Angelina relied. Just as she finished Fred came zooming through the Common room on his broom and flew out the window…

A couple hours later the pair walked into the Common room, still in their jinxed conditions, soaking wet, and munching happily on food they obviously got from the kitchens. Fred had his broom over one shoulder.

"Who won?" Alicia asked, "And why'd you walk back like that?"

"I won so I said he had to walk back like that," Katherine replied, "Plus, we met some pure blood fanatics out on the lawn. They started having a go at me and next thing I know a blur of pink is charging at them. Rain makes it hard to see. I think you traumatised them."

"Good," Fred replied, "I hope they can never look at the colour pink again. I think one of them might've fallen in the lake though."

"So just an average outing really," Katie summarised.

* * *

"Urgh, Monday," Fred groaned as they walked to Transfiguration, "Mondays suck."

"Absolutely, dear brother," George nodded, "Who's for skipping."

"No one's skipping Transfiguration today," Katherine informed them, "So toughen up."

"Yeah, Katie's got Potions guys," Angelina pointed out, "You should consider yourselves lucky,"

The continued their idle chatter as they took their seats and waited for class to start. McGonagall wandered in and had just started saying…when Lee ran into the room."

"Mr Jordan, are you aware your ten minutes late?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, sorry baby I had a prior engagement," Lee said casually, Fred and George perked up slightly, "I didn't realise it would take so long."

"Very well," McGonagall replied, eyeing Lee suspiciously, "As I was…Mr Jordan is that tinsel in your hair?"

Lee pulled a piece a green tinsel from his hair and looked at it for a moment before answering, "Well, yes, it would appear so baby."

"And is there any reason as to why you have tinsel in your hair? Or, more importantly, why you've deemed it appropriate to call me 'baby'."

"As it so happens, yes there is," Lee replied, totally straight-faced, "You see, I was casually wandering down the hall, minding my own business when suddenly a huge, flying, pink demon came out of nowhere. It attacked me with tinsel and demanded I refer to you only as baby, lest it brutally murder all my fellow house mates in their sleep."

"Mr Jordan, if you think…"

"I'm not even the only one who say it baby," Lee cut in, "It attacked a group of Slytherins yesterday, pushed one into the lake, they were terrified."

McGonagall paused, she had heard some Slytherins mumbling something insane about a pink flying thing. Still, it was all far too convenient, especially for one of the Weasley twin's friends.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr Jordan, but until I see this 'demon' for myself you have acquired yourself a detention," She informed Lee, "And if you insist upon continuing this behaviour you should refrain from speaking unless you want another one."

"Yes baby," Lee replied, to which McGonagall frowned.

* * *

**Translator note: What Katherine said in Italian translates too, "I just wanted to let you know that I am madly in love with you. I've been holding back for so long and had to let you know how I feel. You've helped me a lot, and it was like an inspiration. Fred and George just do not get. Thank you for listening, even if you do not feel the same.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the complete randomness that happens in my head! R&R!**


	16. Taking it Badly

**Randomness! And romance? Not sure, never really written that before but hey! Theres a prank and a lucky parchment so, i think it's ok.**

* * *

"So, you two have a shared detention?" George asked, as Lee and Fred came out of McGonagall's office.

"Yeah," Fred huffed, "I still don't think it's fair. It's not like it's my fault Flitwicks so short, I was just giving the guy a hug."

"You tackled him," Lee pointed out, "You managed to knock Katherine over with that and yet you went and tackle Flitwick as well. He's like, this big." He held his hand out to represent Flitwick's height.

"Speaking of, where are the girls?" Fred asked.

"Up at the tower, they said they didn't want to wait around simply to find out what detention you'd gotten," George replied.

"Well, isn't that a disappointment," Fred replied, "No one to comfort those who work tirelessly to bring laughter to the halls Hogwarts."

"Speaking of, we still haven't seen the gargoyle Fred."

"Fair point, let's go that way. You coming Lee?"

"Yeah, might as well."

The trio wandered through the hall towards Dumbledore's office, it was a fairly well known path for those three. When they got there the statue merely glanced at them through his one visible eye before going solid as it often was. It had a Christmas hat sitting over an ear and covering its other eye, it was covered in red and green tinsel, with fake bats and skeletons hanging from it. It also had a muggle Halloween mask sitting twisted to be sitting on its ear and a lolly basket, which actually had a few lollies in it.

"Nice job Lee," Fred commended, "Where'd you get all this stuff?"

"I owled my mum," Lee replied, "She's a muggle born so she was able to get me some simple decorations."

"Definitely did really well," George nodded, "Dumbledore must agree if he hasn't had the Vanished yet."

"That's a good point, after all…"

"Water bomb!"

"Glitter!"

"Confetti!"

"And some magic!"

The boys all stood frozen for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on. They were now dripping, covered in glitter and torn up pieces of paper. Plus there was distinctly feminine laughing.

"Bloody hell!" Fred announced loudly, "What'd you do?"

"One would think that was obvious," Alicia pointed out. All the girl were conveniently positioned on top on the roof, using the stone decorations of the castle as seats.

"I can't believe you actually got that to work Katherine," Katie commented, "You did a really good job."

"Yeah, because we were forcing her to read up on it with us," Angelina replied, "It's a little creepy how well she knows the library."

"Well, the library's a very helpful place to know," Katherine said, grinning down at the boys, "And a few late nights finishing of homework will be so worth it. You really didn't need to force me, this is highly entertaining."

Suddenly Lee stared laughing and Fred and George turned to stare at him before they started laughing too.

"Wait, Fred and George are just laughing at Lee's sign, right?" Angelina clarified

"Yep," Katie nodded, "They haven't realised they've each got one. It's oddly comfortable up here."

"And clean," Alicia agreed, "The house elves do a good job. What d'you think fred and George'll do when they work it out?"

"Sitting outside the Headmasters office?" Katherine asked, "What can they do really?"

"Anything we want want!" Fred announced.

"For we have…" George continued, searching his pockets.

"This?" Katherine offered, holding up the blank and folded Marauders Map, the twins gaped at her, "Sorry guys, the girls claimed my loyalties first. I had to make sure you wouldn't have any major advantages."

"It's a bit of parchment," Lee pointed out, "How's it an advantage."

"It's their lucky parchment," Katherine lied easily, "They have it on them for almost all they're major pranks. It's really old too."

"You guys have a lucky bit of parchment?" Lee asked the twins, but as he turned to them he started laughing again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Fred demanded, "You're the one who's got a sign over your head saying 'Girls rule the school'."

"Just so everyone's aware," Katherine announced, "I didn't come up with that one."

"Whatever you say, Stupid," Lee replied to Fred, "But you both have signs as well."

"We do?" George asked, turning to Fred, who was already reading his. Fred's sign read 'I am Stupid'. He didn't quite get the joke, at the moment it was just an insult.

"Fred, what's mine say?" he asked. Fred was chuckling slightly, though also looking put out.

"It says 'I'm with Stupid'," He replied, then looked up at the girls, who were watching with great amusement, "Why am I 'Stupid'?"

"We flipped a coin," Katie replied nonchalantly, "You lost."

"Ok, so how are you planning to get out of here without us getting you back?" George asked.

"You forget that everyone here, except Katherine, is on the Quidditch team," Angelina answered, "And she has her own broom anyway."

"Ah, that makes sense," Lee nodded.

"Time to move," Katherine announced to everyone's surprise, and the twins watched her tuck the map into her pocket, "Filch's on his way. Think you three can get away on you own?"

"Of course!" Fred and George replied immediately.

"That's good, let's go," Angelina commanded. Each of the girls pulled a broom out and took off down the hall.

"Quickly guys in here," George announced as they ran down the hall, ducking into an empty room.

"So, do we dare try to remove the signs?" Lee asked. Fred and George looked at each other.

"It was Katherine's magic," Fred offered

"She always makes sure it's reversible," George agreed.

"But she loves backfires."

"So it could be a bad idea to try it ourselves."

"And she was researching it, so it's complicated magic."

"Likely she's the only one of the girls who knows how."

"Best to just leave them," They said, nodding in agreement.

"Oddly compliant," Lee noted, "Also, it's a little scary that you put that much thought into it. Imagine how others would feel. If you think about it very few people actually consider her a rule breaker."

"That's a fair point," George replied, "She puts up a good front."

"It's all about an image for her," Fred added, carefully peeking out the door, "But she enjoys it as much as the rest of us. Anyway, Filch has past, we should head to the Common room."

"That was brilliant!" Katie cheered as they clambered through the portrait hole.

"I know! They never suspected a thing!" Alicia agreed excitedly.

"You realise they won't let this lye, right?" Katherine asked, turning to look at them only to bump into a rather solid figure.

"Good to see you too Kat," Charlie offered, then noticed the broom, "Were you out flying?"

"Hm? Oh, no, not till the next practise, Oliver approved it," Katherine replied, grinning at Charlie, "We were just giving Fred and George a hard time."

"Kat, we gotta go upstairs," Katie called, "You know how good they are with their short cuts. They'll be here soon."

"You lot are so weird," Charlie laughed, "Most people have enough trouble with their average jokes."

"Yes well, I'm considering this a revenge prank," Katherine shrugged, "Because I don't like being woken up in the middle of the night. Don't worry Katie, I'm faster than them anyway."

"I don't think…"

"Have I ever told you I love you Kat?" Charlie asked, still laughing, just as the twins burst into the room. For a half second there was a silence that seemed to crackle with tension but Katie, apparently oblivious to this, made some incomprehensible high pitch noise, grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"What took you guys so long?" Angelina demanded, Katherine rolled her eyes, talking a seat on her bed.

"Kat was talking to Charlie," Katie announced, flopping onto the foot of her bed.

"Really Katherine?" Alicia asked, "When we're right in the middle of…"

_Thump_

"Thump?" All the girls asked, sitting up straight and looking towards the staircase just in time to see it morphing back into stairs.

"Who do you think it was?" Angelina asked blankly, the excited atmosphere suddenly seeming slightly dead.

"Probably Lee," Katherine replied, flopping back onto the bed, head hanging over one side, "Fred and George spent over an hour trying to out run the stairs last year. I doubt they'd try that again."

"Pfft," Alicia snorted, laughing at the mental image, "Why would they do that?"

"You ok Kat?" Angelina asked, "You look weird."

"She does?" Katie asked, looking Katherine over.

"Yeah, but it's not quite 'sick' weird," Angelina explained awkwardly, "It's more like…"

"Like when you're struggling to find an answer in homework!" Katie announced, "And you just can't work it out, and then you start getting paranoid and you begin to think that everyone else _must _know but they've decided not to tell you so you going around trying to peak at their notes only to find out that you knew the answer all along but you still totally disagree with it and have no idea how it came to that."

"You talk a lot," Alicia pointed out.

"And you're really critical," Katie shot back, "Ah, the secrets we share."

"I'm fine, by the way," Katherine announced, "If anyone was still wondering. I'm just thinking…"

"And? You think…what exactly?" Angelina asked.

"I think I'm going to go talk to dragon boy," Katherine replied pushing herself off her bed.

"Really?" Katie asked, "With the boys down there?"

"It'll be fine," Katherine replied, glancing at her watch, "If they haven't already gone upstairs to plot then they don't have it in for us."

"Scarily well thought out logic," Alicia nodded.

"Isn't it though?" Katherine replied, heading downstairs. Once down she looked around confusedly, Fred, George and Lee were nowhere to be seen but Charlie was sprawled across the floor.

"What happened?" She asked casually, leaning over Charlie, who blinked up at her before making himself sit up.

"I'm not a hundred per cent sure," he answered, rubbing the back of his head, "But I think I'm disliked at the moment."

"Well, what'd you do?" Katherine asked, Charlie looked up at her curiously for a moment before shrugging.

"No idea, but it's got Fred in a bad mood," he answered, giving her a wave over his shoulder as he walked off, "Well, I've got study to do."

"Oh, yes that's helpful dragon boy," Katherine muttered in response, sighing as the looked up the stairs to the boys dorm, "This isn't going to be fun."

_It's been two days,_ Katherine thought dully, _Two days since we pulled our prank, two days without revenge, two days of classes in which they didn't speak to me, two days where I was reminded that I was the big outsider here, two days. Damn it all, that's two to many!_

She glared darkly into her potion, slightly hopping it would explode just to get some reaction from the two idiot red heads who seemed to want nothing to do with her. An explosion would do nicely. No matter the reason, they'd never ignore an explosion just because they'd stopped talking to her. She shook herself slightly, adding the next ingredient. Ok, so she was getting a bit paranoid about this, after all, it wasn't only her the twins were annoying. They'd actually been doing it to a lot of people. No, that wasn't right either, it was more like they were distancing themselves. A lot of people hadn't even noticed, but it's a little hard not to notice when you're two best friends stopped talking to you.

_It looks more like Fred's fault,_ Katherine thought, glaring at Fred's back, _He's the more emotional anyway, though still good in classes, at least George can actually sit quietly and work…if you push him. So something happened that irritated Fred and George's been trying to calm him down? Well, no, that's unlikely, besides it must have been something serious if they haven't already got their revenge prank done. Can't even go ask dragon boy he's being all…skittish._

Realistically, for someone to be skittish of the Weasley twins was not uncommon, even less so amongst their family but… Generally they got on well with Charlie, and Percy was acting perfectly normal.

Snape announced that they'd be leaving the potions to stew and everyone filed from the classroom. Katherine watched darkly as the twins wandered of on their own.

"So I'm not the only one thinking their acting odd?" Angelina asked, Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe not, but at least George is still talking to you," she replied, as far as she was aware Fred wasn't talking to any. It was pissing her of greatly that George still talked to people. He said one or two words to her on rare occasions, but that was it.

"Yeah, I guess," Angelina replied with a sigh, "He seems really conserned though, not as happy as normal. Anyway, where are you going to go till dinner?"

"I'm going to go do some research," Katherine said decidedly. Angelina watched her confusedly as she walked off towards the Common room. Alicia walked up behind her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Angelina replied, "But it's either about to get fixed or it's going to get much worse."

Katherine walked into the Common room to find exactly the person she'd been looking for just about to leave. In fact all the Weasley's were present, Fred and George were sitting in a corner together, talking it seemed, while Charlie was at the opposite end of the room, reading and shooting discreet glances at them.

"Hey Katherine," Percy sighed, "Fred and George just got here, so I was about to leave."

"Yeah, any idea what's up with them lately?" Katherine asked nonchalantly. Percy snorted.

"Not a clue," he replied, "No one tells me anything, but from the little I've figure out, Charlie got something that Fred wanted first and Fred been taking it really badly. George's trying to calm him but isn't having much luck and Charlie's trying to avoid them less Fred tries to kill him."

"Oh," Katherine replied blankly, _So Fred's being a baby because Charlie got something he wanted? That bloody idiot. I mean, honestly, he's being such a child, and not in the good 'everything is fun' way._

"M'kay, thanks Percy," Katherine smiled, Percy shrugged and left the Common room. Katherine sighed before heading over to the twins with a casual smile. "Hey guys," she greeted, whatching them tense slightly at her voice, "Um, George, Angelina's looking for you."

"She is?" George asked, forgetting that they were excluding her apparently, "What for?"

"I'm not really sure," Katherine replied, frowning slightly, "But it seemed pretty important."

"Right," George nodded, getting up, "See you two at dinner." Fred and Katherine watched as he ran off from the room.

"He forgot that you guys aren't talking to me didn't he?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't even have the map," Fred replied, then seemed to realise what he said, "Whast makes you think we aren't talking to you?"

"Well, first clue was that you haven't tried to get us back yet, next you haven't spoken to me in two days, and you never even lasted that long when we weren't friends, finally, you won't look at me."

"Yeah, well, stuff happens," Fred replied with a shrug, though she recognised a faint blush.

"Yeah, I heard, Charlie got something you wanted so your sulking," Katherine replied, the cold tone making Fred look at her in surprise, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm demoting you, so you can go back to being stupid now."

"Hey! What do you mean you're demoting me?" Fred demanded, grabbing Katherine's arm so she couldn't walk off as she'd clearly been intending, "What'd I do to deserve that?"

"You're being such a child Fred," Katherine replied, still not showing any emotion. It was pissing him off to no end, "I mean honestly for something to make you act like this it must have been something really important to you yet you're just letting it go. That's so unlike you, most of the time you wouldn't let anyone get away with that, but here you are. You're sulking Fred, you've been sulking for two days. I have no interest in someone like that, it's boring."

Fred stared at her, she stared back, a questioning look on her face. _She has no idea_, He thought quietly, _She honestly didn't realise that she was a main part in this. Damn it._

"Yeah, I guess your right, I should have gone about it differently," He sighed, though still not letting go of her, he was now holding her wrist rather than her arm.

"Yes, you should have, but you didn't," Katherine replied, still in that cold voice, "So I'm still demoting you, you've been worrying lots of people and terrifying everyone else 'cause they thought you were plotting something, Oliver's been worrying sick that something's going to ruin his team, Merlin only knows what you did to Charlie and you haven't said a word to me for two days. So if you don't mind, _Fredric_, I'd like to leave."

Fred flinched internally as he realised why she was being so cold. She hadn't been worrying about him so much as worrying that they didn't want to hang out with her anymore. _We really did some damage,_ He thought_, No, I did, George was just staying by me. I really messed this one up._

Katherine was still giving him that challenging look and, without thinking, he tugged her forward and wrapped her in a hug. He used the position to hide his wide grin from her, in that split second she'd seemed totally taken by surprise, he'd never seen that before.

"I'm sorry 'kay?" He tried, "I promise I'll deal with it differently next time." _Not that there'll be a next time if I can help it_, he added silently.

"Katherine! You liar!" George shouted suddenly as he stormed into the Common room, followed by a slightly confused looking Angelina.

"Yeah well, stuff happens," Katherine replied, looking at them over Fred's shoulder, Fred had also turned to give them a slightly annoyed look before turning back to rest his head on Katherine's shoulder. Katherine continued despite the odd looks they were being given, "Besides, Fred can be such a child, you didn't really want to hang around and watch me tell him off did you? Also, how do I get him off?"

"Uh…off?" George asked, totally blank face, though acknowledging that Fred began to shake with silent laughter.

"Yes, off," Katherine repeated, "He's being rather clingy and its hard to do much in this position. Honestly that chick I hexed should consider herself lucky, it could have been much worse." Fred shook even harder.

"I…uh, honestly don't know where to go from here," George informed her.

"Get Fred off me in a way that he doesn't revert to mood swings," Katherine instructed, "Honestly, one moment he's ignoring me, then he's snapping at me, then he's hugging me. I think you're mood swings are giving me whiplash."

"Do I even _want _to know what's going on?" Angelina asked.

"Probably not," George and Katherine replied.

* * *

**I don't even know what's going on with this chapter, but i hope you liked it! Next chapter is the Chirstmas holidays! Or around that time.  
R & R!**


	17. Christas at Home is a No

**Ah, moving towards the Christmas holidays, where Katherine goes to her own house and the twins disagree with it. There also a food fight, ah, so much fun the twins have pissing Katherine off.**

* * *

"You going home for Christmas Kat?" Angelina asked suddenly, drawing Katherine into the conversation.

"No she's coming to our place again!" Fred and George announced.

"Yeah, I'm going home Ang," Katherine replied, as usual ignoring the twins rather than arguing with them, "I know how to cover it up when my hair flashes now, though it's been normal for a while now so I'm not sure how bad it's going to be."

"I think it's kind of cool, though it'd be better if you could choose what colour it was," Alicia said thoughtfully.

"It was red when we were flying though," Katie pointed out, "Is Oliver still trying to recruit you?"

"Yes," Katherine laughed, "Every single time you guys have practise he tries to coerce me towards the pitch. He walked in on me talking to McGonagall once and started making a big fuss before he realised who was in the room, funniest thing ever!"

"I remember that!" Alicia nodded, laughing at the memory, "He was so solemn when he finally got to the pitch! He looked like someone died."

"What do you mean you're not coming to our place?" Fred demanded, apparently having ignored the rest of the conversation.

"I mean I won't be at your house over the holidays," Katherine replied, rolling her eyes, "I do have my own family you know."

"He's just a little surprised because you didn't tell us," George amended.

"I don't have to tell you guys everything, you know?" Katherine pointed out, "And last year you practically forced me to come remember?"

"Yeah, but you enjoyed yourself right?" Fred argued, "And Mum would love to see you again."

"Please tell me you are not trying to guilt me into spending Christmas with you," Katherine demanded, "I'm not going to break my promise to Theodore two years in a row, so you should leave it alone." The twins frowned at her for a moment as she continued eating, before shrugging it off and returning to their conversation with Lee, though Fred still looked slightly put out.

"I love how she does that," Katie mumbled, the other two girls nodded in agreement. Katherine turned to look at them, cocking her head to the side.

"Does what?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing as she thought over the conversation. All the other girls turned and stared at her before turning into a quick huddle.

"You think she really doesn't realise?"

"No way! She totally goes after them when they're being stupid."

"She is fairly oblivious about some things though…"

"No, I still don't think she could have missed that."

"C'mon, she'd got to know something like that! She uses it against them all the time, right?"

"I don't think that's how she looks at it…"

"Guys, I can hear you," Katherine pointed out. They all jumped in surprise, turning their heads to see Katherine complete poker face, emotionless and incredibly creepy. The boys, recognising the tone of voice had also turned to look at her, before leaning aware from the clearly irritated look on her face.

"What'd you do?" Lee hissed.

"We were just…" Alicia tried, but, considering current company decided against continuing. Just because the twins had left them alone after their prank because they felt guilty about ignoring Katherine in _no way_ suggested that it was ok to discuss the odd control over them Katherine seemed to have. It was a bad idea to bring it up, they got offended.

"Katherine!" A voice called suddenly, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm sleeping and then I'm studying, which will be happening right about the time you're at practise, so have fun with that," Katherine replied, turning to look at Oliver with an expression that clearly showed this conversation was irritatingly familiar.

"Well, what about today?" Oliver tried, not even attempting to deny that he was there for Quiddich.

"The Ravenclaw's have the field today," Katherine replied, "Besides, I'm pretty sure your team would try to kill you if you changed the date on such short notice."

"She has a point Oliver," Angelina pointed out, "We have homework to do."

"How do you even know Ravenclaw has the pitch?" Oliver asked dully.

"I eavesdrop," Katherine replied unabashedly, "It's a bad habit, I picked it up from those two." The twins grinned proudly as she gestured at them before turning to Oliver.

"She's right about practise you know," Fred pointed out.

"Besides she's got plans," George added, Fred nodded.

"Very carefully thought out plans."

"That she absolutely cannot cancel."

"Not for anything."

"So, sorry, but no practise today."

"Dammit, you two, turning my own arguments against me," Katherine groaned.

"It's a bad habit, we picked it up from you," the twins replied together, grinning widely.

"Oh, now you're just being cruel," Katherine answered, "So do I get to know my plans for today?"

"Nope," Fred chuckled, popping the p, before he returned to his own breakfast.

"But it's very unlikely we'll get detention," George offered.

"You two will never change will you?" Katherine sighed, the twins merely grinned at her.

…

"So basically you just wanted to spend another day in Hogsmead," Katherine said as they sat in the Three Broomsticks, sipping their butter beer.

"Well, essentially."

"Yes, yes we did."

"You know we can come legally next year, why are you so insistent on coming when we're not supposed to?" Katherine asked, though she wasn't actually complaining. Madam Rosmerta made some great food.

"Because things are more fun when we're not supposed to be doing them," Fred offered.

"Well, can't argue there," Katherine replied thoughtfully. She was rather attached to her Animagus plan at the moment, and it was a major reason for her continued insistence not to join the Qwidditch team. At the rate she was working she figured it'd be done by the end of forth year at the earliest, start of fifth year at the latest.

"That was an odd response," George informed her, jolting her away from her thoughts.

"Was it?" She asked, "I didn't even notice, guess you two really are rubbing off on me."

"What rules have you been breaking?" Fred asked accusingly.

"None," Katherine replied easily, "Except, you know, the ones with you two, like being in Hogsmead, the truth or dare game, all the dares from said game, our regular visits to the kitchens and endless lies to teachers."

"Pfft, good point," George nodded.

"To breaking rules!" Fred announced, holding up his glass.

"To truth or dare!" George countered.

"To idiotic red heads!" Katherine ended, clapping their glasses together.

"I'm pretty sure we just got a toast Georgie," Fred gasped.

"Well yes it appears we did Fred old boy," George agreed. Katherine rolled her eyes at them and finished her drink.

A little while later and the trio were calmly wandering through the crowds of Hogwarts students, most of whom were using the last Hogsmead trip before Christmas to buy presents. Katherine was a little ahead of the boys, just wandering around aimlessly.

"Guys! Look at that!" She called suddenly, pointing into the sky. Fred and George both looked up with frowns.

"It's a bird," Fred explained.

"It's a falcon," Katherine countered, going at a run to keep the bird in sight.

"Are there even falcons around here?" George asked as they chased after Katherine.

"How should I know?" She asked, not slowing at all, "But it's a Wizarding area, it could be someone's pet." They stopped at the fence blocking off the Shrieking Shack, with Katherine staring after the bird.

"Or, it could be an Animagus," George pointed out, watching the bird fly off curiously. Neither of the twins noticed Katherine's slight twitch at the word.

"Why were you so interested in it, Kat?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," She replied, "I just think they're cool. Falcons are impressive birds. Oh, guys, we should be getting back!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Guy's we don't need to owl! We can use our mirrors! Besides if I send Tenebris it'll take at least a week to get him back from Charlie!"

"Ok, so you'll Mirror then?" Fred asked.

"What about Ginny?" George challenged.

"I'm going home, you cannot guilt trip me into spending Christmas with you!"

"Katherine!" Ginny called suddenly.

"I only just stepped off the train, how did you find me?" Katherine sighed.

"I'm observant," Ginny replied, "C'mon, everyone's waiting."

"Ginny, I'm not coming to your place this year," Katherine said, "I'm going to my place."

"Katherine dear, how are you?"

"Hello, Mrs Weasley, I'm good thanks," Katherine grinned, "Anyway, I gotta find my father. Have a good Christmas everyone!"

"No, wait!"

"Katty!"

"I'll send you your presents, don't worry!" Katherine yelled back, "See you at the end of holidays!"

* * *

"So did you guys have a good holiday?" Katherine asked as she seated herself on the train. Everyone mumbled assent, except Fred, who acted as though he hadn't heard her.

"He's not talking to you right now," George summarised.

"Really?" Katherine asked, "It was because of your presents wasn't it? I'm sorry Fred, I'll send you another mirror next time, I just didn't realise you were so vain."

"Oh, you're so funny," Fred replied huffily.

"Aren't I though?" Katherine answered, "So you going to tell me why your actually grumpy? As you _have_ already spoken to me."

"You hardly Mirrored," Fred said, making a face.

"You made that word up," Katherine pointed out, "And I'm terribly sorry that I wanted to spend Christmas with my family. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

"Don't mock me."

"Ah, but it's so entertaining Freddie," Alicia broke in, making everyone else chuckle.

"I will get you," Fred threatened, only to receive a couple of eye rolls. Why was it none of his friends took his threats seriously?

"Anyway, two more matches this year," Katherine said, "Think you've gotten a better Seeker?" She received a few dark looks at this comment, it was the general consensus of her friends that she should be playing Seeker.

"C'mon Kat," Angelina whined, "We all know you can fly, and you've got brilliant reflexes, why won't you play?"

"Because I want to focus on my studies, not to mention that I often have to help you keep up with classes around practise," Katherine half lied, more dark looks, "Look, let's compromise. If you don't get a good Seeker by next year I'll join ok?"

"Really?" Fred asked immediately, receiving a dark look form Katherine.

"Of course, I keep my promises," She said firmly, "Unless there's extenuating circumstances. Like my hair being dyed red."

"So basically we should avoid having anyone dye Katherine's hair between now and next year's tryouts," Lee summarised, making a few people laugh.

"So is Katie with her other friends?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, she wants to make sure she's still got friends in her own year," Angelina explained, "Apparently we're monopolizing her spare time."

"So, you two have anything planned for the rest of the year?" Lee asked the twins.

"But of course!" Fred exclaimed, "For we always have our plans of mayhem-"

"-and general trouble making!" George continued for him.

"That you would even question our great wisdom-"

"-brings us untold disappointment-"

"-and we hope that you will one day see the…OW! KATTY!

Everyone else in the compartment was laughing happily and Katherine just looked at them innocently.

"Sorry, did I hit you Fred?" she said innocently, "Thanks for the sling shot by the way."

"You got her a sling shot?" Lee asked, sounding doubtful, "Not really what I would've thought of."

"Yeah, we seem do have done a reverse gift thing this year," George explained, Fred and Katherine were busy have a mild argument, which sounded a bit like Fred chiding Katherine for not using the sling shot properly, "She gave us books."

"You gave them books?" Angelina repeated, "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"Oh Merlin, please tell me you at least opened them after you realised they were books," Katherine begged as she turned to look at George, ignoring Fred.

"Of course, they're homework helpers," Fred answered. Katherine smacked herself in the face with a great huff of annoyance while the others just watched her, confused.

"I did send instructions you know?" She grumbled, "Ok, get them out." The twins obeyed silently, the way they generally acted when Katherine was telling them off for not realising something she thought was obvious. After her talk, though, it seemed like the books were more than books, they were holding them a bit more gingerly than they had at home.

"Ok, put your hands on the front cover-oh don't be stupid, they won't bite," Katherine snapped, pulling her wand out, "I guess this is better anyway, you may have blown each other's hands off."

She mumbled a quiet incantation and the twins pulled backwards slightly as the books flashed a little-such was the nature of two people who were around explosions far more than normal-but they obediently kept their hands on their books.

"What'd you do?" Angelina asked as Katherine took both the book and flipped through them.

"Basically I turned them on," Katherine replied, tossing the books back to the twins who caught them easily, "I actually got the idea from…Anyway it's sort of like my sketchbook, in that the owner has absolute control over it, but it reacts more to your touch then to permission or anything. If you focus on it the pages will go blank and you can write down prank plans or something. As soon as someone else looks at it though, it goes back to looking like a homework planner. So you will want to put some stuff in there, or it'll look suspicious. If you want to show it to someone else you can, but you have to holding it the whole time and, I'm actually not sure how it'll work with twins, but it's supposed to reacted to your magic signature so you two will have to work that out on your own."

Everyone just gaped at her as she sat back down, shuffling through her bag like nothing had happened. After a moment Fred and George turned their attention to their notebooks but the others continued to stare at her.

"Wait, Kat, where do you find this stuff?" Lee demanded, sounding totally disbelieving.

"It wasn't easy, they take freaking forever to find," Katherine answered, "Though it probably didn't help that I'd only heard vague mentions of these things. The mirrors were actually easier to find."

"But, that's really complex magic it's got to be expensive," Alicia pointed out.

"No, it's fine," Katherine shrugged, "It doubles as a present for making the Quidditch team. So do all your presents by the way."

"What about Lee's?" Alicia asked.

"Oh please, he managed to get himself the commentator position around McGonagall," Katherinre laughed, "Two matches in and he hasn't been replaced? He probably deserves it even more, definitely had a harder job than you guys did."

"I think you may have broken them," Angelina said suddenly, "I haven't seen them so fixed on a book for any length of time."

"I'll fix it," Katherine replied, picking out a Bertty Botts bean. She took aim and hit Fred right in the forehead. Fred jerked away from it, bumping into George, and both boys toppled from their seats. The compartment burst into laughter as Fred and George untangled themselves.

"What was that for?" Fred snapped, looking up at Katherine.

"Ang was worried you were broken," Katherine grinned, "Plus it's lots of fun."

"And what's with the food ammunition?" George asked, picking up the offending food item.

"Convenience?" Katherine shrugged. Without warning the two red heads leapt at her, Katherine moved out of the just in time. Fred landed on the floor again while George collided with Angelina.

"Well, I'm going for a walk," Katherine informed the compartment, "And I'm taking the ammo." With that she slid out the compartment door and started running down the train.

"Kat! Get back here!" Fred yelled, taking off after her.

"Sorry Angie," George said, grabbing some of the other sweats around the compartment, "Fred wait up! I got more ammo!"

"Think we should stop them?" Lee asked.

"No way," Alicia replied, "Those three are fast, and they never run out of energy!"

"Besides, if they get it done on the train their less likely to do something insane at dinner," Angelina added.

"Fair point," Lee nodded, "So wanna put bets on who wins?"

…

"Out of the way!" Katherine yelled, a fair bit ahead of the twins due to the head start and her higher speed, "Weasley twins coming through!"

At the words 'Weasley twins' everyone pulled out of the way, jumping into compartments without any thought as to who was inside. To be fair the fact that Katherine was barrelling down the train without any sign of showing probably helped. Suddenly something flew past Katherine head. Confused, she watched the jelly bean bounce off a wall into a compartment.

"Damn I missed," She heard Fred hiss as they charged after her. She poured a couple of beans into her hand and began throwing them backwards at the twins.

"Return fire!" George yelled, Katherine ducked in time to avoid a liquorice wand one of them had thrown at her.

"Out of the way!" Katherine yelled, pushing herself faster.

"Katherine!"

"We're gonna to get you!

"Only if you can catch me!" Katherine yelled back, attempting to dodge the food while she threw stuff back at them. She was faster though, and was getting further and further away from them.

"Kat?" asked Charlie's voice. Katherine turned to look at him and proceeded to collide with him because he was standing in the middle of the isle.

"Moron," Katherine snapped, "Didn't you hear me yelling to clear the way?"

"Yes, the whole train did," Charlie sighed, "These guys convinced me I should check it out."

"Katherine looked into the compartment to see a bunch of other seventh years looking at her curiously, and a whole lot of sweets.

"I'm taking these," She announced, grabbing the stuff nearest her, "I'll pay you back later, promise!"

"Hey that's ours," one of the boys snapped.

"Yep, and now it's ammo, so toughen up," Katherine replied, "Their gonna catch up soon, I got to go. See ya later dragon boy!"

"Are we not going to stop her Charlie?" One of the more mellow boys asked.

"No way, I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of her tempers," Charlie replied, "Besides, chasing after her means you'd be between her and the twins. That's basically a death sentence, anyway, she said she'd pay us back."

"Out of the way Charlie!" Fred yelled, charging down the corridor.

"We're gaining on her!" George announced.

"No that's probably because she stopped when she ran into me," Charlie corrected, even as the twins went rocketing pass.

"Where'd she get the new ammo?" Fred asked, already out of hearing distance from Charlie.

"Someone must have realised we were using it for ammo and given it to her," George supplied.

"C'mon guys, I think you slowing down!" Katherine called teasingly.

"Secret attack!" Fred commanded.

"Death by chocolate frogs!" The pair screamed, pelting the frogs at her. She turned to see what they were doing and, at seeing chocolate flying towards her, instinctively caught one in her mouth, then turned and kept running. Her muffled laughter sounded rather insane as it was pretty unexpected even to her.

"No way! She caught it?!"

"Kat what are you…?"

"'atie, 'et 'e in." Katherine commanded, pushing her way into the compartment and swallowing hard.

"Who…?"

"Hello Katie's friends, you've got lots of sweets, that's good," Katherine greeted.

"Oh Merlin, you're having a food fight?" Katie demanded, "On the train?!

"They started…well no, technically I started it," Katherine replied, "But you're all involved now so either make a run for it or join me in an ambush!"

"…"

"Well I'm in," Katie sighed, "We can't get punished yet anyway, and they'd probably track me down for not joining anyway. Why are we friends with them?"

"Because they were the first Gryffindor's to talk to me and you love the mayhem?" Katherine shrugged, "If any of you want out you should probably leave soon, they weren't that far behind me and they have good aim."

Just a few moments later Fred and George threw the compartment door open only to be pelted with all sorts of sweets and a couple of Christmas hats. They both dropped what they were holding to shield themselves.

"Ok! We surrender," Fred yelled.

"You win, you win!" George agreed, trying to dodge the harder sweets.

"Yes!" Katie yelled, "Triumph for the first years!"

"Only because Katty was leading you," Fred argued, plopping himself down on one of the seats.

"Yeah, probably," one of the girls agreed.

"We're almost at school guys, you'll want to be getting back," Katie reminded them.

"Oh, right, let's get out of here," George announced, Fred and Katherine hoped up to follow him.

"See you at practice Katie," Fred called.

"Thanks for the help girls," Katherine said, waving to them, "You all did excellently!"

"See you Katty!" all the girls called, with the exception of Katie who snickered slightly.

"Just so we're clear, no one but those two call me that," Katherine informed them darkley, sticking her head back into the compartment, "Everyone else gets hexed."

"She's not kidding," Katie mattered to her friends. Suddenly Katherine was pulled from the compartment and found herself facing the floor.

"It's not nice to scare the firsties Katty," Fred informed her, as she struggled to catch her breathe.

"Dammit Fred put me down!" Katherine snapped once the world had stopped spinning.

"Nope, this is my revenge for flicking beans at me."

"So what was chasing me down the train screaming 'death by chocolate frogs!'?"

"Entertainment and a waste of good food," Fred replied without hesitation.

"I hate you."

"No way, you love me," Fred replied, and Katherine could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Just a little, but your still a pain."

George gave a snort of laughter, then stumbled on something Katherine couldn't see while still fighting laughter.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, Fred and George seemed to be having one of their silent conversations, but she couldn't see their expressions.

"You still have lollies in your hair," George replied easily, "And Fred's carrying you."

"Dammit the pair of you are so annoying!"

* * *

**Wasn't that fun? And next chapter is Valentine's! Which is much less liked by certain charaters (Katherine). Hope everyones enjoying reading! R & R!**


	18. Jokes and Swimming

**The final chapter of their 2nd year! Yeah, this year went really fast, but next year is Harry's first year! I still want to hear them! Though i do have a few of my own. Hope you're all enjoying this!**

* * *

Katherine stomped down the stairs, wand already in her hand and an extremely irritated look on her face. At the foot of the stairs she pointed her wand and shot of a violent spray of sparks to the mistletoe set at the top of the arch. She continued to grumble as she walked across the Common room to wait for her friends at the portrait hole, her red hair doing nothing for her mood.

"Um, should we be worried?" Katie muttered to Angelina as they came down the stairs behind Katherine.

"Nah, just don't get in her way," Angelina replied, "She did this last year too."

"Er, ok, but…why?" Katie tried, confused. Normally if Katherine had issues with anything basic like this everyone tried their best to fix it so she had as much fun as the rest of them.

"Valentine's day creates a lot of…expectations," Angeline offered hesitantly.

"And?"

"And she really doesn't like expectations," Fred answered, appearing from nowhere.

"It's best to just act as though it's a normal day," George continued.

"Fortunately it's not considered an all-out event like Halloween-"

"-if the entire castle was decorated we'd really be in trouble."

"You gotta be careful not to question her mood to much either," Alicia put in, "She knows she's making her disdain obvious but try and talk about it and you might as well be walking talking mistletoe."

"She'll be back to normal tomorrow," Lee assured, "And she'll probably spend most of today in the library anyway so it'll be fine."

"Wow, you guys have really thought this through," Katie replied, slightly stunned.

"We were caught off guard last year," Angelina answered with a grin.

"It was scary as Hell," Alicia put in.

"Yeah, and the twins spent the whole day following her around trying to convince her to explain what was wrong," Lee laughed, "Right guys?...Where'd they go?!"

"Katty!" Fred yelled, pouncing on her after crossing the room.

"We didn't finish our Potions essay," George whined.

"Help us!" They announced together.

"No," Katherine replied in surprise, "You idiot's get off! I told you to finish that!"

"Oh, but Kaaaaat!" Fred whined.

"No you moron! You'll have to finish during lunch," Katherine scolded, "Hey! Fred! Don't go through my bag! My sketchbooks in there! George! Hey give it back!"

"Right," Katie said, as they followed the trio down the stairs, "It's a normal day for us then."

…

"Kat, What are you doing?" Angelina asked confusedly. Katherine was watching the table warily, bag and legs pulled as far from it as possible. The table was practically empty, with the exception of what looked like a chocolate box and a card. She didn't look angry though, hence Angelina's confusion.

"It's for me," Katherine answered, not taking her eyes off it.

"Someone sent you a Valentine?" Angelina asked, nodding slightly, then she shook her head, "Nope, still don't get it."

"Why would someone send me a Valentine, Ang?" Katherine asked, turning her confused eyes on her friend, "My friends are basically limited to you guys and I spend Valentine 's Day ready to curse the first person who so much as mentions it to me."

"Yeah, you know I still don't…"

"Get why I have so many issues?" Katherine finished, "Or why I only told the twins? I don't, they're…incredibly persistent and no, I don't feel like talking about it. Sorry."

"Hey, it's ok," Angelina assured her, "So, explain again why the chocolates are scary."

"Because it's either from the twins and is therefore a prank that has the potential to blow up, or it's from someone who doesn't like me," Katherine answered, "The hand writing doesn't match the twins so I'm thinking the later."

"You have a very bleak outlook on things," Angelina informed her, before shrugging, "Why don't you just get someone to check it?"

"I thought about it," Katherine replied, "I'm just, mildly irritated I can't do it myself."

"Oh please," Angeline replied, "You're not supposed to know everything, if would be really irritating. Hey Charlie come here." As Charlie wandered over at the call Angelina pulled the card out of sight and waved to him.

"What's up?" Charlie asked, "I was just heading for Hogsmead."

"Well, this box was just left here and we were wondering if you could curse check it for us," Angelina replied, "You never know what to expect do you?"

"No problem," Charlie replied, "You're lucky we've got a semi-decent Defence Professor this year." The girl's watched him wave his wand and mutter an incantation, watching the box carefully.

"Nope, it's fine," He informed them, tucking his wand away, "In fact it's got a defensive spell on it to keep out tampering. Anyway, I'm off to Hogsmead."

"Wonderful, so you going to eat those?" Angelina asked, scanning the card, "It says enjoy, and that you should smile more."

"That's not funny Ang," Katherine replied, opening the box, "Oh! These are my favourites!"

"Really?" Angelina asked, "Well, that's impressive, it must have been a Gryffindor though, to get into the Common room."

"Or they could have a friend in Gryffindor," Katherine replied, sucking happily on one of the chocolates, "I'm going to do some drawing."

"Ok, I'm going to find Alicia, see ya."

"Bye."

Angelina laughed a little at the sight of Katherine, already with her sketch book out, sucking on chocolate and discretely slipping the card into her book before her pencil started moving across the page. Turning her head forward she stopped just in time to avoid bumping into one of the twins.

"Hello, what'cha doin'?" Ah, it was Fred.

"I'm going to find Alicia," she replied, walking past him to continue up the stairs.

"Hey Angie," George greeted.

"Hey, what are you to doing?"

"Crouching in an archway watching Katherine eat chocolate."

"Why?"

"Because it's extremely entertaining."

"Right."

"There was a fifty/fifty chance that she was going to blow up the table," Fred pointed out.

"If you say so," Angelina answered with a shrug, leaving them to their crouching.

"Ok Fred, she's eating it, can we go now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"She so owns you."

"Yeah, well, you put chocolate's on Angie's pillow so you've got no room to talk."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"And Angelina bolts across the pitch, exceptional speed and grace, as always," Lee called through his loud speaker. Katherine snickered a little, he'd already gotten in the habit of it. He continued his commentary unabashed, "And with a skilled pass to Andrew she keeps the Quaffle away from those Hufflepuff Chasers."

"The Hufflepuff Beater sends a Bludger for him, and it looks right on course, and…Oh! A brilliant save by one of the Weasley twins! Those bats sure can withstand a fair bit, can't they folks? That's got to be some tough wood. Bet you never considered that, Beaters do it with Wood folks. It's the undeniable truth in a situation like…BLOODY HELL!"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor," Lee replied immediately, eyes wide, "Forgot about the protective charms and such. Suddenly glad I'm not on the Quidditch team, those Bludgers are scary as anything up close." Beside him Katherine was rolling in the stands, howling with laughter and gasping for air. The game continued despite the Bludger to the crowd, it was hardly the worst thing that ever happened.

"Oh, Merlin," Katherine gasped, "They…are going…to kill you!"

She missed most of the rest of the game due to her laughter. Hufflepuff won in the end, the Seeker still wasn't brilliant. It was close though, which was a plus. Lee vanished after the match, probably because not only were the twins prowling around looking for him but so was Oliver. Katherine and the other girls were having a right laugh about it.

"Oh man, what idiocy made him think that wouldn't get him killed?" Alicia asked.

"Who knows," Katie replied, "But it was so funny!"

"I know!" Angelina agreed, "I almost fell off my broom!"

"So did Oliver," Alicia snickered.

"Kat, what's up?" Katie asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, just realised, I may have given Lee the idea…" Katherine mumbled.

"What?!" The girls demanded together.

"Katherine!" yelled the twins as they stormed into the Common room.

"Yes?" Katherine asked innocently.

"Lee said you gave him the idea for his 'joke' during the Quidditch match," Fred said.

"That wouldn't happen to be true, would it," George challenged.

"Well, when you say, 'gave him the idea'," Katherine started, both boys glaring fiercely at her, "We were just talking and I was explaining about how Beater's bats are magically reinforced because normal wood would never be strong enough. He then realised about wood and Wood and suddenly began snickering and said he was going to go plan his next commentary."

There was silence for a moment where the twins looked like they were trying to work out who they were supposed to go after now.

"Anyway, face it," Katherine pointed out, "If it wasn't about you, you would have totally backed him up." The twins groaned in acknowledgement, flopping down onto the sofa.

"Why are we friends with her?" George asked.

"Because I'm an evil, manipulating, two faced monster?" Katherine offered.

"Oh yeah," the twins responded in deep sighs.

"Cheer up," Katherine replied, "It'll have blown over by next year. Besides, you two aren't the only Beaters, and who's going to keep up a joke against the roughest Quidditch players?"

"Well that's a point," Katie nodded, "The joke could apply to the Beaters of any house."

"Yep, if anyone's going to suffer it'll be Oliver," Alicia agreed.

"Fair point," George said.

"So what are we doing now?" Fred asked.

"Merlin you two recover quick," Angelina informed them.

* * *

"This is nice," Alicia sighed as she stretched out across the grass.

"Yeah," Angelina agreed, "But it feels like this half of school went really fast, doesn't it?"

"True," Alicia nodded, "It's probably just because things were so hectic right before Christmas. You know, with truth or dare and everything else."

"True," Angelina replied, then turned to look up in the tree behind them, "Kat, why are you up there?"

"Because down there I'm within reach?" Katherine suggested from her seat in the tree. She was sitting on one of the branches leaning against the trunk and sketching in her book.

"Of what? The boys aren't even here yet," Alicia replied, "And didn't we agree to come down in swimsuits?"

"I am in a swimsuit," Katherine answered, "I'm wearing robes over it because it's more comfortable."

"So, you plan on staying up there the whole time?" Katie asked as she wandered over to them, "Where are the guys?"

"Yes, and they're still in the castle," Katherine announced, "I think they're plotting something."

"Well, it's not unlikely," Alicia said.

"Hey, didn't you have to choose new classes for next year?" Katie asked, "How did that go?"

"Well we all got it in," Angelina replied, "But I think varying levels of thought were put into it."

"I want to do something interesting," Alicia snapped, "I'll work out what I'm going to do when I leave another time."

"I've known for ages which classes I was going to do," Katherine put in, "I'm pretty sure Fred and George just chose things at random, or the ones they thought would be easy to pass."

"Kat what are you drawing?" Angelina asked, looking up at her again.

"The lake," Katherine answered, "And you guys."

"What?!" Alicia demanded, "Who said you could?"

"I've drawn you before," Katherine pointed out, "Besides, the views really good from here."

"I told you they'd be here already!" Lee's voice announced, running towards them, closely followed by Fred and George. They were all in trunks with towels thrown over their shoulders.

"Where's Kat?" Fred asked.

"Here," Katherine called, finally looking away from her page, "Good to see you could join us."

"Why are you up there?" George asked, giving her an odd look.

"Because I know you," Katherine replied, closing her book and organising it so it sat on the branch with her other stuff, "Besides I felt like drawing something and the grounds are better from higher up."

"So will you come down now?" George tried.

"And how come you're in robes?" Fred questioned.

"No, and I'm wearing my swimsuit underneath," Katherine answered.

"Well you're no fun," Lee announced, "Pass the food."

Evidently the boys had passed the kitchens or something as they'd brought a picnic with them. 'Picnic' being a very loose term for whatever food they'd felt like at the time and having no relevance to actual picnic food. Still, the house elves never let you down, everything looked delicious as they spread it out.

"So you coming down now Kat?" Alicia asked, turning to find Katherine was already munching on a biscuit, her wand in her hand, "That's cheating."

"Since when do you side with the boys?" Katherine challenged, "And we are at a magic school, using magic is completely within the rules."

"Smart ass," Fred and George replied, Katherine grinned.

A little while later and they'd eaten a fair portion of the food and were happily lazing around in the grass, with the exception of Katherine who had stretched herself out on her tree branch with one leg hanging over the side. She was happily sucking on an almost finished chocolate frog with her eyes closed while she listened to the others talk, giving her own muffled input whenever she felt like it. Though right now she was actually more focused on her own thoughts than what the others were actually talking about.

"Ok, bored now," Fred announced as he and George stood up to stretch.

"Wanna come swimming anyone?" George offered as Fred ambled over to Katherine's tree.

"Down we come!" He announced, pulling on her leg and catching her over his shoulder. Katherine yelled loudly as she was literally pulled from her thoughts and quickly struggled to regain her breath once she'd gotten her bearings.

"Bloody Hell Fred!" she snapped, "Put me down!"

"Nope," Fred replied, popping the p. Katherine looked towards where he was walking, seeing the lake in a very upside down way.

"No!" She snapped, struggling to get free, her wand had been left in the tree, "Fred, no! Robes! I'm in robes! C'mon put me down! I am so going to kill you! Let me go! Dammit Fred! I don't want to go in the lake! PUT, ME, DOWN!"

"Ok," Fred replied, throwing her forward into the lake, and grinning as she yelled again at the sudden movement. The others all laughed as they joined him at the edge of the water. They stood there, waiting for her to come up and yell some more, waiting…

"Oh, Hell," Fred announced, diving into the water.

"Er, should we go get someone?" Lee asked.

"No," Angelina replied, "Katherine can swim no problem, she just didn't feel like going in."

"Oh, so we should get someone to help Fred then?" George suggested. Suddenly the two burst up from the water and there was a very comical moment as the shore group all tilted their heads to the side in confusion. Katherine had somehow gotten her legs around Fred's neck and they appeared to be water wrestling, while they both gasped for air.

"I told you no, you bloody idiot!" They heard Katherine scream, "Listen to me next time! For Merlin's sake you are such a…"

"Katty! Don't!" Came Fred's yelled reply, "I'm gonna…" And the pair toppled back into the water as Fred apparently lost his footing.

"Ok…anyone else want to jump in?" Katie asked, wadding into the water.

"The water, sure," Alicia replied, "Their fight, not so much."

…

Katherine stomped out of the water, Fred having finally given up and called mercy was floating around, looking like a partially drowned animal.

"Kat, you leaving?" Katie called, watching her walk over the grass. Katherine looked back with a smile.

"I'll be right back," she called, "I just want to take off the robes."

"If she was willing to come in anyway why did she have to make such a fuss?" Fred grumbled, paddling up to the others.

"Because you forced her in against her will?" Angelina suggested.

"Not to mention that you pulled her out of a tree," Alicia pointed out.

"And then threw her into the lake," Katie finished.

"Ultimately," Lee summarised, "Not your best plan ever."

"Ok fine, so I didn't fully think it through," Fred huffed, "But she almost killed me!"

"Don't exaggerate," Katherine snapped, stepping back into the water know that her robes were hanging up to dry. Fred turned to reply and the kind of froze.

_Right, swimmers,_ He reminded himself, _Swimmers as in not robes. But…why does she have __those__?_

"What?" Katherine demanded as her friends all stared unabashedly at her, Katie with an extremely smug expression, "Do you lot have a problem? Katie gave it to me."

Katherine could swim, and rather enjoyed it, but she didn't really think it would be a common activity at school and had, therefore, left her own swimmers at home. When she'd found out Katie had wasted no time in announcing that she had a spare set that didn't fit her, and would probably fit Katherine. It basically looked like a bikini with the top and bottom connected over her stomach with an extra line of material.

"Yes, yes I did," Katie announced, sounding immensely proud of herself. She was so evil. Katherine sighed and dived into the water, an actual, elegant dive that jolted the others from their staring.

"Katie? When did this happen?" Alicia demanded, rounding on the younger girl.

"I had a swimsuit that didn't fit," Katie shrugged, "Kat didn't bring one so I give it to her."

"Yeah, and you convinced her to wear it, how?" Angelina asked.

"I pointed out that she was going to end up in the lake one way or the other," Katie answered.

"You are a very twisted child," Lee informed her. Katie merely grinned widely at him.

"You don't even know the half of it," she replied, purposefully avoiding looking at Fred, who was currently having a hissed conversation with George about…something. Her grin widened.

"Guys, please stop talking about me," Katherine suggested, head popping up between the two groups.

"Holy…!" Fred and George announced loudly, falling backwards. She did just kind of pop out of nowhere. She rolled her eyes and stood up properly to shake out her hair and get water out of her ears before sinking back down so that only her head was above the water. They had to stay in pretty shallow waters due to the lack of wands.

"Hey Kat, how long can you hold your breath?" Lee asked while the twins recovered themselves.

"I don't know, a while?" Katherine offered, "I've never really thought about it."

"Oh! Let's have a race!" George announced excitedly.

…

"Dammit, it's not fair!" Fred announced, "How come you're so fast on both land and water?"

"I don't know," Katherine announced, wringing out her hair, "Family, practise, mass amount of performance enhancing potion?"

"…"

"That was a joke guys," Katherine sighed, "I just am, same as Fred and George are good at pulling pranks, or how Ang is basically a natural born leader."

"I am?" Angelina asked.

"So long as you're not under too much pressure," Alicia nodded.

"An excellent day-to-day leader," Katie summarised.

"I'm not sure if this is still a complement," Angelina replied with a frown.

"'Kay, everyone mostly dry? We gotta head back," George commanded.

"Well I think this was a good way to end the year!" Lee announced as they wandered up to the tower.

"Yeah, kinda boring though, with Professor Ashbury's departure," Fred agreed.

"Wait, what's boring about that?" Alicia asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"Because temporary insanity is less entertaining for them than an explosion," Katherine replied, Fred and George laughed.

"Wonder what'll happen next year," George said.

"Ron's coming to Hogwarts," Katherine pointed out thoughtfully, "And, hmm."

"Theodore," Lee offered, Katherine rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, because I forgot my own brother's name," she said, "Anyway, I think we missed dinner, who's for food?"

"Fair point," Fred nodded, then waved the others off, "You guys go on, we'll bring food up to the boys dorm."

"Fred, I wanna go with them," Katherine argued, "I have to change."

"We'll have a change of clothes for you," Katie replied, "More people means more food."

"I'm still angry with you," Katherine hissed so only Katie heard.

"See you when you get back," Katie grinned, with a small wave, Katherine glared after her.

"Well c'mon Katty," George called.

"We're gonna have a proper party to celebrate leaving this year!" Fred announced.

* * *

"It's your own fault for staying up all night," Katherine chided as the twins groaned, again. For all they're talk the twins were absolutely useless without sleep, unless there was some major reason for them to be enthused, like a prank.

"You were up all night too," Lee pointed out, "How come you're not sleepy?"

"Because I'm not," Katherine replied, "I can manage at least one night without sleep, I'm used to staying up late reading anyway. You two, either shut it or go to sleep! You're going to wake up the others."

"So, we're almost there anyway. Might as well get 'em up now," Fred leaned forward as though to nudge Angelina but froze the moment Katherine's wand tapped his hand. He blinked up at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"You know they told me not to let you wake them up," She reminded him, stare totally unfaltering.

"Like they'd know the difference," Fred challenged, still yet to move his hand. Katherine met his eyes with a sigh, knowing what was going to happen.

…

"Kinda hate to ask but, why does Fred look so pissed off?" Alicia asked.

"He wanted to wake you up, I disagreed," Katherine replied, shrugging as she woke Katie.

"Lee you owe me a Sickle," George said as the girls focused on organising their stuff.

"Yeah, yeah," Lee replied, searching his pockets, "Ah! There."

"Why's Lee giving you money?" Katherine asked as she finished undoing the Jelly les Jinx and silencing charm she'd put on Fred.

"Lost a bet," Lee replied.

"You shouldn't bet against the twins," Katheirne replied, "They're amazingly good guessers."

"Also should have expected it when he bet against his brother," Lee grumbled as they all made their way from the train.

"Dragon boy!" Katherine yelled once she reached the Weasley family. She pulled Charlie into a hug as soon as he turned around, "Probably not gonna see you next year, so you have a good time with those dragons, and try to talk to some humans every now and then. We're actually not all that bad you know."

"Hey! I talk to people!" Charlie argued, returning the hug easily.

"Yeah, but now you're running off with the dragons, I see you becoming very antisocial," Katherine explained.

"Don't run off Katty," Fred and George chided as they walked up behind her. She'd already said hello to everyone and was preparing to leave.

"Look who's talking," Katherine replied, grinning. She gave them each a quick hug before beginning to move away, "I'm outa here, see you at the start of next term and…at least _try_ not to be too harsh with Ginny and Ron."

"Who are you our mother?"

"Fred! George! What _have_ you two been doing?!"

"Nope, that'll be her now," Katherine answered, laughing at the horrified looks on her friends faces, "See ya guys!"

* * *

**Wasn't that fun? Anyone else realise that Katherine was calculating that Harry'd be coming to school? Math never seemed of major importance in the wizarding world, so what are they all going to get up to next year?  
R & R!  
Also, the swim suit Katherine wears, something like this { stockimages/Sie_Lei_Mare_Safari_One_Piece_-_ } though maybe not that pattern, it's the closest i could find to the image in my head.**


	19. Harry Potter

**The next installment, third year is now upon them! Bringing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Theodore with it. Yay! More characters that aren't mine to mess with!**

* * *

"Now, Theodore, you know what is expected of you," Mr Nott reminded for the umpteenth time, "You need to maintain the family honour. Make some good, pureblood friends and prove what the Nott's are really made of."

Katherine fought the urge to roll her eyes and remind him that her best friends were, in fact, pure bloods, and she'd yet to get really close to any muggle borns. Too much time with Fred and George was having negative effects on her.

"Katherine, I expect you to maintain you're high scores in class," Mr Nott all but growled, Katherine had the forethought to look ashamed as he continued, "Do _not_ disappoint me." He turned around and he was gone, at least this year he'd actually bothered to bring her into the station, though it was only because Theodore was coming this year.

"You mean more than I already have?" Katherine asked the empty place he'd been standing in.

"You ok Kat?" Theodore asked concernedly, he could tell that it was getting harder for her to deal with their father. Every day was an endless chore for her, attempting to _maintain_ the image of a good little pureblood.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katherine smiled at her brother, who merely frowned.

"You're lucky he left when he did, you're hair's gone red," he informed her, then he sighed, "We won't get to see each other much, will we?"

"No, probably not," Katherine replied, "But it'll be better than when you were at home. You just have to learn the castle than we can meet up in less well known places."

"Right, what about you're…friends," Theodore asked.

"Fred and George will be fine," Katherine replied, _Though I might steal the map…_ She thought, "Anyway, do remember what's going to happen?"

"You're going to find your friends and I'm going to find a compartment full of purebloods?" Theodore offered.

"Pretty much," Katherine nodded, "See you at the sorting then." They gave each other a tight hug before slipping into the crowd. Katherine looked around for the distinct Weasley hair, but found Lee first.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

Lee lifted the lid off a box in his arms and the people around him shrieked and yelled as whatever was inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

"I wish people wouldn't ask if they were just going to make noise about it," Katherine commented, showing no hesitation in leaning over the box and looking inside, "There's no way they're letting you keep that."

"Hey, what's with being a downer right after the holiday's Kat?" Lee asked, putting the lid back on, and still grinning widely at the reactions he'd gotten.

"I'm not being a downer, I'm being realistic," Katherine argued, "The teachers are going to take that off you as soon as they realise you've got it. Have you seen Fred and George?"

Suddenly there was a loud yell of "Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" and Katherine caught a flash of red going through the train.

"Never mind," She said, "See you later, don't let the spider loose!" she darted onto the train and found the twins helping a scrawny looking first year get his trunk into the luggage rack.

"Thanks," she heard the scrawny kid say, then watched as he brushed the hair out of his eyes. Her eyes widened fractionally, but she didn't move from her position just out of view.

"What's that?" Fred asked suddenly, pointing at the poor kid's forehead and the lightning shaped scar that was featured on it. Katherine stopped herself from smacking her face in her hand.

"Blimey," George said, clearly in shock, "Are you-?"

"He is," said Fred excitedly. "Aren't you?" He demanded to the boy.

"What?" the boy asked, Katherine wanted to groan, and possibly hit the twins.

"_Harry Potter_," they chorused in awed voices.

"Oh, him," Replied the_ famous_ Harry Potter, and this time Katherine really did smack herself in the face, her friends could be so oblivious sometimes, "I mean, yes, I am."

Katherine slipped off the train as the twins gaped and Harry Potter turned red, the bloody idiots. As she'd expected Mrs Weasley was soon calling out for the two boys.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, mum." The twin's hopped of the trains, still with those awed expressions on their faces, and looked up to see Katherine staring deadpan at them.

"Bloody idiots," She grumbled before they could say so much as 'Hello'. The trio wandered over to the other Weasleys as Mrs Weasley took out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." Mrs Weasley said, Ron tried to jerk out of her way but she grabbed him and began rubbing his nose.

"_Mum_ – geroff," He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nose?" Said Fred, only to receive a sceptical look from Katherine who wasn't at all entertained by these _particular_ antics.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Hello Katherine dear," Mrs Weasley greeted, then, "Where's Percy?"

"He's coming now

Percy came striding into sight and Katherine offered him a smile. He had already changed into his billowing black and was wearing his shiny silver prefects badge on his chest. Fred and George had already alerted her to his position, and had spent a lot of time complaining about how pompous this had made him.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves –"

Katherine realised that, for once, Fred hadn't been exaggerating.

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" asked Fred, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said George, "Once –"

"Or twice –"

"A minute –"

"All Summer –"

"Oh, shut up," Percy replied.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" George asked.

"Because he's a _prefect_," Mrs Weasley said fondly, "All right, dear, well, have a good term – send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or –"

Katherine groaned quietly.

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thank mum."

"It's _not funny_. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and Katherine wondered if she should point out that, not only was his nose still pink, Mrs Weasley hadn't gotten rid of all the dirt.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Fred announced suddenly and Katherine groaned again.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us at the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"_Harry Potter!_"

Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please …"

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at the zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there – like lightning."

'_Showed no sensitivity at all,'_ Katherine added silently.

"Poor dear – no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Mrs Weasley got that very serious look on her face that had the twins backing up slightly and made Katherine grin evilly at their discomfort.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them," Katherine said, gaining a smile from Mrs Weasley.

"All right, keep your hair on." Fred grumbled right before a whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" Mrs Weasley commanded and they each clambered onto the train. Fred, George and Ron leant out the window for their mother to kiss them goodbye while Katherine just waved and Ginny broke into tears.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"_George!"_

"Only joking, Mum!"

The train pulled away and everyone stepped away from the door.

"Well, I'm gonna find a compartment," Ron informed them as he walked off. Katherine smacked Fred over the head before he could think of something stupid to say.

"Come on you two," she advised, "Let's find the others."

"Oh yes, it's nice to see you too Kat," George replied, "Our holidays? They were fine, how about you? Did you forget niceties?"

"No, but you too rarely follow the same ideas of 'nice' as everyone else does," Katherine pointed out in reply, "Gaping like idiots, did you even introduce yourself?"

"Oh! You're so right!" Fred announced, "Let's go!"

"Wait! Fred! That's not what I…" But Fred had already stuck his head into a compartment.

"Hey, Ron," Fred greeted easily, "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said George, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother."

"Sorry about the interruption," Katherine cut in, rolling her eyes, "I'm Katherine, by the way."

"See you later, then." George finished, and they slid the compartment door closed.

"You two are idiots," Katherine informed them, unable to keep the fondness from her voice as she shook her head. It didn't take them long to get to the compartment where Lee was have enormous amounts of fun freaking the girls out with his spider.

"Oh wow, you've actually got one!" George announced as he looked into the box, "I thought you were exaggerating."

"A giant tarantula!" Fred said in awe.

"The correct term would be Acromantula," Katherine pointed out seating herself with the other girls, "And there no way you're going to get to keep it."

"Why not?" Lee asked, Fred and George more preoccupied with getting a good look at it.

"Well, one, if it gets out I'm tossing it out the window," Katherine answered, eyeing the creature warily, "Two, as soon as the teacher's realise you have it they're going to take it off you."

"What're the teachers going to do with it?" Alicia asked doubtfully.

"Best bet?" Katherine replied thoughtfully, "Giving to Hagrid, and knowing him he'll set it loose in the forest where it'll either form a nest or, if the rumours are true, be eaten by the Acromantulas that already live there. I'd bet on the latter personally."

Lee pulled the box towards him protectively, demanding in a horrified tone, "You want my little pet to be eaten?"

"It seems like a good plan to me," Alicia replied, giving the creature a slightly disgusted look.

"Honestly Lee, what possessed you to bring that to school?" Angelina asked

"Well I wasn't going to leave her at home was I?"

"Oh, it's a _her_ now, brilliant," Katherine sighed.

"Oh! Hey guys! Guess who we met!" Fred said excitedly.

"Who?" Lee asked, even as Katherine rolled her eyes.

"_Harry Potter!"_ Both the twins exclaimed.

"No way!" the others gasped.

"Seriously, Ron's sharing a compartment with him right now!"

Katherine watched as the group continued to question the two read heads about the eleven year old boy just down the train from them. It wasn't like she didn't understand, she agreed that him stopping Voldemort was amazing but she hadn't exactly been raised to believe it was a good thing. Her father always argued that 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' was a lucky brat who'd spoiled the lives of purebloods everywhere, he also firmly believed that 'The Dark Lord' would return, though he played his part in public. While her mother had never directly argued these points whenever Katherine asked about it she was more likely to say that Harry Potter is a miracle in and of himself and, while he may one day become the powerful wizard people assumed he was, she doubted he was anything more that another child at the moment. So, Katherine had questionable views compared to the rest of wizarding society but she believed in them, however dark or cold hearted they may seem.

"Hey Kat," Angelina said, breaking into Katherine's thoughts, "How come you're not joining in."

"Oh, I don't really follow the excitement," Katherine replied with a shrug, "He's an eleven year old boy, if you're that interested you should go introduce yourself. Fred and George know where he is."

"Wait, what?" Fred asked looking at her with a disbelieving expression. Katherine looked at him and raised an eyebrow, Fred and George were the only ones brave (stupid) enough to question her about her family so they tended to have vague ideas of what was going on when she suggested a different view to the common belief. After a moment something seemed to click and confusion changed to realisation while Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok, so, moving on, you're joining the Quidditch team this year!" Fred announced.

"Subtly of a brick," Katherine mumbled, but apparently only George heard as he snickered quietly.

"You are?" Lee asked, looking confused.

"Remember, she promised to join if we hadn't found a good Seeker by this year," Angelina said.

"Yeah, but, guys, you actually have to wait till tryouts," Katherine pointed out, "I still might not end up on the team."

"Oh, come on," Fred argued, "First years can't have a broom so the only people we haven't already seen are the second years, and I think we already lucked out with Katie."

"Yes you did," Katie nodded, letting herself into the compartment, "What're we talking about? And, wow, Lee! You actually got one!"

Everyone laughed at the repeat reaction and Katie looked into the box curiously.

"Wow, it's all, hairy and stuff," Katie said descriptively, causing more laughter.

"Oh, that's a good point actually," Katherine replied, rummaging through her bag, "If you've got it anyway I wanna try drawing it before it gets taken off you."

"Seriously?" Alicia asked, "Giant spider and your main concern is drawing it?"

"Yep, shove over Fred," was the only reply she got as Katherine sat herself between Lee and Fred so that she could peer into the box, "It's hard to draw small spiders, it's much easier to see detail on this one."

"You, are a twisted child," Katie informed her, taking the seat that had just been vacated.

"Yep," came the reply again as Katherine was already immersed in her drawing.

* * *

"Mr Jordan, what _are_ you carrying?" Questioned Professor McGonagall almost as soon as they were out of the carriage, someone must have tipped her off.

"My pet, Professor?" Lee offered hopefully while the others waited for him off to the side.

"Mr Jordan, what kinds of pets are allowed at school?"

"Er, an owl, a cat or a toad, Professor."

"Exactly, I do not believe that that box contains any of these creatures and I am, therefore, confiscating it."

"But, Professor…"

"Any arguments, Mr Jordan, and I shall be forced to remove points."

Lee groaned as Professor McGonagall wandered off with his box, no doubt to put it somewhere for Hagrid before going to see the First years.

"Damn, and you had such a convincing story," Fred said in mock seriousness.

"Shut up, what was I supposed to say?" Lee snapped.

"You wanted to use it for transfiguration practice," Katherine suggested offhandedly, "Now hurry up, we're supposed to be in there _before_ the First years."

The Sorting went along fairly normally. Hermione Granger, a girl who'd stopped by the compartment to ask about a toad just as Fred, George and Lee had been in the middle of making a mess of the food while Katherine sketched and idly chatted with the other girls, came to Gryffindor.

Fred and George groaned at the idea of _another _book worm in there house, but didn't say anything because if there was one thing they would never argue about, it was the choice of the Sorting hat.

When Neville Longbottom got called up he immediately had her attention because she had been taught to recognise basically all pureblood names, even those who hadn't supported Voldemort. Despite looking very shaky and the mishap with the hat, he was sorted into Gryffindor and the sorting continued. Malfoy came up and Katherine doubted he even needed to try on the hat, feeling her suspicion was confirmed after he was in Slytherin before the hat hardly got on his head.

Theodore looked very calm as he got sorted - Katherine wondered of the rumour of the Troll was still going around - and was sorted into Slytherin fairly easily.

Then, of course, "Potter, Harry." was called and murmurs broke out through the hall as people strained to see the eleven year old. After a moment the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" and Katherine thought her eardrum would explode from her friends sudden chants. Percy shook Harry's hand as he sat down opposite Nearly-Headless Nick. Ron came to Gryffindor, with cheering though it'd been pretty expected, and Blaise Zabini made his way over to Slytherin. Also rather expected.

Dumbledore gave his speech and everyone dug into dinner. Fred and George made a point, as usual, to eavesdrop on the first years to see who'd ask this year. Katherine informed them the sandy-haired boy they were snickering at was called Seamus Finnigan, she actually listened to the names at the sorting. Katherine heard Hermione and Percy talking and smiled at the enthusiasm the girl showed to her classes. Dinner moved into desert and Lee finally completed his sulking as he dug into the sweets. They didn't talk about anything important, except Fred and George hinting at pranks, basically all went normally until Dumbledore stood up to speak again.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Now he had the twins' attention, Katherine groaned as the stared up at him with bright, curios eyes. Then Dumbledore announced they'd sing the school song and the grins became, if possible, even wider. Katherine point blank refused to sing Funeral March with them and instead sung to the tune of 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' and smirked at them as the school waited for them to finish.

They were just getting up from the table when McGonagall strode over to them. Katie, Angelina and Alicia had no problems with this, as they were rarely engaged in the more serious trouble making, but the boys flicked looked at each other as they tracked through what they'd done so far, only managing to pull up the spider.

"Ms Nott, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley, please come with me," she commanded, eyeing them off.

"But we haven't done anything yet!" Fred whined making the others laugh and Katherine roll her eyes.

"However, undoubtedly, you will, now come along, the Head Master wants a word." This silenced anymore jokes the twins may have planned as the trio hesitantly followed their head of house. They walked into McGonagall's office, where Dumbledore was waiting patiently for them, a knowing smile in place. McGonagall shut the door behind them, leaving them with the bearded Professor.

"Hello you three," he greeted, "Any big plans for this year?"

"Well, the Quidditch team needs a new Seeker, sir," George offered.

"And we have to start the betting circle on what's going to happen to Quirrel," Fred put in, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Because of his position," Katherine explained, "They decided they were going to start betting on the Defence teachers, it's a less destructive pass time for them."

"Ah, very clever," Dumbledore nodded, "What about the third floor?"

"The one that's off limits?" George clarified.

"Yes, if you're attempts to get into the forest are anything to go by, these boundaries are not particularly effective on you."

"No offence intended sir," Fred offered with a grin.

"And none taken," Dumbledore replied, "Curiosity can be a wonderful trait, however I wanted to, personally, remind you that some dangers are more serious than others and inform you that I would not have set that rule if I did not take this danger very seriously."

The twins nodded solemnly and Katherine just stood there, having had no intentions to attempt to go there anyway.

"Do I have you're word you shall not try to enter the hall?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"Yes Professor," the trio answered.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore replied, smiling again, "Then off to bed, no doubt your friends are wondering what you're being chided for so early in the year."

"Probably not, sir," George said as they wandered from the office.

"They're used to it by now," Fred explained, and the three began their way up to the tower.

"Wonder what old Dumbles is hiding," Fred pondered.

"I bet you are," Katherine sighed, the boys looked at her, "What?"

"This is the part where you tell us all you're suspicious that seem impossible to work out but end up being correct practically every time," George explained while Fred nodded and Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"I don't always have suspicions about what's going on you know," she pointed out, "Maybe I'm just not interested."

"Right, and we don't want to pull anymore pranks," Fred replied, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, you want some random story about what going on? Ok," she looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and continuing, "I think Dumbledore is hiding something in the school and has gone out of his way to protect. Which would explain the warning, because it's guarded by something dangerous. I just don't know what it is, or why he's hiding it in the school, but if he wanted to watch it personally it would probably be really important, which means there are multiple levels of protection. So, then you'd have to consider who Dumbledore trusts enough to guard something like that, I'd say at least each of the Heads of House and probably Dumbledore himself."

The twins gaped at her as she gave them a slightly expectant look. There was silence for a moment before Katherine broke into laughter.

"Guys I'm kidding," she laughed easily, "I've got no idea what's going on. You two are just so…cute. Oh! I finally got it! Ok, let's go before Filch turns up."

"Wait! Katherine!"

"What do you mean you finally got it?"

"Katty! Slow down, you're faster than us!"

"It's too early in the year for this Kat!"

"What'd you get?!"

Katherine was fighting more laughs as they reached the Common room. George stopped a few steps away from her but Fred kept going and crashed into Katherine making them tumble into the wall.

"Fred! You did that on purpose," Katherine chided.

"Well duh," Fred replied, "But what'd you get?"

"What's all this noise?" Percy demanded, pushing open the Portrait hole and staring confusedly at the two tangled on the floor.

"His fault," Katherine announced, pushing Fred off her and sliding past Percy, "Congratulations on becoming Prefect by the way, sorry I didn't owl you."

"That's…fine," Percy offered confusedly as his brothers pushed past him.

"Katherine!" they whined, "What'd you get?"

* * *

**Ok, so this year might be a bit slow going unless someone gives me ideas. I've got a few, but not many for this year. More comments help me make better chapters! So, R&R.**


	20. Casual Activities

**WARNING: I wanted to tell everyone in advance that this chapter is a little boring. Really sorry I'm in the middle of exams.  
Anyway, I swear the next one will be better.**

* * *

"How come you always get away with this stuff?" Alicia asked, frowning at Katherine who was eating now that she'd finished explaining the events of the evening before.

"Because I know an excessive amount of curses," she answered with a shrug, "McGonagall should be bringing over our time tables soon."

"Think we'll have much spare time this year?" Angelina asked with a sigh.

"With Quidditch? I don't know, it's going to be tough for you," Katherine replied.

"Don't say that," Fred chided, "We'll be fine, nothing to worry about."

"You chose Divination purely so you had another class you could laze around in," Katherine replied.

"What do you mean another?" Fred asked, sounding offended, "I have excellent grades!"

"Yes, you do, but you don't actually study or work overly hard in class," Angelina chided.

"How do you manage that?" Alicia asked confusedly.

"They're actually really smart, they just don't have enough interest to apply themselves to classes," Katherine replied casually.

"Aw! That's so sweet Katty!" Fred cooed making Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I still don't approve," Katherine pointed out, "Look, timetables." McGonagall wandered down the table giving timetables to people. Katherine read over hers quickly before handing it off to the twins, she knew they were going to end up looking over her shoulder otherwise, and that just pissed her off.

"You have so many classes Kat!" Fred whined.

"I have one more than you," Katherine replied, "And let's go, we have History of Magic first up."

"Yay! Naptime!" George exclaimed happily, everyone else just laughed as they followed. They lazily wandered into the classroom and took up their seats at the back of the room where they could each do whatever they wanted. Everyone was talking animatedly about Quidditch this year, as they were all confident they'd come out with a brilliant Seeker, one way or the other.

Katherine smiled as she listened to them and Professor Binns began his daily drone. She sometimes took notes, but most of the time it was more effective to just go to the library and read the information. This in mind, and still listening to her friends talking, Katherine pulled out her sketch book, brushing her natural brown hair out of her eyes.

She joined in with the conversation as the class droned on, allowing herself to sketch lightly over the page, not really focusing on what she was drawing. Slowly the conversation turned to the new defence teacher.

"Quirrel," Katherine corrected automatically as Lee tried to convince them they should call the guy 'squirrel' for the rest of the year, "I think he used to teach muggle studies, he doesn't really look like much does he?"

"Oh great," Alicia groaned, "A useless Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, that's just what we need."

"Has anyone else noticed that smell?" Angelina asked, everyone nodded with distaste.

"What do you think it is?" George asked, looking at Fred who shrugged.

"We have to see more of him before we can come up with a story," he answered making Lee snicker.

"You know, the real stories often more surprising that the made up one," Katherine told them logically, "I bet you'll come up with a story and it'll turn out the truth seems less believable."

"Done," Fred said immediately, "What do you want to bet?"

"I was being sarcastic Fred," Katherine sighed, "I think you may be developing a betting problem."

"So are you chickening out then?" Fred asked challengingly.

"No, I'll put five chocolate frogs on it, unless you've got a better idea," Katherine shrugged, it wasn't really a loss to her either way, she could just buy more frogs.

"Ok, shake on it."

Katherine rolled her eyes before tucking her pencil behind her ear to shake Fred's hand. The others were now making bets on whether Katherine or Fred would win their bet. They were betting on betting. Katherine shook her head.

"Hey, what've you been drawing Kat?" Angelina asked, noticing the pencil. Katherine blinked in surprise then looked down at the page she had open.

"Huh, our conversation, apparently," she answered, slowly making sense of the little cartoon drawings in her book.

"How in Hell?" Lee commented, and they all gathered around Katherine and her sketchbook. There were a few drawings of people playing Quidditch, and goblins, and goblins playing Quidditch. Underneath these there was a group of laughing kids running away from Professor Quirrel, who had stench lines coming off his turban, and _he_ was running away from what appeared to be an army of chocolate frogs.

Everyone stared at the page in silence for a moment, trying to either work out what was going on or why Katherine had bothered drawing any of it (and how she'd managed to do so when she'd hardly even been looking at the page). Just as the class finished they all burst into loud peals of laughter, startling some of the people packing up near them.

"Why the Hell don't you draw like that more often Kat?" George gasped out, getting and enthusiastic nod from Fred who still was struggling to breathe through his laughter.

"How do you know I don't?" Katherine challenged, already levelling out her breathing she flipped her sketch book closed. As these words registered to Fred he snapped up off the floor turning to star at her with wide eyes. He looked almost in shock and wondering, Katherine raised an eyebrow at him and his mouth dropped open.

"Show me!" he demanded, making a scramble to the book, "Show me, show me, show me, show me!"

"Wait, what just happened?" Lee asked as Katherine easily dodged out of Fred's way before tapping him on the head with it. Fred continued to grab for the book.

"Well, Katherine suggested she may have more of those drawings, then Fred realised what she said and silently demanded to know if she was being serious, she replied with the 'why would I kid about that?' look and Fred proceeded to have a mental break down that told him he should try to steal her notebook," George explained, he loved the silent conversations those two could have, even if it was partially because they didn't realise they did it.

"Oh," was Lee's reply. Fred was getting more desperate and Katherine was looking irritated, she was going to pull her wand soon. Alicia picked up Fred's bag.

"Oi, Fred!" she yelled, tossing the bag at him as he turned around. Katherine laughed and high-fived Alicia as they wandered from the room.

"C'mon guys, we're gonna be late for Charms," Katherine called, already out walking through the halls with Alicia and Angelina. The guys all quickly caught up, after all it was Fred and George's favourite subject.

* * *

It took a few days for Katherine to actually escape into the library, she slid through the familiar doorway with a sigh, glancing around for a free seat. She spotted one beside Hermione Granger who was looking very studious, if a little lonely, sort of reminded Katherine of when she first turned up.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked kindly, holding back a smirk when the poor girl jumped. Damn her friends and the things they were making habitual.

"Not at all," Hermione replied, shuffling some of her papers over.

"So, what're you doing in the library on Friday afternoon?" Katherine asked.

"Studying," Hermione replied defensively, "And I could ask you the same."

"I need regular breaks from my friends or else they drive me insane," Katherine answered with a shrug, Hermione looked surprised by this confession, "Sorry, I'm Katherine by the way, my best friends are the school's biggest trouble makers."

"Should you be…saying that?" Hermione asked hesitantly, Katherine just smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, they're very proud of it," she shrugged, pulling out her Ancient Ruins homework, "Just makes it hard to study some times. What about you? You made any friends yet?"

"Not really," Hermione answered, looking down at her page. Katherine would swear she was blushing.

"Well, that's ok," she replied, nodding slightly, "I didn't have any friends at first either. In fact I'm pretty sure most everyone though I was going to curse them the moment they said a word to me. Except the Slytherins, who just poked fun at me. Then, through some horrible set of coincidences, I met my best friends. Indecently, I did actually curse on of them first time I met."

Hermione seemed to chuckle quietly, her quill still scratching across the page. Katherine smiled, thinking about how the twins always told her off if she continued to work while talking to them.

"I'm not sure Gryffindor's the best place for me," Hermione said finally, eyes firmly on her work, "I'm just…not really, working well with the others."

"Really? I haven't seen much of them, conflicting interests I guess?" Katherine offered, running through that thought in her head. The other first year girls seemed…less logical, more like gossipers or people who'd be into something like divination but she really hadn't seen much of them. There was one first year she thought she knew fairly well though, so she went with that, "Do you know Ron Weasley?"

Hermione made a face, it was small and quickly disappeared, but it was a face that gave Katherine a bad feeling.

"I think I made a bad first impression," she mumbled to her paper, Katherine watched her sympathetically.

"Well that's ok," she assured the younger girl, "I cursed my best friends remember? I'm sure you'll make some great friends, maybe it'll just take a while. The other thing, the house conflict? That happens to a lot of people, so no worries. If you're uncertain about being in Gryffindor just think about proving the hat right, it's never wrong after all, sometimes it just takes people longer to accept that that's where they fit best. Just keep doing your best, no one can fault you on that."

"But what if they do?" Hermione asked, meeting Katherine's eyes for the first time. She seemed so full of doubt, hiding behind her intelligence.

"Well, then I'll pass on a piece of advice my mother used to give me," Katherine answered, smiling brightly, "'Those who matter don't mind, and those who mind don't matter'. Just be yourself, don't let others bully you into something else."

Hermione nodded and Katherine grinned before the two girls returned to their work. Katherine managed to finish off her ruins essay and give Hermione some study tips before she decided it was time for her to leave.

"Hey, I'm heading to the tower," she said, looking at Hermione, "You coming?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here a little longer," Hermione replied, she'd become more comfortable over their study bonding.

"Ok, see you around," Katherine replied, waving to her as she left. She wandered up to the hall, checking her hair, as had become habit. It'd just returned to its original brown as she walked into the Common room, lost in her thoughts. Without thinking about it she sat down on the couch between the twins, staring intently at the table.

"I _think_," she said after a moment, "That I am angry with your brother."

Fred and George looked at each other over Katherine, she never hesitated in being pissed off with them, or voicing that she was pissed off with them.

"Percy?" they asked together, looking at her confusedly.

"No, the other one," Katherine said, waving her hand dismissively, still looking thoughtful.

"Ron?" they clarified, because he was the other brother at school with them. Katherine nodded and they looked confusedly at each other again before asking, "Why?"

"Well, I'm not_ sure_," Katherine answered, "But he _may_ be being a git."

"Weren't you just in the library?" George asked, "How did Ron enter into this?"

"I made friends with one of the first years," Katherine answered, "The smart one you two groaned about. She's having house doubts, apparently she's not getting on with the other first years, and when I mentioned Ron and she seemed uncomfortable."

"Well, we've just vaguely seen him wandering around with Harry," Fred offered, "They seem to have problems finding their way around."

"You're a little disappointed aren't you?" Katherine asked, grinning at him.

"Well, we didn't find it that hard," Fred answered defensively.

"You cheated Fred, the map is a cheat," Katherine replied, rolling her eyes.

"So do have any plans on doing something about maybe being angry with Ron?" George asked before they could start an argument.

"No, I'll probably just leave it," Katherine answered thoughtfully, "But I'll keep an eye on Hermione, I don't want her doing anything desperate because she's having a hard time settling."

"Aw, being all saint like," George laughed.

"Shut up George, I'm allowed to be nice!" Katherine snapped back, though it was always hard to stop herself from smiling with these two.

A little while later and Hermione walked through the Common room on the way to her dormitory. When she looked over Katherine gave her a smile from her position playing exploding snap with everyone else. Hermione smiled back politely, though her eyes flicked to Fred and George, who she probably already recognised. Katherine just smiled wider, shrugging at Hermione before looking back just in time to lean away from a small explosion which got Fred full in the face. Everyone around the table burst into laughter at the surprised look on Fred's face as he tried to blink ash out of his eyes.

* * *

Fred, George and Katherine wandered through the halls, Katherine happily announcing that her Fridays weren't going to Hell this year and the twins reminding her that, unless an amazing Seeker turned up out of nowhere, she was joining the Quidditch team soon. Suddenly Oliver came down the halls, looking immensely excited and pleased with himself, spotting the twins he immediately turned towards them.

"Fred, George!" He yelled, making sure they realised he wanted to talk to them, "Guess what?" The twins opened their mouths but Oliver kept talking before they could speak. "The first year's just had they're flying class, right? Well, we found ourselves a Seeker!"

"Who?" George asked, Fred just gaped.

"Potter!" Oliver whooped, "We got Potter on the Quidditch team! McGonagall said he caught a Rememberal out of fifty foot dive, not a scratch! She said Charlie himself couldn't have done it better!"

"That's brilliant!" Fred agreed enthusiastically, "It better not have just been a fluke though."

"His first time on a broom!" Oliver was still rambling excitedly, "And McGonagall's considering a Nimbus!"

"Oliver, calm down," Katherine suggested, "Don't forget you still have to make sure he plays well with the rest of the team. Who will want to be informed about this at some point."

"Of course," Oliver exclaimed, smacking himself on the head, "I gotta go guys, see you later!"

Fred and George gaped after the Captain, Katherine merely raised an eyebrow. This was going to piss off every other house, especially if he was as good as Oliver made him out to be. Poor kid was going to go through Hell.

"So, I guess I'll be keeping my spare study time," Katherine threw out after the twins hadn't spoken for a moment, she was starting to get worried.

"Potter's on the Quidditch team," Fred replied numbly. Yep, he was gone for the rest of the day. Katherine rolled her eyes and continued down the hall, only to bump into Lee.

"Hey Kat," he offered, looking excited, "Where're Fred and George?"

"Just there," She answered gesturing behind her, "I think they're having a fanboy moment. What's up?"

"I think I found a new secret passage," Lee said, then he did a double take, "Wait…a fanboy moment?"

"Potter's on our Quidditch team."

"Oh…Holy…! Are you kidding?! Potter's on _our_ Quidditch team?!"

"Announce it to the school why don't you," Katherine cringed, but the loud noise seemed to awaken the twins.

"Quick!" Fred yelled, "To the Great Hall!"

"Lee, what's up?" George demanded, even as they were already rushing past him.

"New secret passage out of the castle," Lee answered hurriedly.

"Great, be right there, gotta see Seeker!" Fred called, rushing down the hall.

"Later, Lee," Katherine offered, taking off down the hall after them. Honestly, part of her was hoping they'd do something hilarious, as they often did, the rest of her brain was screaming that they were going to kill someone tearing down the halls like this. Even though she was going faster than them.

Once they enter the hall they spotted Harry and hurried over to him.

"Well done," said George quietly, reicing a mildly impressed look from Katherine, "Wood told us. We're on the team too – Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

"Discrete aren't they?" Katherine sighed, "I'll see you later I guess, congratulations for getting on the team Harry."

Katherine hurried after the twins, catching up to them just outside the hall.

"You realise you probably just freaked the poor boy out of his mind," Katherine pointed out, "He grew up with muggles, remember?"

Yeah, the poor boy's basic information was public and very common knowledge.

"Like they wouldn't of told him," Fred laughed, eyeing the Marauders map, "Yep, it's the one by Gregory the Smarmy."

"You didn't really find it, you had the map by that point," Katherine sighed, "And no one agreed to your bet so you have to live with the disappointment. C'mon, let's find Lee and get back to the Common room, I have homework to do."

* * *

**Again, appologies for the less than satisfactory chapter. There are some good bits thought, hope you're all still enjoying it! R&R!**


	21. The Usual Mayhem

**Look! Another chapter! Thanks to everyone who has commented! It's amazing how little I get done without people telling me I should keep writing, but I got it done so I hope everyone's happy! Plus, Theodore gets a mention this chapter.**

* * *

"Whose cat?"

"Doesn't that belong to a Slytherin?"

"How did it get in?"

"Quick, kick it out!"

"No, wait, let me try this spell!"

"Stupid Slytherin's trying to invade our Common room with their pets!"

Katherine came bounding downstairs, bright red hair a little messy and wand raised. The Common room seemed to pause at the sight, some of the older students remembering the first time they'd seen her with red hair – scary as Hell – and the younger students biting back terrified yelps at the lunatic holding up a wand.

"Anyone hurts the cat, in anyway, and I will personally ensure you're in the hospital wing for at least a week," she announced and the gathering crowd immediately parted away from the sleek black cat sitting in the middle of the Common room.

"Taman!" Katherine exclaimed excitedly, rushing towards the cat. He meowed and purred as she pet him gently.

"What's going on?" George asked, stepping into the room with Fred.

"Well, Katherine just threatened the whole Common room and is now petting a Slytherin's cat," Katie informed them, attempting to assure her friends that Katherine wasn't a raving lunatic. Which really wasn't helped by the fact that she was currently kneeling in front of a cat, grinning excessively.

"Katty, what's with the cat?" Fred asked, crouching down opposite her. Taman hissed at him, Fred poked his tongue at it.

"Taman, Fred. Fred, Taman," Katherine replied, sitting up properly and allowing the cat to curl into her lap, "She's Theodore's."

"Uh huh, why's she in the Gryffindor Common room?"

"Because Theodore and I don't have two-way mirrors and people will give him a hard time if he comes to talk to me directly."

"That's kind of shallow of him."

"Actually it was my idea," Katherine corrected, petting Taman placidly. Fred's eyebrows furrowed and he looked up at George as he felt his brother walk up behind him. George shrugged and they proceeded to have one of those silent conversations, mostly involving things like 'she's your crush' and 'you walked into it, _again_'. Katherine ignored them in favour of the cat. It wasn't until they both turned their focus on her that they noticed the folded piece of parchment she was holding in the hand not petting the animal.

"So, Taman, huh?" Fred asked, reaching towards the cat, who eyed him warily but didn't attack so he'd already gotten further than he had with Tenebris, "What's up with those names?"

"They mean dark, Theodore thought it would be ironic, I just liked Tenebris."

"What do you mean they mean dark?" George questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

"Tenebris and Taman, its Latin and Croatian," Katherine answered with a shrug, "They both mean dark."

"Wait, can you speak both those languages?" Fred demanded.

"Latin is a dead language," was Katherine's only answer, then she got up and carried Taman to the portrait hole.

"Wait! That wasn't an answer!" Fred and George called together. Katherine walked back into the room and rolled her eyes at them.

"It's not really of major importance which languages I can speak is it?" she said, easily setteling into one of the armchairs, "I'll tell you though, I know at least double the number of languages Theodore knows."

"And how many does he know?" George asked.

"Well, Katherine said thoughtfully, "At least…about four I think, maybe five, his German's a bit rough still."

"That's including English, right?" Fred clarified.

"Yeah, he knows Bulgarian and French because they're countries that Father has fairly regular business with, Latin because it's expected that we can read and write Latin, and he was attempting German but he's not as fond of languages as I am," Katherine nodded to herself.

"Wait, so you can speak those, plus Italian?" Katie broke in, having wandered over to join them.

"Sure," Katherine shrugged, "And a few others, but it's not really…"

"Say something in another language!" Alicia demanded, having joined them, along with Angelina and Lee.

Katherine frowned at them all, "Heb je ooit naar me luisteren als ik praat? Ik begin te denken dat ik ben hier alleen voor uw entertainment waarde."

Everyone gaped at her, not really having expected her to say anything, yet alone in an unknown language.

"You set yourself up for this," she chuckled, their expressions were priceless, "Idem na ručak sada, nadam se da ćete svi uživati gledajući kao idioti. Moj život je vrlo zabavna upravo sada."

With a large grin in place Katherine wandered from the room, leaving her friends to puzzle over what she'd just said. She vaguely wondered if any of them would notice that Dutch and Croatian were different, but she doubted it, none of them had shown much of an interest in language. She'd through in some Spanish next time if they asked about it again, it was way more fun than it should be to see them all so confused

* * *

"Well we're not trying to get inside we're just trying to work out what's in there."

"Sure, if you say so."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic."

"And you don't sound like someone who wants to be cursed, but you're getting pretty close," Katherine snapped, leaning against the wall as the twins tried to hear and see through the door, "Why am I here anyway?"

"Because you're clever and we thought you might have some ideas," George replied, Fred was busy pretending like she hadn't just threatened him.

"Well, I know of a spell that will enhance your hearing for a while," the twins looked over at her excitedly, "But I'm pretty sure the end result is that you go death. I read it in one of my father's books."

"Why would you even bring that up?" Fred shuddered.

"Because whatever's through that door knows we're here and if you'd shut up long enough to listen you'd realise it's not exactly silent," Katherine snapped, Fred and George froze, ears pressed to the door. The growling was audible through the thick wooden door and the two boys backed up slightly.

"What do you think it is?" George asked.

"Something extremely exciting," Fred answered, grinning widely.

"Probably," Katherine agreed solemnly, "But it'd also probably be more than happy to bite your head off if you were to consider going back on you word to Dumbledore. C'mon, its dinner time and I'm hungry."

"Aren't you even remotely curious as to what's in there?" Fred asked as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Maybe, but I'm not about to try and break into a room with a large growling animal in it," Katherine replied.

"Wait, how come you get the smallest bits of information and suddenly seem to know everything about the situation?" George asked, referring to how she knew it was a large animal.

"We could hear it through the door and it wasn't exactly right up against it, was it?" Katherine replied, "Also, there might be an echo in the room, but it sounded like more than one growl to me. I guess I just tend to be more observant than you two because I'm not planning how to investigate the situation."

"Because you're little miss…"

"Fred, think about what you're about to say, then think about whether or not I'd have to hurt you if you finished talking," Katherine commanded.

"So, it's Halloween next week," Fred announced in a very non-subtle change of subject, Katherine smirked at him.

* * *

Katherine loved Halloween, maybe because of all the brilliant food and decorations, or maybe because the twins could get away with more so she didn't have to put up with them whining about detention so much. The Halloween feast was always brilliant and she had to admit, privately, that listening to Fred and George discuss the success of their pranks was lots of fun as well. This year they'd managed to convince a Ravenclaw, three Hufflepuffs and seven Slytherins that they were each being haunted by a personal ghost who made Moaning Myrtle look like the Grey Lady. How they'd done this she didn't have a clue, but she was pretty sure Peeves had joined in at some point, he was much more co-operative this year.

"That last Slytherins face? Priceless! So keeping that joke around."

"Are you ever going tell us how you did it?" Lee asked as Fred continued to laugh.

"Of course he's not," Katherine replied, pointing a fork at Lee from across the table, "Not explaining anything is his favourite part of pulling stuff off when it's just him and George."

"Yeah, it's…Hey!"

"She worked you out again bro," George laughed, "You're never getting past her."

"I will! You just watch, one day I'm going to totally fool you Kat!" Fred announced determinedly.

"Oh, thanks a lot George," Katherine groaned, "That's just what I needed."

Suddenly Quirrel ran into the room, looking ruffled and terrified. All the eyes in the room followed him bemusedly as he ran up to the teachers table. He slumped against the table as he reached Dumbledore's chair, gasping heavily.

"Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." He mumbled weakly, though he was still heard throughout the silent hall. He promptly passed out, totally dead to the world.

"What a useless Defence Professor," Katherine mumbled right before the hall broke into loud, uncontrolled noise. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately."

Katherine felt horror welling up in her. Oh dear Merlin, this could not be happening…She hated it when the twins got that look in their eyes. Percy was very much in his element, though he was oblivious to his brothers.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"C'mon Katherine! This way!"

"No, Fred, not now, I want to go to the dormitory," Katherine whined as the twins dragged her away from the mass of students, "Guys, troll…"

"If we can avoid teachers I think we can avoid a mountain troll, they're not exactly smart, are they?" Fred asked.

"And you know we've got a point, sides," George continued waving the map in her face, "Not like anyone can sneak up on us."

"You two are going to be the death of me, where are we going anyway?" Katherine asked.

"Kitchens," Fred replied, "I'm still hungry."

"Are you joking?!" Katherine all but screamed, then promptly bit Fred as he tried to cover her mouth with her hand, the result of which was George's muffled laughter as Fred glared at her, "The kitchens are near the dungeons you morons! As in, where the troll was seen."

"Wait, she has a point Fred," George frowned as they came to a progressive halt.

"Yeah, maybe that isn't the smartest idea…" Fred replied, Katherine crossed her arms.

"Brilliant, so now we can…Oh Merlin, what's that smell," Katherine groaned, holding her nose.

"No way…"

"Quick, hide!" Fred announced, scrambling into one of their secret passage ways as they heard heavy footsteps.

"What's that doing here?" Katherine hissed, peaking out at it, "We're nowhere near the dungeons yet."

"Who cares what it's doing as long as it doesn't find us," George hissed.

"I'm with George," Fred nodded, "C'mon let's get out of here."

"Since when did you two become the voices of reason?" Katherine asked, following them through the passage and away from the troll, "Now I really am scared."

"Yeah, well, now we now it's neither in the dungeons, or headed to the dungeons, let's go get some food," Fred suggested.

"Of course," Katherine sighed, then heard the muffled sound of running feet, "I guess the teachers finally caught up to it."

"So to the kitchens?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, might as well, I didn't get any desert," Katherine sighed, "But keep an eye on the bloody map alright?"

"Brilliant," Fred and George laughed. Katherine rolled her eyes and pushed in front of them.

"Boys," she grumbled, hiding a little smirk.

…

When they returned to the dormitories the trio found all their friends munching out happily. They spread their own collection of food over the table.

"We all know we get us better desserts than the teachers," Fred pointed out.

"Are you away that if Percy had noticed you were missing you'd never have heard the end of it," Angelina informed them.

"Ah, but he didn't," Fred replied, "He was too busy trying to prove that he's an amazing prefect to worry about his meddlesome brothers."

"On the other hand he's friends with Kat, so he might've been worried about her," Katie pointed out.

"Please, Katty probably knows all the spells he knows, if not more, it is illogical to be worried out her," George answered, sending a small smirk at Fred who raised an eyebrow and glanced at Angelina.

"So do you have anything to say Kat?" Alicia asked, clearing hoping she'd tell the twins off, but when she turned she found Katherine looking at her slightly bemusedly with a chocolate frog sticking out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" She asked, taking the frog into her hand. There was silence for a moment before everyone burst out laughing, except Alicia.

"You're supposed to be the mature one!" she yelled.

"I take a break on Halloween," Katherine shrugged, slipping the frog back into her mouth. Everyone just laughed harder as Angelina fumed.

* * *

Katherine loved Quidditch, and though she wouldn't tell her friends for fear of what the twins would do as revenge, she was beginning to love the excessive amount of practise Oliver put them through. All the time she got to spend 'studying' was brilliant, she thought she was moving along pretty fast considering she was attempting very complex magic while also having to keep it from the two most mischievous people in school. She was also doing amazingly well in Transfiguration thanks to her animagus training, but she was slightly worried the others would notice she never needed to study transfiguration with them.

She wandered back into the Common room moments before the Quidditch team wandered in. She offered Harry a wave before turning her eyes on the twins, who collapsed into their chairs with heavy sighs. The motioned was mimicked by each of the girls.

"He needs to give us a break," Alicia whined, "I want to win too but this is insane."

"I know," Angelina replied, "Every time we get closer to a match he starts loading on the practises. When do the other teams get the pitch?"

"Have you guys finished the Transfiguration essay yet?" Katherine asked, flicking through her potions book, "It's due tomorrow you know."

"Katherine!" they all whined, except Katie who snicked.

"You finished your star chart then Katie?" Katherine questioned, cutting off the snickering. The girls all groaned and went off to fetch their stuff but George didn't move and Fred just rolled over so her could look at her.

"Why do you do this to us Katty?" he whined.

"I don't the teachers do, and when you're finished Transfiguration you should start on the Potions essay. It's due next week but Snape seems in an even worse mood than usual," she answered.

"I hate potions!"

"No you hate Snape," Katherine replied, "You're perfectly competent in Potions and we all know it. Now both of you do some homework or I swear I will curse one of your belongings and not tell you what it was."

The two boys grumbled but pulled out parchment and quill's and started working. Katherine smirked, then sat by the table with them and began sketching, helping them when they asked her things and smacking them over the head when they tried to get the answers directly from her.

'_They better be brilliant in this game Oliver_,' she thought idly, not really focusing on her sketch, which was turning into a very detailed drawing of Fred doing his homework.

…

The first Quidditch game of the year found Katherine in her usual seat beside Lee, waiting for the first scream from Professor McGonagall. By this point it wasn't a Quidditch game to her until the Professor had yelled at her friend. The brooms rose and the teams started flying around each other.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too –"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

And the game had started. Katherine chuckled quietly to herself, Lee refused to let go of that joke, even though she was fairly sure Fred was no longer 'paying' him.

**"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc — no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"**

Katherine watched avidly, attempting to figure out which one of the twins it was, and failing miserably. She hated not being able to tell them apart, even if everyone pointed out that she was lucky she could tell them apart on the ground. Lee thought it was hilarious though.

For a while the game went on normally. Bludgers, yelling, laughing at Lee's commentary and a false sighting if the Snitch. Katherine Groaned at the block, hoping Harry wouldn't get too badly hurt in his first match. Of course Lee's Gryffindor colours chose now to show themselves.

**"So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —"**

**"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.**

**"I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"**

**"Jordan, I'm warning you—"**

**"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."**

Katherine laughed along with each of Lee's comments, her laughter was really helped by McGonagall's disapproval. She couldn't get told off for laughing at a Quidditch match. She managed to get a grip on her laughter and opened her eyes, only to frown as she caught sight of Harry jerking about wildly on his broom. She leant forward, that wasn't right…

"Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no…"

The Slytherins cheered. Apparently no one else had notice Harry's odd behaviour. Katherine ran through possibilities, automatically jumping to curses. There was no way a student could do that though… Harry swung of his broom and Katherine instinctively pulled her wand, trying to think of a spell that would be helpful in this situation. Which was stupid really, the teachers could take care of it…unless. Her head snapped towards the teachers, more directly Snape, who disliked Harry and had been a Death Eater with her father. That was stupid though, if Snape wanted someone killed he'd be much more subtle, also he really just hoped he didn't want anyone dead.

She continued her search until she found Quirrel, who also appeared to be muttering. He was much more careful about it though, hardly even noticeable. Katherine looked back towards Harry. Fred and George were now circling under him, having been unable to reach the broom. Suddenly she had the image of one of them being on a cursed broom and her eyes flew to where Ron and Hermione were sitting, or had been. Hermione was gone.

"For the love of," she looked towards the teachers again and found Snape freaking out about being on fire. Only fir the fire to disappear as he was distracted and Quirrel had toppled over at some point. She was going to laugh about that all later.

For now her eyes returned to Harry, who was plummeting towards the ground, looking like he was going to be sick. He hit the ground, hard and on all fours, coughing. Suddenly something golden fell into his hand.

"No way," Katherine breathed, wide eyed.

"I've got the Snitch!" Harry shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion, which Katherine wished was less common.

…

"Guys!" Katherine yelled, grabbing Fred and George in a hug as soon as they stepped out of the changing room, "You were brilliant!"

"Hey Kat, glad you think so," Fred replied bemusedly, you seem a little excited.

"I think you freaked her out," Lee offered.

"I was worried about Harry," Katherine snapped, "Quidditch games are dangerous but that was ridiculous, and I can't exactly go hug him can i?"

"Why not?" George asked, "He came out just before us didn't he?"

"He ran off with Ron and Hermione," Katherine shrugged, "But I meant it'd be awkward."

The other girls came out and joined in the easy banter, which quickly changed to discussing how well they all played, and the hilarity of Lee's Commentary. Katherine decided not to mention Quirrel. She was probably wrong, his lips were hardly moving, and the Professors were more suited to handling a situation like this than kids. Plus she really didn't want the twins to go investigating the situation. She'd been really worried about them, even though they hadn't been in direct danger and she'd never admit it.

* * *

**The stuff in bold is directly from the book and I take no ownership of it. If I owned Harry Potter why would I be doing this?  
Translations  
**Dutch=Do you ever listen to me when I'm talking? I'm starting to think I'm only here for your entertainment valueà _Heb je ooit naar me luisteren als ik praat? Ik begin te denken dat ik ben hier alleen voor uw entertainment waarde.  
_Croatian=I'm going to lunch now, I hope you all enjoy looking like idiots. My life is very entertaining right nowà _Idem na ručak sada, nadam se da ćete svi uživati gledajući kao idioti. Moj život je vrlo zabavna upravo sada.  
_**Yay! So, R&R, tell me what you think and anything you want in the next chapter~**


	22. Christmas living

**So, fair warning, this chapter got away from me a little. I think it came out ok, but just not the way I expected. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the original character, I don't even own Katherine's last name. I do this for fun and get no profit.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked a very familiar voice. Katherine looked down from the tree she was sitting in and smiled as she saw her brother looking up at her with a raised eyebrow, "Your hands going to freeze, you know.

"Theo!" she greeted happily, pushing some of her loose red hair out of her face, "Fred and George are…studying, supposedly. They're meant to be completing Divination homework and I refused to put up with they're whining so here I am. What about you?"

"All the school works rather mundane and easy enough to get through," Theodore shrugged, "Blaise still has some to do though and Draco's continued boasting about how spoilt he is was beginning to grate even the Slytherins, though none of us would admit it."

"Not as easy as it's made out to be huh?" Katherine sighed, "Guess we've both got pretty lousy situation in respect to our image, but Blaise is nice enough right? His mother doesn't seem overly…concerned with blood status at the moment from what I know."

"Yeah, Blaise is nice enough," Theodore nodded, "It's nice to have someone to hang out with who doesn't spend every spare moment scavenging for ways to prove he's better than everyone else."

"You know you're still going to have to be nice to him, and interact with him over the Summer no doubt."

"Yeah, it'll be easy enough for he just doesn't think I'm overly talkative. So why are you in a tree anyway?"

"People are less likely to find me here?" Katherine offered with a shrug, besides the weather's getting cooler now, it's nice up here."

"It's almost December, you're going to freeze up there," Theodore argued.

"I'm in warm clothes," Katherine replied with a smile, it was nice to actually talk with Theodore, they'd been sending messages through Taman, but it was hardly the same thing. Theodore may be younger than her, but they'd always pretty much treated each other as though they were the same age, especially since their mother had died, things had been rough. Katherine turned the page on her sketch book and began a new image.

"I doubt your friends will be please if you can't help them with homework anymore because you froze your hand," Theodore pointed out idly.

"Theo, why don't like you don't like the twins?"

"They get you in trouble."

"_I_ get me in trouble," Katherine corrected, "Fred and George are just often around when I do. Do you think if I really didn't want to do something they'd be able to push me into it. And this conversation is shared with no one."

"If you say so," Theodore sighed, "But they don't like me either."

"Yeah well, they're not exactly…"

"Katherine?"

Theodore blinked and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice while Katherine just sighed and pulled her bag up to her, shuffling through it until she found her Mirror. As she looked at it Katherine could see was still George sitting in the Common room, and not doing any work. She sighed again.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" she asked, Theodore looked up at her amusedly as he settled against the tree.

"Yeah, Fred's just finishing his off…"

"And the Grim will rise in the darkness to claim me! None shall be able to stop its horrible power! It lurks in the shadows, waiting for the precise moment of my doom and which point it shall show itself and may merlin help those that see it! My death will be tragic and…"

"Fred! Shut up! I'm on the Mirror for Merlin's sake!"

Katherine and Theodore were both fighting laughter by this point, rather amused by Fred's 'studying'. He sounded so dramatic, and Katherine imagined it would have been even funnier had she actually been there to _see_ it.

"Really?" came Fred's voice in reply and suddenly he was peering over his brothers shoulder. He grinned as he saw Katherine raising an eyebrow at him, "Hey Katty!"

'Katty' Theodore mouthed at her, she shrugged and he frowned. He was the only person that'd been allowed to use that nickname before.

"So, you've become an expert on the Grim, huh?" Katherine asked, Fred nodded looking immensely amused.

"It's horrible Kat, I'm doomed, completely doomed!" he informed her, "For I have…The Grim!"

"Oooooohhhhh," George called in the background, in a way Katherine imaged was meant to be scary. It was making Theodore tear up from trying to hold back his laughter.

"How horrible for you," Katherine replied, using immense skill to keep a straight face, "I hope you enjoy explaining that to your mum George."

"Fred! No!" George exclaimed, eyes widening, "Don't leave me to mum's wrath!"

"I wouldn't dream of it brother!" Fred said determinedly, "For you my brother I shall fight of the Grim itself and avoid my horrible fate! Where are you anyway Kat?"

"He got over that fast," Theodore mumbled to Katherine who chuckled easily.

"I'm in a tree," she answered Fred.

"Who's with you?" Fred frowned.

"Whoever I want," Katherine replied automatically, because it had become automatic to say things she knew would irritate him.

"Well, that's hardly fair," Fred grouched.

"And you're all about fair right?"

"When we want to be. Ok, we're coming down now!" Fred announced suddenly and the next thing Katherine knew she was staring at her own reflection.

"Well, that was polite," Theodore commented idly, "Should I leave?"

"You were here before them," Katherine pointed out with a shrug, "It's up to you really."

"If you say so," he replied grabbing her bag and sketch book as she slid from the tree.

"Thanks," Katherine nodded as she took her stuff back, carelessly slipping her sketch book into her bag.

"Katty!"

"Fred! Bloody Hell!"

Thus Katherine found herself colliding with the ground, Fred grinning over her. She glared up at him but he didn't seem to notice, merely continuing to grin down at her.

"Been having fun?" He asked excitedly, "What were you doing? Can we go do something? I was really bored!"

"What're you doing here?" George asked, poking Theodore in the arm.

"I can go where ever I want," Theodore replied haughtily, then, with a more irritated air, "Don't poke me."

"Fred get off me right now or you'll be on another trip to the Hospital Wing," Katherine commanded, Theodore nudged him in the arm with his foot.

"Please get off my sister," her commanded idly.

"Don't tell me what to do," Fred replied grumpily, rolling off Katherine and lying limply on the ground, "You can't boss me around I'm older than you."

"And yet," Theodore shrugged, "I'm going back inside, Katty put some gloves on."

"Will do," Katherine nodded, sitting up slightly, though she was leaning back onto her arm, "You take care of yourself too, ok?"

"Yeah, I'm on it," Theodore called back, giving a small wave over his shoulder. Katherine turned away and shuffled through her bags to find her gloves, she only noticed the twins staring at her once she'd finished pulling them on.

"What?"

"What was that?" Fred asked, sitting up and folding his arms at her, "And why did he call you Katty."

"That was my brother and it was his nickname first," Katherine sighed.

"Yeah, but he's a Slytherin."

"He's my brother Fred, are you saying you'd just stop talking to one of your sibling if they were sorted into Slytherin?"

"Pfft, I wouldn't have to. They'd be disowned."

"Oh, so now you think someone should be disowned if they're sorted into a different house than the rest of their family?"

"Kat, don't be like that, I'm just saying he's Slytherin. I mean c'mon they're the enemy."

"He's my brother Fred! Why does the house matter that much?! Are you saying you wouldn't be friends with me if I were in another house? You're so petty!"

"Hey, Katty," Fred tried, finally catching on to the fact that he needed to back off, George had already taken a few steps back in case Katherine let off a curse. Honestly, most people wouldn't think anything could come between Katherine and the twins, but when she and Fred went at it, it was a wonder to believe they were friends at all. George was slightly more used to this than everyone else, he and Fred both knew that Katherine had some really serious family issues so they tended to avoid it. Sometimes though, Fred just couldn't help but run his mouth, and he'd always regret it later.

"Don't call me that," Katherine snapped, turning and storming off towards the castle. George sighed as Fred silently worked his mouth, having apparently forgotten how to actually make sound.

"You walked into that one," George pointed out, "Now she's really pissed off with you."

"I didn't mean…" Fred muttered, George rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know that, and you know that, now go fix it," he suggested.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Fred asked pathetically.

"Don't know, but be glad it doesn't happen when other people are around," George advised, "Imagine what'd happen if people realised how little it took to set Katherine off."

Fred shuddered at that thought and the pair made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Once there they found Katherine sitting in an arm chair, looking very studious. The only sign that they'd had a fight was that she didn't even look up as the pair entered the room, merely continuing with whatever she was doing.

"What happened?" Angelina asked, wandering up to the twins.

"Wasn't me," George replied immediately.

"Totally accidental," Fred nodded, not looking directly at her.

"Well, whatever it was you better fix it," Angelina advised, "Remember it's a bad idea to let her dwell on things that put her in a bad mood."

The twins shuddered at that thought. Yeah, that was definitely a bad idea. George looked at Fred and cocked his head towards Katherine. Fred frowned, then sighed. It was his fault, time to go be a Gryffindor. Maybe people were right when they said Gryffindor's were idiots.

"Hey Kat…"

Katherine shifted slightly with all her paper – apparently she was studying – and had her back to Fred again before he could say anything more. Fred frowned, that was so not fair, he hadn't meant to upset her.

"Katty, c'mon…"

"I said don't call me that," Katherine cut in, voice level and emotionless. With that she pulled her stuff together, got up, and moved away towards the dormitories, "I'm going to bed."

"That went well," Lee laughed as he came and stood beside Fred, Fred glared at his friend.

"Yes, thank you for that," He snapped, flopping into the chair Katherine had just vacated.

"So what did you say to her?" Angelina asked, leaning over the back of the chair. Fred didn't answer and she raised an eyebrow, "That bad?"

"No, they're both just melodramatic," George shrugged, "I'm going to go talk to Katherine."

"Why?" Alicia asked bemusedly, "It wasn't your fault."

"Hey!" Fred snapped, "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Angelina replied, rolling her eyes, "Do some homework. You've got to be behind in something."

"Why are you guys always picking on me?"

"Because you always rise to the bait?" Alicia suggested, laying on the sofa, "Plus you are generally behind."

As the hilarity ensued George made his way up to the dormitories, but found Katherine in one of the few shadowy areas Gryffindor Common room offered. It was small and out of the way, you could hardly tell she was in the room.

"Not going to bed then?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Then I'd just have to get up again for dinner, it's a chore and it makes me easy to ambush."

"Wow, we really have done a number on you haven't we?" George laughed, "So, how long are you going to be pissed off with Fred?"

"I don't know," Katherine sighed, still focusing on her sketch book. George frowned.

"What're you drawing?" he asked curiously. Katherine blinked up at him, the turned the book so he could see the page. It wasn't one of her best sketches, in her opinion, probably because it was from memory. In it her mother was displaying magic for them both while a younger Theodore watched excitedly, leaning over the table totally fixated on their mother.

"My mum," Katherine explained, pointing to the drawing, "She worked in the Experimental charms of the Ministry."

"You drew this from memory?" George asked, awed.

"Yeah," Katherine shrugged, "Some things just stick more than others."

George nodded, quietly flicking through the pictures. He knew Katherine was watching, and would take the book off him if he got to a drawing she didn't want him looking at. Eventually he came across a picture of himself and Fred in the Three Broomsticks. He remembered that, they'd all been laughing about the prank they'd just gotten away with, then Fred had made a joke about buying Firewhiskey and Katherine had smacked him over the head with a newspaper. The drawing showed Fred smiling apologetically at her while George desperately tried to keep himself from falling to the floor with laughter.

"That was fun," he noted, chuckling at the memory.

"Yeah," Katherine agreed, grinning, "And we were actually allowed in Hogsmead that time. Fred can be such an idiot though."

"Not really, he just doesn't have much stopping his thoughts from getting to his mouth," George shrugged, Katherine gave him a funny look.

"I will never understand you two," she sighed, taking the sketch book back and returning to the image of her mother.

"So, your mum," George started, "Was she a Sly…"

"She was a Ravenclaw," Katherine cut in, raising an eyebrow slightly, "She was all about house equality and stuff, then she went and married my dad."

"Well, that seems counterproductive," George frowned.

"It does, doesn't it?" Katherine laughed, "But she was happy, and she still always said that no matter what house we were in we'd be amazing. So, when I got here I just let the hat have at it and here I am."

"And we are eternally grateful for it," George replied, nodding sagely before grinning at her, "You know Fred doesn't mean it when he bad stuff against your brother cause he's in Slytherin. He's just worried you're going to end up ditching us so that you can hang out with him and the other Slytherins, because you have technically known them longer than us."

He was also just insanely jealous of how much attention Theodore got for doing very little, but George didn't think that was worth mentioning. Katherine rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I know," she said, looking very much like she would've liked to stay angry with him a little longer, "I just wish he'd learn when to shut up."

"Yeah, because that's going to happen sometime soon," George laughed, Katherine rolled her eyes and he continued, "So, will you go tell him that if he jumps into the lake you forgive him? I think he'd deserve forgiving if he jumped into the lake at this point."

"Yes, he would," Katherine agreed, getting up and walking towards the others, "You know, if he hadn't died already."

George laughed and was about to comment when they made it to the others and noticed something strange. They both cocked their head to the sides for a moment as they tried to make sense of the scenario, after all they'd only walked off a little while ago.

"Um," Katherine offered thoughtfully, George decided this meant he should take charge.

"Why is Fred on the floor?" he asked seriously, Katherine nodded in agreement with the question.

"And why are you all on top of him?" she added thoughtfully. Fred looked up at them with pitiful eyes, head twisted at a funny angle so that he could see them while four other people lay on top of him.

"Help meeeee…" he whined, trailing off as he gave up and his face collided with the carpet again. This was too much for Katherine and George, who broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"I think…I'll forgive him…later," Katherine puffed out between loud laughter and gasps for air.

"Probably….a good plan," George nodded, having difficulty speaking just like her.

* * *

As Christmas came nearer there was the regular talk about where everyone would be going, though this year quite a few people heard Malfoy mouthing off about how 'he felt sorry for those who weren't welcome at home' and then most everyone saw him almost continually tripping over his own feet for the rest of the day. Fred and George were immensely pleased that they'd pulled that one off. Despite this, Katherine and Theodore both wrote their names down without hesitation as McGonagall brought around the sheet. Much too Katherine's surprise Fred and George signed up as well.

"You guys aren't going home?" she asked curiously.

"No," Fred replied, "Didn't we tell you?"

"They're going to visit Charlie," George explained, "So we're all staying here."

"Brilliant, we get to spend our first Hogwarts Christmas together," Katherine laughed.

"Because that's not going to end horribly," Alicia sighed.

"Actually, it probably won't," Angelina said.

"Yeah," Fred and George nodded, "What's the point in pranks without lots of people to watch them?"

"Really? This is your argument?" Alicia frowned, "Oh well, it's your lives."

"You're so supporting Alicia!" Fred cried, "But, seriously, why would you doubt us?"

"Because you prank people to entertain yourselves," Alicia replied seriously.

"I think I take offence to that," Fred announced, "Gred, I think I'm offended."

"See, like that, you're the only ones who find that entertaining."

"I quite agree Forge," George nodded, "I feel offended also."

"Oh, honestly," Alicia sighed, "Katherine can't you…Where'd she go?"

"Guys, I'm going for a walk!" Katherine yelled from the doorway, "Have fun!"

"Katherine!" Multiple voices called after as she ran out towards the lake.

* * *

The Christmas holidays were always immense fun, and it was really hard to get bored with Fred and George as your best friends. Katherine found herself running around with them pretty much every day, though sometimes were more fun than others. Including 'The Day of the Abominable Snowman', as it was named. The other Gryffindors were up in the Common room and all the other houses were expected to defend themselves.

"Abominable Snowman!" Fred yelled, running full pace down the hall with George and Katherine.

"He's going to eat us all!" George added, just for a bit more melodrama. Suddenly Peeves was floating above them.

"What are you wee students doing throwing up a fuss?" he cackled, "Tell Filchey I should."

"Hi Peeves," the three students called together and, darting around a corner they stopped and looked up at the Poltergeist.

"It's just a little bit of racket," Fred assured, "Nothing that'll kill anyone."

"Unless we screwed up the spell," George added. Peeves cackled loudly, he'd come to enjoy the twins jokes.

"Snape's on his way," Katherine announced, tucking the Marauders map away.

"Brilliant!" the twins grinned evilly. Suddenly a loud roar echoed through the castle.

"Well, you definitely made it fast," Katherine pointed out as the three students hid in the shadows. Snape stalked past, muttering darkly under his breath. Fred and George pulled faces at him. A moment later he was backing up the hall, wand raised and eyes sharp. Another roar sounded Peeves and the three kids could now see a very large, rather pissed off looking snowman moving towards Snape.

Peeves cackled loudly, flying over the creatures head. Evidently the snowman disliked this, as he proceeded to swipe wildly, roar again and continue his fast paced rampage through the castle. Though Snape was blocked from view they could hear his heavy footsteps running down the hall, matching by Peeves' gleeful cackling.

"Well, that was fun," Fred laughed.

"I want it noted that its movement make no logical sense," Katherine announced seriously, though she was grinning, "The sticks should break and, even though it's basically sliding, it should not be able to move on nothing but a ball of snow."

"Dully noted," George nodded, "So, shall we head to the kitchens?"

"Sounds good, they'll give us something warm to eat," Katherine nodded.

"Very well! To the kitchens!" the twins announced in unison, Katherine chuckled then took off a head of them.

"Last one there has to profess their love to Dumbledore!" she called, waving the map in the air as she did, "Don't get caught!"

Fred and George looked at each other then, together, yelled, "That's cheating!" and took off after their laughing friend.

* * *

Christmas found Katherine being dragged up to the 1st year boy's dormitory. She'd already opened her presents and, wearing her Weasley jumper, had headed down stairs, only to find herself being pulled back upstairs to find Ron and Harry.

"You know you could've just asked," Katherine sighed, realising they were planning a big show.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Fred asked before entering the room.

"Happy Christmas!"

"Hey, look — Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!"

"Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid — we know we're called Gred and Forge."

"What's all this noise?"

Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one."

"I — don't — want —" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."

They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater. Katherine grinned now that all that was out of the way, easily following after the twins. On the way down she smirked at Harry.

"You realise this makes you an honorary Weasley right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "You're stuck with these nut-jobs for the rest of your life. It's lots of fun."

Harry chuckled, though he looked a little over whelmed, and Katherine headed after the twins again. Christmas at Hogwarts was definitely one of the best things in existence, the house elves outdid themselves, the crackers were as amazing as always, and the teachers provided excellent entertainment.

When everyone was finally ready to leave they were all laden with stuff (except people like Percy, who didn't want it). Fred was wearing a rear admiral's hat, George had gotten a jester's hat from a cracker with Percy and Katherine had a pirate's hat. This, of course, led to Katherine and Fred having a very dramatic 'sword' fight while George related 'The tragic Tale of the Admiral's Death'. Though A few people had already left the performance was met with much laughter and some sage cheering from Dumbledore.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the grounds having an epic snowball fight. In which Katherine and the twins remained in character and Theodore snuck around helping her out. It was heaps of fun, and once everyone was tired of the snowball fight they returned to their Common rooms. Katherine watched the other boys play chess as Percy chased the twins around for stealing his prefect badge…again. She thought maybe she'd stay at Hogwarts more often.

* * *

**Well, I think this turned out ok. Let me know what you think! Begging for reviews here.  
Also, for those who were wondering, I update every other Wednesday. Sorry, but it's enough time for me to get writing done and not have my updates be hectic and all over the place.**


	23. Flying, Paper and Brooms

**Well, here's your chapter! I was worried I wouldn't get it done on time, but I did! Enjoy! Paper planes!**

* * *

"What happened to you guys?" Katherine asked, having bumped into the Quidditch team, minus Harry, who she assumed had just left early. They were all drenched and looking very disgruntled, Fred and George were covered in mud. It was actually almost funny, it was almost impossible to tell their hair was red like this, instead it was brown, it was funny for them to be the ones lacking their natural hair colour.

"Fred and George were being idiots," Alicia informed her, at the same time Angelina spoke.

"Snape's refereeing the next match."

"Ah, ok, I guess that explains it," Katherine nodded, "Any idea why?"

"None," Oliver sighed, looking rather exhausted, apparently it took a lot of energy to be Quidditch captain. Katherine doubted the twins helped anything, Oliver continued, "He's going to be totally biased and we finally had a chance at the cup!"

"Oh, please," Katherine rolled her eyes, the team gawped at her, "Harry's an amazing Seeker, even if he's only had one match, if he catches the Snitch fast enough Snape's bias won't have enough time to seriously affect the game. Besides, he'll be playing at his best, he's the type who pushes all the boundaries. Not like you two," a gesture at Fred and George, "but he pushes to prove that everything he does is the best he can do. Except schoolwork."

"How come you know Harry so well?" George asked thoughtfully, Fred nodded, as usual following the same train of thought. The girls just stared at her and Oliver had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I study with Hermione," Katherine reminded the twins, raising an eyebrow at them, "I've told you this, and Hermione's friends with Harry."

"Wait, if you just study with her how do you have time to talk?" Katie asked.

"We're both at the top of our classes, she's a little more focused than me, but she can still talk and work at the same time," Katherine shrugged, "Plus those three are in the library a lot lately."

"Well, that's mildly disappointing," was Fred's response, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure it's horribly disappointing for you that your brother may be applying himself to his school work," she sighed.

"Well, one would hope that he'd have better things to do with his time," George replied.

"Like breaking rules, causing trouble and pretty much anything else that'll waste time?" Katherine asked.

"Hey!" Multiple voices snapped, Katherine frowned at the group.

"I didn't say Quidditch was a waste of time," she huffed, "Honestly, you'd think I'd killed someone. Merlin forbid anyone ever insult the game while locked in a room with you lot."

This made everyone laugh and Katherine smiled, glad she'd been able to cheer her friends up. George nudged her and winked when she looked up at him, showing that the twins had worked out she'd done that intentionally. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, feigning ignorance, and Fred chuckled again.

* * *

"C'mon Katty," Fred whined, "We don't even listen in History of Magic, why are we doing the homework?"

"You asked me to help you with homework," Katherine replied, looking up from her Arithmacy homework, "So you are going to do all your homework."

This was why Katherine rarely agreed to help the boys with their homework, they never actually wanted to _do_ it. On the other hand, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Lee had all been here originally and, because all except Lee were so busy with practise, she'd agreed to help them. The other three had headed off to the library however, as they needed more resources, Fred and George had stayed behind because they had that unspoken rule that they didn't enter the library if they could help it.

"What I don't understand," George announced, "Is that you spend all our practise time studying, yet you still have work now."

"I have more classes than you," Katherine replied easily, "Also my subjects are bit harder than, let's say, Divination. Which, by the way, I can't help you with."

"That's fine, it's not like Divination is majorly important," Fred shrugged, in the middle of folding a paper plane.

"Ah! Fred!" George announced suddenly, "I see…I seeeeee, we are doomed to fail this class! Oh, what a tragic fate!"

Katherine chuckled a little but rolled her eyes and said, "It stops being funny when you mock Trelawney at least once a weak."

"Ah, we are in need of some new jokes than," Fred declared, Katherine chuckled again and returned to her work.

"We have to come up with something really clever," George nodded.

"Like Kat!"

"No."

"Yeah, Katty's clever."

"She's more tricky."

"Oh, yeah, like how she always tells the truth when she lies."

"That makes no sense," Katherine pointed out, smirking at their antics, "And it's far more convincing that way."

"I think she just one upped us Fred," George offered thoughtfully.

"I think she did, too" Fred frowned, pouting he picked up his plane and added, "Well, she's the funny one now. I'm going to devote my life to paper aeroplanes!"

Katherine giggled, a proper girly, high-pitched, irritating as hell, giggle and she froze, her eyes wide. Fred and George's heads snapped up as soon as the noise registered, Fred's plane falling lamely to the ground as he jerked in surprise.

"What was that?" they demanded together. Katherine stared determinedly at her homework, jaw locked, she wasn't even going there.

"Katty, seriously what just happened?" Fred demanded, leaning over the table towards her.

"Three years," George breathed with an awed look, "Nearly three years of being friends and we didn't know you could make that noise."

The pair of red-heads looked at each other than back at Katherine – who was glaring at her parchment like she wished she could brutally murder it – and suddenly jumped forward.

"Do it again!" they demanded excitedly. This proved to be the last straw for Katherine. She slammed her hands onto the table angrily and glared at the boys, her hair also chose this moment to change to its brilliant red hue.

"I don't see why it's so interesting and I will _not_ let you try to bully me into doing it again!" She snapped at them, sweeping all her stuff up she stormed up to the dormitory. The twins would have been terrified, and worried, except for the red that had been tinting her checks. They'd never seen her blush before.

…

"What are you two doing?" Alicia asked when the others walked in a few minutes later to find the twins looking serious and determined.

"Memorising," Fred muttered in reply.

"You're actually studying?" Katie frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Studying…Fred we still have work to do!" George exclaimed, "And now Katherine's pissed off with us!"

"But…it was so cute," Fred whined, smacking his head against the table, "So cute."

"Wait, is Fred broken?" Angelina asked, cautiously poking Fred with her foot.

"He's an idiot it's nothing new," Katherine sighed, coming down the stairs, "Don't hurt the table Fred, it didn't do anything to you."

"Katty!" Fred called, head flying up, Katherine refused to meet his eyes but he was almost certain she was still a little pink in the cheeks.

"Just because you two are thoughtless doesn't mean the others shouldn't get my help," Katherine announced, "Now let's get this finished, were not leaving until everyone's got their homework done for at least two classes and I'm hungry."

"Why to piss of the tutor you morons," Lee hissed to the twins, they just smirked at him.

"Totally worth it," Fred whispered in reply.

"Divination doesn't count as one of the class you have to have finished," Katherine said, looking over Katie's star chart, "You can do that in your own time."

"Dammit," Fred muttered, pushing his Divination homework away, "Now she's just being mean."

"I can hear you," Katherine replied, not looking up, George snickered and Fred smacked him with one of the library books and pulled a face. George snickered again, making a face right back before charming the forgotten paper plane to fly around the room in endless circles. Until Katherine, who'd just moved to looking over Alicia's History essay, pulled her own wand and made it hit them both in the head before landing on the table and unfolding itself.

"At least get your Charms done guys," she sighed, "That should be easy enough for you."

"Fine, we'll be boring and do homework," Fred frowned.

"Good to hear, I'm very proud of you," Katherine grinned. Fred poked his tongue at her while George chuckled and, with large sighs they both pulled their homework towards them.

* * *

"Do I want to know what you plan to do with the Armageddon of paper planes you skipped History of Magic to make?"

"Katherine where did you come from?" George demanded, jumping about a foot in the air.

"Class, which you weren't in by the way," Katherine replied, sitting on the window sill after she managed to wander around the expanse of folded papers littering the floor.

"Well, you see," Fred began, and Katherine had to withhold a sigh as she recognised his 'we are brilliant and hilarious, do not question us' tone, "It is Friday, and that was the last class, so the grounds are about to flood with unsuspecting students revelling in the greatness that is the end of the week."

"So you're going to attack them with paper planes?"

"Really Katty? Would we do something that crude?"

"…I'm sorry, is this a trick question?" Katherine asked after a moment of looking thoughtful.

"Well, I'm hurt," Fred announced, "Horribly hurt that you think so little of us."

"Don't worry, I stopped underestimating you a long time ago," Katherine sighed, "Ok, I wait with bated breath, show me what you've got."

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

With that the twins both pulled out their wands and began moving them like a conductor. Two planes jumped to life and began an odd bouncing flight around the room, slowly waking the other planes in the room. Katherine raised an eyebrow but moved out of the way as the two trails of plains made their way out the window.

To be fair, the show the twins put on was fairly impressive, definitely entertained the students on the ground. It was like, synchronised flying, with the two plane looking impressively artsy for something the twins threw together. They flew loops and circled each other and, all in all looked very impressive, well thought out and unusual. Then, rather suddenly the two lines flew straight up before doubling back on themselves and spreading out so that they were no longer in lines.

"The grand finally!" Fred announced proudly and each individual plane began swooping on the student, who shrieked in surprise. Katherine watched the planes attacked people for a little, swallowing chuckles as the twins rolled around on the floor laughing.

"OK, you two have had you fun now," she decided pulling her own wand. Suddenly all the planes burst into flames which, having consumed the papers flickered out of existence.

"Aw," George whined, "That took forever."

"Ah, but you know what they say George," Fred smirked, "All good things must someday burn to the ground."

Katherine chuckled with the boys at that then looked at the window thoughtfully.

"You know what I don't get?" she asked suddenly.

"Why you hang out with us when all you do is destroy our entertainment?" Fred offered.

"I hang out with you because you need someone you from going overboard and destroying the castle," Katherine retorted easily, "No, what confuses me is, how come so many pure blood wizards can make paper aeroplanes when you probably don't even know what aeroplanes are?"

"We know what aeroplanes are!" George replied, Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "Dad told us about them once, there like giant enclosed brooms right? That fit lots of Muggles on them?"

"But they look like giant metal birds," George nodded seriously. Katherine watched them for a moment to figure out if they were joking, when she decided they weren't she burst into laughter.

"Oh Merlin, you guys talking about muggle stuff is kind of hilarious," she informed them, "Now let's get out of here before someone track the paper plane fiasco back to this tower."

"Right," Fred and George nodded, jumping up, "So what shall we do now."

"I was thinking of going to wander around the grounds, but who knows when another swarm of wild paper planes will turn up, so it's up to you guys," Katherine shrugged.

"Hehe, wild paper planes," Fred snickered, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"What about George, anything incredibly intelligent to say like you brother here?" Katherine asked.

"Let's go flying," George suggested, "Fred and I only fly for practise most of the time and you're almost never on a broom."

"Yeah, I haven't flown in a while," Katherine agreed, "Sounds good! Let's go!"

"Yay, flying!" Fred cheered happily, apparently not having noticed Katherine's jab at him.

"Bet I can do some cooler tricks than you two," she challenged because, things were always more interesting if the twins had a challenge.

"Oh, you are so one!" they replied, grinning widely.

…

"Turns out doing broom stunts are a lot harder when it stars raining," Fred sighed. Katherine nodded and chuckled.

"You're lucky we caught you," she pointed out, "Why were you flying at the hoops anyway?"

"Because we were doing tricks, I didn't exactly think about the rain. I got used to flying in it 'cause of practise."

"You're lucky Madam Pomfrey can fix things so fast, Wood would have a fit."

"Yeah; 'Dammit Fred! Now I have to find another Beater. What were you thinking so close to a match?'"

"He cares so much."

"Don't be sarcastic now kids," George chuckled.

"That's my line," Katherine whined, "So what's the verdict."

"About an hour," George sighed, "She's worried he's got a concussion or some equally serious head injury."

"No, he seems the normal level of moronic," Katherine shrugged.

"Sitting right here," Fred pointed out with a pout.

"Oh hush," Katherine chided, "You stay here then George, I'll go get some food. We can get more once Fred's healed because we're currently missing dinner."

"Yeah, all right," George sighed, "See ya then."

"She's so concerned for my well-being," Fred frowned.

"Toughen up, she knows your fine," George rolled his eyes, "We've put ourselves through worse."

"Your mean," Fred whined, "Show a little sympathy, I almost died."

"Yep, and thanks to Katherine you're not a pancake smearing the Quidditch field," George pointed out, easily taking one of the seats near the bed, "Amazing reflexes."

"Shut up," Fred said, rolling his eyes, "And next time we decide to do tricks in the rain, please just Hex me."

"Ok," Katherine called out, re-entering the room, "I got the basics, dinner like food and stuff, even magic medicine is disgusting so I also got you your favourite chocolate pudding, and some cream but I'm staying in firm control of that…What?"

She'd suddenly realised both the twins were just staring at her as she rattled off about the food, "Do you guys want to eat or what?"

"Yep, looks good," George nodded, grabbing some for himself and tossing some over to Fred. Katherine put the pudding down on the bedside table and made herself comfortable.

"Oh, honestly," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed when she came in to find them eating and laughing, "Could you at least act like you regret this? And where did you get that food?"

"We caught him though," Katherine pointed out logically, "And it's not like we were fighting, it was just an accident. Also it's dinner time, I thought Fred would like something to eat."

"Very well," Pomfrey sighed, checking up on Fred, "All right, you're free to go."

"Brilliant," Fred grinned, jumping out of bed, happily eating his pudding.

"Honestly," Madam Pomfrey huffed as the trio walked out of the room, "Just like those Marauders."

* * *

"Oi, Kat, Dumbledore's here," Lee said, pointing over to the teachers stands. Katherine looked over curiously and recognised the rather distinctive figure of Dumbledore.

"He rarely comes to games, wonder what he's doing here," she said thoughtfully. Lee turned to his other side where McGonagall sat.

"Any idea's Professor?" he asked. Katherine smacked her hand against her face, friggen moron.

"It is not unheard of for Professor Dumbledore to come to Quidditch matches," McGonagall replied, and it had an air of a practiced response, Katherine noted, "Now focus Jordan, as it apparently takes a lot of energy for you to remember to be unbiased."

Katherine snickered and looked off into space as Lee glared at her. Her eyes travelled to Dumbledore again, why was he here? She thought back to the last game, immediately remembering Harry's haywire broom. Obviously they thought there was some serious danger, which meant they thought who ever had been cursing Harry's broom might try again. That'd explain why Snape had chosen to referee when he had no apparent love for the game. Also he apparently Snape hadn't been aware of this arrangement and she smirked at seeing him looking even more sour than usual.

"Look at them go!" Lee started his commentary, "Every looks to be playing at their best today! The Gryffindor Chasers racing down the pitch! And, what's this? One of the Weasley's has got a good hit on the Bludger! Right at Snape apparently."

Katherine groaned, glaring at the red headed figure who appeared to be trying to hide his snickers, failing abysmally.

"So, penalty to Hufflepuff, though I'm sure that hit was just a slip on Weasley's part," Lee continued, proving better at hiding his snickers than the red head. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him because, really? He just continued with the commentary, "And, wait! What's this? The Gryffindor's Seeker's just gone into an extreme nose dive, are we seeing more trouble with his broom? Or has he spotted the Snitch? He's streaking past like lightning, just missing Professor Snape on his was down. You need to work on your aim Harry."

"Jordan!"

"Right, sorry Professor."

"He's going to kill you next Potions class," Katherine pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"And he's got the Snitch!" Lee yelled over the cheers of the crowd, "This has got to be a record game! All of five minutes and the Snitch is caught! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Gryffindors ran down the stands to get to Harry, Katherine among them. Everyone's overjoyed at having overtaken Slytherin, even some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are cheering, purely because Slytherins no longer in the lead. Katherine wandered around the hord surrounding Harry and located the twins right as they bumped into Ron, literally.

"Oi, what happened to you?" Fred demanded, eyeing of Ron's nose as he ceased his insane cheering for a moment.

"Nothing," Ron replied, making Fred raise an eyebrow, "I got into a fight, no one noticed, its fine."

"With who?" George asked, Katherine fought giggles as she recognised slight protectiveness in his tone. The twins might not show it a lot, but they really cared about their family, no matter how much they picked on their siblings.

"Malfoy," Ron said lightly, "I hit him too, so it's fine."

"Aw, shouldn't go picking fights Ron," Fred scolded mockingly, "Tell you what, if you landed a good hit we'll grab you something special from the kitchens."

"Don't encourage fighting," Katherine said, announcing her arrival. She hit Fred over the head for encouraging the fight, then did the same to George.

"Hey! What'd I do?" George whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know which one of you hit the Bludger at Snape," she said questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

"That was totally him," Fred defended himself, pointing at George who merely shrugged.

"Too good an opportunity to miss," he smirked, Fred snickered, nodding in agreement.

"I'll hit you again," Katherine threatened, though she was smiling as well, "Now go get changed so we can head to the kitchens."

…

The trio wandered around with their arms laden with food and Katherine huffed again.

"How did you two, of all people, manage to get lost?" she demanded, she'd been following them after all.

"I can't see!" Fred defended himself, "It was one wrong turn, I'll get us back."

"Better do," Katherine huffed, then paused, cocking her head to the side at the sight before her.

"Fred, wait, look at that," George hissed, nudging his brother. Fred stopped and looked up the trio watched as the pale blonde first year stomped by, completely void of his usual composure now that he didn't think anyone was watching.

"Useless goons," they could hear him grumble, "What good are they if they just slack off in the Common room? And that bloody Weasel, giving me a black eye. What animals are those blood traitors raising? When my father hears about this… Not to mention that sad excuse of a Healer, saying she had to deal with Longbottom first. Moron was better off unconscious, Merlin knows I'd want to be if I was stuck with those imbeciles."

Throughout his speech the twins had begun to look more and more pissed off. Katherine, on the other hand, hand managed to juggle her food into one hand and pulled her wand.

"And this," she muttered, "Is for being such a little brat all the time."

That said she performed a few charms, fairly simple but effective none the less. His hair turned a violent shade of pink and he appeared to trip over thin air. He groaned as he collided with the floor, possibly grumbling something else. As she pushed the twins down the hall she finished by making a curly pink tail appear. Malfoy reached back at the strange feeling and, when his hand's found his new tail, he released and incredibly girly squeal, turned on his heel and fled back to the hospital wing.

The trio laughed non-stop all the way back up to Gryffindor tower, but it went unnoticed by the other Gryffindors because of the food. Fred and George sort out Ron, with Katherine trailing behind them. They found him grabbing some food, Hermione was waiting for him by the wall and Harry apparently wasn't back yet.

"You, are brilliant," Fred informed him, clapping him on the back. Ron looked up at him confusedly.

"And this is for you!" George exclaimed as Fred pulled a very sweet pudding from under his cloak.

"Our own brother-"

"-giving Malfoy a black eye."

"You may yet prove related to us," Fred nodded sincerely.

"But then again, we did just see him face plant with bright pink hair before growing a pigs tail," George pointed out, "So you're going to have to up your standards a little."

Ron coughed on his pudding, gasping for air before he demanded, "You did what?!"

"Hey, were in the clear, this one falls on Katherine," Fred smirked, throwing an arm around Katherine, who just rolled her eyes at him.

"He's a prat, he deserved it," she shrugged, not mentioning that part of her did it to get revenge because he'd always been a little pain in the arse when she had to go to Malfoy Manor.

"It was brilliant," George said solemnly, "And now-"

"-we must find the others and tell them of how well we have converted you!" Fred yelled, weaving between the people to seek out Lee.

"For Merlin's sake," Katherine sighed, then smiled at the gapping Ron, "Nice job on Malfoy's eye by the way. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go make sure you brothers don't destroy the Common room in their mirth."

"Right," Ron mumbled in reply, extremely confused by what'd just happened.

* * *

**Ah, I've been dying to mess with Malfoy. Also, apoligies to anyone out there who likes Draco, I do to and I fully support Slytherins, but he's a total prat in the books.**  
**Moving on! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and it didn't feel to...bleh.**  
**And, if anyones wondering, the bouncy plane thing came from the Disney short 'The Paper Man'. Just if anyone wanted to see how they flew, plus it was a good short.**  
**R&R!**


	24. Oh, but they would

**Yay! There I was worrying this chapter would be too short and it turned into one of the longest ones, even if it is way different then how it had been in my head. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you three doing here?" Fred asked, making Harry, Ron and Hermione leap away from the door leading to the out of bounds corridor, looking guilty.

"You guys really aren't good at this sneaking around stuff," George pointed out.

"But glad to see Hermione having some fun," Fred finished, Hermione scowled at them.

"What about you?" she demanded, "What are you two doing here?"

"Nothing much," George shrugged, Fred discretely tucked the Marauders map out of sight.

"Anyway, you really should leave this alone," Fred said seriously, "There's way better stuff to do than lurk around random corridors."

"I still maintain that I'm not going into the forest with you, that's been the same since first year," Katherine announced, coming up to the group, "Hello you three, what are we all doing here?"

"Fred and George were telling us we shouldn't be here," Ron replied in a bemused voice.

"Well, they're right you know, you really shouldn't hang around here," Katherine sighed, "Anyway, I just ran into Angelina, apparently Katie wants to talk to us about something."

"Oh, what is it?" Fred asked curiously, Harry, Hermione and Ron all just stared at them.

"I don't know, I had to come find you two didn't I?" Katherine huffed, "Which, you know, would be far easier if you stayed put after you spoke to me."

"We'll keep that in mind," George nodded, "So, where were the others headed?"

"C'mon, let's go then," Katherine suggested, then turned to look at the other three, "You lot stay out of trouble, wouldn't want Gryffindor's brightest witch doing something stupid would we?"

She winked at Hermione, who blushed and smiled at the complement.

"You really think she's Gryffindor's smartest witch?" Fred asked sceptically, the other three were already out of hearing distance.

"She'd be pretty close," Katherine nodded, "I mean, I doubt she'd be a match for a seventh year, but she's the top of her class and I imagine if we were in the same year she'd easily be a head of most of us."

"Aren't you drawing yourself a little short?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly, Hermione and I study differently, she's actually a far better student than I am," Katherine shrugged, then she reached over and tugged the Marauder map from Fred's pocket, "I'm borrowing this, you seem under the mistaken impression I'm actually fully aware of where the others are."

"Could've just asked," Fred grumbled, Katherine smirked at him.

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" she asked.

"Don't mock me," Fred commanded, watching her with narrowed eyes.

"But I wonder what they were doing there," George said thoughtfully as Katherine poked her tongue at Fred.

"That's a good point," Fred nodded.

"You don't think they want to get in do you?"

"Doubt Ron's that stupid."

"They know something's in there."

"Obviously, they were listening to it growling."

"Do you think they know-"

"-why it's there? Nah."

"Doesn't seem unlikely."

"Should we ask?"

"Nah, they weren't too eager to share."

"True, wonder what they've been up to all year."

"Wonder if we're gonna have some competition."

"So, this is what life would have been like if I wasn't around," Katherine announced, getting mildly worried about the excitement in their voices, "I can see why people would get confused by the two of you."

"Who's who?" the twins demanded immediately, Katherine sighed. She wasn't sure why they'd started doing that, but she had her suspicions that Lee had said something that put the idea in there head.

"This one's George," she said easily, throwing her arm over George's shoulder.

"How can you tell I'm not George?" Fred pouted. Katherine raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

"Ok, stop and stand next to each other," she commanded, stepping forward and turning to face them. Both the boys did what she said, identical looks of confusion and curiosity on their faces, "'Kay, now watch."

With that she reached up and ruffled both the boys' hair. She immediately had to dodge as Fred tried to ruffle her hair in retribution, George on the other hand just reached up to flatten his own hair back into place.

"Ta da!" Katherine announced, easily dodging out of Fred's way with practised skill, "And thus you two are different!"

"That's cheating," Fred whined, Katherine twisted out of his way as he tried to mess up her hair again.

"What are friends for?" she shrugged, "C'mon, the others will be wondering where we got to."

"You're so mean," Fred whined, Katherine ignored him in favour of staring at the map.

"What took you so long?" Katie demanded when the three off them pushed through the door, Fred tucking the map back into his pocket.

"Fred and George were being difficult," Katherine replied, "And I hate to be the one to bring it up, but isn't this the room we played truth or dare in last year?"

"It is?" Fred and George asked, looking around.

"Yes it is," Katie nodded, "I'm naming it our business room. We're getting closer to the end of the year so this is the last chance to change your bets on Quirrel."

"Oh, ok then," Katherine nodded, "But all the money bags are still up in my trunk."

Katherine was the unofficial bet holder for the 'Defence teacher bets' as it's been officially named by the group. This was because she refused to take part in trying to work out what terrible event would befall their teacher, also very rarely did anyone want to bet against her, so when they'd originally made all their bets over the severity of how Quirrel would end the year they'd all just handed her the money they were putting on it.

"You just leave it in your trunk?" Lee asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Her locking charms are ridiculous," Alicia answered for Katherine.

"True story" George nodded.

"She even defends against lock picking," Fred added.

"Do I want to know why you all know the extent of my security?" Katherine asked, narrowing her eyes at the twins.

"You have a biting sketch pad," Fred pointed out defensively.

"It's almost like you don't trust us," George smirked.

"And for good reason," Katherine smirked right back, "Now, is anyone changing their bet?"

Fred and George looked at each other thoughtfully, and everyone else stared into space for a movement before Lee spoke up.

"I think I'm good with mine," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm sticking to what I've got," Katie nodded.

"Well, I haven't got any better ideas," Angelina said.

"Neither, I'm good," Alicia agreed.

"We want to change our bet!" Fred and George announced, Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, shoot," Katherine shrugged, it was always interesting to see the bets the twins made.

"We bet that, whatever it is that happens to Quirrel, it will have something to do with Harry," Fred announced, everyone frowned at him in confusion. Except George, who'd been in on it, and Katherine who had given up on being surprised by the twins' years ago.

"Does everyone think that is an acceptable bet?" she asked, looking around at the others, and chuckling at their various levels of confusion.

"I don't, does that even count?" Lee asked, turning to Katherine.

"According to what you all agreed on your allowed to bet on the severity or any major factors, so yes, assuming you all approve it their allowed to use that bet," Katherine nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok, fine I accept it," Alicia sighed, "But can we leave now, we should've just done this in the Common room."

"No, people get suspicious when we all huddle together in the Common room," Lee argued, "And I agree too."

"Yep, I'm up for it," Angelina nodded, ignoring the minor argument between Lee and Alicia.

"Well, I think that they know something we don't and, therefore, it's unfair," Katie announced, "But it's within the rules and everyone else has already approved it so, I guess it's only fair to let them."

Fred and George grinned widely as Katherine nodded and everyone began collecting their things.

"Hey, Katie," Katherine called matching pace with the younger girl as the twins talked with Lee, "Can we have a little more warning next time?"

"Why?" Katie asked immediately, nosy little thing that she was, "You were off drawing somewhere you didn't want the twins finding you weren't you?"

"The twins know the castle more than you seem to give them credit for," Katherine replied, easily dodging around the question.

"Maybe, but a take your lack of direct answer to mean I'm right," Katie shrugged, Katherine frowned at her, "What? Just because other people haven't caught on to how you avoid lying doesn't mean everyone's missed it."

"You suck," Katherine sighed because, yes, she had been drawing and hadn't wanted the twins to find her. She loved her little alcove, and usually nicked the map when she was going there. It was just so peaceful, she loved hanging out with the twins, but it was nice to have a quiet place to relax sometimes. Somewhere that _wasn't_ the library.

That aside she'd just been doing vague animal sketches, something she'd taken to doing even though she was pretty sure her actual Animagus transformation was still ages away. They were like copies of some of the drawings she'd seen as well a few sketches of different animals. The first transformations didn't look or sound fun, but after that it came naturally so she wasn't too worried.

"Whatever you say, so can I see what you were drawing?" Katie asked.

"No, you're nosy and you Merlin only knows how you have half the information you have," Katherine replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that's hardly fair, on the other hand you help me with homework so I'm not going to push it."

"I'm glad our friendship means so much to you," Katherine chuckled.

"What are you two talking about?" Fred asked, throwing an arm over Katherine's shoulders.

"Ow," Katherine protested, pushing Fred off her, "Quit using me as your armrest."

"But Katty, you're so good at it," Fred teased, Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"You know I've been doing really well in Transfiguration lately," she smirked, "Wanna see how you'd do as an arm rest?"

Katie laughed as Fred made a face. She, Angelina, Alicia, George and Lee all laughed as the two of the threw random little transfiguration threats at each other as they continued towards the Common room.

"You know," Angelina said after a moment, "They are actually both really good at transfiguration, I wonder if we should be worried."

"Nah," George replied with a grin, "Fred wouldn't do anything that could hurt her, sides, if Katherine was actually annoyed at him she'd just jinx him."

"I love it how Fred wouldn't hurt her but she'd just jinx him," Angelina laughed.

"Oh, she wouldn't seriously hurt him either," Katie shrugged, easily joining in the conversation, "It's just more natural to her to bring out her wand when someone's being a nuisance, besides she's jinxed him before and he's fine."

Fred proceeded to walk into a fake door because he wasn't looking where he was going and the whole group laughed as he grumbled about distracting arguments and magic walls.

"Well, maybe not absolutely fine, huh Ang?" George chuckled, Angelina nodded in agreement, smiling easily at him as her own laughter subsided.

* * *

"Have you noticed how Ron and Harry have been acting around Quirrel?"

"Have you noticed how ever since you caught them outside the third floor corridor you've been obsessing over every little thing they do?"

"No, really Kat, it's weird, they're being like, super nice to him."

"George, if they want to suck up to a teacher let them be, and Fred, I know what you're thinking and if you pull that map out to go stalking after them, again, I am going to steal it and hide it somewhere in the castle and you'll never see it again."

Fred looked up in horror at this threat, only to look more horrified as he saw that Katherine looked totally serious about this.

"No way," he gaped, "You wouldn't do that."

"Maybe I would," Katherine argued, pointing her pencil at him, "Do you really want to risk it?"

"Your evil," Fred said decidedly, "And homework's boring."

"Sucks to be you," Katherine shrugged, returning to her sketches, "You should have got it all finished earlier. Also you put Jupiter in the wrong position on your star chart."

"So, what you drawing?" George asked, leaning over to see that she was sketching them doing their homework, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Katherine asked, holding the book up to get a better look at it, "It looks fine, you should see what happened to the one I was working on when Lee ran in the other day, it was hilarious, Lee just became this huge blur in the doorway."

"Wait, you draw us regularly," George questioned, looking slightly confused.

"Sure, I used to draw Theodore and my mum all the time too," Katherine shrugged, "Now I draw you two, why? Do you dislike me drawing you?"

"Not at all," George replied, "I just didn't realise you drew us so often, and did you just compare us to your family."

"Yeah, but don't worry, only the good part. Though I do have some sketches of my dad, I never drew him as often."

"Will we ever get to see any of these?"

"Probably not, but who knows."

"Ok, is that better?" Fred demanded, holding up his star chart. Katherine and George stared at him for a moment before Katherine turned her attention to the star chart.

"Excellent, except you now have two planets of mars and I don't even know what's up with this clump of stars," she informed him. He looked at the clump of stars and snorted.

"They're not stars, that was from when we were having the ink fight with Lee," he informed her, pulling out his wand to clean up the mess.

"You two are insane," Katherine said after a moment, smiling fondly as Fred worked on trying to fix the star chart.

* * *

"Yep, apparently they were spreading a rumour about a dragon," Lee nodded seriously.

"Yeah, but in the Forbidden Forest?" Fred asked sceptically, "We've never even been given punishment in there, and this was their first time getting caught, right?"

"Yeah, and the only thing they could be pegged for was being out after curfew," George added, munching on his breakfast.

Harry looked haggard at breakfast, apparently he hadn't slept much. Ron and Hermione looked a little better but they all looked like they had some dark secret.

"Hagrid needed help in the forest," Katherine shrugged, "It was just a bad time to get caught."

"Why are you always coming up with reasonable explanations when exciting stuff is going on?" Fred whined.

"Because it's none of your business, anyway Neville and Malfoy were with them, no doubt Malfoy was just being a prat and they all got a little freaked out," Katherine said sensibley, then she chuckled, "Besides, going into the forest would hardly have been a punishment for you, would it?"

"Not really, but it would've been cool," Fred replied, flicking some food at her. She dodged it easily, only to have it hit Lee, who tossed some at George. Katherine slipped away from them as it turned into an all-out food fight, only to bump into Hermione as she, Harry and Ron were leaving the hall.

"Hey," she greeted them with a smile, "Bad night last night?"

"You could say that," Hermione sighed, rubbing her face.

"But I'm sure whatever you got the detention for was important right?" Katherine asked, then laughed at their guilty expressions, "You don't have to tell me what it was, I'm not looking to get you in more trouble."

"Things just ended up a little more serious in the forest last night, not the nicest place on Earth," Hermione explained, Harry nodded in agreement, rubbing his scar.

"I'd imagine not," Katherine smiled, "But stay out of trouble and now all you've got to worry about are exams."

"Merlin I'd forgotten about those," Ron groaned, Hermione gave him a scandalised look and Katherine bit back a chuckle. Harry just looked resigned to the argument that looked like it was about to start.

"Well, you three should go study," she advised, "McGonagall looks annoyed, I gotta get Fred, George and Lee to calm down."

The other three nodded and headed out of the hall. Katherine turned to see that the fight had escalated and apparently the three boys had pulled their wand at some point. Many other student where holding up trays, plates and books as shields against the food. Taking a deep breathe Katherine put her fingers in her mouth and released an ear splitting whistle. There was clattering in the hall as many people dropped what they were holding to cover their ears.

The hall turned to star at her and Fred seemed to suddenly remember why he'd started throwing food and stood up, George followed suit and soon the three of them were racing down the halls. Katherine slowed down every now and then, knowing that she was faster than her friends, but eventually they made it out onto the grounds.

"You cheated!" Fred announced, after the twins had caught up with her at the other side of the lake.

"We weren't playing a game," Katherine pointed out, "There were no rules."

"You still cheated!" Fred snapped, then collapsed backwards onto the grass, "Merlin I'm exhausted, screw it, the weathers nice. I'm staying here!"

"I'm glad we have the same idea," Katherine grinned, George chuckled as he sat himself on the grass as well.

"Katty," Fred whined, throwing and arm over his eyes to block out the light.

Moments later Fred was asleep and, if he woke up with little drawings all over his face? Well, Katherine and George had nothing to do with it.

* * *

"I still can't believe we had to forfeit the Quidditch match!" Alicia whined, slumping on the couch.

"Well, Harry is in the hospital wing, and unconscious for that matter," Katherine pointed out with a sigh.

"Why couldn't he go nearly get himself killed after the match?"

"Alicia, think first and then let yourself talk."

"Ok, so that's uncalled for, but we were so close."

"I know," Katherine sighed, "I have not heard the end of it. I'm finally away from the constant whining of the twins and I'm stuck with your whining."

"Where are the twins?" Angelina asked curiously, Katherine shrugged.

"They said something about Harry needing a present more than Ginny, then they ran off," she replied, "They looked like they were plotting something big, I decided to leave them alone."

"Really?" Katie asked, "That doesn't sound like you."

"Yeah, I wonder what they plan on giving Harry anyway," Alicia said thoughtfully, "Especially if they were going to give it to Ginny first."

Katherine suddenly sat bolt upright, looking horrified and disbelieving.

"There's no way," she mumbled, "They wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what?" Angelina asked.

"I have to go," Katherine announced, pulling the map from Fred's bag before rocketing out of the room.

"I guess she worked out what they were up to," Katie suggested, looking at the other two girls as though they'd have a better explanation. Both the older girls just shrugged, used to having no idea what was going on with their friends.

…

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George!"

"Five, four, three-"

BOOM!

The twins' countdown was interrupted by a huge explosion, gushing water and the distinctive wailing of one Moaning Myrtle. The twin stared in awe at the fountain of water that had previously been a toilet.

"Your explosion was a bit premature," a voice announced from behind them. The twins turned, doing nothing to hide their excitement as they grinned widely at Katherine, who couldn't help her own grin and, within moments, they were all laughing hysterically.

"I can't, believe, you, blew up a toilet!" Katherine gasped, leaning on one of the walls to keep herself off the flooded floor.

"It was mum's idea," Fred replied, laughter finally fading.

"Yeah, but don't tell her that," George added thoughtfully.

"Oh yes, it's so funny to blow up Myrtle's bathroom, Myrtle doesn't matter, she's DEAD!" Myrtle screamed, flying up one of the toilets.

"Oh, cheer up Myrtle," Fred commanded, "You went even here when we started."

"Yeah, and it's not like we blew up your toilet," George pointed out.

"Sides, really we just wanted…this!" Fred announced, triumphantly holding up the toilet seat.

"Sweet, let's get out of here, sorry to intrude Myrtle," George said, waving as the trio left the bathroom.

"My shoes are soaked," Katherine announced as they stepped out of the bathroom, and she snorted at the sight, "You flooded the whole hall."

"Oh well, Myrtle does it all the time," Fred shrugged, and George continued for him, "The teachers will just think Peeves was picking on her again or something like that."

"Your far too relaxed about this," Katherine informed them with a sigh, "And how are you planning to get that to Harry anyway?"

"Madam Pomfrey allows presents," Fred replied, swinging the toilet seat around as though it was a usual toy, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it'll be that simple," she sighed.

"Only one way to find out," George shrugged, "C'mon we're almost at the hospital wing."

"Hey Poppy," Fred greeted as they walked in, Madam Pomfrey scowled at him.

"What are you boys doing here, you haven't hurt yourselves again I hope," she said quickly looking them over, she seemed to visibly relax when she found they were uninjured, "Well, at least keep it down, this is a hospital you know."

"Of course Poppy," Fred nodded, "We just came to give Harry a present."

"Oh, well that is sweet, poor boy's in awful shape, still hasn't woken up you know."

Fred and George nodded solemnly at this news, Fred was hiding the toilet seat behind his back. Katherine stood against one of the walls, just watching because she didn't want to be involved when Madam Pomfrey realised what was going on.

"So, what did you bring him?" Pomfrey asked reasonably. Fred and George exchanged a look, and Katherine smirked as she saw excuses and lies forming.

…

"Absolutely not! It's insanitary, now shoo, all of you," Pomfrey scolded, shooing the three Gryffindors out of the Hospital. She'd confiscated the toilet seat and spent a fair while scolding the twins while Katherine snickered in the back ground. The twins had, of course, tried to argue their case and had ended up with a rather put-out Healer shooing them away.

"Well, that went well," Katherine smirked.

"You know what they say, it's the thought that counts," George shrugged, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I'm not exactly sure a toilet seat is the greatest get well message," she pointed out.

"Maybe not," Fred conceded, "But if you woke up and found a toilet seat just sitting there, how hilarious would that be?"

"I think he'd more confused than amused Fred, he's not use to your antics."

"Oh well, it was still fun blowing up that toilet."

* * *

**Staff Room Chats**

"I can't believe they blew up a toilet," McGonagall groaned putting her face in her hands.

"They are a lively pair aren't they?" Professor Sprout chuckled, "Did you get it fixed, though?"

"We did," Flitwick nodded, smiling amusedly, "Though it didn't help that Myrtle kept swooping around crying about her spots and how no one cares about her because she's dead."

"Really, I was under the impression it was because all she did was complain," Snape smirked.

"Severus," McGonagall scolded then sighed again, "I don't think I'll make it through the next seven years if this keeps up. The Weasley twins were bad enough but Potter and his friends…"

"They do seem to have a knack for finding trouble don't they?" Sprout smiled, idly flick her wand to make some of the flowers she'd placed in the room come into bloom, "I'm amazed at Miss Granger personally."

"Very true," McGonagall nodded, "With their family track records I was prepared for trouble from Potter and Weasley but Miss Ganger, well, I guess she proved how loyal she is to her friends at least."

"She is an amazing student though," Flitwick pointed out, "It's hard to fault her on anything in class."

"Quite the prodigy," McGonagall nodded with a sigh, "She reminds me a bit of Lily."

"Indeed," Flitwick nodded solemnly.

"Sharpest witches of their age, and Muggle-born too," Sprout said seriously, "If there's any proof against the lies You-Know-Who spread those two are it."

Solemn silence fell across the Heads of house as they remembered Lily and all the suffering Voldemort had caused. Even this year, Dumbledore had given them a brief idea of what had happened, how close he'd been to regaining power.

"A shame he could not have stayed wherever he's been hidden the last ten years," Flitwick sighed.

"Do you suppose he's gone for good this time, Minerva?" Sprout asked with false hope.

"I fear not," McGonagall replied, "And I fear Potter will not have the most controlled school years, if this year was anything to judge on."

"Ah, what a solemn mood," Dumbledore greeted, casually strolling into the room, "Everyone needs to cheer up a bit, term is almost over, we should be happily awaiting the coming holidays. I, myself, just went to visit Mr Potter and he appears in fine health, quite eager to get out of bed in fact. I think we should all take a leaf from his book and enjoy the last few days of school."

There was a range of 'yes, Albus's as the Professors filtered from the room to take care of various thing. After a moment Dumbledore and McGonagall were the only ones left, McGonagall considered asking more about what had happened, but decided against it.

"Albus, did you hear about the mess in Myrtle's bathroom?" She asked instead, Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Indeed I did, sadly we have no evidence as to who did it, just another mystery of the castle," he sighed, his eyes filled with laughter.

"Really Albus? You think it wise to do nothing?" McGonagall scowled.

"No one was hurt, and it was all in good fun, Minerva," Dumbledore replied, "Now come, the house elves have prepared some excellent food for tonight's feast, I would not want to miss it."

"Of course Albus," McGonagall sighed. Well, at least she didn't have to write to Molly Weasley. Again.

* * *

"Katty what you doing?"

"I'm Just saying hi to your mum Fred, relax," Katherine commanded, smiling with Mrs Weasley as the twins walked up.

"Hey Katherine," Ginny greeted, smiling up at the older girl.

"Hey Ginny," Katherine smirked, ruffling the girls' hair, "Finished freaking out over Harry Potter?"

Ginny blushed and the twins laughed from behind Katherine. Ginny scowled at them but Katherine just rolled her eyes. Harry and his family had already left and she was just saying goodbye to the Weasley's before she went to find Theodore.

"Anyway, I have to go guys," Katherine said, giving Ginny and each of the twins a hug before she wandered off with a wave, "See you, don't cause to much trouble guys."

"Us, trouble?" George asked.

"We've no idea what you're talking about," Fred said, sounding offended. Katherine just laughed and wandered off to find Theodore.

"Katty!" Katherine turned to the voice, smiling as her brother came up to join her.

"Hey Theo, how you doing?" she asked, smiling as they searched for their father.

"Fine, I think I'm going to ask father if I can go to Blaise's house these holidays," he replied thoughtfully, "I'd rather that than the Malfoy's at any rate."

"Not really a hard choice is it?" Katherine chuckled, "But it would be good, and we can just say it'd be easier for his business."

"Theodore, I'm glad to see you did well in your classes," was their fathers greeting, "I trust you had a productive year."

"Of course father, and I was wondering if perhaps I could spend some time this Summer at the Zabini's?" Theodore replied, and it was easy to tell the difference between how they spoke to each other and how they spoke in front of their father.

"Well, I am pleased to see you have found respectable company," Mr Nott said thoughtfully, "But I'm not sure if that is in our best interest."

Katherine caught his yes flick towards her and hid a frown behind her emotionless mask. It was clear he just didn't want to be stuck with her for the Summer, she was, after all, horrible Gryffindor company.

"I can stay with the Weasley's, father," she offered emotionlessly, "If it would be more convenient for you."

"Well, then we shall see," he said after a moment, "Now come, I have work to do."

Theodore winked at Katherine before the side along apparated. Now they both had a chance to spend the Summer with their friends. Katherine grinned, she'd love to stay at the Burrow again.

* * *

**So, everyone hating Katherine's dad? So, I was wondering if anyone wanted to give their thoughts on Katherine's Animagus form, it'd be interesting to see what you all think she's going to be.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed! R&R!  
**


	25. The Burrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the big chunks in bold are direct from the book. Some other parts are from the books too.**

* * *

Fred and George moodily followed their mum inside. They'd just saved 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' from starvation! This wasn't fair. The last thing they expected to see when they stalked into the kitchen was an amused looking Katherine, sitting comfortably at their table and nibbling at some bread. They stared at her.

"Hi," she greeted, Mrs Weasley, preoccupied cooking and being furious, said nothing about her being there. The twins continued to stare, she continued to nibble her bread as she eyed them curiously, "You flew and illegal car last night I hear."

"I'm mildly worried about how calm she seems," George mumbled to his brother, who nodded mutely.

"Conversations normally go to ways boys," Katherine commented.

"What are you doing here?" Fred demanded as the two of them finally sat down as well.

"I arranged with your mum to come of sometime during the Summer, convincing my dad turned out easier than expected," Katherine explained, "So I wrote to your mum and we were planning to surprise you, but when I got here she was in hysterics. So, surprise."

"I'm worried," Fred said decidedly, George nodded.

"Shouldn't you be angrier?" he asked curiously, Katherine smirked and the twins shivered at the delighted evil look she was giving them.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" she replied mildly, though still smirking, "But, as it turns out, when your mum's angry she likes to talk. When she's angry at you two she tells some very _interesting_ stories."

Fred and George paled, more because of the evil way she said than at the idea that their mum had been telling stories about them. Katherine continued to smirk as she slowly ate the food and, before they could come up with an awesome response, Mrs Weasley made herself more understandable.

"I don't blame _you_, dear," she assured Harry, while Katherine watched amusedly as numerous sausages fell onto his plate, "Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we we're saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really, flying an illegal car halfway across the country – anyone could have seen you –"

She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.

"It was cloudy, Mum!" said Fred.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs Weasley snapped.

"They were starving him, Mum!" said George.

"And you!" said Mrs Weasley, but it was with a slightly softened expression that she started cutting Harry bread and buttering it for him. Katherine just watched in amusement, the Burrow was so different to her own house.

At that moment there Ginny came into the room, Katherine opened her mouth to say hello, but Ginny gave a small squeal, and ran back out of the kitchen.

"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin, but he caught his mother's eye and bent his face over his plate without another word.

Nothing more was said until all the plates were clear of food, which, from what she'd been told and what she'd seen, actually took a little longer than most Weasley meals. They boys did love their food, particularly Ron.

"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork at last, Katherine bit back a snort, "I think I'll go to bed and —"

"You will not," snapped Mrs Weasley. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again —"

"Oh, Mum —"

"And you two," she said, glaring at Ron and Fred. "You can go up to bed, dears," she added to Harry and Katherine. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car —"

But Harry quickly interrupted with, "I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming —"

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," said Mrs Weasley. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject —"

And she pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece. George groaned. Katherine cocked her head to the side.

"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden —"

Katherine peeked at the cover of the book Mrs Weasley was looking at. Written across it in fancy gold letters were the words Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. There was a big photograph on the front of a very good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. She recognised Gilderoy Lockhart, who kept winking cheekily up at them all. Mrs Weasley beamed down at him and Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, he is marvellous," she said. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book…"

"Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs Weasley, her cheeks rather pink. "All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it."

"I'm coming to," Katherine announced, quickly following Harry and the grumbling red-heads.

Katherine loved the garden at The Burrow, probably just because she was used to the well groomed garden at her house that was regularly pruned and stuff, by professionals. The Weasley's garden was nothing like that — there were plenty of weeds, and the grass needed cutting — but there were gnarled trees all around the walls, magical plants spilling from every flower bed, and a big green pond full of frogs.

"Come to help us in our time of need?" Fred asked as Katherine walked along with them.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic," Katherine replied, leaning over the pond to see the frogs better, "You've done this before right? It can't be that hard."

"Hey, Kat, you've never de-gnomed have you?" George asked suspiciously, Katherine looked up at him and shrugged.

"No," she replied lightly, "Never needed to, my father hires people to clean the yard so it's hard for them to hide. That aside they'd be far from welcome and if my father found them, they'd probably get it a bit worse than this."

"Cheerful," Fred snorted, "Well, no slacking off for you, grab one and throw 'em."

Katherine rolled her eyes but didn't argue, actually a little excited at the idea of getting to try something new. It was easy enough to do, watching the Weasley's and listening to them talking it wasn't hard to work out how to do a de-gnoming. Unfortunately Katherine got distracted at one point, Harry threw one of the gnomes nearly fifty feet, and the gnome she'd just picked up took the opportunity to sink its teeth into her hand.

"OW! Dammit!" Katherine yelled, droping the gnome on it's head as she investigated her hand, "It bit me."

"You sound offended," Fred chuckled, but then he caught sight of Katherine glaring after the gnome. The glare she was giving it was similar to one at she gave when she was about to pull her wand of someone. He discretely nudged George, who'd been saying something to the other two, and pointed at her.

"Kat," George said carefully, even as Fred raised an eyebrow at him, "That's, kind of what they do…"

"Not to me," Katherine growled, "It bloody hurt."

Then, without any warning, Katherine leapt at the gnome that had bitten her, which was running around giggling gleefully. In an odd show of unrestrained ferocity she slammed the poor creature into the ground before violently throwing it across the field. Fred and George watched it fly across the grass before it joined the other gnomes that'd already been through.

"Bloody…bite me will you," they heard Katherine grumbling as she stormed around the yard, throwing the gnomes very violently now.

"She's insane," Fred said conversationally, George laughed easily.

"Better not let her hear you saying that," he warned with a grin.

"I _can_ hear you," Katherine called over to them. The twins just laughed as they continued through their chore.

**Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched.**

**"They'll be back," said Ron as they watched the gnomes disappear into the hedge on the other side of the field. "They love it here… Dad's too soft with them; he thinks they're funny…"**

**Just then, the front door slammed.**

**"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!"**

**They hurried through the garden and back into the house.**

**Mr Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn.**

**"****What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned…"**

**Mr Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed.**

**"Find anything, Dad?" said Fred eagerly.**

**"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr Weasley. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness…"**

**"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" said George.**

**"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it… Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking — they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face… But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe —"**

**"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"**

**Mrs Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr Weasley's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife.**

**"C-cars, Molly, dear?"**

**"Yes, Arthur, cars," said Mrs Weasley, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it fly."**

**Mr Weasley blinked.**

**"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if — er — he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth… There's a loophole in the law, you'll find… As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly wouldn't —"**

**"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs Weasley. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"**

**"Harry?" said Mr Weasley blankly. "Harry who?"**

**He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped.**

**"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about —"**

**"Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!" shouted Mrs Weasley. "What have you got to say about that, eh?"**

**"Did you really?" said Mr Weasley eagerly. "Did it go all right? I — I mean," he faltered as sparks flew from Mrs Weasley's eyes, "that — that was very wrong, boys — very wrong indeed…"**

**"Let's leave them to it," Ron muttered to Harry as Mrs Weasley swelled like a bullfrog. "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom."**

Katherine and the twins remained in the kitchen, the twins were too terrified that moving would attract their mothers' attention and turn her fury onto them. Katherine, however, was quite comfortable, sitting on the bench and swinging her legs lazily. It wasn't that she enjoyed seeing Mrs Weasley yelling at people, she just enjoyed seeing Fred and George in a state of terror. She wasn't cruel, it was just undeniably funny. After a while of listening to Mrs Weasley yelling, and Mr Weasley feebly trying to make excuses the two adults turned on their sons.

"Katherine?" was the first thing out of Mr Weasley's mouth.

"Hi, Mr Weasley," Katherine greeted cheerfully, highly amused by the shock of expression on his face.

"Hello, right, boys," Mr Weasley announced, turning to look sternly at the twins, "It was a very poorly thought out plan to go gallivanting over the country in a flying car. I want your word you won't do it again."

"Sorry dad," the twins sighed, then they both put their right hand over their heart and their left hand in the air, announcing in clear voices, "We solemnly swear to never fly an illegal car over the country again."

Katherine thought this was an oddly muggle thing to do, though she didn't miss the reference to the Marauders map. Mr Weasley didn't seem to question the action though and merely nodded.

"Be happy that's all your getting," Mrs Weasley growled, "Now get upstairs! I swear if we didn't have guests…" She trialed of threateningly.

"Yes mum!" Fred and George nodded, running upstairs without question and dragging Katherine up with them.

"That was a lucky escape," George sighed, collapsing onto his bed. Fred did the same, except with Katherine sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah, totally not fair though," Fred whined, "I mean, it was a good thing we got him out when we did. There were bars on the window for Merlin's sake!"

"Really?" Katherine frowned, that was beyond odd.

"Wait, you just accept there are bars on the window?" George asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sure," Katherine shrugged, "You two may be skilled liars but we rarely lie to each other, and I doubt you'd start with something as extreme as bars on someone's window."

"Aw, you really trust us, don't you?" Fred asked cheekily, lightly poking her in the side with his foot.

"Do you want to keep that foot?" Katherine asked conversationally, raising a challenging eyebrow. Fred grinned at her, but retracted his foot. The trio sat in comfortable silence for a moment, then…

"So, how fast _did_ the car go?"

* * *

Life at the Burrow was pretty much the same as Katherine remembered it, even with the addition of Harry. There was constantly something going on, be it the minor explosions from the twins rooms – some of which the twins weren't even in their room for, which worried Katherine slightly – or the sudden clumsiness of Ginny whenever she and Harry were in the same room.

Katherine, due to her tendency to wake up earlier than everyone else, often spent the morning sketching from one of the windows. She'd also adopted a fairly regular habit of bursting, unannounced, into the twins' room. Mostly because very rarely did anyone else want to risk losing their eyebrows, and partly because she was rather used to them being around and tended to get a little bored.

Of course, Katherine's early wake ups meant she was already in the kitchen when the Hogwarts letters arrived. She smiled at Mrs Weasley as she accepted her letter and scanned over it, just as the twins abled into the room in their pyjamas and were handed their letters. Katherine read over hers, frowning at the amount of Lockhart books on the list. She looked towards the twins, both scanning over their lists. Once Fred had finished his own list he peered over at Harry's.

"**You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan — bet it's a witch."**

**At this point, Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly busied himself with the marmalade.**

"**That lot won't come cheap," said George, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive…"**

Katherine frowned, there was a point. Lockhart books were expensive, Lockhart himself was plain annoying. She'd been to a couple of book signings and any respect she may have had for the man had gone out the window as soon as she met him in person.

"Oh well, we can get stuff second hand," George shrugged, "That's what we normally do."

"Yeah, and Lockhart's a right moron anyway," Fred pointed out.

"You don't know the half of it," Katherine chuckled, "Well, at least we only have to buy the books, the information in there is correct, even if there written by a moron."

"That seems contradictory," Fred replied.

"Oh, big words Fred?" Katherine teased, "Have you been reading up?"

"I will get you," Fred warned, only to join in laughing with Katherine and George.

The rest of the day was spent playing Quidditch and idly chatting, after dinner Katherine was sitting in the boys room again, playing with the Snitch she'd caught in second year.

"So, what are we going to do this year?" George asked, opening the window to get some of the smoke out. Katherine didn't bother asking what the smoking pile was supposed to be.

"The Professors will start getting more serious," Katherine answered, "Its OWLs next year and I've been told the teachers start getting on our cases about it a year early."

"Well that's stupid," Fred sighed, "Who wants to worry about exams a year early?"

"You realise your mum will kill you if you don't get at least a few OWLs each?" Katherine pointed out idly.

"We'll make it through," Fred shrugged.

"So, you planning to get an O in all your subjects?" George asked with a smirk.

"That's practically impossible," Katherine replied, "And I thought you disliked talking about school?"

"Fair point," George shrugged, "And you know Fred's going to…"

Before he could finish Fred leapt forewarned and grabbed the Snitch before Katherine grabbed it again. Tumbling to the floor he held up his hand triumphantly and yelled, "Success!"

"Really?" Katherine asked, looking down at him with a smile, "You know, I think you should stick to being a Beater."

"Is that an insult?" Fred demanded, "I have your Snitch you know?"

"Yes, and you should give it back," Katherine replied, standing up and stretching, "I'm gonna head to bed."

"Katty!" the twins whined.

"You want some cheese with that?" Katherine asked with a raised eyebrow, "Now give back the Snitch, it's important."

"Why?" George asked, "You're not even supposed to have it."

"Yeah, well, a slingshot probably isn't considered an ideal thing to carry around either," Katherine shrugged, grabbing the Snitch Fred had released and tucking it in her pocket.

"You still carry that around?" Fred questioned, looking surprised and a little confused.

"Course, it's very useful," Katherine nodded, heading for the door, "Its right up there with important things like my sketch book and my mirror."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Fred grinned, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Make sure you get some sleep guys," she said, "Shopping tomorrow."

"Oh, the joy," George sighed, "Think I'd rather stay here."

"Cheer up, I'm sure you'll find something decent to entertain yourselves with," Katherine replied, closing the door behind her. She made her way up to Ginny's room and smiled at her. Ginny smiled back, gently stroking Tenebris.

"Been hanging out with the twins?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you ok?" Katherine asked, trying to fight back a smirk. She blatantly refused to fall to the same level as the twins and start taunting her about Harry, but it was funny. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Err, yeah, I'm fine," Ginny blushed slightly, but seemed more relaxed with the knowledge that Harry Potter wasn't around, "So, how did the flying go?"

"It was good," Katherine nodded with a smile, "Fred got hit in the head with an apple and Harry caught every single one they through for him. He's a brilliant Seeker."

"Fred shouldn't be getting hit in the head if he's Beater!" Ginny exclaimed, sounding horrified.

"Ron threw it at him when he wasn't looking," Katherine laughed, "I think he suspects me, probably because I almost fell off my broom trying not to laugh. Sorry you couldn't join."

"It's ok, they never let me join," Ginny sighed, laying down in bed as Tenebris took off to go hunting.

"Yeah, well I think that's silly," Katherine replied, "Seems to me that Weasley's are naturally good flyers."

"What about Percy?"

"I don't know," Katherine frowned, "Charlie says he used to play with them when he was younger, and he wasn't that bad before he got Prefect. I think he's just not the pest person to be in a position of power."

"Maybe, so long as he doesn't give me a hard time while I'm at school," Ginny shrugged, which looked odd as she was lying down, Katherine snorted.

"You're worried about Percy giving you a hard time?" she asked, shaking her head, "I'd be more worried about the twins. Even if you weren't the person they planned the prank for, other people have a tendency to get pulled into it."

"I guess you're right," Ginny laughed, "I just can't wait to get to Hogwarts finally."

"Yeah, it's brilliant," Katherine grinned, "Anyway, night, we have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Ginny sighed, rolling over and cuddling up to her pillow, quietly singing, "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts."

Katherine smiled, with yet another Weasley this year would definitely be interesting.

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry. Hope everyone's enjoying this and don't forget that you can give me any ideas you think would be fun!**  
**R&R!**


	26. Florish and Blotts

**I know, I didn't post when I was supposed to and you all hate me, really sorry. The holidays are over and my workload increased exponentially. My updates are going to be more irregular now, but I'll still update at least once if not twice a month. I was also suffering major writers block, so this chapter isn't at the best and is pretty short. Really sorry.**

* * *

After being woken up early and gathered around the fire place Katherine, and the remaining Weasley's, watched Fred, George and Harry disappear through the fire place.

"Stuttered a bit didn't he?" Katherine asked Ginny, "And someone probably should have told to take off his glasses."

"He'll be all right though, won't he?" Ginny asked worried, "It was his first time, and it's got to be weird if you're not used to it."

"I'm sure he'll be fine Ginny, no worries," Katherine assured.

"Ok, Katherine, you're next," Mrs Weasley said, having finished muttering to Mr Weasley. She still looked worried though, and _that_ couldn't bode well.

"Sure thing, Mrs Weasley," Katherine smiled and, with the ease of practise, through the Floo powder into the fire, stepped in and said clearly, "Diagon Ally!"

The familiar spinning whipped her away from the Burrow as the roaring of the fire filled her ears. She stepped out as soon as it stopped and immediately blinked uncomfortabley.

"I think I got ash in my eye," she grumbled mutedly, then she looked up and saw Fred and George watching her. Just Fred and George, "Guys, where's Harry?"

"Huh?"

…

"Oh, I can't believe we lost him! What will his Aunt and Uncle say! Oh, where could he be Arthur?"

"Don't worry mum, he'll turn up," Fred shrugged.

"Yeah, even if he stuttered he still said Diagon Alley," George pointed out, "He can't have gone that far."

"This isn't a joke boys'!" Molly snapped, "Arthur I'm going to check the other grates, you stay here and see if he comes out somewhere. Ginny you can come with me."

"Oh Merlin, what's Hermione going to say when she finds out I lost Harry in the Floo network!" Ron whined quietly.

"No doubt she'll say it was very silly to let someone whose muggle raised use magic transportation without assistance," Katherine replied, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Where do you think he came out?" Fred asked quietly.

"He would've come out if he was," George shook his head, "Imagine if he accidentally ended up at someone's house."

"They'll be thrilled!" Fred laughed, "A personal visit from the hero of the wizarding world!"

"On the other hand if he's likely around here but some where he doesn't recognise…"

"You don't think…?"

"Well, he could have couldn't he?"

"Look!" Ron yelled suddenly, pointing over to a large familiar form. Well, he was actually pointing at Hermione and Harry, but it was easier to see Hagrid.

"Dad we found him!" Percy yelled, catching Mr Weasley making his way back towards them, the group rushed over to where Hagrid, Harry and Hermione were.

"**Harry," Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far…" He mopped his glistening bald patch. "Molly's frantic — she's coming now —"**

"**Where did you come out?" Ron asked.**

"**Knockturn Alley," said Hagrid grimly.**

"**Excellent!" said Fred and George together.**

"**We've never been allowed in," said Ron enviously.**

"**I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid. Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other.**

"**Oh, Harry — oh, my dear — you could have been anywhere —"**

**Gasping for breath she pulled a large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping off the soot Hagrid hadn't managed to beat away. Mr. Weasley took Harry's glasses, gave them a tap of his wand, and returned them, good as new.**

"**Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid, who was having his hand wrung by Mrs. Weasley ("Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found him, Hagrid!"). "See yer at Hogwarts!" And he strode away, head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street.**

"So, you seemed to show very little enthusiasm in Harry's adventure," Fred said as Harry turned to conversation with Ron and Hermione.

"Just not interested I guess," Katherine shrugged, "But Harry's lucky he found Hargid, Knockturn Alley really isn't a nice place."

"You say that like you've got experience," George said studying her curiously, Katherine merely shrugged again and Fred's jaw dropped.

"You do!" he announced accusingly, "You've been into Knockturn Alley!"

"Yes, a little louder why don't you," Katherine growled, frowning at him, "Of course I've been in Knockturn Alley, I don't exactly have a law abiding father do I?"

"Yeah but…Knockturn Alley," Fred said in an awed voice.

"Yeah, Knockturn Alley, where basically everyone wants to attack you for one reason or another, everyone pretty much lives in permanent fear and none of the people in the street know anything about person hygiene," Katherine described darkly, "Everyone's doing shady dealings and the only way to get what you want is to be scarier than the other guy."

Fred and George shivered slightly at the description as they came up to Gringotts and Mr Weasley started getting really excited by Hermione's parents. The twins laughed at their father's antics and headed inside.

"You coming Kat?" George asked, Katherine shook her head.

"I've already got my money," she explained, "I'll just wait out here, maybe hang out with Hermione."

"Okay, see you when we get out, don't miss us too much," Fred waved, Katherine rolled eyes.

"Are you not going in with your family?" Mrs Ganger asked as the Weasley's and Harry disappeared into Gringotts, Katherine looked up at her in confusion for a moment, then she noticed Hermione's eyes flick to her hair.

"Oh, no," she laughed, "I'm not a Weasley. There was a, err, accident, and my hair ended up dyed this colour. It's naturally brown."

"Oh, how did that happen?" Mrs Granger asked with a frown, "Couldn't your parents try to put it right?"

"My friends are just a bit thoughtless sometimes, they apologised profusely though," Katherine assured with a smile, "And my father is really busy, he hasn't had the time to fix it. I'm pretty used to it now anyway."

"C'mon mum," Hermione called, "You coming in Katherine?"

"No, I'll wait out here," Katherine smiled, leaning against one of the walls. She watched a couple of owl's flying off with deliveries before she pulled out her sketchbook. No point being idle. A little while later the others all came outside and started going to their separate things.

"Is that Lee?" Fred asked, looking over the crowd.

"I think it is," George nodded, "C'mon Kat, let's go!"

Katherine laughed and headed off after the twins, hearing Molly yell out behind them, "

"Lee!" Fred yelled, throwing an arm over his friend. A movement soon mimicked by his brother.

"Hi, how are you?" George asked. Lee just laughed at their antics.

"I'm fine, how about you guys? And where's Kat?" Lee asked, frowning as he looked around the pair.

"Over hear," Katherine called, already a little bit ahead of them, "You guys coming or what?"

Fred and George stared at her, looked behind them, then turned to stare at her again.

"How the Hell did you get ahead of us?" they demanded together.

"Magic," Katherine replied in a cheeky voice, smirking at them, "I do what I want, now hurry up, someone's going to start thinking there's something wrong with you if you just stand there with those stupid looks on your faces. Then again, bit hard to see the difference isn't it Lee?"

Lee couldn't help but laugh as he gave the slightest nod and the twins gave them both insulted looks.

"I find that highly offensive," Fred informed them, in what may have been an imitation of Percy.

"I concur dear brother," George nodded, using the same tone.

"That doesn't make you sound any smatter," Katherine assured them, with a roll of her eyes.

"So where are we going," Lee asked, as the group wandered though Diagon Alley.

"Well I need some things for Tenebris, and some new potions ingredients," Katherine said thoughtfully.

"Cool! To the pet shop!" Fred announced, with he and George easily taking the lead. Lee and Katherine rolled their eyes good-naturedly and followed the pair though the crowd, watching their ridiculously animated conversation from a few steps away.

"Pair of lunatics them," Lee laughed as George stumbled over a cat, who chose the moment to streak across in front of them and used Fred as a means of keeping himself up, "Even after three years I still can't believe your friends with them sometimes you just seem so…" Fred and George started striking random poses for unknown reasons as they discussed the difficulty of tripping a cat. "Normal, though I guess that really isn't hard next to them.

"I know what you mean," Katherine laughed, looking thoughtful, "I guess it's kind of like Stockholm syndrome. I mean, when they first started hanging around I didn't want anything to do with them but they kind of grow on you, like mould. After a while they just dragged me into their lives and before I knew it I was surrounded by friends and having family dinners at their place."

"…Did you just compare your friendship with the twins to being kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"…Why?"

"We have this weird arrangement going," Katherine sighed, "Whenever I'm asked a question about them I'm required to answer with the weirdest analogy I can think of that still makes sense. I get two points for that because I got kidnappers _and_ mould."

"I'm sorry, did I say normal? I'll try not to make that mistake again."

"It was their idea," Katherine defended, though she was laughing.

"Oi, what're you two laughing about?" George called.

"Yeah, hurry up, we don't have all day," Fred added.

"I just scored two points in your stupid analogy game," Katherine informed them as she walked past them into the store.

"So weird," Lee chuckled as the group began looking around the store.

…

"Well, there are my parent's, I gotta go," Lee said, waving to the others as he ran off.

"That was a good way to pass the time," George sighed happily, having spent the majority of their hour wandering around and joking with Lee.

"Yeah, but we better get to the shop, Mum'll have a fit if we don't show up on time," Fred announced and they started making their way through the crowd.

"Is it more crowded than normal?" Katherine asked suspiciously, not having to push through the crowd as she stuck close behind the twins.

"Just a little bit," George agreed, finally spotting the group of red heads in the mass of people.

"Not even the last ones here," Fred snorted when they noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione had yet to show up.

"Oh, I hope they haven't managed to get themselves into trouble," Mrs Weasley fretted.

"Mum, if we managed it shouldn't be too hard for them," Fred pointed out. Katherine snorted but just started investigating one of the displays when the twins shot her curious looks, they didn't get the chance to ask though as the other three finally showed up.

"Oh, there you are, good," Mrs Weasley said breathlessly, and Katherine had to smother laughter as she patter her hair, again, "We'll be able to see him in a minute…"

Katherine gagged slightly, she didn't really want to see Lockhart. She remembered, vague though it was, meeting him once before, he'd been loud and annoying. Besides her father absolutely loathed him, though he loathed quite a few people, he always said honest things about them, just in very confusing ways.

Before she knew it though, not only was Lockhart speaking but he was dragging Harry up in front of the crowd and suddenly had books shoved into his arms. Katherine hardly noticed this though as she heard that Lockhart would be teaching them.

"No," she groaned along with the twins, both of whom looked as though they wanted to brain themselves.

"We're not gonna learn anything from him," Fred whined.

"Learn how to be an idiot maybe," George pointed out darkly.

"And we thought Quirrel was bad," Katherine groaned, "At least he actually knew something, even if he was a useless teacher."

To complete the so far brilliant books shop experience, the Malfoy's suddenly made an appearance. Katherine was worried Harry would start a fight, only to be surprised a few moments later when Mr Weasley launched himself at the senior Malfoy. Fred and George both yelled, "Get him, dad!" so well in time it sounded like only one of them was talking. Katherine wanted to cheer Mr Weasley as well, but didn't want to know what'd happen if word got back to her own father and so merely shrank back slightly hoping none of the Weasley's would be seriously hurt. She was grateful when Hagrid stepped in, surprised as she was that he'd managed to get through the crowd.

"C'mon," she hissed quietly, tugging at Fred's sleeve, slightly worried he'd pick up where his dad left off.

"It was just getting good," Fred whined, and George nodded, giving the shop longing glances.

"I know, I enjoy seeing someone like Malfoy get beat up as much as the next person but, that doesn't make it a good idea," Katherine replied, following Hargid and the other Weasley's away from the store. Mrs Weasley was fuming, growling at Mr Weasley the whole way.

**"A fine example to set for your children… **_**brawling**_** in public… what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought —"**

**"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report — said it was all publicity —"**

Katherine snorted, she agreed wholeheartedly with Fred, then frowned slightly as she contemplated joining the twins in some of their class avoidances. It was not going to be a fun year with him teaching.

"Look on the bright side," Katherine advised the twins, with a smile in an attempt to cheer them up, "I think we've found a good target for pranks this year in our new teacher."

The twins stared at her for a moment, and she could see the slow lift in their spirits as exactly what this meant dawned on them what this meant. Katherine smiled at the bright spark in their eyes.

"Brilliant," they both breathed and, before she knew it they were planning all the best ways to prank 'the blonde peacock' as he had come to be named. Katherine couldn't help but laugh as she listened to them and added in her own thoughts every now and then. To the untrained eye it would almost look as though the Weasley twins were looking forward to school. Still, they'd be one the Hogwarts express before they knew it, Katherine smiled at that. School or not, you couldn't help but love Hogwarts.

Katherine and the Weasleys Floo'd back to the Burrow (thankfully Harry found the right place this time) and she and the twins spent the rest of the day seeing who could shoot the furthest target with their slingshots. The boys were both impressed and slightly irritated Katherine had gotten so good but never shared her skills for any pranks. Katherine just laughed and shot a jelly bean at Fred, the bean bounced off his head and hit George as well. They didn't find Katherine till dinner after they'd tried to get her back, and she decided not to mention that she'd been up on the roof, didn't want them getting silly ideas after all.

* * *

**Sorry for the mild CRACK chapter, still, hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome and help me write!**


	27. The Return to Mayhem

**Before anyone gets on my case, I hate myself as much as you do for leaving it this long. Can't promise it won't happen again, but I'm trying. Sorry.**

* * *

Katherine heaved a sigh as she flopped onto the train seat.

"You guys do that every year?" she asked the twins, who were snickering at her. She looked around for something to throw, finding what she was pretty sure was one of Lee's socks, and threw it at the them.

"Hey!" Lee cried, retrieving the sock and stuffing it in his trunk.

"Oh good, it was your sock," Katherine said, "Wait, how did one of your socks even get on the seat?"

"You just threw something at me without knowing what it was?" Fred demanded, looking horrified.

"Well it wasn't _yours_," Katherine pointed out, "So it wasn't likely to do anything disastrous."

"So, what actually happened?" Angelina interrupted, looking between the three red heads.

"I stayed at the Weasley's," Katherine explained, "Turns out that all of them are disorganised in the morning, even Percy and Ginny."

"Oh please like your perfect, how do you normally get here?" Fred demanded, everyone stared at him for a moment, including George.

"Honestly sometimes your mouth runs a head of your brain," Katherine sighed, a slight smile in place, "Normally Theodore and I would be packed the night before, giving us some time to sleep in, then our father would side along Apparate us with plenty of time to catch the train."

"Wait, you've Apparated?" Lee interrupted, Katherine just shrugged.

"Sure, it's one of those things that's expected to happen in the 'haughty taughty' pure-blood families," Katherine shrugged, "Like calligraphy and languages and such. It's not like it takes great skill to side along Apparate though, the other person does everything."

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so casual about all your amazing skills," Alicia informed her with a small frown, "Though it would be nice to know them _before_ you turn them against us."

"Are you still not over that truth or dare game?" Katherine laughed.

"No, it was horrid, you hardly had to do anything!" Alicia snapped.

"We should play again!" Fred and George declared.

"I blatantly refuse to play truth or dare with you again," Katherine informed them, "I swear I will put a stinging ward around my bed."

"Stinging ward? Is that a thing?" Angelina asked sceptically.

"Well, there's wards and there's the stinging hex, I could work out a way to combine them," Katherine replied thoughtfully, "I wonder how long that would take, I'd have to make sure the spells didn't cancel each other out…"

"Ok! So, getting away from the complex talk of the people who actually study and stuff," Lee announced, "What are we doing this year?"

"Wait, do I need to seek out the money bag?" Katherine asked, returning to the conversation, "Is there going to be betting?"

"We can't bet, the first bet of the year is on the Defence teacher and we haven't met them yet," Katie pointed out.

"Him," George answered, "Lockhart, the author of all the books, he's the Defence teacher this year."

"No," Lee said in horror, "Can I drop out of school? Will you two run away with me and become evil megalomaniacs who destroy homework?"

"Yes!" Fred and George agreed excited, each of the boys received a smack over the head from one of the girls in the compartments.

"No one's dropping out of school," Katherine frowned (ironically she hadn't actually hit anyone), "You can just suck it up and put up with him for a year. It can't be that bad."

She received a few doubtful looks and raised eyebrows at that comment.

"Fine," she frowned, "I'll help everyone study to pass exams at the end of the year, and I kind of hate you all."

"Professor Katherine," Fred grinned, Katherine narrowed her eyes as he continued talking, "Imagine all the mayhem we can cause in your classes."

A few moments later found Fred himself with Spello-tape charmed over his mouth and had been shoved off his chair and onto the floor as he tried to pull it off. Tried being the key word there, considering that it was charmed on by Katherine who was glaring at him with crossed arms.

"You would think," she said darkly, "That after three years you would have learnt _not_ to piss me off when I'm tired."

"Why don't you take a nap?" Katie suggested, trying to push the others back away from the corner, where they'd been cowering from Katherine.

"Katie, Weasley twins. Weasley twins, Katie," Katherine replied, "Never sleep in their presence if you value your dignity."

"Mmph! Rrmph!" Fred attempted to say, looking mildly offended.

"I don't care," Katherine scowled, sticking a sugar quill in her mouth, "Sit there and suffer, maybe I'll take it off before we get to the castle."

"Did you understand that or are you guessing?" Lee asked curiously, Katherine smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"He wanted to say 'We wouldn't dream of such a thing! Though mostly because you're scary when you get woken up,'" she replied easily, everyone looked to Fred who nodded his affirmation.

"How did you do that?" Alicia demanded, because, really, that shouldn't be possible.

"I am amazing," Katherine replied with a shrug, "Or maybe Fred's predictable."

"Rmph!" Fred objected.

"Whatever, you know that was just a jab at you, why are you so argumentative?"

"I think having Spello-tape over his mouth may put him in a bad mood," George said sagely, nodding seriously as he did so. Everyone stared at him for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter. In the middle of the Katherine reached over and swiftly pulled the tape of Fred mouth.

"BLOODY MOTHER OF MERLIN!" Fred yelled, covering his mouth with his hand while Katherine tried to shake off the Spello-tape. This merely made everyone else laugh even harder and the two of them soon joined in.

* * *

"So why are they racing Katherine?" Katie asked curiously, sitting down beside Lee, Angelina and Alicia.

"They see to think it'll make them faster," Alicia informed her.

"Plus Katherine enjoys it," Angelina laughed, sitting up, "What'd you just have."

"Defence," Katie snorted, "A thrill, as always."

"Only a week and he's driving everyone barmy," Lee snorted, watching amusedly as Katherine did a cartwheel and the twins stumbled in surprise.

"He was driving everyone barmy after the first day," Alicia replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"No kidding," Katie nodded, "So, how long till you think the twins give up and accept she'll always be faster than them?"

"Well, we think she could have lapped them a few times already if she could be bothered," Angelina replied, watching them amusedly, "I'm pretty sure she's just attempting to burn of some of their excess energy."

"Or she's plotting to push them into the lake," Lee suggested as Katherine led them slightly closer to the bank.

"Would she do that?" Alicia asked, watching them slightly more closely.

"Well…yep," Katie announced, with a laugh as Katherine pushed the boys in, only a little ways away from them and took off away from the water, laughing loudly.

"Katherine!" the twins whined loudly, dragging their dripping self's up to the group.

"Yes?" Katherine asked innocently, smiling at them.

"Now were all wet," George whined, Fred nodded with a pout.

"I was bored of running," Katherine shrugged, "And it's not like it's the worst that's ever happened to you."

"Or you," Fred pointed out, leaping at her. Katherine pulled her wand instantly, but Fred was on top of her in a moment. "Ha!" he declared triumphantly.

"I'm still dry Fred," Katherine pointed out amusedly. Fred frowned and looked them both over for a sign of water. There was none.

"Huh," he said intelligently.

"Are you're spells getting faster?" Katie asked curiously.

"My reactions are faster, spells occur at the same speed," Katherine explained, still pinned under Fred, "Plus I'm getting into the habit of saying my incantations quietly, they're helpful traits with these two as friends."

"That's unimportant," George announced, "When do I get dry?"

"Ang, will you dry George? I'd hate to interrupt Fred's attempt to crush me," Katherine asked, allowing hers eyes to slip closed as she lay on the grass, "No, actually Fred, I'm having trouble breathing, get off."

"No," Fred pouted, Katherine sighed and suddenly shifted, flipping them over.

"There, you didn't move," she informed him, rolling off him and back onto the grass, "And I can breathe again, so we both win."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, I'm saying that when you lie on top of me it crushes my lungs, there's a difference."

"Is there?"

Katherine made a small, irritated noise, which sounded like confirmation.

"Muscle weighs more than fat," Katie offered helpfully, "I think you tired her out with the running."

"Nah, she's really been throwing herself into school work," George replied, "It's weird, like she's got way more to do than she's letting on."

Katherine's breathing had evened out as Fred watched her curiously. He looked back as George spoke, meeting his eyes and sighing. They'd talked about it a little, and they suspected that her father was being…stricter, now that her brother was at school, and had successfully maintained family honour and…stuff. They didn't follow any of the high class pureblood stuff. Either way, she seemed to be working twice as hard to get the same amount done, to say they were worried was a mild understatement.

"Yeah, we noticed that," Angelina nodded, George was now sitting beside her, "Alicia and I have been trying to work out how we could slip her a dreamless slip potion just to make sure that she is sleeping."

"That's a bad idea," Fred disagreed, "She'd be furious."

"No kidding," Alicia snorted, "But imagine what it's going to be like next year."

"Oh yeah, you all have your OWL's next year don't you?" Katie frowned, "That's gonna suck."

"We'll be fine," George shrugged, "We can study with Katherine and make sure she's not over doing it."

"That's a good plan George," Angelina smiled.

"Yeah, but can we not talk about OWL's? It's kind of depressing," Lee requested, the others laughed.

"Look on the bright side guys," Katie advice, "We won't be getting any important work for Defense right?"

"Fair enough," Alicia nodded,, laying back on the grass like Katherine, without the intention of falling asleep, "Bloody idiot."

"So, when do you think Oliver's going to start getting on your case about Quidditch?" Lee asked, the other's all groaned.

"Why would you do that?" Fred whined, "We were all happy and relaxed."

"C'mon, guys, it's not that bad," Angelina sighed, "And you love playing."

"Sure, playing, but we also love sleep," George pointed out, nodding seriously, "Sleep is good."

"I'm with the twins," Alicia announced, sticking her arm into the air.

"Mm, too loud," Katherine groaned, rolling onto her side, still sleeping. The others watched her curiously.

"She talks in her sleep?" Katie asked, looking to Angelina and Alicia, they shared a room after all. The girls both just shrugged. They normally slept longer than her anyway.

"Only when she's really tired," Fred answered for them.

"Or having nightmares," George added, "But that doesn't happen very often."

"And it's pretty easy to tell the difference," Fred finished.

"Guys, that's…a little weird," Lee informed them carefully, "Especially when the two who shared a room with her didn't realise."

"Before Fred realised he was terrified of Katherine right after she'd been woken up we used to attempt pranks on her when she slept," George explained, "Unfortunatly she seemed to recognised this possibility and made sure she had something to throw around the room before she got out of bed."

"I'm not terrified of her," Fred grumbled, "She's a weirdo."

The others laughed and Fred glared at them a little before he shrugged and joined in easily. It was starting to get late and they quietly discussed what'd be for dinner as they watched the lake.

"Guys," Fred said slowly, after a moment of staring at Katherine, "Who's waking her up?"

Silence fell for a moment as they each stared at her sleeping form.

"Shot not!" several voices yelled suddenly.

"That's not fair!" Fred whined, the others got up and dusted themselves off.

"We'll make sure to save you some food," Angelina promised with a smile.

"Thanks Angie," George smiled back, waving as she followed the others into the castle, when she was gone he turned to Fred, "Well, wake her up then."

Fred glowered at him while George grinned. They sat in silence for a moment until Fred sighed and cautiously moved towards their sleeping friend. He gently shook her, her only response was to mumble incoherently.

"Why do I have to do it?" Fred sighed, looking at George.

"Because you were the one ogling her in her sleep," George grinned, "You know you'd be making me do it if it was Angie."

Fred grumbled his grudging assent before turning back to Katherine. He shook her again and an annoyed look came to her face. He thought this was progress, until she rolled over, toward him, and was all but lying in his lap. A little ways a way he knew George was killing himself trying not to laugh but he refused to look at his brother. He took a deep breath and said, impressively calmly, he thought.

"Katty, c'mon, you need to wake up. It's dinner time, you must be hungry."

"Mm, food," Katherine mumbled sleepily, but she was moving more now, stretching a bit.

"Yeah, food, and if we don't get there soon it'll all be eaten," Fred said seriously.

"That's an exaggeration," Katherine mumbled, sitting up and stretching before she began rubbing sleep out of her eyes and blinked at Fred, "Besides, you two would come with me to the kitchens if I missed dinner. Though, partially because leaving me sleeping alone out here would be a really stupid idea."

"That we would, Kat," George assured, "No need to be threatening."

"Yeah, and how come you woke up so easily?" Fred asked.

"It's a matter of how and where Fred, the ground is nowhere near as comfortable as a bed," Katherine informed him seriously, "And I wasn't threatening. Did the others go ahead?"

"Yeah, they said they'd meet us for eating," George nodded.

"Let's get going, I'm starved," Fred declared, stretching languidly as he stood up.

"Me too," Katherine agreed, allowing him to help her up, "To dinner then?"

"After you," Fred and George both bowed, giving her rather extravagant bows.

"Why thank you," Katherine smiled, "Maybe I'll fall asleep on the grounds more often."

"If you do we'll have to start carrying you back up to the dormitory," Fred laughed, "That'd be a fun one to explain to McGonagall."

"Oh I can see it now," Katherine nodded, putting on an imitation of McGonagall, "Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley what are you…FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!"

"No good, it's not the same without the thin lips," George said wisely, Katherine's eyes narrowed and her lips became rather thin. The boys watched her warily for a moment before she burst into laughter.

"That, is incredibly difficult," she informed them once she'd finished laughing, "Now come on, I'm actually really hungry."

* * *

"Can you believe that bloody git?"

"Had half a mind to curse him myself."

"I hope Ron's ok."

"You heard Harry, they're taking him to Hagrid he'll be fine."

"There is no way that note would have been legit."

"Oliver's going to be even worse after this you know?"

"You guys are back early," Katherine greeted, sipping an unknown drink as the grumbling Quidditch team, minus Seeker and Keeper, came into the room. A familiar black cat was curled up in her lap and she was stroking it benignly. Taman merely purred blissfully, unaware of the disdainful looks she was receiving.

"What ever happened wasn't her fault," Katherine reminded them peaceably, "What happened to practise?"

"The Slytherins," Katie said darkly, sitting down on one of the sofa's.

"Apparently Malfoy bought his way onto the team," Alicia added, looking equally disgusted, "The whole team has Nimbus 2001's. Little prat."

"Oh," said Katherine lightly, continuing to pet Taman, "So, in summary, even with new brooms they're feeling so insecure that they cheated their way into taking your practise time?"

"…err."

"Life must be good when you can find the good side of things like that," Angelina smiled.

"Must be," Katherine agreed, "Now will someone tell me what you're actually upset about?"

"Well, that's just not fair," Alicia huffed, "I hate your 'I know everything' ability."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Katherine asked with an amused smirk.

"Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood," Katie finally explained, Katherine blinked at her then looked down at Taman.

"Oh," was all she said, almost thoughtfully, then, "And?"

"And what?" Fred asked, "You want _more_ than that?"

"Not necessarily, but you can't tell me that was it and no one did anything," Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Ron tried to curse him," George offered, making a slight face, "He's been having issues with his wand though. It didn't go well."

"He was spewing up slugs," Fred added, "They went to see Hagrid though, so he'll be fine."

"Ugh, not much to do with that curse though, it's more of a wait it out thing," Katherine nodded, looking disgusted, "Someone should really come up with a counter-curse."

"I feel we should worry about your clear knowledge on this, and yet, I can't bring myself to be surprised," Alicia huffed with a roll of her eyes, Katherine just smiled at her.

"Why don't you guys go get changed?" she suggested, "You can't want to stay in those robes all day. Her friends all gave their assent and disappeared off into their rooms. She sat for a moment before turning to Taman.

"Should I do something mildly evil?" she asked, Taman just blinked at her. Sighing Katherine nodded and pull a small box from her pocket. It held a minor curse, looking like a fairly simple silver ring. It's actually been a holiday project from her dad. Why she had it in her pocket? She wasn't about to leave it sitting around the dorm room. It was tied tightly and wasn't likely to be opened by accident. The curse itself wouldn't do extreme harm, it wasn't any worse than spitting up slugs. It'd be embarrassing though, and funny to anyone watching. In actuality it might not even be considered a curse. She'd been playing around with it.

"OK, take the note to Theo same as normal, and you know with one's Draco's bed, right?" Taman blinked and Katherine took that for understanding, "OK, off you go then."

She got up and opened the portrait hole, allowing the cat to make its way silently down the hall. She'd just sat back down when everyone else came back into the Common room.

"So what are we doing today?" Fred asked flopping down onto the couch. George promptly flopped down on top of him. Katie followed suit.

"Dog pile," Alicia shrugged, flopping on top of them.

"I'm not joining in with this," Katherine informed them while Angelina sat on the arm of her chair, "And I think you've killed Fred."

There was a muffled noise coming from the bottom of the bottom of the pile and Fred's arms and legs flailed comically before going still. Katherine and Angelina sat, watching, for a moment before they looked at each other.

"You, missed breakfast," Katherine informed her.

"Yeah, Ron made that pretty clear when he showed up," Angelina nodded.

"Ah, fair enough," Katherine replied, looking back to the pile, "Now I really think you killed him. George you killed your own brother. Your mother will not be pleased."

George gave a muffle reply and Katherine rolled her eyes, looking to Angelina.

"Your turn, I can't be bothered."

"Ok," Angelina sighed, "Alicia, Katie, are you two hungry?"

"Yes!" They both announced, heads shooting up.

"Then get off the two who'll fetch us food."

The other two girls both got up and, rather ungracefully, collapsed onto another couch. George allowed himself to slid onto the floor and Fred took melodramatic gasps of air. Katherine and Angelina laughed slightly before Katherine stood up.

"I'll go with them, be back soon," Katherine smiled, "Hurry up you two, look what I got."

Katherine waved the folded Marauder's map in the air and both the twins' heads shot up. Looking first at Katherine, then at each other, then at Katherine again.

"How do you keep doing that?" they demanded, jumping off the floor and following after her.

"What I miss?" Lee yawned, coming lazily down the stairs, "Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be at practise?"

_~Later as the group heads to dinner~_

"Did you see Malfoy?"

"What do you think happened?"

"Man, that was hilarious!"

"I heard Snape's furious."

"Wait, what happened to Malfoy?" George asked the air, nobody answered. The different groups kept mumbling and laughing amongst themselves. Upon entering the Great Hall Angelina, Alicia and Katie – the ones who tended not to get into trouble – immediately moved away from the other four as an enraged looking McGonagall approached.

"Boys, this time you have gone too far," McGonagall snapped as she reached them, people paused as they passed, this was always amusing.

"Have we?" Fred asked in genuine surprise, "What've we done?"

"Is this the Malfoy thing everyone's been talking about?" George asked curiously.

"You expect me to believe that you have nothing to do with Mr Malfoy's sudden inability to speak without bubbles coming from his mouth?" McGonagall questioned, all three of the boys' jaws dropped, "As if the fluorescent spots weren't enough, and that's not even mentioning the moths that keep coming out of his ears."

"Aw, I wanna see that so bad," Lee whined, Fred and George meanwhile seemed stuck between awed and horrified. Possibly disappointed.

"We need to meet this person," Fred said seriously, "We need to meet them and make them join us."

"And become an unstoppable force of nature," George nodded fiercely. McGonagall eyed the three of them sceptically while Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You lot really had nothing to do with this?" McGonagall demanded.

"We only wish," Fred and George sighed,

"Oh, Professor, when you work out who did it, will you tell us?" Lee asked excitedly, Fred and George both looked up at McGonagall with bright eyes. Katherine smacked herself in the face. McGonagall's eye twitched and for a moment it looked like she was going to roll her eyes, but then she merely shook her head and walked away, mumbling something to herself they couldn't hear.

"I think that's a no," Alicia offered, the twins pouted.

"I wonder who did do it though, they've got to have guts," Angelina said thoughtfully as they continued to their table.

"Yeah, I wonder," Katie said quietly, smirking up at Katherine as the pair walked a little ways behind the other, "Don't go bullying the younger years now Kat."

"I'll bully you if you tell the twins it was me," Katherine shot back, unable to hold back her own smirk, "And, really, Taman was the one who delivered it. It's not like Malfoy had to open the mysterious box that appeared on his bed."

"Please, you've known him pretty much his whole life, you knew he was going to do it."

"I bloody hoped it would, I didn't want someone else opening that thing," Katherine snorted, making a face. As she sat down she looked over at the Slytherin table. Theodore grinned at her, looking like he was with holding laughter. Good to know everyone was getting a good laugh out of it.

* * *

**Because even the Slytherins laugh when a Slytherin gets it, if it's actually funny. Very little actualy happened in this chapter. Sorry.  
As always I welcome ideas, and criticism I suppose, but I think I'd prefer ideas. R&R.**


	28. Getting serious

**This chapter ended up both longer and shorter than expected. I'm not quite sure how i feel about it but read an enjoy!  
Also, I apologize if the random Ravenclaw offends anyone. He's mean.**

* * *

"I think your being a bit over dramatic, his head could still fit through the door," Fred shrugged, "It's his own fault for being in the way right after practise, everyone else thought it was funny."

"It was over the top! You can't just go jinxing people because you're a little tired!" Alicia snapped, "Katherine, back me up!"

Katherine blinked up at her friends, looking away from her book, food halfway to her mouth. It was Halloween, the event they were arguing about had actually happened a few days ago. As it'd been a Hufflepuff, and the spell had worn off after a short time it'd taken a while for it to get to the other houses. Katherine shrugged, swallowing the food she was eating.

"It was Tanner, right? Andrew Tanner?" she clarified, Alicia nodded irritably.

"Why do you know his name?" Fred asked, only to be ignored.

"I'm not to talk about him," Katherine said, voice filled with amusement as she turned back to her book, "Isn't that right, Katie?"

"Yep," Katie nodded, "We're not to say a word."

"At least it was seasonal," Angelina sighed, rolling her eyes while Alicia glared at the other two girls.

"Impressive magic too," Lee pointed out, "I mean, if he had to have a pumpkin for a head at least it was one that had a face."

"And could use it," Fred added, "It's not like it hurt him, he could see and talk and it was awesome!"

"Quite right," George nodded, "We're still working on it of course, hence why the actual pumpkins aren't very imaginative."

"Rigth, the other pumpkins," Alicia huffed, then her eyes lit up, "You can talk about that Katherine! Tell them off for messing with all of Hagrid's Pumpkins?"

"Pardon?" Katherine asked, turning away from her book again.

"Pumpkins," George answered, "Alicia wants you to tell us off."

"Oh," Katherine replied thoughtfully. The pumpkin issue was that all the Jack-O-Lanterns around the room now had voices, the idea was that they'd be able to chat with everyone and let out the occasional scream. Unfortunately they couldn't quite manage conversation. Every now and then they told a joke, insulted someone, or screamed that the people who were eating had 'murdered their brethren' and would 'suffer horrendously' for making them watch said brethren be devoured. Most of the students thought it was brilliant and the teachers couldn't be bothered undoing it as they weren't causing any harm.

"I'm impressed at the vocabulary you've given them," Katherine finally announced, "I agree, they still need work. Oh, and the next one to insult my reading habits is going to be set on fire."

"So we'll need to make them adaptable to threats next time," Fred nodded, "Good point."

"Katherine! Why aren't you telling them off?" Alicia demanded furiously, "That's what you _do_."

"I think I'm mildly offended that my only purpose in your eyes is to keep the twins in line," Katherine huffed, finally giving up and closing her book, "The Jack-O-Lanterns aren't hurting anyone and you know you'd be enjoying it as much as everyone else if not for your worrying about people I'm not to mention."

"Maybe you'd be able to mention him if you weren't an evil little…" Alicia's voice trailed off as she viciously stabbed her food.

"Maybe I'd be able to mention people if you weren't a paranoid so and so," Katherine shot back, "It's a matter of perspective."

"Sometimes I wish I knew what was going on with them," Lee muttered to the other two boys as Alicia shot Katherine a glare, which she responded to with an innocent smile, and Katie and Angelina stifled giggles.

"Don't do that," George advised.

"We asked once," Fred explained, "It was weird. Don't do it."

"I'll take your word for it," Lee replied with a raised eyebrow.

…

The group of friends made their way through the halls with everyone else. Alicia had disappeared, most likely to find one Andrew Tanner. The three girls that were left were walking a little way behind the boys, not that the boys, who were joking happily, would be able to hear them over all the noise.

"I'm just saying," Angelina sighed, "that you wouldn't be happy if it was you we were making fun of."

"Um, Ang, I hate to tell you this, but I'm never going to _be_ in that situation," Katherine informed her.

"Yeah, and I just wouldn't bother keeping it a secret," Katie added.

"Ok, wait, why wouldn't you be in that situation Kat?" Angelina asked, looking confused, Katherine raised an eyebrow at her.

"Most people from the other houses still think I'm an evil, manipulate so-and-so," she pointed out with a shrug, then she smirked, "And those who don't are too terrified to talk to me because they think the twins will make them targets."

"Which they probably would," Katie pointed out.

"Only if they wanted to get cursed," Angelina pointed out, "Kat hates being babied."

"Fair point," Katie nodded.

"I'm still right here," Katherine rolled her eyes. Rather suddenly she bumped into Fred, who'd stopped along with the rest of the crowd. The twins and Lee stared up at the wall, and at Mrs Norris, in horror. Behind them Angelina and Katie gasped as they took in the scene. Katherine just stood and gaped in horror. Only vaguely noting the trio in the middle of the hall.

**Then someone shouted through the quiet.**

"**Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"**.

**It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.**

…

"That was…"

"Don't," Ang begged, "I don't want to talk about it."

Fred let it drop, though that was probably due more to the look George shot him. The friends were back in the Common room, having been all but dragged away from the scene, just like every other student, except the one's who'd run off to throw up.

Originally they'd all just been sitting there, staring into space. Now though, George had moved to wrap his arms around Angelina, who'd previously had her own arms wrapped around her. Katie was staring thoughtfully at the fire. Alicia, who'd returned to the Common room with them was staring blankly out the window, Lee's eyes were darting around the room as though he didn't want to look at one thing for too long, Fred was looking slightly uncomfortable, wanting to speak to break the tension but not wanting to irritate anyone after…that.

Katherine was sitting alone in one of the armchairs, staring down at the floor. She was tapping the chair, clearly showing that she was uncomfortable as well but not making any noise thanks to the chairs material. All she could think about was the bright red on the wall. She knew it was blood, she just knew. What she didn't know was there the blood came from. Had someone used their own blood to paint on the wall, or had they forced someone else? Had someone else volunteered?

"I'm going to bed," she announced, standing up rather suddenly. She knew better than to let herself brood over thoughts like that. The others barely blinked at her, though George looked a little concerned. Fred stood up though.

"You ok?" he asked, forcing her to meet his eyes, she gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine, I just want to sleep," she assured, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok," Fred nodded, retaking his seat, though he watched her climb up the stairs. He wondered if she'd have nightmares tonight, wishing he had some way to help. Katherine's nightmares were few and far between, but when they did make a show they seemed absolutely terrifying, even though she never told them what they were about. They'd asked a couple times and she'd blown them off, then she'd had one while she was at the Burrow, scaring Ginny half to death. They'd come in to wake her up and found out that asking immediately after she woke up was a bad idea, they were lucky she took the no-magic rule seriously. At least while she was at their house.

* * *

"I told you I don't know how she's been sleeping," Angelina sighed, "She's been going to bed earlier than us and when we get up there the curtains are closed."

Fred frowned, everyone was still talking about the hall, though it'd happened a few days ago. Katherine seemed to be both going to bed earlier and waking up earlier, though she was pretty much the same throughout the day. They couldn't tell if she was having nightmares or not and they knew she wouldn't talk about it.

Katherine was watching Ginny curiously while the other girl was writing. In honesty she was trying to work out when Ginny had started keeping a diary, Ginny had told her she'd never even considered it because she _knew_ one of her brothers would go and stick his nose into it. So why did she have one now?

"Your irritating Fred you know," Katie announced suddenly, startling Katherine out of her thoughts.

"How?" she asked bemusedly.

"You've been acting weird ever since Halloween," Katie snorted, "Even Lee's noticed. Alicia's secret boyfriend asked her if you guys were fighting the other day."

"Does he even know my name?" Katherine chuckled, "I'm fine, really."

"Prove it," Katie said with a smirk, "You haven't drawn in ages, just something nice and casual to calm the twins down?"

"You want me to draw?" Katherine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just to assure the twins you're ok."

"Yeah, or I could throw something at Fred," Katherine grinned, before reaching forward to grab a cushion and throw it towards the red-head. Fred looked up just in time to receive a pillow to the face, Katherine couldn't help but laugh.

"What was that for?" Fred demanded, trying to ignore the fact that George and Angelina were both holding back laughter.

"You looked too serious, I had to make sure you weren't replacing me with Angie," Katherine grinned at him.

"So you threw a pillow at me?!"

"Yes, because I know Ang won't spontaneously throw pillows at you and, therefore, she cannot replace me," Katherine answered, looking completely serious. Fred's eyes narrowed and he threw the pillow back at her, only for her to dodge out of her seat and laugh, "Missed."

"You moved," Fred snapped, picking up another pillow.

"You're a Beater, you're supposed to take that into account," Katherine shot back, grinning as she dodged out of the way of a second pillow, "Actually this might be serious. How do you play if you can't even hit me on the ground?"

"I wonder if this counts as normal," Katie sighed, sitting down beside Angelina as they watched Katherine continue to dodge Fred's pillow attacks. George was quietly gathering a bunch of pillows and pulling his wand.

"Well, it's normal for those three," Angelina shrugged, watching amusedly as George levitated a mob of pillows at the two already fighting. Katherine dodged by diving under the table and Fred was momentarily buried. Then Katherine rolled out and pulled out her own wand to retaliate and quite a few people hurried to vacate the Common room.

* * *

"Kat, why do you look so worried? It's a Quidditch game," Lee frowned. The pair were sitting in their usual seats, Lee announcing and Katherine sitting beside him.

"Well, think about it," Katherine huffed, "Last year was Harry's first year at Hogwarts, on Halloween a troll got in, this year the writing on the wall happened on Halloween."

"So?" Lee asked, Katherine turned to frown at him.

"Last year Harry almost died in the first match, Lee," she reminded him, "Think about it."

"That doesn't mean it'll happen every year," Lee rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't mean it won't," Katherine shot back.

"I'll bet you two sickles nothing happens," Lee grinned, Katherine scowled at him.

"Fine, but I bloody well hope I have to give you two sickles after this."

Lee just grinned and rolled his eyes again before he began commentating as the team walked onto the field. Katherine couldn't help but glace over to the teachers. Well, on the upside Lockhart wasn't smart enough to go cursing the broom, so that option was out. Everyone else was a regular teacher and she didn't really expect them to consider cursing a broom.

She started to relax, turning towards the game to see one of the twins knocking a bludger away from Harry, and for the Bludger to turn right back around. Her eyes widened, oh Hell. She watched the Bludger continuously return to trying to attack Harry and groaned. Did he have 'Kill me' written on his forehead or something? To top it off it began pouring with rain. This was ridiculous.

It was almost impossible to see what was going on, though it was clear that the Bludger wasn't letting up, and a time out was called. Katherine sighed, assuming they'd do something about the Bludger or move the game to a different date. When they got back in the air she wanted to curse someone.

…

Katherine ran down the pitch, which a number of others people, mostly the teachers and Gryffindors going to check on Harry. Katherine moved past the crowd towards where the twins were struggling with the Bludger, which was still trying to escape. The two boys managed to strap it into the box before Katherine got them.

"Hey guys," she grinned, high fiving each of them as they celebrated their success of getting the Bludger into its box, "Good game."

"Crazy game," George snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"No kidding," Fred nodded, "I mean…Isn't that Lockhart."

Katherine and George both turned, horrified, to find Lockhart standing over Harry with his wand raised.

"Oh Hell," all three of them breathed.

…

"Bet he's bored out of his mind now," Fred sighed, watching Angelina and Katie play chess, "There's nothing to do in the Hospital wind when no one else is around, and it's not like he's going to be able to spend the whole time sleeping."

"You're bored aren't you Fred?" Katherine asked, looking up from her homework with a raised eyebrow.

"I little," Fred shrugged, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You got to wonder about that Bludger though," George pointed out, "I mean, who'd set a Bludger on Harry?"

"Snape, Malfoy, pretty much anyone who wanted Slytherin to win the match," Alicia offered with a shrug.

"No," Katherine countered, returning to her work, "It can't have been a student because the Quidditch equipment has to many defensive spells surrounding it, even a seventh year wouldn't be able to tamper with it to that extent. Besides, Snape may be horrible but he's not about to attempt to kill a student right in front of Dumbledore."

"It happened last year," Lee pointed.

"That was different," Katherine sighed, looking up again, "I'm as concerned as you guys but we can't go throwing false accusations around."

"She has a point," Angelina nodded, "We won't do any good by throwing up a fuss without all the facts."

"Fine," the boys sighed, looking upset at the closure of an interesting conversation.

* * *

Katherine hated rumours. It wasn't just all the false information; it was the hushed voices and secretive looks. It drove her mad.

"Honestly they treat it like some kind of fan-fair," she fumed, listening to a few students attempting to sell talismans, "I can't believe this."

"I can't believe Percy threatened to tell Mum," Fred replied leaning on the table with a frown, "That was below the belt."

"Well, you have to agree that probably wasn't the best way to cheer Ginny up," Alicia pointed out, the twins made faces at her with suggested they agreed but wished they didn't.

"I'm worried about her," Katherine said quietly .

"Well, it's not exactly been the best year for the firsties, has it?" George pointed out, Katherine shrugged.

"Fair point I guess," she replied thoughtfully.

"Look on the bright side," Fred advised with a smile, "We made it snow in a corridor on the seventh floor. The portrait looked furious. Apparently the trolls get distracted by snow."

"Let's go up and have a snow ball fight!" Lee suggested with a grin.

* * *

"Kat! Katty! Guess what!" Fred said excitedly, all but bouncing over to her, "The teachers have set up a duelling club!"

"Oh dear Merlin."

"It's going to be so brilliant!"

"Oh dear Merlin."

"C'mon! You're coming right?"

"I'm going to bash my head against a wall, actually," Katherine sighed.

"Why?" George asked, raising an eyebrow at her dramatics.

"I have a horrible feeling about this," she informed him, "I really do."

"Are you coming though?" Lee asked, "The other girls agreed."

"I guess," Katherine sighed, "But I'm only going to watch."

"Probably a good plan," Angelina nodded as she joined them around the table, "All the younger kids are getting a bit over-excited and they could easily mess up a spell."

"Oh this'll be hilarious!" Fred grinned.

"This'll be a mess," Katie corrected in a tone that suggested she knew something they didn't.

She was pretty much right.

* * *

Most just assumed it was over after the abysmal failure of the 'Dueling club' Professor Lockhart had put together, however it was soon found that some of the older years (5th years to 7th years) were planning their own duelling club. This was more a way for them to compensate for having a lousy defence teacher in those important years. Of course Fred and George had found out almost immediately, and, despite not being in the necessary age group, had decided they were going.

This is how Fred, George, Lee and Katherine came to find themselves gathered in an unusually large classroom that seemed to be housing almost every student from the upper years, (they knew Percy wasn't there and couldn't seem to see any Slytherins. Katherine pointed out they probably didn't feel there was a need).

Fred, George and Lee were all there because they thought it would be exciting and they just enjoyed breaking the rules. Katherine had been coaxed into coming because there was the possibility of learning something from the higher years, also she personally felt that she had a better chance of getting them out if someone decided they _really_ didn't want them there. She hoped it didn't come to that.

They'd slipped into the oddly oversized classroom and gone pretty much unnoticed, an odd occurrence due to the twins' red hair (Katherine's had, mercifully, decided to stay brown for this occasion), and now watched as one of the seventh years climbed onto a desk to speak.

"Ravenclaw seventh year," Katherine whispered to the boys, who nodded. The boy had dark brown hair and similar brown eyes, which were carefully scanning the room as he spoke.

"So, we all know that this has been cleared with McGonagall and Flitwick," he announced, "As long as we can keep Lockhart from finding out and trying to…help, we should be fine. Now, we're going to pair up and…and you are not supposed to be here."

He'd finally noticed the twins. Katherine sighed as the crowd around them stepped away and made the four even more obvious.

"It's just the Weasley twins and their friends," one of the Gryffindor's breathed.

"Yeah, don't worry about them, they just enjoy causing a little bit of trouble," another called. Fred and George looked immensely annoyed by this summary of them, and Lee didn't look too thrilled at just being labelled just a 'friend'.

"C'mon, let's go," Katherine suggested, she was already bored anyway, and they had a potions essay due tomorrow, but the Ravenclaw got off the table and stood in front of her.

"You're a Nott," he informed her. Katherine could practically hear the twins bristling behind her at this comment.

"Congratulations," she replied in a careless, though distinctly disrespectful voice, "You've managed to learn my name. I, however, already knew it so, rather unimportant."

"What are you doing here," he demanded, eyes narrowed.

"The twins like to cause trouble, besides I didn't realise that we'd have to put up with people like you, I would have talked them out of it otherwise."

"Oh, really? You think you're all that?"

"No, that's you. I just think you're being unfairly judgemental."

"Either way, _you_ weren't invited."

"Yeah, and _we_ were just about to leave before _you_ started being a total prat. It's not like I want to learn anything from a git like you anyway."

"You wanna fight? Get on the table," the Ravenclaw growled. The twins stepped forward to argue, closely followed by Lee, and a number of other Gryffindors were mumbling mutinously.

"It's fine," Katherine hissed to them, she'd gotten herself into this by letting her temper flare up after all, more clearly she said, "If you really want to, who am I to say no?"

Ok, so maybe she hadn't quite gotten control of her temper yet, but he was being an arse. He smirked and gestured to the table. Katherine sighed again as she stepped up onto it and pulled her wand. Murmurs went around as the boy joined her on the table, after all he was a seventh year, putting her at a distinct disadvantage. Or it would for any normal forth year.

She'd never actually duelled before, but she'd seen plenty, and she knew a number of advanced spells. Though, she wouldn't actually use many of the serious ones her father taught her, she didn't actually want to hurt anyone. Especially that seriously. She could definitely hold her own though, and, worse come to worse, she'd just make enough noise to bring a teacher or someone.

"I'll assume you know how this works?" the Ravenclaw boy asked, Katherine vaguely noted that she still didn't know his name. It was rather irritating

"Yeah, we bow, on the count of three we start throwing spells, I was at the duelling club too," Katherine replied condescendingly. Fred, George and Lee snickered. The Ravenclaw scowled but they both bowed, though Katherine made sure she could still see the brunette at all times.

"Do you two think this is a good idea?" Lee asked the twins quietly.

"No," they replied, and George continued, "But it's better she blow steam on him than us."

"We can always just tackle him if it looks like he's getting serious," Fred added. Lee noted that both the twins were backing away from the table slightly and decided it was best to follow their lead.

"_Rictusempra_!" the Ravenclaw boy started the duel.

"_Protego_," Katherine countered easily, though in a quiet voice, closely followed by, "_Flipendo_."

Lee and the twins snickered as they heard people wondering if Katherine could perform wordless magic. They knew from experience she just had a tendency to say her spells more quietly than most. When asked she said it was because volume didn't really effect the spell, and all the yelling gave her a headache.

The Ravenclaw was knocked over by Katherine's spell and Katherine made no move to attack again as he got back to his feet.

"_Tarantallegra_," he said without any warning. This time the spell hit and a few people laughed as Katherine began randomly dancing on the spot.

"_Densaugeo_," Katherine responded, before turning her wand back to her own legs, _"Finite."_

Fred and George clapped at the Ravenclaws rather huge front teeth, and laughed as he attempted a spell. Pronunciation is rather large with huge front teeth apparently.

"_Avis_," he managed to get out, producing a flock of bird from his wand, "_Oppugno_."

"_Confudus_."

The birds scattered around the room, forgetting their target. The Ravenclaw scowled, but seemed to have gotten his teeth relatively back to normal.

"Bloody Death Eater Father taught you a few tricks," he grumbled in a quiet tone. Only those standing right next to the make shift stage, as well as Lee and the twins who'd been listening intently to hear the spells Katherine was using, were able to hear it. A few people gasped and a couple of the older Gryffindors had to reach forward and grab hold of Fred, George and Lee, all of whom had started charging towards the duelling pair.

Katherine barely showed any acknowledgement in that respect. Her calm, expectant expression merely fell and shifted into a purely blank expression and she stood up slightly taller. The twins blinked and backed up again. Hell was about to break loose. Everyone else watching noticed their sudden back up and followed suit.

_"Stupify!"_ the Ravenclaw called, oblivious to this.

"_Protego_," Katherine countered, not bothering to keep her voice down and more, her wand movements seemed slightly more violent. "_Furnunculus_."

Boils sprouted up the Ravenclaw's left arm.

"_Reducto_," her wand was pointed at the table this time and the explosion cause the Ravenclaw to stumble backwards.

"_Expelliarmus_."

His wand flew out of his hand.

"Immobulus. Flipendo." Katherine flicked her wand once more and, unable to move, the Ravenclaw went flying off the table and into the wall. Katherine caught his wand as it fell.

There was silence for a moment, then scattered clapping filled the room. Katherine blinked a couple times, looking around in mild confusion. With a sigh she jumped off the table and moved towards the Ravenclaw, quickly counter the veriety of spells she'd used. Except the boils.

"Sorry," she apologized, handing him his wand despite the intense look of disdain on his face, "I'm not a hundred per cent sure how to reverse the boils so you may want to visit Pomfrey. Good duel though."

She offered her hand but he merely batted it away and stood up on his own. He opened his mouth, still looking furious but by now Fred and George were on either side of her, with Lee right behind.

"Good duel," the twins grinned, "Better luck next time."

The, still nameless, Ravenclaw glared after them as all four of them turned and left the room. A few corridors down they slipped into a secret passage way. Katherine groaned, slumping against the wall and putting her face in her hands as soon as they were out of view.

"I can't believe I lost my temper like that," she mumbled, smacking her head against the wall behind her, "So stupid."

"Badass more like," Lee snorted, "That was awesome!"

"Katty that was amazing!" Fred agreed, "It was totally…"

"-wicked!" George finished, "You have no idea how cool that was!"

"I think you guys are exaggerating," Katherine told them flatly, "None of it was really that complex, I…"

"Oh, no!" Fred interrupted, "You do not get to dull this down. That was the coolest ass-kicking ever given!"

Katherine rolled her eyes at him but a smile graced her face as they began heading up to the Common room.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell the other girls!" Lee whooped.

"Just so long as you never go all badass on us," Fred said quietly to Katherine, "Because, that was awesome-"

"-and we totally love you," George continued, "But you are one scary witch when your pissed off."

"Then don't piss me off," Katherine warned, though it was slightly ruined by her easy laugh. The twins fell a little behind as they continued to the tower.

"So," George hedged, smirking at his brother.

"So," Fred nodded solemnly, though there was a slight grin tugging at his lips as well.

"C'mon, you know you want to."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Want I should go tell her?"

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Fine," Fred sighed over dramatically, grinning at his brother, "That was the hottest thing ever!"

"Ah, so predictable," George grinned, "You have to wonder though, if you're so interested in her when she goes all scary like that…"

"Oh please," Fred rolled his eyes, "Like you don't love it when Angie takes control of a situation."

"Touché," George nodded with a smirk, "We'll call it a draw."

"What are you two plotting?" Katherine called, looking back at them.

"Yeah, and why aren't I involved?" Lee added with an amused frown.

* * *

**Thanks to kishe for the idea for this last part. I'm not sure how well I wrote it though, feel free to leave a comment and suggest ways to clean it up.  
Hope everyone who's stuck around this long is still enjoying it! R&R!  
Also, why the twins haven't actually said anything despite them both being very aware of their crushes? I've decided that Weasley boys, as a rule, suck at actually explaining their feeling to the girl. And it's fun to have atherine be oblivious about something.**


End file.
